


Luna Mula

by DeesseMew (Saintemew)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark Harry, F/M, First Kiss, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Old Fanfic, Potions, Romance, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 68,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintemew/pseuds/DeesseMew
Summary: Hermione retourne tard a la salle commune mais la grosse dame refuse de la laisser entrer. RogueSnape rode dans les couloirs et prend Hermione dans son donjon pour l'aider à préparer une étrange potion. Amourhainedesespoir au rendezvous.HG/SS
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Fichue Grosse dame

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Cette histoire se passe durant "le Tome 5" ou plutot "la cinquième année" à Poudlard mais ne prend compte aucun de ses événements. Ni du tome 6 ou du 7. Pas de spoilers, donc.  
> Harry Potter dans cette histoire vous semblera un peu...machiavélique. Ou peut-être juste...humain ?  
> Couple : ceci est un pure Snape(appelé Rogue dans cette fic) X Hermione Granger.  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Note de février 2020 : Je relis mon histoire et je corrige, modifie des phrases…j'espère que cette fois, ce sera parfait. (Ou presque)
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été posté en 2005. Il reste sans doute des fautes d'orthographe que je corrigerai au fur et à mesure.
> 
> La fanfiction comporte en tout seize chapitres mais je les posterai au fur et à mesure que je les corrige. Désolée par avance.

Hermione Granger finissait doucement son devoir de potions assise à une table de la bibliothèque de l’école de sorcellerie. Il y avait éparpillé sur cette table située entre deux allées — celle des créatures nocturnes et celle des sorts de premiers niveaux — des parchemins où des ratures avaient été faites par rage ou par découverte d’une erreur. Il était bientôt minuit et la jeune fille ne désirait pas retrouver son lit avant d’avoir recopié son devoir.

Oh, bien sûr, le devoir n’était pas prévu pour le lendemain. Il était demandé pour la semaine prochaine. Cependant, qui cela étonnerait-il que la jeune sorcière le fît le jour même de sa demande ? Qui s’exclamerait : « Oh ! Tu as fait vite ! »

Personne, bien sûr. C’était de notion publique que Miss Granger faisait les devoirs avant tout le monde. Son ami Ron Weasley avait ri en disant qu’un jour elle arriverait à faire un devoir avant que le professeur ne le demande.

Les yeux fatigués par la faible lumière de la bibliothèque, l’estomac vide depuis plusieurs heures, Hermione Granger avait du mal à écrire lisiblement les ingrédients pour un filtre d’invincibilité. Elle était surprise qu’en année de BUSE, une potion si complexe pût être demandée comme premier devoir de cinquième année. Comme tout était possible avec le professeur Rogue, la surprise n’était pas aussi grande que, si, par exemple, le professeur McGonagall avait demandé les phases de transformation d’un animagus. Toujours était-il que la jeune fille terminait doucement, mais sûrement son devoir.

Après avoir gratté le dernier point de ponctuation de son parchemin, elle se mit à le relire. D’abord en diagonale comme toujours puis consciencieusement. L’encre fraîchement achetée au Chemin de Traverse s’accordait bien avec le parchemin de couleur brun très pâle. Hermione peaufina un « six » qui aurait pu être confondu avec un « huit » ou un « cinq » avant de replier doucement ses modestes parchemins.

Six parchemins.

Le professeur de potions et directeur des Serpentard avait pourtant demandé que deux parchemins. Que cela ne tienne. Il ne pourra pas dire qu’elle ne fut pas précise dans ses réponses ! Mais peut-être trop je-sais-tout.

Elle quitta la bibliothèque, ses parchemins sous les bras ainsi que son livre de potions, et se dirigea d’un pas fatigué vers la salle des Gryffondor. Les couloirs étaient silencieux. La plupart des tableaux dormaient ou leurs occupants souhaitaient « bonne nuit » avant de s’endormir presque aussitôt. Sa baguette magique à la main avec le sort « Lumos » enclenché, Hermione arpenta un long couloir avant de déboucher vers les escaliers. Dans le creux de sa tête, elle avait encore des notions de son devoir qui la hantaient. Avait-elle tout mis ? Avait-elle parlé de cette plume de phénix à traiter avant de la faire bouillir ou avait-elle écrit qu’il faille la cuire avant de la traiter avec le sang d’un hippogriffe adulte ? Elle posa un pied sur la première marche de l’escalier menant à la maison des Gryffondor.

Et si elle avait omis son nom ? Faire des devoirs si tard la rendait encore plus maniaque et perfectionniste que d’habitude. Elle pouvait regarder le jour d’après ? Non. Elle n’en dormirait pas. Elle déposa doucement son livre de potions sur la troisième marche de l’escalier, s’assit juste à côté et déplia son premier parchemin : nom et classe mis, écriture lisible et assez mécanique. Elle rangea de nouveau avec précaution son parchemin et se leva lentement.

Arrivée à la hauteur de la Grosse Dame, elle sursauta en entendant le tableau lui demander le mot de passe. Hermione inspira un grand coup et murmura :

— Chaussons aux pommes. 

La Grosse Dame ne fit aucun mouvement. La jeune fille comprit qu’elle n’avait pas entendu. Elle parla donc plus fort. Cette fois-ci, la dame répondit très poliment :

— Mauvais mot de passe. 

La Gryffondor étonnée regarda d’un air bête le portrait de la Grosse Dame en rose. Comment cela « mauvais mot de passe » ? Avaient-ils changé le mot de passe pendant qu’elle était à la bibliothèque ? Non, c’était impossible. Elle était restée presque trois heures sans voir personne et Harry et Ron étaient entrés dans la salle commune quand la jeune fille s’était dirigée vers la bibliothèque.

— Gryffondor ou pas, mot de passe refusé, on n’entre pas. 

Non, elle devait entrer. Elle avait besoin de sa nuit de sommeil déjà bien entamée. Qu’allait-elle faire ? Aller dans le bureau de McGonagall et lui dire que personne ne lui avait dit le nouveau mot de passe ? Elle ne savait même pas où dormaient les professeurs.

Un vent de panique la traversa tandis que la Grosse Dame fredonnait un air de jazz.

— _C_ HAUSSONS AUX POMMES ! hurla Hermione à tel point qu’elle réveilla la moitié des portraits proches de la Grosse Dame.

— Des problèmes, Miss Granger ? retentit une voix doucereuse juste derrière la plus brillante élève de Poudlard. 

La Grosse Dame bâilla. Hermione Granger eut un haut-le-cœur. Rien n’était plus humiliant que d’être là en pleine nuit coincée devant le gardien de sa propre salle commune avec tous ses livres, tous ses devoirs bien entamés dont un déjà terminé le jour même de sa demande. Et celui qui avait fait cette demande, plus ou moins cinq heures auparavant, était juste derrière elle, sa baguette avec le sort « Lumos » enclenché, son habituel costume aussi noir que ses cheveux. Elle déglutit avec peine, sentant venir les cent points de moins — au moins cent points de moins, pensa-t-elle — pour Gryffondor pour cause de « cris en pleine nuit », « mot de passe oublié », « ou impertinence à vouloir faire les devoirs le jour même ».

La jeune fille dont la fatigue la rendait moins arrogante qu’à l’accoutumée se retourna vers son professeur de potions. Le teint pâle, ses livres et ses parchemins contre son cœur, elle leva les yeux vers cet homme au regard froid, au visage insondable. La lumière du sortilège de « Lumos » lui faisait mal aux yeux tandis que le professeur descendit sa baguette afin que la jeune fille cesse de faire cette grimace digne d’un teckel. Des tâches bleutées et brunâtres se mirent à danser devant les yeux d’Hermione Granger.

— Que faites-vous, hors des dortoirs à cette heure de la nuit, Miss Granger ? demanda Severus Rogue d’une voix terne.

— Elle ne se souvient plus du mot de passe ! ricana presque la Grosse Dame avant qu’Hermione ait pu répondre.

— Vraiment ?

— Elle a changé de mot de passe et l’on ne m’a pas averti ! se défendit Hermione bien qu’elle sût que la version de la Grosse Dame était plus alléchante de point de vue de moqueries futures pour les Serpentard.

— Sur le nombre d’élèves de Gryffondor… une seule qui ne soit pas au courant… bien étrange, dit Rogue d’un ton dégagé. 

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle savait au fond d’elle que ni Rogue ni la Grosse Dame ne voudrait l’aider à ne serait-ce dormir dans un lit décent.

Elle fut prise de frissons en pensant à la longue journée du lendemain : cours de potions toute la journée. Et rien ne ferait plus plaisir à son professeur de trouver le moyen de lui faire rater des potions. Peut-être était-ce lui qui avait fait changer le mot de passe à son insu. Qui donnait les mots de passe déjà ? Le directeur de maison ou les portraits eux-mêmes ?

— Suivez-moi, Granger, lança soudainement Rogue en faisant volte-face.

Surprise, la jeune fille ne bougea pas.

— Vous voulez un mot de passe pour que vous bougiez, Miss Granger ou des points en moins à Gryffondor ? 

La Miss je-sais-tout se réveilla et emboîta le pas pour suivre le directeur de Serpentard. La Grosse Dame regarda cet étrange duo s’éloigner. Un portrait à côté d’elle, celle d’une sorcière en haillons, lui murmura :

— C’était le bon mot de passe pourtant... ?

— J’en avais assez qu’elle me dérange à des heures pareilles tout ça parce qu’elle reste à la bibliothèque ou à la Grande Salle jusqu’à des heures impossibles ! Cela lui apprendra…

— Cela peut devenir intéressant…

Hermione Granger suivait timidement son professeur de potions sans avoir eu la moindre indication de l’endroit où ils étaient censés se rendre. Quelque part au fin fond de son esprit, elle avait une ébauche d’idée. Mais pourquoi en plein milieu de la nuit ? Elle fut confortée dans son idée quand ils descendirent des marches de pierres brutes avant de s’engouffrer dans des couloirs aussi sinistres que la cape du professeur.

Arrivé au donjon, là où les élèves étudiaient les potions, le professeur Severus Rogue alluma d’un coup de baguette des chandelles par-ci par-là dans la salle afin d’être suffisamment éclairé. Hermione trouva cela étrange qu’il n’allumât pas le donjon de cette grande lumière comme il le faisait pendant les heures de cours. La jeune fille posa discrètement ses affaires sur un des bureaux et attendit. Elle joignit ses mains derrière le dos tandis que son professeur sortit d’une des armoires un livre qui paraissait dépassé de plusieurs siècles à en juger par la tonne de poussière ou la couverture mangée à divers endroits.

Le silence entre les deux individus devenant trop pesant, la jeune fille eut le courage de le rompre par cette simple question :

— Que faisons-nous ici, professeur ?

Le professeur ne répondit pas, se contentant de parcourir les pages du vieux livre, penché sur une des tables. Après quelques minutes de recherches, il s’arrêta à une page. D’un coup de baguette, il fit sortir des instruments et des ingrédients de l’armoire du fond. À la vue du nombre d’ingrédients, Hermione eut un haut-le-cœur : il y en avait une bonne trentaine. Elle reconnut quelques-uns comme des langues de dragons ou des griffes d’hippogriffes. Intriguée au plus haut point, elle s’avança vers la table où le professeur parcourait les instructions d’une ou de plusieurs potions. Peut-être voulait-il confectionner une potion pour que la miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard se rappelle des mots de passe oubliés ? Ou peut-être une potion qui rendait ignare ? Ou une qui assommait la personne qui l’engloutissait ? Pourtant, aucune de ces potions ne demandait autant d’ingrédients. Hermione en était quasi certaine.

— Coupez les griffes d’hippogriffes et celles de gobelin en fine poudre, ordonna Rogue de sa voix doucereuse sans même se retourner vers la jeune fille, bien conscient qu’elle se trouvait à quelques mètres derrière lui. 

Sans même lui répondre, mais toujours aussi fatiguée, Hermione se mit à l’ouvrage. Tout en écrasant les griffes de gobelin qui — une fois écrasées — émettaient une odeur pestilentielle, Hermione se demanda pourquoi faire une potion à une heure aussi tardive. Peut-être que Rogue voulait la fatiguer le plus possible avant les cours du lendemain. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir demandé de faire le tour du jardin de Poudlard au pas de course ? Cela aurait été plus simple.

Pendant la demi-heure qu’avait pris Hermione pour écraser toutes les griffes, aucun des deux n’avait prononcé le moindre mot. Rogue s’était contenté de peser quelque ingrédient avant de les ajouter à un chaudron avide de recettes étranges. Risquant un coup d’œil, Hermione se pencha vers le livre de potions que Rogue était en train de consulter. Profitant du fait qu’il eut le dos tourné, elle se pencha un peu plus pour lire à l’envers « Luna… », mais elle n’eut pas l’occasion de lire la suite, car son pied gauche glissa sur un des tentacules posés sur la table — un tentacule dont « elle-ne-voulait-pas-le-savoir-l-origine » — et s’écroula sur la table des ingrédients en écrasant la seule chose « normale pour un moldu » : une prune qui devait être utilisée pour la préparation de ladite potion, elle aussi.

Rogue se retourna en un instant et, d’un coup de baguette magique, il fit voler Hermione de la table et remit les ingrédients en place.

— Luna Mula. La potion de la Lune. Est-ce maladif chez vous ou est-ce de l’arrogance de ne pas m’avoir demandé ce que nous faisons ici ?

— Je vous l’ai demandé tout à l’heure, professeur. 

Hermione retira un morceau de tentacule resté coller sa robe de sorcier.

— Je ne connais pas cette potion, avoua Hermione.

— Grand bien vous fasse. 

Granger resta bouche bée. Qu’avait-il dit ?! Pas de « 10 points en moins pour votre ignorance » ? Elle se mit à l’observer depuis l’autre côté de la table où se trouvaient les ingrédients.

Elle se surprit à le trouver si sérieux dans son travail que cela devînt presque hilarant ou… _charmant_. Il coupait chaque ingrédient avec une précision chirurgicale. Rien à redire : c’était bien le maître des potions. Chaque geste, chaque coup de louche étaient fins et méticuleux.

Hermione se rapprocha du chaudron pour en apercevoir sa couleur : jaune doré. C’était une chose chez les potions qu’elle trouvait merveilleuse : peu importait la couleur des ingrédients, la potion pouvait être d’une tout autre couleur. Aucun des ingrédients qui se trouvaient dans la pièce n’avait une couleur aussi vive.

La fatigue gagnait de plus en plus la jeune fille. Elle manqua de s’endormir au bord du chaudron. Heureusement, les gestes de louche et les coups de couteau sur la table la faisaient réagir au quart de tour.

La potion avait changé de couleur. Elle était devenue d’un gris métallique.

— Quels sont les effets de cette potion ? se risqua Hermione Granger. 

Le professeur Rogue prit tout son temps pour lui répondre. Il dit d’une voix remplie de mystère tandis qu’il ajoutait à la mixture le dernier ingrédient :

— N’avez-vous jamais rêvé de toucher les étoiles ? 

Cette réponse fit secouer d’un air ahuri la tête d’Hermione.

— N’avez-vous jamais rêvé de chanter au firmament ?

Une potion en rapport avec le ciel ?

— N’avez-vous jamais rêvé de regarder les autres d’une autre manière ? 

Hermione ne put entendre la suite de son discours : elle s’écroula morte de fatigue sur le sol du donjon. Le professeur s’agenouilla près d’elle et conclut :

— N’êtes vous jamais tombé amoureux… de quelqu’un d’interdit ?


	2. « Une Hermione bien agitée...»

Ce ne fut pas sur le sol glacé du donjon des potions où Hermione Granger ce se réveilla ce matin-là comme si elle sortait d’un mauvais rêve. C’était bel et bien dans des draps chauds que la jeune fille se trouvait en ce moment dans une pièce qui lui était familière : le dortoir des filles dans la tour des Gryffondor. Elle se massa les tempes, essayant de ramener ses souvenirs de la nuit. Avait-elle rêvé ou était-ce bien arrivé ? 

Tout en quittant délicatement son lit, ses souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire petit à petit. Son devoir interminable. La Grosse Dame. Cette voix terne derrière elle. Une cape noire comme l’ébène et comme ses cheveux. Un sous-sol humide et froid. Une lumière diffuse. Un chaudron. Un liquide argenté. Non, doré d’abord puis argenté. Des ingrédients posés par-ci par-là sur une grande table. Un livre ouvert. La fatigue. Le silence constant. Et cet homme sinistre qui ajoutait les ingrédients soigneusement préparés. Elle, coupant, écrasant des griffes de monstres. Une potion. Un nom. Des incompréhensions.

Tandis qu’Hermione se glissait doucement vers la Grande Salle, le pas titubant, la migraine due à la fatigue, elle se forçait à montrer une mine de tous les jours. En conclusion : mine enjouée à l’idée d’avoir cours. Quand elle prit place à la table des Gryffondor, ni Ron Weasley ni le célèbre Harry Potter lui posa de questions. Personne ne savait qu’elle n’avait pas réussi à entrer dans la salle commune.

Attendez. Qui l’avait ramenée dans sa chambre ? Le professeur McGonagall sous ordre de Rogue ? Dumbledore ? Avait-elle réussi à revenir au dortoir sans s’en souvenir ? … Ou alors n’avait elle jamais quitté ce dortoir hier soir… ?

L’esprit embrouillé, elle commença à mastiquer une biscotte de façon désintéressée tout en lisant la gazette du sorcier sans prêter attention à ses amis qui plaisantaient au sujet des Serpentard qui, non seulement allaient devoir supporter Rogue avec eux, mais en plus le lendemain, ils avaient cours une bonne partie de l’après-midi avec McGonagall et le matin — d’après Ron — avec le professeur de divination. C’était la semaine la plus épuisante du semestre. Le paysage prenait déjà son habit d’hiver. Le ciel artificiel de la Grande Salle affichait un inépuisable ciel bleu-azur.

Hermione Granger faillit s’étrangler quand son dos lui avertit que quelque chose venait de la frôler. Elle leva doucement les yeux vers la personne qui venait de passer. Elle écarquilla les yeux, sentant le feu envahir ses joues et replongea un peu trop brutalement dans la gazette des sorciers pour paraître inaperçue. Weasley lança un regard ahuri à son amie et se tourna vers la personne qui était passée auparavant. Il vit un Rogue de mauvaise humeur s’asseoir à la table des professeurs. 

De mauvaise humeur ? Qui ne le serait pas ? Après tout, il devra supporter le je-sais-tout-isme maladif d’Hermione. Quelques fois, Ron Weasley plaignait les professeurs et comprenait l’ignorance de son maître des potions pour Hermione Granger. À quoi cela servirait-il qu’une seule élève participe au cours ? Après tout, elle n’était pas la seule élève de la classe. Les autres avaient le droit de répondre. À quoi cela servirait-il d’interroger Hermione alors qu’elle allait sans doute obtenir que des Optimal à son BUSE ? 

Elle savait tout. Vraiment tout. 

Ou presque tout…

— C’était juste Rogue, rassura Ron un sourire au coin. Je sais qu’il fait peur, mais pas autant que cela. Hermione ? 

La jeune fille essayait de rester calme, de ne pas perdre ses moyens. Rien de plus gênant d’avoir rêvé d’un professeur et que dans un coin du cerveau un souvenir révélait que la jeune fille avait pensé à un moment que ledit professeur était charmant. Ce n’était qu’un rêve. Le professeur Rogue sera de nouveau horrible avec elle. Tant mieux. Il passera devant sa potion sans regarder à deux fois comme il le ferait chez les autres. Tant mieux. Il ne hurlera pas à son ignorance et lui ne donnera pas de devoirs supplémentaires pour essayer de la combler. Tout se passera comme toutes les autres fois. Au fond d’elle, elle espérait que ce fut le cas. Pourtant, quelque chose… quelque chose plus profond lui soufflait tout le contraire.

À la sonnerie, les élèves de Serpentard et de Gryffondor se dirigèrent en brouhaha en direction du donjon de Rogue. Le manuel de potions contre son cœur, Hermione Granger suivit ses amis dans la classe et prit place au premier rang à droite comme à son habitude avec Ron, Harry et le pauvre Neville qui s’assit à la droite de la jeune fille. Draco Malefoy, l’illustre Serpentard se trouvait à la table de gauche, premier rang accompagné de ses deux acolytes et de la peste de Pansy Parkinson qui lui faisait les yeux doux sans retour. Tout était en ordre dans la classe. Pas de grande table avec les innombrables ingrédients. Un autre point cependant : comment une potion pouvait-elle demander autant d’ingrédients ?

Le professeur Rogue referma la porte et s’avança en faisant voler sa cape derrière lui et s’assit à son bureau. Il sortit la liste des présences et commença à énumérer les noms. C’était la phase la plus ennuyante des cours pour certains élèves. Surtout pour Hermione, cela faisait perdre du temps pour l’apprentissage. En temps normal, elle serait là à taper du pied à attendre son nom, à soupirer et à maudire le nombre d’élèves dans la classe. Ce matin-là, elle espérait qu’il prenne son temps. Elle le fixait du banc où elle se trouvait. Neville Londubat regardait alternativement Hermione et son professeur. Il semblait inquiet, sans vraiment connaître les raisons de cette soudaine inquiétude pour son amie.

— Miss Granger, appela Rogue de son bureau.

Hermione leva timidement la main et la rabaissa dans un geste vif. Pour Harry et Ron, elle n’avait jamais semblé aussi nerveuse.

— T’inquiète, tu vas réussir les potions ! assura Harry.

— Ouais… Comme d’hab quoi, maugréa Ron. 

Après l’appel — aucun élève ne manquait —, le professeur se mit à marcher dans la classe, énumérant les programmes de la journée. Il sera question d’une seule potion pour les heures de cours. Lors du dîner ou de la récréation, il fallait rester vigilant, car une seule minute de trop dans la cuisson et la potion était ratée.

— La potion que vous allez faire sera spéciale, car elle ne pourra être utilisée qu’en la combinant avec une autre. C’est-à-dire si vous prenez _deux_ potions, expliqua-t – il de sa voix doucereuse. La deuxième potion a déjà été fabriquée pour vous. La potion que vous allez préparer à une particularité. En effet, pas la peine de copier sur le voisin ni demander de l’aide — il lança un regard en biais à Londubat qui avala difficilement sa salive — la potion aura une couleur différente selon la personne qui l’aura préparé. Pas de groupe — il fit demi-tour vers le banc des Serpentard — une personne par chaudron. Les ingrédients se trouvent dans l’armoire. Pas question d’en gaspiller. Un cœur de griffon par personne. Si vous ratez sa découpe, je me fiche des conséquences !

— Mais professeur, s’inquiéta Parvati Patil. Que font les potions ?...Quels sont leurs effets ?

— Elles révèlent au monde votre vrai visage. Ce sont des potions dangereuses. Très dangereuses. Ne serait-ce point humiliant si vous commenciez à vous comporter comme une traînée ou comme une sainte nitouche dévergondée ? Ou comme un je-sais-tout qui a perdu son abjecte connaissance… Au travail !

Il regagna son bureau non sans avoir griffonné au tableau d’un coup de baguette la liste des ingrédients et la page du manuel d’instruction en rapport avec les potions. En galant homme, Harry alla chercher les ingrédients pour Hermione tandis qu’elle installa sur un feu un chaudron avide d’ingrédients. Elle tourna la page de son manuel. En lisant les trois premières lignes, elle émit un cri qui fit sursauter toute la salle. Parvati Patil en laissa tomber son chaudron qui vint s’écraser sur l’orteil d’un Serpentard qui proféra des menaces de toutes les sauces à la Gryffondor sous la douleur. Ron qui avait déjà commencé à découper les racines de mandragores se coupa le bout du doigt et poussa un petit cri étouffé. Tous les regards se posèrent petit à petit sur la plus brillante élève de Poudlard qui semblait en état de choc.

Non, c’était impossible. Un hasard ? Une horrible coïncidence ? La jeune fille fit quelques pas de recul de la table de préparation ou se trouvait son manuel comme si la distance pouvait effacer ce qu’elle avait lu. Neville pensa qu’elle avait vu un monstre dans son manuel. Il recula, lui aussi, légèrement du livre. Lavande Brown agrippa les mains de son ami Parvati tandis que le professeur Rogue avança doucement vers Hermione, les bras croisés, le regard méprisant.

— Je croyais qu’une des qualités des Gryffondor était le courage, murmura-t-il de sa voix la plus sarcastique possible. Peut-être que les potions ont fait effet avant même que vous l’ayez bu, Miss Granger. Ce n’est pas une potion difficile pour votre insolent je-sais-tout-isme. 

Il fit demi-tour vers son bureau, laissant une Hermione effondrée sur le sol, les bras enroulés autour des genoux. Non, c’était impossible. Alors, ce n’était pas un rêve ? Cette potion dorée au début et argentée vers la fin. C’était la potion déjà préparée ? Alors Rogue la préparait la nuit précédente pour le cours. Pourquoi s’était-il attardé avec Hermione ? Que faisait-il dans les couloirs alors qu’il avait cette potion à faire ? La cherchait-il en réalité ? Avait-il besoin d’elle pour terminer la préparation de la potion… ? Impossible. Elle ne valait pas son professeur. Elle ne valait pas le maître des potions. Il avait l’expérience et elle, la connaissance. Cette pensée l’effraya encore plus que la révélation sur son « rêve ». Luna Mula était le nom complet de la formule. Luna était le nom de la première potion et Mula de la deuxième potion. Voilà pourquoi Hermione n’avait pas trouvé dans son manuel le nom de Luna Mula. Luna — la potion que Rogue avait faite la veille — n’était pas répertoriée dans le manuel. Seul Mula y était. Hermione n’avait regardé que dans les « L ».

La jeune fille se releva, tapota sa robe pour en enlever la poussière et se tourna vers ses camarades. Aucun Serpentard ne riait. Aucun Gryffondor ne jetait des regards compatissants. Juste des regards en effroi. Elle leur avait fait peur à tous. Excédée par ses regards elle se tourna vers son chaudron et commença à travailler. Il fallut presque dix minutes à ses camarades pour l’imiter.

Du haut de son bureau, Rogue faisait tourner dans le creux de sa main une fiole contenant un liquide argenté.


	3. « Recalée »

Le professeur Rogue libéra sa classe pour le courrier des hiboux. Tous les élèves de Serpentard et de Gryffondor se rendirent avec une certaine fatigue vers la Grande Salle. Hermione Granger fut une des premières à sortir — non pas parce qu’elle eut terminé la potion la première —, elle avait juste besoin d’air pour se ressaisir. Dans le couloir, elle faillit se heurter au professeur McGonagall qui sortait de sa classe avec les deuxièmes années de Poufsoufle aux talons. Elle lança un regard un peu surpris à l’élève la plus brillante de Poudlard et continua sa route. Hermione Granger s’installa à la table des Gryffondor entre deux élèves de troisième année qui mangeaient tranquillement en lisant la gazette du sorcier.

Sur la première page, Hermione pouvait distinguer deux Gobelins se chuchotant quelque chose devant un grand coffre. L’article semblait parler d’un vol dans un coffre-fort et personne n’avait rien vu. C’était le journal de la semaine dernière, semblait-il. La jeune fille se versa du jus de citrouille dans un verre à pied en tremblant légèrement. La couleur orangée de son breuvage lui rappela la consistance dorée de la potion et elle jeta un sortilège d’Evanesco et se versa du jus de raisin. La consistance mauve la calma et la jeune fille attendit simplement les chouettes pour le courrier. Harry et Ron la rejoignirent après cinq bonnes minutes, le temps qu’ils la trouvèrent au milieu des élèves. Ils se mirent en face d’elle et ne firent — à son plus grand bien — aucun commentaire ou très peu. Ron balbutia un « C’est le stress ! une journée avec Rogue, ça peut faire péter les plombs de tout le monde ». Harry Potter n’écouta pas son ami roux. Ses yeux verts-émeraude s’étaient posés sur l’attrapeuse de Serdaigle qui venait de s’asseoir à la table d’en face.

Les chouettes arrivèrent enfin. Elles volèrent d’une table à l’autre, jetant leur colis ou atterrissant avec un journal ou une lettre accrochés à leur patte. La chouette d’Hermione, belle et blanchâtre, lui apporta une gazette du sorcier. Elle décrocha le journal, paya la chouette. L’oiseau donna un coup d’aile dans le verre de la jeune fille, renversant son contenu sur l’uniforme. Hermione leva les bras légèrement en regardant le pas de sa robe. Voulant aider, Harry sortit sa baguette pour lancer un ‘Récurvite’, le sortilège de nettoyage. Mais la jeune fille était déjà en route vers les toilettes des filles. Celle de Mimi Geignarde entre autres. Le jeune Potter rangea sa baguette, se tourna vers son ami qui engloutissait une pâtisserie :

— On a loupé quelque chose ? dit-il doucement.

— Chais pas, répondit Ron, la bouche remplie. Cha ptete un rapport avec le cours de pochions ?

Harry attribua ça à une mauvaise humeur. Il déplia le journal d’Hermione et commença sa lecture. Fudge faisait la première couverture. Son image faisait de grands gestes comme s’il disait un discours. Il n’eut rien dans le journal qui put attirer l’attention du jeune Potter hormis les résultats des matchs de Quidditch.

— Hé Petit Pote Potter ! lança une voix doucereuse de l’autre côté de la salle, à la table des Serpentard. 

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Il le connaissait que trop bien : Drago Malefoy. Il était évident que même durant une si courte récréation, le jeune Serpentard n’en raterait pas une pour se moquer d’Hermione. Le jeune Gryffondor n’écouta même pas l’imitation grotesque d’une Granger hurlant à la mort.

Hermione Granger plongea son visage dans l’évier rempli d’eau glaciale. Elle entendait Mimi geindre dans les tuyaux des toilettes. La jeune fille retira son visage de l’eau après deux ou trois secondes. Dégoulinante, elle prit une grande inspiration et sortit sa baguette magique. Elle lança un ‘Récurvite’ sur sa robe avant de se sécher le visage avec le revers de sa manche gauche. Elle se sentit étrangement mieux après ce bain. Elle en avait bien besoin pour remettre ses idées en place. Pour affronter Rogue encore des heures et des heures dans son cachot. À faire cette potion.

Une idée vint à l’esprit de la jeune fille : et si elle ratait délibérément la potion pour empêcher que Rogue la teste sur elle devant tout le monde ? Elle allait avoir un 'D’ pour la première fois de sa vie ou un 'T’ comme diraient les jumeaux Weasley. Un ’T’ pour ‘Troll’. Ses amis Potter et Weasley avaient quelques 'D’ durant l’année et ce n’était pas pour cela qu’ils étaient recalés. Il suffisait de passer aux examens et le tour était joué. Oui, c’était une idée. Mais l’humiliation ? Rogue l’avait bien averti que cette potion était « facile » pour son « je-sais-tout-isme ». Justement ! Peut-être qu’elle pouvait lui montrer qu’elle ne savait pas tout ! Oui. C’était ça. Rater la potion délibérément. Mais comment montrer qu’elle était ratée justement ? Elle prenait une couleur différente selon les personnes qui la préparaient. Les autres potions, c’était assez simple de savoir. Si elle devait être rouge sang, une potion brunâtre voulait dire qu’on avait soit oublié un ingrédient soit trop laissé chauffer. La consistance peut-être ? Une potion avec beaucoup de grumeaux au lieu de bien liquide ? Elle devait trouver le moyen pour que son professeur fasse le sortilège tant redouté de ses amis : ‘Evanesco’. Mais elle devait la rater sans se faire prendre bien sûr. Inutile de jeter tous les ingrédients à la fois dans la marmite ! Elle se ferait prendre à coup sûr. Mais rater à petit feu comme couper grossièrement un ingrédient, tourner la louche dans le mauvais sens, inverser deux ingrédients. Ou simplement regarder comme Londubat arrive à rater sa potion. Quoiqu’elle oublia rapidement cette solution, car Neville avait semblé s’être bonifié en potions depuis quelque temps.

Sûre d’elle, elle regagna le donjon de Rogue, avec un sourire au coin. Les élèves continuaient déjà la préparation de leur potion. Rogue ne semblait pas s’être aperçu de son retard — ce qui lui aurait valu dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. Hermione rejoignit son chaudron avide d’ingrédients. Fredonnant un air sorti d’un album moldu, entendu durant les vacances d’été, elle lut la suite de sa préparation : « Ajouter des ongles d’elfes broyés ». Elle chercha ce qu’il fallait dans l’armoire à ingrédients et se mit au travail. Elle jeta un œil en biais vers les élèves les plus catastrophiques du cours. Goyle coupait à grand geste les ongles d’elfes au lieu de les broyer. Voilà une idée. Hermione se mit à couper les ongles en tranches longitudinales et les ajouta sa préparation.

« Tourner quatre fois dans les aiguilles d’une montre ». La jeune fille tourna quatre fois dans le sens contraire puis fit mine de s’être trompée et tourna non pas quatre fois, mais six fois dans le bon sens. Elle regarda quelques instants sa potion qui semblait avoir pris un gris terne et une consistance pâteuse. Celle d’Harry Potter venait de prendre une teinte verdâtre, comme ses yeux. Sa potion semblait bien limpide et liquide. La jeune fille gloussa avant de replonger dans la préparation de la potion. Rogue passa près des chaudrons vérifiant le bon déroulement des opérations.

La jeune fille n’y prêta pas attention, car il était coutume que son professeur ne s’attardât jamais près d’elle, car il n’y avait rien à critiquer. Elle put donc saboter les trois ingrédients suivants avant de se livrer au dernier ajout au moment où le professeur de potions passait près d’elle.

Elle avait le dos tourné et tranchait délicatement une griffe de dragon des neiges. La griffe était trop molle pour être difficile à couper. La jeune fille ne pouvait donc pas prétexter la rigidité comme facteur de lenteur. Elle se tourna lentement vers son chaudron, sans lever les yeux vers son professeur qui la fixait, les bras croisés. Elle lâcha les griffes fraîchement coupées dans son chaudron. La mixture changea de couleur. Pendant que sa potion se noircissait, le cerveau d’Hermione Granger se mit en alerte. Et si cette potion la tuait ? Et si elle avait le même effet que le sérum de vérité, révélant à toute la salle qu’elle avait délibérément saboté sa mixture par crainte ? La jeune fille se força de ne pas écouter ses neurones pour une fois et touilla quelques instants sa potion. Elle était terminée. Sa couleur était noir-ébène et sa consistance... granuleuse. Elle regarda autour d’elle, en faisant attention de ne pas croiser le regard de son professeur. Neville avait obtenu une potion avec deux couleurs : du jaune avec des traînées vert circulaire. Le maître des potions s’avança doucement vers l’élève :

— Je vois que vous avez réussi à rater cette potion, Mr Londubat. Deux couleurs ? Hé bien. _Evanesco !_ Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor !… Oh, mais que vois-je, vous aussi ?...Mr Malefoy.

Hermione sursauta et fit volte-face vers un Drago paniqué. Sa potion avait pris une teinte mauve avec de la fumée rouge. Il essayait par désespoir de touiller sa potion pour qu’elle cesse d’émettre de fumée, mais sans aucun résultat. Rogue fut sans pitié et lança son sortilège :

— Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard, annonça-t-il de sa voix doucereuse. 

Hermione pria pour qu’elle subisse le même sort. Le professeur regarda chaque chaudron, lentement, très lentement. Trop lentement. Il émit un rictus en observant une potion d’un élève de Gryffondor. Elle était aussi dure que du goudron. Cinq points de moins. Parkinson avait aussi raté la potion. Elle changeait de couleur toutes les dix secondes. Passant de couleur or à noir quelques fois. Encore cinq points de moins. Il arriva près de Ronald Weasley. Rien d’anormal. Même pas chez Harry. Il passa enfin près d’Hermione. Cette dernière sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine quand son professeur examina du bout de sa baguette la consistance de sa potion.

— _Elle est ratée, il n’y a aucun doute_ , pensa-t-elle. 

Elle leva les yeux vers son professeur. Leur regard se croisa enfin. La baguette placée à quelques centimètres de la surface de la potion, quelques gouttes glissaient le long du bois ébène. Hermione vit deux yeux sombres, insondables qui la fixaient. Son professeur plissa les sourcils et retira sa baguette de la mixture. Il fit volte-face, faisant voler sa cape.

— Mais professeur, je me suis trompée… quatre ou cinq fois, tenta Hermione tandis que son maître repartait vers son bureau.

— Bien, vous avez réussi la deuxième partie de la potion. Il vous faut maintenant attendre une heure avant de la tester et je me fiche des conséquences. L’infirmerie sera là en cas de problème. Mais je tiens tout de même à dire, que la potion ne fonctionnera pas si la deuxième partie n’est pas correctement préparée ou alors vous plongera dans un sommeil sans rêves pour une durée indéterminée ou vous transformera en plume d’hippogriffe ou que sais-je encore, déclara le maître des potions en ignorant complètement Hermione. En tout cas, elle révélera une nature cachée en vous.

Hermione était proche des larmes. Elle était à deux doigts de lancer elle-même le sortilège ‘Evanesco’.

— Pour ceux qui ont lamentablement échoué, je vous demanderai de me faire un rapport des effets sur vos camarades de classe. Pourtant… 

Elle était donc trop douée pour rater ?

—… indéterminée…

Elle allait avoir cette image de Miss-je-sais-tout durant toute sa scolarité ?

—… dents de…. 

Mais, bien sûr ! il n’y avait aucun mal à être brillant.

—... fin du cours. 

La jeune fille ne faisait plus du tout attention à son professeur, ni même à la classe. Trop prise dans ses pensées. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait si peur de la potion. Peut-être, car Rogue lui avait demandé son aide ? Elle devait s’en sentir honorée pourtant. Alors pourquoi tant de crainte ? Car elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qui s’était produit après le donjon ? Elle se souvenait de la préparation, des gestes précis et méticuleux du professeur. Et de cette impression. Cette impression qu’elle avait ressentie en regardant son professeur. _Charmant_. C’était ce qu’elle s’était dit cette nuit. Le professeur était charmant.

Alors qu’une Gryffondor demandait un flacon de prélèvement au professeur, Hermione trempa sa main droite dans sa potion. Elle était tiède. Elle sortit sa paume remplie du liquide et dans un geste vif, but son contenu. Le goût était âcre. Elle toussa quelques secondes ce qui attira l’attention de la classe — et du maître des potions — sur la plus brillante élève de Poudlard.

Celle-ci sentit des vertiges. Des nausées. La dernière chose qu’elle entendit avant de s’écrouler près du chaudron fut la voix de Severus Rogue :

— Pauvre idiote ! 


	4. « Visite »

Sa vision était trouble. Le sol était étrange. Des pavés… ? Il faisait froid et très humide. Elle regarda ses mains. Elle émit un hurlement de terreur : des pointes noires en guise de mains ! Huit. Hermione Granger était devenue une araignée. Elle cria dans le couloir sombre où elle se trouvait. L’ombre d’un livre s’abaissant sur elle fut sa dernière vision. 

Hermione Granger se releva en sursaut dans son lit, le visage ruisselant de sueur, le souffle haletant. Il fallut quelques secondes à la jeune fille pour reconnaître l’endroit où elle se trouvait : l’infirmerie. Elle se recoucha dans ce même lit douillet et fixa le plafond, la respiration rapide. Un rêve complètement idiot. C’était sans doute les résidus de ses tentatives de faire disparaître une araignée au cours des vacances d’été qui lui revenaient à l’esprit. Sa mère avait aussi peur des araignées que Ron. En bonne fille, Hermione a tenté de secourir sa mère. Malheureusement sans succès. L’araignée avait été très espiègle.

La jeune fille parcourut les alentours du regard. Sur la table de nuit se trouvait une cruche d’eau. Madame Pomfresh était derrière son bureau à remplir des papiers. Il n’y avait personne dans l’infirmerie à part Hermione Granger. Les personnages des tableaux fixés aux murs firent des signes timides à Hermione. Une infirmière se pencha vers elle, les yeux bienveillants. La jeune fille ramena le drap au niveau de son menton. Sa respiration se calmait petit à petit. 

Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Comment s’était déroulée la fin du cours du professeur Rogue ? Elle ne put s’empêcher de remarquer que c’était la deuxième fois en vingt-quatre heures qu’elle se réveillait dans un lit dont elle ne se souvenait pas de s’y être glissée. Elle se sentait bien. Très bien même. Elle ne semblait pas s’être transformée en chat comme en deuxième année. Elle ne semblait pas s’être transformée en araignée comme dans son rêve. Elle ne semblait pas s’être transformée en souaffle ou en elfe de maison. Tout allait bien. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et se mit à respirer profondément.

— Comment va Miss Granger ?

La voix la fit presque sursauter à nouveau, mais elle se força de ne montrer aucun signe de son réveil. La voix inquiète appartenait à sa directrice de maison : Mrs McGonagall. Il était évident qu’elle viendrait prendre des nouvelles de son élève si brillant.

— Elle va bien. Elle se repose pour le moment, répondit Pomfresh sans lever le nez de ses papiers. 

Granger sentait le repos lui revenir. Le lit était chaud et si douillet...

— Vous aurez dû la surveiller ! M’enfin ! Elle aurait pu se tuer avec votre satanée potion ! 

Hermione leva timidement un œil et se réfugia en dessous de ses draps, tournant le dos aux professeurs près de Pomfresh. Dumbledore, McGonagall et… le professeur Rogue. Bien sûr Rogue ! Il devait être là. Cela s’était produit chez lui. Normal. McGonagall continua à s’indigner :

— Quelle idée de préparer une potion aussi… !

— Si je puis me permettre, Miss Granger est une élève quelque peu disciplinée. Il m’était impossible de... deviner ses intentions, se défendit Rogue d’une voix doucereuse. 

Disciplinée. Oui. C’était exact. Hermione Granger était disciplinée. Brillante et sage.

— De plus, ce genre d’accident n’est jamais arrivé.

— Vous vous fichez des conséquences sur les élèves en cas d’échecs de leur potion ! continua McGonagall en élevant le ton.

— Si je rassure les élèves, ils ne feront pas assez attention à mes cours.

— C’est comme ça que vous enseignez ? Sur la terreur ? Après on s’étonne que M. Londubat ait peur de vous !

— Ai-je attaqué votre façon d’enseigner, professeur McGonagall ?

Hermione sentit une fureur monter dans la voix du professeur de potions. Après tout, c’était de sa faute, tout ça. Il n’avait qu’à faire sa potion tout seul au lieu de l’emmener dans ce donjon froid et de l’obliger à l’aider et à penser…

— De plus, que faisiez-vous avec Miss Granger cette nuit, Severus ?

Cette fois-ci, c’était le directeur de l’école qui prit la parole. Hermione tendit l’oreille. Cette partie l’intéressa amplement. La voix de Rogue ne s’éleva pas tout de suite, réfléchissant sans nul doute aux mots appropriés. Ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas tout simplement répondre à la question d’Albus Dumbledore.

— Miss Granger ne se souvenait pas du mot de passe de la tour de Gryffondor. 

C’était tout ?

— Elle m’a suivi jusqu’à mon donjon où elle s’est endormie. 

« Elle m’a suivi ». Comment cela ? C’était lui qui lui avait demandé de le suivre, non ?

— Qui l’a ramenée a son dortoir ? Vous, Severus ? s’enquit McGonagall.

— M’accuseriez-vous de quelque chose ? Saviez-vous que les couloirs du château sont dangereux après une certaine heure ? Je ne parle pas des fantômes qui se promènent misérablement entre ces murs en attente d’une personne à effrayer. De plus, je ne puis monter jusqu’au dortoir des filles, professeur McGonagall. Vieux règlement, n’est-ce pas ? Aucun homme ne peut gravir ces marches.

La directrice ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais se ravisa. C’était vrai. Il n’aurait pas pu la monter. Hermione balaya les alentours devant elle très vite, réfléchissant à toutes les éventualités : qui ? Qui avait bien pu faire cela ?

— Vous avez pris soin de Miss Granger. Elle devrait arrêter de travailler jusqu’à des heures impossibles. Ça serait mieux pour sa forme physique et mentale, déclara Dumbledore d’une voix fatiguée. Qu’importe qui l’a ramenée à son dortoir. L’important, c’est qu’elle aille bien. Madame Pomfresh, assurez-vous qu’elle ne quitte pas son lit avant demain. Je ne voudrais pas qu’elle s’évanouisse de nouveau… . Hum, Severus ? Je vous demanderai de suspendre votre cours avec les Serpentard et les Gryffondor pour cet après-midi. Je m’arrangerai pour que vous récupériez les heures courant de la semaine… sauf si vous y teniez... — Rogue hocha brièvement la tête — bien, nous faisons comme cela donc.

— Hum… il y a une nourriture contre-indiquée pour Miss Granger ? demanda Madame Pomfresh.

— Donnez-lui ce qu’elle veut, répondit Rogue. Sauf de la potion faite en classe. 

La dernière phrase était remplie d’amertume, presque blessante. Hermione entendit les professeurs quitter la salle de l’infirmerie. Elle soupira et attendit que le sommeil la regagne. Après dix bonnes minutes de somnolences, elle put enfin s’abandonner au sommeil.

Ni Harry ni Ron ne vinrent la voir à l’infirmerie en fin d’après-midi. Visiblement, ils en avaient profité pour s’entraîner au Quidditch ou de faire leur devoir. Pour cette dernière chose, Hermione en doutait fortement. Elle fut assez en forme pour se redresser sur le lit et lire un livre tandis que Madame Pomfresh s’occupait d’un élève du professeur Chourave qui s’était fait mordre par une de ses plantes carnivores. Quelquefois, l’infirmière venait prendre la température de la jeune fille et s’en alla quelques secondes plus tard en maugréant. Plusieurs fois Hermione émit la volonté de sortir de l’infirmerie, mais à chaque fois elle fut ignorée ou “suggestion rejetée”. La directrice de Gryffondor vint la voir en début de soirée. Elle lui adressa un sourire inquiet. Elle harcela l’infirmière de questions avant de repartir pour la Grande Salle. Hermione n’eut pas le temps de lui demander des nouvelles de ses amis. Elle se résigna donc à passer la nuit à l’infirmerie.

Elle venait de terminer pour la deuxième fois de la soirée son livre sur les défenses contre les forces du mal quand un professeur entra. Elle engloutit avec peine sa chocogrenouille, manquant de peu de s’étrangler. 

Le professeur de potions. Que venait-il faire ici ? Hermione fit mine que son livre fut le plus attrayant pour elle et s’y replongea. Elle commença à lire quatre à cinq fois le même mot sans y prêter attention.

— Miss Granger ? 

La miss en question leva timidement la tête de son livre. Le maître des potions se tenait au-dessus d’elle, les bras croisés. Il arborait son air hautain et sa mauvaise humeur qui lui faisaient sa réputation. Étrangement, cela rassura l’adolescente.

— Pro... professeur ? lança timidement la jeune fille. 

L’enseignant prit un tabouret près du lit voisin, le déposa près de celui d’Hermione et s’assit. L’estomac de la jeune fille lui rappela qu’il existait. Il lui fit si mal qu’elle en avait la nausée. De l’angoisse. Une angoisse oppressante, envahissante et violente. 

Que faisait-il là ? Venait-il prendre de ses nouvelles ? Venait-il l’interroger sur les effets de la potion ? Ou voulait-il tout simplement… la voir ? 

Le professeur joignit ses mains, coudes posés sur le bord du lit de la jeune fille avant de la fixer. Elle n’aimait pas ça. Elle déglutit avec peine :

— Vous vouliez me parler, professeur ? 

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ramena ses mains sur ses genoux :

— Vous avez failli être la première élève à vous suicider en classe.

Hermione cligna les yeux : se suicider ?

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Vous m’avez bien compris, Miss Granger. 

Elle voulut se défendre, mais aucun mot ne put sortir de sa bouche. Elle secoua la tête, faisant danser ses cheveux couleur chocolat devant ses yeux :

— Je... je... ce n’était pas mon intention, arriva-t-elle à dire.

— Et quelles étaient vos intentions, Miss Granger ? Vous décrochez un ’T’ ? Et tous les professeurs me sauteront à la gorge pour que je défende votre ’T’ mérité ? Malgré vos tentatives, votre potion était réussie. Très étonnant, non ? Cette potion a su que vous essayerez de la rater…

— C’est ridicule ! s’indigna Granger. Comment une potion peut-elle… ?

— Aviez-vous oui ou non l’intention de rater cette potion ?

— Je… enfin…

— Ou aviez-vous l’intention de vous décocher la pire note pour me discréditer envers les professeurs ? Comment ? Miss Granger a eu un “D” chez le professeur Rogue ? Mais c’est ridicule !

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle n’avait pas pensé à cela. Tout le monde avait l’habitude qu’elle décroche des “O” ou des “E”… Mais des “D” ou pire des “T” pour “Troll”… C’était impossible. On se serait posé des questions sur le professeur concerné et sur elle en même temps. La potion qui savait qu’elle allait être délibérément ratée ? Comment était-ce possible ? C’était ridicule. Aussi ridicules que de croire toutes les fabulations citées dans le Chicaneur.

Sentant le regard de Rogue peser sur elle, elle prit la parole, essayant de cacher ses larmes et sa voix cassée :

— Que s’est-il passé hier soir, professeur ? Après la potion ? je veux dire… vous voyez… Je ne me souviens de rien…

Le professeur se redressa et respira longuement avant de répondre :

— Vous m’avez entendu pourtant le dire à Dumbledore.

— Après que je me suis évanouie, je veux dire…

— Si vous pensiez que je vous ai violée, abusé de votre impertinence-personne, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l’œil jusqu’à l’omoplate Miss Granger. Est-ce bien clair ?

— Mais je n’ai jamais…

— Mais bien sûr, c’est tout ce que les petites impertinentes de votre âge veulent. Se faire courtiser par un professeur, lui rendre la vie dure entre vie professionnelle et affective. Le menacer de tout révéler au directeur de l’école et ainsi le faire renvoyer.

— Mais…

— Si c’est cela que vous pensiez, vous pouvez toujours espérer que Voldemort danse comme un elfe de maison le soir de pleine lune à Londres avec une armée de squelettes dont les os seraient si sales qu’aucun chien n’en voudrait pour son déjeuner même si la famine lui broyait l’estomac. 

La dernière phrase du professeur eut un drôle d’effet sur Hermione Granger. La brillante Granger et l’impertinente jeune fille miss-je-sais-tout éclata d’un rire aigu, faisant peur aux tableaux. Elle imaginait très bien des squelettes dont les os cliquetteraient au son de la voix de Voldemort, les chiens pris de dégoût. Le seigneur des ténèbres en nouveau chanteur de rock. Le maître des potions observa son élève rire d’un air presque ahuri.

— Qu’y a-t-il de drôle, Miss Granger ? demanda-t-il entre deux fous rires.

—.. À…. absolument…. rien..du… tout, arriva-t-elle enfin à dire. 

Elle essuya ses larmes du coin du drap. C’était nerveux ou peut-être que la phrase de son professeur était vraiment hilarante. Elle ne se souvenait plus d’avoir ri comme ça auparavant. Ça lui avait fait un bien fou. Elle souriait au lieu de faire la tête d’une vache qui allait à l’abattoir.

— Miss Granger ?

La jeune fille se calma enfin. Elle respira profondément une fois ou deux avant d’ajouter un ‘désolée’ inaudible. Elle en avait même oublié la crise de colère sur les jeunes filles impertinentes de son professeur.

— Je voulais juste savoir ce qui m’était arrivé après mon évanouissement, professeur, avoua-t-elle. Je ne vous accusais de rien.

— Je vous ai conduit jusqu’à votre dortoir, Miss Granger. Je n’ai pas pu grimper les marches comme vous le saviez. Je vous ai confié à Miss Bell qui vous a porté jusqu’à votre lit. Cela vous suffira-t-il… Miss Granger ?

La jeune fille acquiesça. Elle s’en contenterait. Le professeur se releva de son tabouret :

— Le cours est suspendu jusqu’à demain après-midi. Jusque-là, veuillez rester dans votre lit, Miss Granger.

— J’y veillerai ! lança Madame Pomfresh depuis le fond de la salle.

Le professeur de potions se pencha vers Hermione. Elle put sentir son souffle contre son visage :

— Si vous sortez de ce lit, je vous ferai regretter de ne pas avoir avalé votre chaudron durant mon cours, Miss Granger.

— Oui... oui, professeur.

Dans la douce lumière de l’infirmerie, Hermione crut apercevoir qu’avant de partir, son professeur de potions lui fit un clin d’œil très discret. Elle se demanda par la suite si elle n’avait pas simplement rêvé. Elle le regarda quitter la pièce avant de se replonger dans son bouquin. Elle mit dix secondes pour se rendre compte qu’il était à l’envers. Elle le retourna. Il lui échappa des mains et tomba lourdement sur le sol.

— Pour l’amour de Merlin, Miss Granger ! lança Madame Pomfresh. Pouvez-vous lâcher ces maudits bouquins et vous reposer ?

— Mais je n’apprends rien ! assura Hermione, ce qui était totalement vrai.

— Restez couchée et dormez ! Laissez les livres se reposer aussi… roh mais ce n’est pas possible ça… !

Et l’infirmière continue à maugréer tandis que la jeune fille se résigna à se recoucher, non sans avoir une pensée pour son professeur. Pourquoi était-il venu exactement ? Juste par obligation ? Ou était-il vraiment inquiet… ?

Elle bâilla longuement, se blottit sous ses draps et s’endormit.


	5. « Fièvre »

Quand le pied d’Hermione Granger eut l’audace d’effleurer le sol de l’infirmerie, ce fut comme si Voldemort lui-même venait d’apparaître à Poudlard. Madame Pomfresh poussa un hurlement :

— _RESTEZ DANS CE LIT !_

Elle devait obéir. Il lui restait encore trois heures à patienter jusqu’à ce qu’elle puisse se lever pour aller en cours de potions l’après-midi. Elle se demandait ce qu’en pensaient Ron et Harry de son geste de la veille. Peut-être pensaient-ils qu’elle était devenue folle et qu’elle avait craqué sous la pression ? Était-ce pour cela qu’ils ne s’étaient même pas donné la peine de venir la voir à l’infirmerie ? Ou les visites des élèves étaient-elles interdites ?

La jeune Gryffondor commençait à s’impatienter. Elle tapotait du bout des doigts son livre de potions. Elle se sentait bien et voulait se dégourdir les jambes. Mais ça aussi, ça lui était interdit. Elle devait rester couchée. Elle trouvait cela particulièrement ridicule. 

Quand midi sonna et que Madame Pomfresh annonça d’une voix excédée qu’Hermione pouvait quitter l’infirmerie, cette dernière soupira longuement et sortit enfin du lit. Elle s’étira en long et en large, regroupa ses affaires et se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles pour se changer avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour manger. Elle ne trouva personne dans la salle de Gryffondor et alla tout de suite mettre sa robe de sorcière, après avoir pris une douche bien chaude qui ne dura pas plus de dix minutes, de s’être recoiffée et avoir préparé ses affaires de cours. Hermione descendit les marches vers la Grande Salle, de bonne humeur. Elle allait retrouver ses deux bons vieux amis, non sans leur avoir passé un savon avant de manger, bien entendu.

À sa grande surprise, aucun Gryffondor de sa classe ne se trouvait dans la Grande Salle. Elle avala en quatrième vitesse son déjeuner avant de se précipiter à la table des professeurs :

— Professeur McGonagall, où sont… ? commença Hermione, mais elle fut coupée par sa directrice.

— Ha ! Miss Granger ! Ravie de vous voir en pleine forme ! Vos camarades de classe vous attendent devant l’école. J’espère que vous vous êtes vêtue assez chaudement. L’automne commence à bien s’installer.

— Je vous demande pardon… ?

— On ne vous a rien dit ?

— Je suis restée toute la soirée à l’infirmerie ! s’indigna Hermione.

— Bien entendu. Le professeur Rogue et le professeur Chourave ont réussi dans un commun accord de rassembler leurs cours pour cet après-midi. Vous avez une sortie de prévue dans la forêt de Poudlard avec eux. Allez… dépêchez-vous ! 

Hermione était furieuse quand elle atteignit le dortoir des filles pour la seconde fois. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ni Ron ni Harry ne l’avaient prévenue pour cette sortie ! Elle savait que normalement elle avait cours avec le professeur Chourave cet après-midi, mais rien n’indiquait que le professeur Rogue et cette dernière avaient trouvé un accord pour rassembler leur heure de cours en une seule ! Une sortie, en plus ! 

Elle renversa son sac sur son lit pour en retirer les lourds bouquins des autres cours et les parchemins de ses devoirs. Elle fourra dans son sac devenu vide son équipement de cueillettes de plantes, une plume, un encrier, deux ou trois parchemins vierges. Ainsi que les deux livres des cours en questions et quelques flacons vides de potions. 

Elle chercha alors frénétiquement son écharpe en dessous de son lit. Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud qui se mit à ronronner comme une cafetière : Pattenrond. Elle le chassa de la main et trouva son écharpe en dessous de lui. Elle la passa autour du cou. Pattenrond l’avait bien réchauffé. Elle retira ses chaussures et opta pour ses bottes de marche. Elle attacha ses cheveux en queue-de-cheval. Elle vérifia pendant une fraction de seconde sa coiffure : acceptable. Limite de l’acceptable compte tenu du fait que ses cheveux voulaient d’ores et déjà se rebeller. 

Elle se mit à courir vers la sortie du dortoir avant de se rendre compte qu’elle avait omis quelque chose d’important : sa baguette. Elle chercha à tâtons dans son ancienne robe, la saisit et sortit du dortoir la baguette en main. Elle courut le plus vite que ses jambes le purent vers l’entrée de l’école. La porte était entrouverte. Elle s’y engouffra, ne regarda pas où elle allait et… _boum !_ Elle se télescopa contre quelqu’un :

— _Miss Granger !_

Elle leva timidement les yeux et balbutia :

— Pardon, professeur Rogue.

Le professeur de potions rajusta sa robe noir-ébène et ses cheveux gras.

— Je me demandais si vous allez arriver à sortir de votre lit. 

Elle rougit. Des rires moqueurs et des murmures s’élevèrent. Derrière le professeur Rogue, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard réunis en rang. Devant eux, le professeur Chourave au sourire éclatant. Hermione remarqua que Neville souriait aussi. Le professeur Rogue portait l’écharpe des Serpentard, tandis que sa collègue les couleurs dorées de Poufsouffle. Hermione trouva Harry et Ron dans les rangs et les rejoignit.

— Désolé, Pomfresh nous refusait l’accès à l’infirmerie, fit Harry une fois que le cortège se mit en route. On s’inquiétait…

— Oui, c’est cela, dit Hermione de mauvaise humeur.

— On va dans la forêt cueillir des ingrédients pour Rogue et Chourave nous expliquera les vertus des plantes en même temps, continua Ron.

— Et je suppose que j’allais être au courant à la fin de la sortie n’est-ce pas ? 

Sa mauvaise humeur avait le dessus.

— On t’a dit qu’on ne pouvait pas venir te voir ! s’indigna Harry.

— Et passer le mot à Pomfresh, ça aussi, c’était interdit ?! 

Hermione leur jeta un regard noir et se mit à marcher plus rapidement pour se décaler d’eux. Elle ne leur adressa plus la parole de la journée. Le garde-chasse Hagrid les attendait à la lisière de la forêt.

— Hagrid est là pour assurer que nous nous ne perdions pas, expliqua le professeur Chourave. Allons-y ! 

Hermione marchait assez rapidement, plus rapidement qu’elle ne le devrait, car ses jambes reflétaient déjà de la fatigue. Elle serrait contre elle son livre de botanique. Elle se trouvait à la hauteur de Neville qui semblait aux anges et avait complètement oublié la présence des Serpentard et du maître des potions. Elle jeta malgré elle un regard par-dessus son épaule. Harry et Ronald discutaient avec Hagrid. Le professeur Rogue, quant à lui, fermait la marche.

La jeune fille avait plus en plus de mal à tenir le rythme et regrettait amèrement d’avoir piqué un sprint aussi grotesque. Ce fut par la force des choses qu’elle se retrouva en fin de cortège. Elle entendait toujours le professeur Chourave présenter chaque arbre de la forêt qui lui semblait exceptionnel. Neville notait tout ce qu’il entendait sur un parchemin aussi rapidement que ferait une plume à papottes. Les Serpentard reflétaient un intérêt quelconque aux dires du professeur des plantes.

— Fatiguée, Miss Granger ? 

Hermione tourna la tête vers l’origine de la voix doucereuse. À sa hauteur, sur sa gauche, se tenait son professeur de potions.

— Non, ça va, mentit Hermione. 

Le professeur ne répondit pas. Le sac surchargé d’Hermione commençait à lui labourer l’épaule tandis que Chourave désignait les fleurs d’un arbre dont les vertus curatives étaient impressionnantes et mélangées à une potion de force, elle affaiblissait quiconque la buvait. La jeune fille changea quatre à cinq fois d’épaules tandis que le groupe contournait un saule pleureur.

Au bout de cinq minutes d’échanges, Hermione laissa tomber son sac, prétextant devoir rajuster son écharpe. Elle s’apprêta à soulever sa besace quand une main lui prit de court et la souleva à sa place. Le professeur porta le sac à son épaule et continua à marcher sans dire un mot. Hermione le regarda s’éloigner de quelques mètres avant de décider de continuer à suivre le groupe.

— Vous devriez éviter de vous promener avec vos bagages en sorties scolaires, Miss Granger. 

Elle ne fit pas attention à sa remarque.

— D’autant plus qu’il vous fallait juste apporter vos oreilles pour cette sortie. À moins que vous possédiez cinquante oreilles supplémentaires dans votre valise... 

Tandis que le professeur Chourave vantait les propriétés des branches d’un arbre, Hermione réfléchissait. Elle se tourna doucement vers le professeur de potions :

— Pourquoi ne me retiriez-vous pas des points pour mon insuffisance à suivre le cours ? 

Les mots étaient sortis d’eux-mêmes. Comme sortis d’une transe.

Le professeur Rogue s’arrêta net dans une flaque de boue.

— À quoi jouez-vous, Miss Granger ? 

Elle s’arrêta aussi et lui fit face. Il la dévisageait. Elle lui rendit son regard :

— Vous aimez pourtant ça, nous retirer des points.

_Provocation_.

— Je réitère ma question : à quoi jouez-vous, Hermione Granger ?

Le groupe s’éloignait dangereusement et personne ne faisait attention aux deux personnes restées en arrière.

— Qui êtes-vous pour décider quand un professeur doit retirer des points ? murmura Severus Rogue sans la quitter des yeux. 

Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait abordé ce sujet. Peut-être à cause de sa mauvaise humeur et sa dose de sarcasme pour la journée.

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant un long moment. Jusqu’à ce que le ciel se couvre et que la pluie commence à tomber. 

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel avant de les poser derechef sur la jeune fille. Cette dernière tremblait de tout son être. Elle avait ses bras croisés contre la poitrine, le souffle rapide. Elle mourrait de froid. Le professeur Rogue lâcha le sac rempli d’instruments scolaires inutiles et secoua l’adolescente :

— Miss Granger ?

L’inquiétude avait pris la place du sarcasme et de la cruauté dans la voix du maître des potions. 

— J’ai froid…, murmura timidement la jeune fille en frissonnant.

Le professeur porta sa main sur le front de la jeune fille : elle était brûlante.

— Professeur Chourave ! hurla-t-il, mais elle était déjà bien loin. Miss Granger ! 

La jeune fille se sentait mal. Elle avait l’impression que ses jambes n’étaient plus assez fortes pour la supporter. Elle tremblait. Elle avait chaud et froid en même temps. La pluie n’arrangeait rien, faisant coller le pan de sa robe sur ses jambes frêles. 

Le professeur retira son manteau ébène et le passa par-dessus les épaules de la jeune fille et l’emmitoufla. Il retira par la même occasion son écharpe de Serpentard pour la passer autour du cou de l’adolescente. Il chercha des yeux le moindre signe du groupe ou un abri quelconque. Le saule pleureur. Il agrippa le bras de la jeune fille et l’amena sous l’arbre imposant, laissant la besace derrière eux, dans une flaque de boue. Il fit asseoir Hermione contre le tronc, là où il faisait le plus sec et le plus sécurisant au cas où le vent se lèverait. La jeune fille commençait à haleter. Elle avait la nausée et des vertiges. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à rester consciente. Elle n’était plus capable de dire où elle se trouvait.

Le maître des potions réfléchissait en quatrième vitesse. Il devait prévenir quelqu’un que Miss Granger avait fait une rechute. Dans un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas la laisser sans surveillance.

La pluie redoublait d’intensité. La visibilité était très réduite. Rogue dut se résigner à s’asseoir près de la jeune fille bientôt endormie. Il commençait à avoir froid, mais il pouvait résister. Il examina des bouts des doigts sa baguette magique — _un sortilège, peut-être ? Non, c’était trop dangereux_ — avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son élève. 

Hermione avait les joues rouges et les yeux fermés. Elle ne devait pas être suffisamment réchauffée ou avoir chaud rien qu’avec un second manteau. L’enseignant tendit doucement le bras, le passa discrètement derrière la jeune fille et la tira à lui. Elle posa la tête contre sa poitrine et s’endormit complètement tandis que Rogue joignit ses bras derrière le dos de la jeune fille, la tête relevée vers le ciel, espérant que la pluie cessera bientôt. 


	6. « Esprit “Potterique” »

Harry Potter bâillait au fur et à mesure que le professeur Chourave s’extasiait sur un arbre dont les racines avaient une propriété curative. Elle expliquait à qui voulait l’entendre — Neville et quelques Gryffondor polis en somme — qu’il fallait les arracher d’un coup sec et les faire sécher pendant deux jours. Le jeune sorcier oublia la suite, jetant un œil discret aux Serpentard. Drago Malefoy murmurait quelque chose à ses deux acolytes musclés tandis que Parkinson bâillait à s’en décrocher la mâchoire.

Quand le groupe se remit en route, Harry entendit distinctement ce que lança l’élève de la maison dont le blason était verdâtre.

— Quand mon père apprendra que nous avions été contraints de sortir durant une pluie battante tout ça, car une sang-de-bourbe a fait l’idiote en classe, ça ira mal pour cette vielle cruche de Chourave, dit-il de sa voix traînante. 

Il pleuvait à grosses gouttes sur le groupe depuis plusieurs minutes. Les élèves se recroquevillaient dans leur manteau, tremblant de froid. À mesure que leur professeur parlait, de la buée accompagnait ses paroles.

— Et n’oublie pas de lui parler du professeur Rogue, fit remarquer Harry à Malefoy, un sourire au coin. 

Il se demandait si ce cher Drago allait prendre le risque de parler de son directeur à son père, lui expliquant que lui aussi était responsable de cette sortie quelque peu humide. Ce n’était pas la faute des enseignants si la pluie leur était tombée dessus. Harry se demandait si, dans le monde de la magie, il y avait un système de météorologues comme chez les Moldus pour éviter ce genre de désagrément. Il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche d’une tignasse chocolat pour lui poser la question — et peut-être — s’excuser. Ron éternua trois fois d’affilée tandis qu’Harry, perplexe, ne parvenait pas à distinguer la plus brillante des jeunes filles de Poudlard dans le groupe des Gryffondor.

— Je lui expliquerai comment Chourave lui a supplié de venir l’accompagner durant cette sortie idiote et qu’elle a été incapable de nous tenir réveillés plus de dix minutes avec ses maudits arbres et ses maudites branches totalement stupides, rétorqua le jeune Serpentard d’un air mauvais. 

Potter se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Le groupe était placé en demi-cercle pour faire face au professeur Chourave. Cette dernière rajusta son chapeau rapiécé avant d’ajouter qu’ils allaient bientôt rentrer au château, vu que la pluie ne semblait pas s’arrêter. Harry Potter — Saint Potter comme dirait Malefoy, Petit Pote Potter comme aimait l’appeler Parkinson — fit doucement le tour des élèves. Il ne remarqua nullement un professeur au teint cireux et à la cape flottante noire. Ni même une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns ondulés, une grande quantité de livres serrés contre elle. Sa perplexité grandissait à mesure qu’il réfléchissait à une quelconque raison de leur disparition. Le jeune Gryffondor leva la main bien haut, non sans prêter la moindre attention à Malefoy derrière lui qui fit une imitation grotesque d’Hermione qui levait sa main bien haut, les dents en avant. Le professeur de botanique fit signe de la tête à Harry en souriant :

— Professeur, je crois que nous avons perdu le professeur Rogue et Hermione Granger… 

Harry avait prononcé cette phrase avec une certaine inquiétude dans la voix. La forêt de Poudlard était réputée pour être dangereuse. Le souvenir d’un Drago Malefoy peureux lors de sa première année ne réussit même pas à faire sourire le jeune Potter. Il se fichait éperdument où était son maître des potions — il avait même le souhait au plus profond de lui qu’il se fasse dévorer par une créature féroce dans la forêt. Mais Hermione… Elle venait de sortir de l’infirmerie. Elle avait peut-être fait une rechute… ? Peut-être même que le professeur Rogue l’avait tout simplement emmené à l’infirmerie sans dire quoi que ce soit au professeur Chourave pour ne pas perturber son cours ? C’était ridicule, bien entendu. Le professeur Rogue était plutôt du genre à la laisser s’évanouir dans la boue, le regard rempli de dégoût plutôt que de s’abaisser à la porter à Pomfresh.

— Si un jour je vois un Serpentard aider de lui-même un Gryffondor, et en plus, un sorcier de parents moldus, que je sois transformé en veracrasse sur-le-champ, pensa Harry Potter, l’estomac pris d’inquiétude. 

Sa remarque avait suscité l’intérêt des élèves qui jetaient des regards aux alentours. Le professeur Chourave paraissait confuse de ne pas avoir fait attention à son collègue et à une élève. Harry jura même que ses joues avaient pris une coloration rosâtre. Mais ç’aurait pu être l’effet du froid glacial.

— Ne vous en faites pas, Pomona, fit Hagrid, d’une voix qui se voulait rassurante. Il n’y a pas un endroit dans cette forêt que je ne connaisse. Je vais les chercher. Ils se sont sans doute éloignés pour regarder une plante ou quelque chose comme ça. Je demanderai à des amis de les chercher aussi. Continuez votre cours sans crainte... — il fit quelques pas vers l’arrière du cortège – fichue pluie !

— On vient aussi, s’empressa d’ajouter Ron, mais le professeur Chourave le coupa sec.

— Non, Mr Weasley. Vous resterez ici, et, vous aussi, Mr Potter, mon cours n’est pas encore terminé. Laissez Hagrid faire son travail. 

Frustrés, les élèves soupirèrent avant de se retourner vers leur professeur qui continua son explication sur une plante dont les feuilles avaient un teint jaunâtre. Harry se força de ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou pendant que Chourave ne regardait pas. 

Hermione.

Pourquoi avait-elle avalé la potion Mula devant toute la classe ? Avait-elle été soumise au sortilège d’Imperium sans que personne le sache ? Le jeune homme faillit rire de lui-même : c’était ridicule ! Quel intérêt y avait-il de forcer Hermione à prendre cette potion ? Rien. Absolument RIEN. La potion n’était pas active sans la deuxième. Hermione avait dû se tromper dans les ingrédients et 'Mula' était devenue une autre potion. C’était cela. Peut-être une potion qui donnait envie à son créateur de l’ingurgiter. Elle serait tombée malade à cause de cela. 

Harry acquiesça machinalement tandis que le professeur Chourave annonçait que le cours était terminé. C’était forcément quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Hermione était terriblement nerveuse. C’était l’année de BUSE. Elle avait peur de rater son premier cours. Même si elle était étonnamment brillante en potions. Il était sûr qu’elle ferait une excellente médicomage si elle le voulait vraiment. Rogue ne l’avait jamais ouvertement critiquée sur une quelconque potion. Juste sur sa façon de répondre sans y être invitée ou son je-sais-tout-isme qui aurait énervé plus d’un. Ses potions étaient parfaites et jamais le maître des potions n’avait jeté d’Evanesco sur ses chaudrons contrairement à Harry ou à Neville ou même quelquefois à Malefoy. Tout était toujours parfait. Peut-être qu’Hermione trouvait cela trop parfait ? Peut-être se sentait-elle insultée d’être dans une classe où elle pouvait répondre à tout en moins d’une minute ? Peut-être qu’elle se sentait comme incomprise ou même qu’elle avait l’impression de ne rien apprendre ? 

Elle avait réussi à concocter du polynectar en deuxième année. Sans l’aide de Rogue. Une potion dont les ingrédients étaient difficiles à trouver et dont sa conception demandait beaucoup de temps et d’énergie. Et Hermione avait réussi. Réussi une potion du niveau d’ASPIC ! Harry émit un rictus tandis que le troupeau d’élèves trempés jusqu’aux os prenait le chemin jusqu’à Poudlard. Le jeune homme continua dans sa lancée de théorie plus extravagante que seraient celles du professeur Trelawney. Tous les professeurs avaient des regards enjoués sur Hermione quand celle-ci répondait parfaitement à une question. Quand Hermione avait émis son scepticisme à propos des cours de Trelawney et que cette dernière lui avait clairement dit qu’elle n’avait aucune chance dans le domaine de la divination — aucun don plutôt —, Hermione avait été piquée au vif et avait abandonné purement et simplement la divination pour s’adonner clairement à l’arithmancie avec le professeur Vector. À part la vielle Sybille, un seul professeur n’avait jamais voulu reconnaître la connaissance d’Hermione dans toutes les matières. Ou n’avait jamais voulu le reconnaître publiquement : le professeur Severus Rogue, le maître des potions. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il avait un mauvais pressentiment tandis que les tours de Poudlard apparaissaient enfin derrière les arbres de la forêt interdite.

— Professeur Rogue ? Hermione ? hurlait à pleine voix Hagrid la main gauche près de la bouche pour amplifier le son. 

Il tournait en rond depuis plus de dix minutes sous la pluie. Il avait demandé à quelques centaures si deux humains n’étaient pas dans les parages. Ils n’avaient rien vu de tel. Il priait pour qu’Aragor ne fût pas responsable de cette disparition même si son antre était à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là. Peut-être que le professeur Rogue et Hermione Granger avaient tout simplement rejoint l’école à cause du mauvais temps ? Pour ne pas risquer de se perdre dans la forêt sans aucune aide ? C’était certainement ce que ferait Severus. Il ne se risquerait pas à rester là sous la pluie, dans une forêt sombre à attendre que le professeur Chourave revienne de son cours. 

Se grattant pensivement la barbe, Hagrid fit demi-tour en direction de l’école.

Les élèves pressaient le pas au fur et à mesure que Poudlard se dessinait parfaitement derrière les arbres. Ron frissonnait de la tête au pied. Harry les mains en poche regardait ses pieds s’enfoncer dans la boue. 

Où était-elle ? Il commençait à être très inquiet. Depuis qu’elle était sortie de l’infirmerie, tout ce qu’il avait réussi à voir, c’était une Hermione furieuse que ses amis ne viennent pas la voir. Tout le monde le serait. Il n’avait pas eu le temps de lui dire ô combien il en était désolé et qu’il aurait préféré être près d’elle que de supporter le cours de divination l’après-midi avec les Serpentard. … Évidemment, Dumbledore avait dû chambouler quelques cours pour permettre cette sortie afin de rattraper certaines heures. C’était le début de l’année, cela ne posait pas encore de problèmes.

Harry mit un pied dans une grande marre de boue. Sa robe de sorcier fut éclaboussée de haut en bas. Il eut de la chance que son visage fut épargné. Personne ne semblait l’avoir remarqué, trop pressé d’être de retour au chaud dans l’école. Harry tapota nerveusement sa robe, essayant de chasser la boue de ses mains agacées. Il avait bien évidemment oublié sa baguette sur sa table de nuit. Pas possible de jeter un sortilège qui l’aurait nettoyé en un clin d’œil. Les mains levées au niveau du visage, Harry poussa un grognement avant de parcourir les alentours du regard à la recherche d’une quelconque aide. Ce fut alors qu’il vit quelque chose. Un sac posé au loin dans la boue. Ses lunettes embuées par la pluie ne l’aidèrent pas à distinguer la besace correctement. Il saisit ses fidèles montures, les nettoya inutilement contre son pan de robe et le remit sur le nez. Le groupe d’élèves était déjà loin. Sentant son cœur se remplir de curiosité, le jeune Potter s’avança doucement. 

À mesure qu’il s’approchait, deux silhouettes se distinguèrent au fond, contre un arbre. Harry se plaqua contre un chêne pour observer à l’abri les deux silhouettes au loin qui ne l’avaient pas encore remarqué. Il plissa les yeux, tendit le cou. Quand son cerveau réussit à placer des noms sur les silhouettes, les yeux du jeune Harry Potter s’ouvrirent grand de stupeur.

Là, dans les bras l’un de l’autre, lovés contre un arbre se tenaient sa meilleure amie et… le professeur qui détestait le plus à Poudlard ; le directeur des Serpentard, Severus Rogue. Le visage d’Hermione semblait enfoui contre la poitrine du Serpentard tandis que celui-ci avait son menton contre l’épaule de la jeune fille. Harry se retourna, dos à la scène, la respiration coupée. Ce n’était pas ce qu’il croyait n’est-ce pas ? Rogue et Hermione, qui auraient discrètement quitté le groupe pour s’adonner à des jeux plus intimes à l’abri des regards ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi Hermione avait semblé si nerveuse quand Rogue l’avait effleurée hier matin. Un professeur avec une élève ? N’était-ce pas formellement interdit ? 

Une idée machiavélique germa dans la tête du jeune Gryffondor, lui décrochant un sourire aussi horrible que celui de Voldemort. 

Il venait d’avoir une arme contre l’horrible professeur de potions.


	7. « La rumeur »

Le temps s’était drastiquement rafraîchi. L’automne semblait arriver plus tôt que prévu. Les arbres se teintaient déjà d’innombrables couleurs. Les chemins autour de l’école de sorcellerie se recouvraient doucement de feuillages. La température avait baissé. Les élèves se couvraient avec de longues écharpes et des gants quand ils s’aventuraient hors du château vers la serre du professeur Chourave. L’hiver s’annonçait quant à lui long, rigoureux, presque envoûtant et, surtout, plus proche que jamais. 

Il s’était passé deux semaines après ce que les élèves appelaient ‘l’incident’. La principale intéressée était restée plus de quatre jours à l’infirmerie pour se remettre sur pieds. Sa directrice de maison lui avait posé des questions embarrassantes pour déterminer ces maux d’estomac et ses nausées perpétuelles. Il lui était même arrivé à l’esprit que la jeune fille fût enceinte. Après avoir rougi jusqu’aux oreilles, l’élève avait presque crié qu’elle n’avait jamais eu de petit-ami et que cela était impossible qu’elle fût dans ce genre d’état terriblement déconcertant. Elle avait ajouté n’avoir jamais eu de sévices quelconques. Ses maux de ventre et ses vertiges étaient probablement provoqués par la potion du professeur Rogue. Ce dernier s’était conduit plus sèchement et plus violemment que jamais envers les Gryffondor. Le pauvre Neville Londubat en fut la première victime. Lors de la préparation d’une potion coupe-faim, le maître des potions avait donné un échantillon à Trévor, le crapaud du Gryffondor, qui s’était mis à croasser de façon aiguë avant de se ratatiner. 

Hagrid avait retrouvé Rogue et Hermione dans la forêt ce jour-là, de fin septembre, sous une pluie battante. Le professeur faisait les cent pas devant la jeune fille allongée contre un arbre. Quand ils étaient enfin arrivés à l’infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh avait émis un hurlement de terreur en voyant l’état de la jeune fille et s’était mise à défier quiconque qui voulait la faire sortir de l’infirmerie avant qu’elle en donne l’ordre. Le professeur McGonagall était à deux doigts de transporter la jeune fille à Sainte-Mangouste jusqu’à ce que Madame Pomfresh la convainque qu’elle réussirait à faire tomber la fièvre. Elle y était arrivée après plusieurs jours. Hermione Granger avait encore des nausées et quelques vertiges, mais plus de quoi s’évanouir. 

Elle n’avait plus croisé le regard de son professeur de potions, consciente qu’il essaierait de lui faire regretter la scène dans la forêt. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu’il s’était passé après son évanouissement. Ron et Harry étaient heureux que leur amie fût à nouveau sur pieds. Le roux avait ajouté un peu égoïstement qu’il allait enfin réussir à faire ses devoirs depuis qu’Hermione était à nouveau en pleine forme. Harry quant à lui n’avait fait aucun commentaire et s’était contenté de sourire. La jeune fille n’avait pas pu déterminer si ce sourire était un sourire de bienveillance ou de malice. Quoiqu’il en fût, elle avait pris du retard dans les cours et comptait bien le rattraper.

Sous ordre du professeur McGonagall, elle ne pouvait plus rester jusqu’à très tard dans la nuit à la bibliothèque. Hermione se contentait d’emprunter quelques livres à Madame Pince, de s’enfermer quelque part dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et griffonner des dizaines et des dizaines de parchemins. Elle ne répondait jamais aux questions de ses camarades sur ‘le pourquoi du comment’ sur son geste dans le cours de potions ce jour-là. Elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Elle avait une idée, oui. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas l’avouer à ses camarades de peur de se tromper lourdement. Elle s’était demandé un soir si elle n’avait pas agi de la sorte pour provoquer une réaction chez son professeur. Lui qui refusait de l’interroger quand elle levait le bras aussi haut qu’elle le pouvait — certains Serpentard plaisantaient sur le fait qu’à force, Hermione avait un bras plus long que l’autre. Lui qui refusait d’inspecter sa potion de long en large même si celle-ci était réussie, parfaitement réussie. Lui qui n’avait jamais pris la peine de faire attention à elle. Tous les autres professeurs étaient heureux quand elle levait le bras bien haut ; quand elle répondait tel un automate à chaque question, récitant ligne par ligne, à la virgule près le contenu d’un chapitre. Cependant, pour un seul professeur dans tout Poudlard : elle était une vantarde. Il y avait eu la professeur de divination, mais c’était une tout autre histoire...

Rogue n’avait plus parlé de la potion ‘Luna Mula’ à ses élèves ou en faisait une allusion sarcastique. Quand un élève avait fini une potion, il lui disait qu’il devait attendre avant de se la jouer ‘Granger’ et de tester la potion avant que le professeur ne la vérifie. Les ‘Mula’ que les élèves avaient préparés, devaient cogiter pendant un cycle complet de lune, c.-à-d. un mois complet, dans la réserve du professeur de potions. Il avait réussi à prendre un échantillon de la potion d’Hermione pour la conserver avec les autres. 

La potion avait maintenant toute du pétrole mis à part l’odeur. Elle dégageait une odeur parfumée, comme de l’herbe fraîchement coupée. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien jeter la potion de la jeune fille, il avait préféré ne pas prendre de risque. Au cas où Miss Granger se serait empoisonnée avec ‘Mula’. Il était impératif de garder un échantillon pour analyse s’il le fallait. 

Durant la deuxième moitié du mois de septembre, il avait dû affronter le regard accusateur du professeur McGonagall. Ce n’était pourtant pas de sa faute si Miss Granger s’était jetée sur sa potion sans que son professeur eût le temps de dire que c’était le moment. Cela n’avait jamais été le cas puisque la potion devait mijoter dans l’obscurité pendant tout un mois avant de pouvoir la tester. Pourtant, la directrice de Gryffondor avait presque hurlé ce jour-là dans le bureau de Dumbledore que tout incident dans une classe durant un cours était sous la responsabilité du professeur en fonction en ce moment-là. Quoiqu’il arrive, c’était de la faute de Severus Rogue. Du moins sous sa responsabilité. 

Le Directeur de Poudlard — Dumbledore — n’était pas de cet avis. Il était persuadé qu’Hermione avait fait ça dans un but précis et ne voulait pas nuire au professeur de potions même s’il était évident qu’elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Ce fut pourquoi rien ne se fit contre le professeur de potions et il avait pu continuer à donner ses cours jusqu’à ce qu’Hermione put sortir de son lit de l’infirmerie. Durant les cours suivants de potions, il n’avait même pas jeté un seul regard à la jeune fille, comme si elle lui avait déjà pris assez de temps comme cela. Hermione avait brillamment réussi les autres potions que le professeur avait demandé de préparer et celui-ci ne s’était même pas donné la peine de venir vérifier son chaudron par quatre fois. Hermione Granger lui en avait remercié en silence.

Un mercredi matin, alors qu’Hermione venait de prendre place entre ses deux amis de toujours pour avaler ses bacons du matin, quelque chose attira son attention. Les jeunes filles de Gryffondor murmuraient entre elles dès qu’elles la voyaient. Certaines gloussaient. Celles de Serdaigle paraissaient de la même humeur. Ron était aussi pâle que son lait mijotant pitoyablement dans son bol de céréales. 

Quant à Harry, de très bonnes humeurs, il avait répondu à la question muette d’Hermione en disant que Ron avait son premier match de Quidditch cet après-midi.

— Mais c’est formidable ! s’exclama Hermione en se versant du jus de citrouille.

— On affronte les Serpentard en premier, fit Harry en se servant du jus d’orange à nouveau. J’attraperai le vif d’or avant Malefoy, c’est sûr, mais...

Ron avait réussi à décrocher la place de gardien de but de l’équipe de Gryffondor. Il n’avait cependant jamais participé à un match devant tout un stade rempli à ras bord. Surtout, il n’avait pas encore réussi à bien parer les tirs de ses propres joueurs. Le nombre de Souaffles parés durant les heures d’entraînements se comptait sur les doigts de la main. 

Le tract le paralysait.

— Je suis sûre que tu seras parfait ! encouragea Hermione en lui tapotant l’épaule amicalement.

— Parfaitement... nul, balbutia son ami rouquin. 

La jeune fille soupira et commença à manger sa première tranche de bacon quand Lavande et Parvati lui adressèrent la parole avant de se mettre à glousser :

— Hé Hermione ! lança Parvati.

— Il paraît que tu as un petit-ami ! acheva Lavande avant de glousser derechef. 

Le morceau de bacon emprunta le mauvais chemin dans la gorge de la jeune fille, la faisant tousser plusieurs fois. Elle but une gorgée pour se soulager alors que les deux Gryffondor ne cessèrent de glousser à côté d’elle. Harry Potter émit un rictus indéchiffrable tandis qu’il porta son verre aux lèvres.

— Qu’est-ce que vous racontez, vous deux ? réussit-elle enfin à dire en se tordant vers la gauche, au-delà de son ami Harry.

— Il-paraît-que-tu-as-un — petit-ami, prononça syllabe par syllabe Lavande Brown.

— Cachottière ! ajouta Parvati avant de se remettre à glousser.

— N’importe quoi ! fit Hermione avec mauvaise humeur. Harry ! Tu entends ça !

— J’entends en effet, répliqua-t-il, le sourire au coin.

— Pourquoi tu souris comme elles ?

— Oh pour rien. Tu as le droit d’en avoir un, tu sais... Même, j’en suis très content ! Comme ça, tu ne passeras peut-être pas tout ton temps d’étudiante dans tes livres... 

De nouveaux gloussements plus audibles s’élevèrent de la table de Gryffondor. Hermione se leva d’un bond et ne fit aucun commentaire. 

Elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se demander d’où venait cette histoire idiote. Elle n’avait pas de petit-ami. Sans doute encore des résidus d’histoires avec Viktor Krum et rien d’autre. 

Elle se dirigea à pas précipités vers le premier cours de la journée : défense contre les forces du mal. Elle avait eu l’agréable surprise de revoir le professeur Rémus Lupin à ce cours. Le professeur Dumbledore avait réussi à le convaincre de revenir. Tous les élèves étaient enjoués d’avoir leur cinquième année, leur année de BUSE avec un tel professeur. Seuls les Serpentard rechignaient à cette idée. Pour eux, le professeur Lupin n’était qu’un hybride dangereux et sans cervelle. 

Hermione rentra sans frapper dans la salle de classe et y trouva Lupin en train d’effacer le tableau noir au fond de la classe. Il se retourna légèrement, le bras toujours levé vers le tableau et sourit à une Hermione quelque peu ronchonne.

— Le cours ne commence que dans vingt minutes, annonça-t-il en regardant sa montre.

— Cela ne vous dérange pas que je m’installe déjà, professeur ? demanda timidement Hermione.

— Non, bien sûr que non. Asseyez-vous. 

Hermione remercia d’un signe de la tête son professeur et s’assit à la deuxième rangée près des fenêtres. Elle sortit de son sac le livre de cours, une plume, un encrier et un parchemin. Elle les plaça avec délicatesse devant elle et attendit en tapotant des doigts le bout de son banc. Rémus Lupin, amusé de la voir de si bonne heure, lança sur le ton de la conversation :

— On m’a dit que Madame Pomfresh avait fait des merveilles sur vous. Cela m’étonne qu’à moitié. Cette femme a un don de guérison assez incroyable ! 

La jeune fille lui décrocha un sourire poli avant de se retourner vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le terrain de Quidditch. Elle posa la tête sur sa main gauche, accoudée.

— Cela m’étonne qu’Harry et Ron ne soient pas avec vous, fit remarquer Lupin en inscrivant plusieurs noms de créatures au tableau.

— Ils n’avaient pas fini de manger, répondit Hermione, ce qui n’était pas tout à fait faux. 

Elle en avait juste assez d’entendre les deux sottes glousser dans son dos.

— Ha ! Pendant que j’y pense, le professeur Rogue voudrait vous voir après le cours, termina Lupin en frottant ses mains pour enlever les traces de craies blanches. 

Hermione se retourna vers son professeur :

— Le professeur Rogue ? Vous savez pourquoi ? 

Lupin haussa les épaules, en faisant la grimace, ce qui voulait dire : ‘Je n’en sais rien’.

— Il ne m’a rien dit. Cela ne doit pas être très grave, rassura le loup-garou. Il vous attendra dans son bureau. Ne vous en faites pas pour ce bon Flitwick, je l’ai mis au courant. Vous arriverez un peu en retard.

Hermione n’écoutait déjà plus. Elle avait les idées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi le maître des cachots voulait-il la voir ? Encore pour cette sombre histoire de potions ?

Durant tout le cours pourtant très intéressant sur les Serpencendres, Hermione ne fit pas du tout attention. Quand le professeur Lupin demanda ce qu’il se passait si l’on ne gelait pas à temps un œuf de Serpencendre, personne ne leva la main dans la classe. Hermione n’avait pas pris la peine d’essayer de répondre, trop occupée à se demander pourquoi le professeur de potions voulait la voir. 

Avait-elle rédigé son devoir de façon vantarde ? L’avait-elle agacé par le manque d’intérêt qu’elle lui apportait maintenant dans son propre cours ? La jeune fille n’essayait plus de répondre à ses questions, essayant même de se faire oublier par son professeur. Elle restait dans son coin à faire la potion, à prendre un échantillon, le déposer sur le bureau du professeur et tourner les talons.

Quand la sonnette retentit, Hermione parut sortir d’un rêve en secouant la tête d’un mouvement vif. Les élèves sortirent du cours dans un brouhaha et se séparèrent pour se diriger vers la salle de cours des enchantements pour les Gryffondor et la salle de classe de transformations pour les Serpentard. 

Hermione ne prévint pas ses amis qu’elle devait faire un détour au cachot. Elle se dirigea d’un pas ferme vers les donjons, espérant que son professeur ne la retiendra pas bien longtemps. Elle savait que Flitwick était un amour et qu’il ne lui ferait aucune remarque si elle arrivait en retard, même s’il n’avait pas été prévenu comme l’avait fait le professeur Lupin. 

La salle de cours de potions se vidait doucement de Serdaigle et de Poufsoufle de deuxièmes années. Au fond de la salle se tenait le professeur Rogue qui rangeait précautionneusement dans une caisse les bouteilles d’échantillons de ses élèves. Hermione Granger déglutit doucement et s’avança vers le pupitre de son professeur, son lourd sac d’étudiante sur l’épaule. Elle prit la parole la première, se doutant que son professeur n’avait pas encore remarqué sa présence :

— Vous vouliez me voir, professeur Rogue ? 

Le concerné leva les yeux de sa caisse. Ils étaient noirs et insondables. Il lui répondit dans un murmure :

— Vous voilà, Miss Granger. En effet, je voulais vous voir.

Bientôt, la salle fut complètement vide. Ils furent seuls. À nouveau seuls. Cette perspective rendit nerveuse la jeune fille.

— Je suis désolé de vous prendre en intercours, fit-il en rangeant la caisse dans une armoire et en sortit une fiole qu’Hermione n’eut pas le temps de voir la couleur de son contenu. Mais il était temps de régler certains... _problèmes_.

Il avait ajouté ce mot en la regardant froidement. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu’elle avait fait de mal. Elle n’aimait pas non plus ce ton accusateur qu’il prenait tandis qu’il continuait ses explications.

— Vous avez cours avec le professeur Flitwick, je crois. Gentil homme. Il ne ferait même pas de mal à une mouche. Mais intelligent. Très intelligent... J’ai su par Dumbledore que vous avez failli être envoyée chez les Serdaigle. Mais peut-être que le choixpeau a décelé chez vous ce... culot qu’ont les Gryffondor à bafouer les règles de l’établissement. 

Hermione se souvenait que les Maraudeurs — ancêtres en bêtises des jumeaux Weasley — étaient chez les Gryffondor. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien leur réputation. 

— Venez-en au fait, professeur, dit-elle, ferme.

— Buvez ça.

Le professeur posa la fiole sur le bureau en faisant un bruit sourd. Hermione parut choquée par l’ordre sec de son professeur, mais se ravisa très vite. Elle prit la fiole entre les doigts de sa main gauche, la droite occupée à soulager son épaule du poids de son sac.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda-t-elle en scrutant la fiole, cette dernière contenait un liquide assombri par la teinte de la fiole.

— Buvez et vous n’aurez plus vos nausées et vertiges. Et McGonagall arrêtera de s’égosiller à chaque fois qu’elle me voit, répondit Rogue dans un murmure, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

— Est-ce du poison ? se risqua Hermione, tout en sachant que cela ne pouvait être le cas.

— Buvez. Vous n’en mourrez pas.

— Je ne boirai pas une potion qui m’est inconnue, professeur. Même si c’est vous qui me la proposez.

— Ce qui ne vous a pas empêché d’avaler une potion fraîchement fabriquée en classe sans mon consentement, Granger.

Nous y voilà donc. Hermione s’en était doutée. Elle reposa avec force la fiole sur le bureau et lâcha son sac sur le sol. Elle leva les yeux vers son professeur, soutenant son regard :

— Encore cette histoire de potion ?! s’exclama-t-elle. Je vous ai déjà présenté mes excuses !

C’était vrai. Juste après qu’elle eut quitté l’infirmerie, elle avait été directement parler à son professeur de potions pour lui présenter des excuses sur son comportement irresponsable en classe qui lui avait valu des jours d’infirmerie. Le professeur n’avait pas répondu et s’était contenté de la renvoyer dans sa salle commune.

— Buvez ça ! 

La voix du professeur se voulait ferme. C’était un ordre presque militaire. 

Pourtant, Hermione n’obtempéra pas.

— Je ne boirais pas, professeur, même si ma vie en dépendait ! répliqua-t-elle.

— Je suis votre professeur et je vous demande de boire cette fiole, Miss Granger, fit-il de sa voix doucereuse. Je ne me répéterai plus. Buvez-la.

— Dites-moi au moins ce que c’est ! 

Il soupira d’exaspération et ramena ses bras le long de son corps. Hermione réfléchit quelques instants. Si elle buvait cette fiole, elle ne se sentirait plus fébrile. Elle n’aurait plus de vertige, plus de nausées. Plus de mal d’estomac si oppressant. Était-ce un remède ? Il voulait juste l’aider. Cependant, il y avait Madame Pomfresh pour cela. Même si cette dernière n’avait pas réussi à faire partir ses douleurs complètement.

— Vous avez pris 'Mula’ sans avoir bu 'Luna’ avant. Et vous l’avez bu avant qu’elle ait pu mijoter pendant un mois. Vous aurez pu vous tuer, pauvre idiote ! Et ‘Mula’ vous fait ces effets-là : nausées, vertiges, ulcères... Vous ne soupçonnez même pas des effets dévastateurs qu’elle peut engendrer en la prenant seule ! Vous avez eu de la chance, Miss Granger. Beaucoup de chance. Une chance même insolente. Je vous propose donc cette fiole pour annuler les effets de ‘Mula’. Maintenant si vous tenez à mourir à petit feu, que cela ne tienne ! Mais ne venez pas pleurer à Madame Pomfresh ou à moi pour vous sortir de là. 

Il avait dit sans ciller, sans faillir, sans élever la voix. Hermione en restait bouche bée. Elle se sentait même quelque peu ridicule. Après tout, Rogue ne voulait que l’aider. C’était cela. Il voulait l’aider. Il ne pouvait pas la tuer. Cela lui attirerait des tas d’ennuis et elle ne valait pas la peine qu’il risque Azkaban pour cela.

— Maintenant, buvez, Miss Granger, ajouta-t-il plus doucement. 

Elle prit la potion des bouts des doigts et ouvrit le couvercle. Elle dégageait une odeur étrange. Hermione n’arriva pas à mettre un nom dessus. 

Néanmoins, elle n’aimait pas cette même odeur. La potion semblait très liquide. Il y avait à peine pour une gorgée. Il suffisait d’engloutir le tout en une fois et c’était tout. Elle allait porter la fiole aux lèvres quand elle s’interrompit au beau milieu de son geste et regarda son professeur :

— Mais, professeur, j’ai raté ‘Mula’. Pourquoi… pourquoi devrais-je boire cette potion qui “l’annule” si la responsable n’a pas été réussie ? demanda-t-elle timidement. 

Son professeur s’était assis derrière son bureau et rangeait des parchemins dans les tiroirs. Il lui répondit dans un souffle sans même lever les yeux sur elle :

— Vous avez réussi ‘Mula’.

— Non, c’est faux, rétorqua Hermione. J’ai fait n’importe quoi... J’ai mal coupé les ingrédients, j’ai mal tourné, j’ai… — mais le professeur Rogue la coupa :

— La potion ‘Mula’ est différente des autres potions que vous faites, Miss Granger. Comme je vous l’ai déjà dit dans l’infirmerie, ‘Mula’ sentait que vous vouliez la rater. Fabriquer des potions est un art, Miss Granger. Et l’art n’est pas toujours “juste”. Une porte dessinée par quelqu’un ne sera pas parfaitement identique à celle dessinée par une autre personne. Il y a une touche personnelle. Une touche qui fait toute la différence. Trop de touches personnelles conduisent à l’échec. Un peu de cette touche rendra une potion plus ou moins forte. Ses effets raccourcis ou pas. Vos potions étaient toujours très strictes. Trop... parfaites. Il manquait une partie de votre âme, Miss Granger. ‘Mula’ permet d’accaparer une partie de vous, de la rendre unique. C’est pour cela qu’elle ne prend pas la même couleur, la même consistance chez tous les gens qui la fabriquent.

— J’ai... j’ai du mal à comprendre. Pourtant, Neville l’a ratée... Pourquoi alors ?

— M. Londubat l’a ratée, en effet. Pourquoi ? Car il est incompétent ? Il n’était pas assez avancé dans sa fabrication pour ajouter “sa touche personnelle”. ‘Mula’ n’était pas encore “prête” à recevoir “son âme”. Alors que vous, vous avez tenté de la rater en dernier lieu, non ? 

Hermione ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt. C’était exact. Elle n’avait saboté que trois ou quatre manœuvres sur la potion. Il y en avait au moins une trentaine. Tous ceux qui avaient raté la potion avaient mal fait leur travail depuis le début et c’était aussi simple que cela. 

Si elle l’avait su... Même ! Elle trouvait cette histoire de potions étrangement fascinante. Une potion qui s’adaptait à la personnalité des gens, à leur désir sur le moment. C’était beaucoup plus intéressant qu’une potion de rapidité ou qu’une potion de mutisme.

— Je vous ai bien vue essayer de saboter la potion, Miss Granger. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne veux même pas le savoir. Toujours est-il que vous avez un “poison” en vous et qu’il faut l’éradiquer. Si vous voulez bien avaler la potion ‘Luna’, j’ai quelques copies des premières années à corriger, dit le professeur Severus Rogue en sortant des copies de ses tiroirs.

— ‘Luna’ ? fit Hermione d’un air dubitatif.

— Vous n’avez pas encore compris ? ‘Luna' avec 'Mula’ permet de faire ressortir en vous ce qui est le plus caché. S’il se cache chez M. Londubat — pour reprendre son exemple — un parfait gentleman, il se comportera comme cela durant toute la durée de la potion. Si vous cachez en vous une dévergondée impertinente, vous le serez aussi sans vous contrôler. ‘Mula’ prise seule est un poison. Il faut prendre son homologue 'Luna’ pour l’annuler. 'Luna’ prise seule ne fait aucun effet. Même si vous ne buvez jamais ‘Mula’ de votre vie. ‘Luna’ restera comme endormie en vous. Maintenant que vous avez vos réponses, buvez. 

Hermione se pinça les lèvres, scrutant le fond de la fiole. Elle hésitait toujours. Rogue s’impatienta :

— Vous voulez le sortilège d’Imperium pour vous décider à la boire ? 

Hermione fit « non » de la tête énergiquement.

— Ou ne me faites-vous pas assez confiance ? 

Hermione hésita encore un moment. Elle avait une dernière question :

— Professeur, pourquoi m’avez-vous demandé de fabriquer ‘Luna’ avec vous ? 

Elle avait demandé cela dans un souffle. Le professeur la dévisagea avant de répondre :

— Si je vous réponds, vous avalerez cette fichue potion ? — Hermione acquiesça doucement — j’avais besoin de vous. Maintenant, buvez.

— Besoin de moi ? s’étrangla Hermione. Comment ça, besoin de...

— J’ai répondu à votre question, maintenant, avalez ! 

Elle obéit sur-le-champ. La potion n’avait aucun goût, à son grand soulagement. Une fois entrée dans son estomac, Hermione eut une sensation de bien-être. 

Son mal d’estomac et sa migraine disparurent presque immédiatement. Elle déposa délicatement la fiole et s’empara de son sac.

Elle murmura un rapide « Au revoir, professeur » et s’en alla au pas de course. Le professeur Rogue la regarda s’éloigner en soupirant. Il ratura une copie de première année puis passa à un deuxième parchemin.

Hermione ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée à parler avec Rogue. Parler n’était pas le mot approprié. Plutôt se battre ou disputer. Quoiqu’il en fût, elle arriva en plein cours de Flitwick qui avait laissé à ses élèves le temps de s’exercer au sortilège de « poussée de poil » sur des boîtes. Elle s’excusa au sein du petit professeur qui la rassurera en disant qu’elle arrivera très bien à réaliser l’enchantement sans explications théoriques et qu’il serait ravi de lui donner plus d’informations en fin de cours. Il l’invita à prendre place à côté de Neville qui avait réussi à faire pousser des feuilles sur sa boîte au lieu de poil blanc et luisant comme l’avait fait Harry Potter une table plus loin. 

Quand Hermione prit place, des murmures derrière elle s’élevèrent. Bien entendu, son absence avait été remarquée. Elle entendait déjà les gloussements exaspérants de Lavande et de Parvati un peu plus loin dans la classe. Elle soupira et regarda Neville pâle comme de la neige devant sa boîte qui avait maintenant des pattes. Elle se mit à courir le long du banc. Hermione l’agrippa et la ramena vers elle. Elle lui jeta un contre-sort et la rendit à son voisin.

— Pardon, je suis vraiment nul, bafouilla Neville.

— Je suis sûre que tu peux y arriver, rassura Hermione. 

Les vingt minutes restantes du cours passèrent très vite. Neville avait réussi à faire pousser deux poils sur le bord de la boîte. Hermione avait bien entendu rendu sa boîte aussi poilue que Pattenrond sous le regard pétillant de son professeur. Dans un coin de la tête, elle espérait que ce regard rempli de fierté fût celui de son professeur de potions. Pour une fois. Au lieu de ce regard rempli de dégoût. Quand Hermione sortit de la classe, elle fut presque agressée par Lavande et Parvati :

— Alors ? Il embrasse si bien que tu n’as pas pu le lâcher à l’intercours ? lança Parvati tandis que Lavande continuait à glousser.

— Lâchez-moi, vous deux, cracha Hermione.

— _Hermione Granger a un amoureux !_ fit Lavande, un peu fort.

— Mais…, commença Hermione. Je…. Ho puis flûte. Si ça vous amuse !

— Ah l’amour ! dit une voix fluette un peu plus loin qu’elle. 

C’était celle du professeur Flitwick qui portait cinq livres dans ses bras minuscules, cachant presque tout son visage.

— Rappelez-moi de vous apprendre un sortilège spécial Saint-Valentin cette année ! dit-il enjoué. Des théières qui sifflent une déclaration d’amour ! Des chérubins qui vous jettent des cœurs ! Je me souviens avoir enchanté un chat en chocolat qui ronronnait afin qu’on le mange pour le professeur McGonagall et…

Il s’arrêta, les joues empourprées.

— Je… je vous enseignerai des tas de trucs pour vos amours. Allez ! Bonne journée ! balbutia-t-il avant de refermer la porte de sa classe. 

Hermione sourit. Elle aimait voir le professeur Flitwick si heureux d’enseigner. Quand elle se retourna vers ses deux camarades de classe, elles avaient cessé de glousser. Elles lui affichaient leur plus beau sourire. Hermione nota dans le coin du cerveau de tuer la personne qui avait lancé une telle rumeur. Sans doute encore les remous qu’elle avait eus avec Viktor. Pourtant, c’était fini depuis longtemps. Elle ne repensa plus à cette rumeur jusqu’au cours après la récréation : cours de métamorphoses avec le professeur McGonagall.

Quand elle entra dans la salle, le professeur la regarda s’asseoir avant de se remettre derrière son bureau. Pendant toute sa convalescence, la directrice de Gryffondor avait été très inquiète pour son élève. Elle s’était énervée plusieurs fois sur son homologue de Serpentard. Sans succès. 

Le professeur McGonagall remit ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et commença l’appel. Hermione se trouvait entre Ron et Harry. Derrière elle, d’autres gloussements venant des deux énergumènes. Harry souriait.

— Aujourd’hui, nous allons apprendre à transformer un objet en parchemin. Si le parchemin contient quelques écritures, vous recevrez des points supplémentaires. Je ne m’attends pas pour autant que vous réussissiez. Bien, bien, ouvrez votre livre page 5 et commencez. Si quelque chose tourne mal — elle jeta un regard à Londubat —, avertissez-moi.

Le cours du professeur McGonagall aurait pu être passionnant si Hermione n’avait pas été déconcentrée pour Lavande et son amie derrière elle. Harry avait noté l’agacement de la jeune fille. Durant le déjeuner, il prit place à côté d’elle :

— Elles sont impossibles, fit-il avec un sourire.

— Elles m’énervent, avoua Hermione en coupant son steak. _Elles M’E-N-ER-VENT !_

— Tu as le droit d’avoir un petit-ami.

— Harry, je n’ai pas de petit-ami.

— Oui, oui.

Il avait dit cela dans un scepticisme agaçant. Hermione n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Même son meilleur ami ne la croyait pas. Elle se tourna vers Ron qui avait un morceau de steak en bouche :

— Ron ! Tu me crois, non ?

— Ben tu as pas à te justifier, dit-il. Juste qu’on aurait juste voulu être au courant.

— Mais en quelle langue dois-je vous le dire ? s’énerva Hermione en regardant tour à tour Harry et Ron.

— Hermione ! C’est pas de notre faute ! Tout le monde dit qu’on t’a vu dans les bras de quelqu’un, fit Ron, en baissant les yeux sur ses petits pois.

— Qui ça ‘tout le monde’ ? cracha Hermione avec mauvaise humeur.

— Ben... tout le monde, répliqua Ron en haussant les épaules, en sachant que sa réponse était futile.

— Fariboles ! Et je suis déçue que vous croyiez plus facilement une rumeur de couloir plutôt que moi ! s’emporta Hermione.

— ‘mione, ‘mione, ‘mione, fit Harry innocemment. Ce n’est pas si grave. Que tu sortes avec un élève. C’est même très bien.

— _Je-ne-sors-pas-avec-quelqu’un_ , fit Hermione en scandant les syllabes. Je suis quand même mieux placée pour le savoir. 

Elle n’avait déjà plus faim et se leva de la table des Gryffondor. Elle quitta la Grande Salle sans un mot. Ron se tourna vers Harry, un morceau de steak planté dans sa fourchette :

— Elle a un sale caractère... je plains son copain, murmura-t-il.

— Je suis sûr qu’il s’en accommode très bien, fit Harry en souriant. Regarde-nous, on la supporte.

— Je me dis quelquefois qu’elle est pire que Rogue, avoua Ron à mi-voix.

— Oui, Rogue et elle formeraient un beau couple de mauvais caractère, fit Harry avec une mine faussement dégoûtée.

— _Yerk_ , fit Ron.

Il repoussa son plat et se servit un dessert. Harry porta un dernier morceau de steak en plissant les yeux vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Il savait qu’Hermione n’avouerait pas sa relation avec Rogue. Bien entendu ! Sinon ils risquaient d’être renvoyés tous les deux. Hermione peut-être pas, mais Rogue... C’était plus que probable. 

Le jeune Potter souriait encore plus fort tandis qu’il entendait les jumelles Patil et Lavande parler du mystérieux petit-ami d’Hermione. Il était ravi de son coup. Ravi d’avoir réussi à propager une telle rumeur aussi vite. Quelle tête ferait Malefoy s’il voyait son cher et tendre directeur de maison embrasser ce qu’il appelait « sang-de-bourbe ». Un arrêt cardiaque ? 

Il se demandait où était passée Hermione avant le cours de Flitwick. Partie rejoindre Rogue durant l’intercours ? 

Quand il entendit un élève de Gryffondor dire à Neville qu’il avait vu Hermione remonter des donjons tout à l’heure, pendant un cours, Harry se força à ne pas éclater de rire. 

Pourtant, il ne cessait de se demander ce qu’elle pouvait bien lui trouver à ce professeur aux cheveux gras. Parce que lui aussi était réputé pour savoir tout sur tout ? De connaître des sortilèges que des élèves plus âgés que lui à sa scolarité ne connaissaient même pas de nom ?

Hermione marchait rapidement dans les couloirs de l’école. Alors qu’elle arrivait à l’escalier menant à sa maison, une voix traînante s’éleva derrière elle. Il manquait plus que lui. Drago Malefoy. Il était appuyé contre un mur derrière elle. Elle ne l’avait pas vu venir. Dès qu’il prononça un mot, elle leva les yeux au ciel, respirant bruyamment :

— Alors, Granger ? On quitte plus tôt le déjeuner pour rejoindre son copain ?

Elle fit volte-face. Il arborait son sourire narquois. Elle ne voulait même pas lui répondre.

— C’est qui ? demanda-t-il en se retirant du mur. 

Pas de réponse. Elle le fusillait du regard. Elle ne serait pas surprise si des jets de flammes sortaient de ses propres narines.

— Attends, voyons, fit-il en prenant une mime sérieuse de réflexion. Qui serait assez fou pour sortir avec une sang-de-bourbe ?

— La…, commença Hermione qui voulait lui dire de se taire, mais une voix la coupa nette :

— _Malefoy !_

Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant un peu plus loin dans le couloir un professeur avec une robe de sorcier noire et une cape de la même couleur. Son visage avait pris des traits sévères :

— Professeur Rogue ! lança Malefoy en se retournant. Je..

— Comment l’avez-vous appelée ? demanda Rogue, d’une voix sèche.

— Qui... qui ça ? balbutia Malefoy, un peu terrorisé.

— Miss Granger.

— Mais...

— Il m’a appelée “Sang-de-bourbe”. Comme à son habitude, professeur, répondit Hermione.

— Répondez-vous donc toujours aux questions que l’on ne vous pose pas, Miss Granger ? cracha Rogue. Quant à vous Malefoy, vous aurez une retenue. _Et cessez de me regarder de la sorte !_

Hermione n’en croyait pas ses oreilles : une retenue ? Rogue donnait une retenue à un serpentard ? Mais qu’est-ce qui...

— Mais enfin, professeur, je.. , commença Malefoy encore plus blanc que d’habitude.

— Dix points en moins pour Serpentard vu que vous ne semblez pas comprendre votre punition, ajouta Rogue. 

Dix… points en moins pour... QUI ? _HEIN ?!_

— Oui, oui… professeur, fit Malefoy en tremblant presque. 

Rogue dépassa un Malefoy déconcerté et une Hermione aussi perdue sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Il se dirigea d’un pas décidé vers la Grande Salle. La jeune fille n’avait toujours pas réalisé ce qu’elle venait de voir. Rogue donnant une retenue à un Serpentard. À Malefoy. 

Enlever des points. Quoique, il faisait cela assez souvent, mais... à Serpentard. C’était impossible. Rogue n’avait jamais fait attention aux railleries de Serpentard sur Hermione. 

Il avait même été odieux avec elle quand Malefoy lui avait fait pousser ses dents. Il avait dit quelque chose comme « je ne vois rien de différent de l’ordinaire ». Il n’avait jamais fait attention à sa main levée en classe. Jamais de bons points, toujours des points enlevés. Et là... Et là, il avait donné une retenue à son chouchou, car il avait... insultée Hermione Granger ? Il avait enlevé des points à sa propre maison ? 

C’était complètement fou. Malefoy fusilla Hermione du regard et partit en courant. La jeune fille resta quelques instants plantée là, puis grimpa vers la salle commune.

— _Ce professeur va me rendre folle_ , pensa-t-elle.

Le reste de la journée, Hermione ne faisait plus attention à ses camarades gloussant à tort et à travers. Elle était trop prise par ce qu’elle venait de voir. Elle avait entrepris de l’annoncer à Harry et à Ron pendant le cours du professeur Chourave, mais elle s’était ressaisie. C’était invraisemblable. Elle avait du mal à l’admettre elle-même bien qu’elle fût témoin de la scène. 

Drago, qui participait au même cours, lançait de temps à autre des regards mauvais à Hermione qui n’y prêtait même pas attention. Elle aidait Ron à rempoter une plante. Neville quant à lui s’extasiait devant sa plante qui ronronnait de plaisir dans son nouveau pot. Elle donnait de temps à autre des coups de fleur affectueux à Neville tandis que celle d’Harry cherchait à le mordre sauvagement, ne voulant pas être rempotée.

— _Saleté de plantes carnivores,_ pensa Harry en se léchant le sang sur sa main. 

Mrs Chourave accorda cinq points à Gryffondor en voyant la démonstration affective de la plante de Neville. Ce dernier dut emporter la plante avec lui, car, à la seconde où il avait mis un pied dehors, elle s’était mise à hurler, à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Le pauvre Neville se promenait avec une plante carnivore ronronnant dans un pot de vingt centimètres de diamètre. En voyant cela, Hermione se souvenait de ce qu’avait dit le professeur Flitwick plutôt dans la journée : « un chat en chocolat ronronnant pour se faire manger ». Elle esquissa un sourire en rentrant dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de ses amies. 

Ils prirent place à la table de leur maison. Hermione jeta un œil à la table des professeurs. Elle réprima un fou rire amusé en voyant le minuscule professeur Flitwick qui bougea poliment la chaise du professeur McGonagall pour qu’elle puisse s’asseoir. Elle sembla le remercier et le professeur des enchantements reprit sa place. Il lui sourit en laissant tomber maladroitement sa fourchette. Le professeur McGonagall s’était tourné vers le professeur Dumbledore et n’avait rien vu. Hermione détourna son regard de leur table et regarda sa propre assiette.

— Le match a lieu demain après-midi, entendit-elle à côté d’elle.

— Mais… mais je ne suis pas prêt, répondit une voix paniquée.

— Mais si, Ron, voyons ! fit Harry Potter. T’inquiète pas, j’attraperai le vif d’or avant même qu’ils aient le temps de t’approcher. »

Les deux amis continuèrent de parler de Quidditch tandis qu’Hermione coupa soigneusement une partie de son pain frais. Elle allait prendre un peu de confiture aux myrtilles quand une voix derrière elle l’interpella :

— Hé Granger ! 

C’était Pansy Parkinson.

— Ouiiiiii ? fit Hermione faussement aimable en se tournant vers elle, le couteau en main.

— Je te ferai payer ça, dit Parkinson avec dégoût.

— _Ça,_ quoi ? rétorqua Hermione, décidément, personne ne voulait lui parler clairement ces temps-ci.

— La retenue de Drago. Je te la ferai payer.

— Je n’ai plus de liquidité, dit Hermione amèrement. Désolée pour Drago, vraiment.

Son ton sarcastique laissa échapper un juron à Parkinson qui se retourna vers son dîner. Harry, qui avait tout entendu, se tourna vers son ami :

— Drago a une retenue par ta faute ? fit-il, agréablement surpris.

— Oui, mais ce n’est rien, s’empressa d’ajouter la jeune fille.

— Qui est l’heureux élu ? demanda Ron, les yeux pétillants.

— Je ne sais plus très bien, mentit Hermione en haussant les épaules. »

Elle engloutit une partie de son pain tartiné quand son professeur de potions passa derrière elle. Elle ne sursauta pas quand il l’effleura. Elle fit presque un bond cependant quand il s’adressa à Malefoy de sa voix doucereuse :

— Vendredi soir à 20 heures dans mon bureau pour votre retenue, Malefoy. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Il continua son chemin vers la table des professeurs. La jeune fille se fit soudainement plus petite. Ses deux amis se tournèrent vers elle en même temps et s’exclamèrent en un bel ensemble :

— Rogue a donné une retenue à Malefoy ?! À cause de toi ?!

— Tu rigoles ? ajouta Ron. C’est impossible. Rogue ne donne jamais de retenue aux Serpentard.

— Oui c’est incroyable…, murmura Hermione en mordant doucement dans son pain, en loupant de peu sa propre main. 

Harry but une gorgée de son chocolat chaud et imagina la scène. Rogue avait dû donner une retenue à Malefoy, car il avait sans doute encore agressé Hermione. Et comme Rogue... Oui, c’était cela. Il avait utilisé son pouvoir de professeur pour protéger sa petite amie.

— Comme c’est mignon, chuchota Harry Potter à lui-même. 


	8. « Gryffondor contre Serpentard »

Le lendemain, jeudi matin, Hermione déjeunait dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Ginny qui était à moitié réveillée. À la grande table des professeurs, Hermione aperçut les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue. Le professeur de Métamorphose lisait la gazette des Sorciers, un verre de jus de citrouille dans la main gauche. Le maître des potions — à l’opposé de la table — avait le nez dans une tasse de café. À la table des Serpentard, quatre ou cinq élèves déjeunaient. Quant aux tables de Serdaigle et de Poufsoufle, elles étaient vides.

— Je sens que le match va être un désastre, maugréa Ginny en se coupant un morceau de pain de travers.

Dans l’après-midi avait lieu le match tant attendu de l’école : Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils se rencontraient, c’était cependant le premier vrai match de l’année. 

Le premier match de Ronald Weasley en tant que gardien. 

Le brave Dubois avait fini ses études, laissant derrière lui une équipe sans gardien de but. Il était clair que, durant le match, les Serpentard n’allaient pas résigner sur les moqueries sur le pauvre Ron. Il était gauche dans sa tâche. Il avait laissé passer plus des trois quarts des Souaffles des Gryffondor qui n’avaient pas donné beaucoup d’eux-mêmes lors des entraînements. 

Sans doute par pitié. 

Les jumeaux Weasley avaient parié sur leur frère qu’il s’évanouirait au premier cognard venu. Harry Potter quant à lui était bien décidé à ne pas laisser le match s’éterniser. Il comptait attraper le vif d’or dans les dix premières minutes, au nez et à la barbe de Malefoy. Ce dernier ne s’était pas encore remis de la retenue engendrée par Hermione. Il n’arrêtait pas de jurer en son égard. 

La retenue avec son directeur de maison était prévue pour le lendemain en soirée. Sans doute, allait-il nettoyer les étagères du bureau de Rogue ou récurer à la main les chaudrons. Il n’avait aucune idée ; il restait fermement campé sur ses positions. 

Il avait simplement « dit » la vérité à Hermione. Ce n’était pourtant pas la première fois qu’il disait ce mot en présence de professeurs et aucun n’avait levé la voix sur lui. Peut-être que Rogue était simplement de mauvaise humeur. 

Ou bien… ?

— Ron va paniquer, continua Ginny. Je l’ai vu à l’entraînement. Il rattrape les balles que quand personne ne regarde... Là, tout Poudlard le regardera !

Hermione n’écoutait pas vraiment son amie. Elle réfléchissait. Elle avait un peu de mal vu l’heure matinale. Elle avait pourtant les idées claires. 

Elle se rappelait les événements de la veille. Le professeur Rogue lui disant qu’il avait besoin d’elle pour une potion. Peut-être que 'Luna' demandait deux personnes ? Mais dans ce cas, Hermione aurait pu tout aussi bien la faire rater. Elle n’était pas aussi experte que son professeur. 

Pourquoi n’avoir pas demandé à un de ses collègues de l’aider ? Ou bien à Madame Pomfresh tout simplement ? Pourquoi elle, simple élève de cinquième année ? Alors qu’il y avait des élèves de septièmes années avec des BUSE en potions ? C’était insensé. 

Ou le professeur Rogue avait totalement confiance en elle. Il était sûr qu’elle ne raterait pas la potion et apporterait l’aide demandée. Ou c’était encore une combine bizarre dans la préparation de la potion, comme le fait d’« accaparer » une partie de la personne qui la fabrique ? Elle ne le saura peut-être jamais. En tout cas, elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de cette stupide potion. Elle n’avait plus mal nulle part. Par contre, elle paierait cher pour comprendre pourquoi la moitié de Poudlard gloussait à chaque fois qu’elle passait dans un couloir. 

L’année passée, quand elle était avec Krum, ça ne gloussait pas autant. Était-ce parce que Miss je-sais-tout — était réputée pour ne pas avoir suffisamment de temps à se consacrer à un petit-ami que cela semblait si improbable qu’elle en eût un ? C’était vrai qu’elle n’avait pas vraiment le temps de penser aux garçons contrairement aux autres filles de sa classe. Elle avait plus de cœur à mettre son nez dans ses livres que de sourire bêtement à un jeune homme qu’elle trouvait mignon. D’ailleurs, qui trouvait-elle mignon ? Harry n’avait que d’yeux que pour Cho Chang malgré ce qui s’était produit avec Cédric. Ron ? Il ne parlait que Quidditch. Elle se disputait trop avec lui pour tenter quoi que ce soit maintenant. Neville ? Il avait une peur bleue de Rogue et était extrêmement doué en herboristerie. Il était maladroit, attachant, mais trop timide peut-être. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. Un Serpentard ? Drago Malefoy devait l’avoir fait détester de toute sa maison. Même si le jeune homme avait été suffisamment amoureux de Hermione pour tenter quoi que ce soit, Malefoy lui aurait fait changer d’avis par elle-ne-savait-quel moyen. 

Non, elle n’avait vraiment pas le temps de penser aux garçons pour le moment. Elle avait suffisamment crié après les filles qui gloussaient pour tout un mois. Elle se contentait de soupirer d’exaspération quand elle les entendait derrière elle. D’ailleurs, Harry semblait beaucoup s’amuser de cette situation. Il souriait toujours quand les filles taquinaient Hermione. Bien sûr que ça l’amusait ! Hermione « sortait » de ses bouquins d’après lui. Peut-être avait-il le temps de flirter avec Cho, mais elle, elle ne voulait tout simplement pas. Elle correspondait toujours un peu avec Krum, mais rien de plus. Ils ne comptaient pas se revoir ou se recroiser pour le moment. 

Un peu de chaleur et de réconfort lui seraient favorables. Cependant, elle pouvait encore vivre sans pour le moment. 

Non, Hermione Granger n’était pas encore parée à l’Amour. Amour avec un grand « A » bien entendu.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Harry qui prit place à côté d’elle. Il avait ses cheveux en bataille — comme à ses habitudes — les lunettes de travers sur le nez et il baillait à s’en décrocher la mâchoire.

— “lut ‘mione’.

Il se servit un peu de céréales tandis qu’Hermione finissait ses bacons. Elle se promit de changer de petit-déjeuner le lendemain.

— Hé Petit Pote Potter ! lança une voix derrière elle.

Harry Potter se retourna de façon traînante, la cuillère de ses céréales dans la bouche.

— Quoi ? fit-il sans la lâcher. 

C’était Pansy Parkinson. Elle n’était pas prêtre à lâcher l’affaire. Hermione trouvait qu’elle avait maintenant l’aire d’un bull-dog enragé. Ses yeux noirs crépitaient. À côté d’elle, un Drago mal réveillé et certainement de mauvais poil vu comment il envoyait promener un autre Serpentard à côté de lui.

— J’espère que tu as fait ton testament pour le match de cet aprèm', fit-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

— Mouais, répondit Harry sans prêter attention aux menaces.

— Tu auras une surprise durant le match ! ajouta-t-elle en se redressant sur le banc.

— Chi tu l’dis, dit Harry sans lâcher sa cuillère de sa bouche — il se tourna vers Hermione — Cha leur arrive d’être aimable, tu crois ?

Hermione haussa les épaules en hochant la tête négativement. Elle but le fond de son jus de citrouille avant de se lever, le cartable sur son épaule.

— Je vais à la bibliothèque pour le devoir de McGonagall. Bon courage pour ton cours de divination, fit-elle.

Harry lui adressa un sourire ironique, tandis qu’Hermione s’éloigna doucement, avant de replonger dans ses céréales. Ginny le regarda avec un sourire en coin. Hermione lui dit au revoir de la main et la jeune Weasley lui répondit avec un clin d’œil. Interloquée, Hermione regarda son amie à l’œuvre. Sans que Potter pût s’y attendre, Ginny se rua sur lui, lui chatouillant les entrecôtes vivement. Harry sursauta, lâchant sa cuillère qui glissa sur toute la largeur de la table avant de finir sa course sur le sol dans un cliquetis métallique. Il fut pris de fou rire et tenta de repousser son amie. Celle-ci ne lâcha pas prise, redoublant les rires.

— Hé bien, Potter, vous combattez les pires dangers et vous ne savez pas repousser une pauvre jeune fille ? déclara McGonagall à l’autre bout de la salle, visiblement amusée par le spectacle.

Il fallut plus de cinq minutes à Harry avant de reprendre le dessus sur son amie et lui faire payer les châtouilles. 

Hermione était déjà loin, près de la bibliothèque. Madame Pince se trouvait derrière son bureau avec une Gazette des Sorciers. Elle regarda Hermione entrer avec un regard mauvais avant de replonger dans sa lecture. 

La jeune fille posa son sac sur une des tables et partit dans une des allées de la bibliothèque. Elle trouva rapidement ce qu’elle cherchait. Elle sortit d’une étagère un vieux livre poussiéreux sur les transformations de parchemins. Elle ouvrit le bouquin à la table, sortit deux parchemins de son sac, un encrier et une belle plume blanche. Elle feuilleta le bouquin sans y faire attention, la tête posée sur sa main gauche. Après cinq bonnes minutes de feuilletages, elle referma le bouquin d’un coup sec, libérant quelques poussières sur le côté. Elle aurait dû y penser plus tôt. 

Elle se leva doucement de la table et rapporta le livre sur l’étagère. Madame Pince était absorbée par la gazette du sorcier pour ne plus faire attention à la jeune fille. Hermione jeta un dernier coup d’œil à la bibliothécaire avant d’enjamber un cordon. Elle se dirigea à pas de loup vers le couloir des recettes de potions. Elle prit un bouquin assez épais de l’étagère du fond et le feuilleta rapidement. Cela parlait de potions de mort instantanée, de potions faisant rajeunir, de potions qui transformaient celui qui la buvait en loup-garou pendant un moment.

— Je suis sûre que je trouverai…, murmura-t-elle.

Elle remit le livre et s’empara d’un autre. Elle visionna la table des matières :

— Je t’ai trouvé, chuchota Hermione.

— Qu’avez-vous trouvé, Miss Granger ? 

Elle réprima un hoquet d’horreur, se figeant sur place avant de faire rapidement volte-face, faisant tomber un tas de livres posé sur un meuble à côté d’elle. Les livres s’écroulèrent sur le sol en s’ouvrant, pour certains, face contre terre.

— Oh ! Quelque chose pour le devoir du professeur McGonagall, professeur Rogue, mentit la jeune fille.

Debout devant elle, à peine deux mètres d’elle, le professeur Rogue la dévisageait, un livre ouvert en main. L’ouvrage avait la reliure noirâtre et les pages jaunies. La jeune fille aurait cru que le professeur était toujours en train de déjeuner. Elle tenta de cacher le livre derrière son dos, en lui souriant poliment.

— Vraiment ? fit-il sceptique en haussant un sourcil. Et vous avez besoin de visiter la réserve pour cela ? Je suis sûr que vous trouverez toutes vos réponses dans vos livres de cours.

— Oh, mais je..., dit Hermione en cherchant une excuse dans le creux de son cerveau — _cherche Hermione, cherche… —_ J’aime être précise dans mes réponses. Vous devriez le savoir, professeur.

— Dans ce cas, que faites-vous dans le couloir réservé aux livres sur les potions ?

Hermione se pinça les lèvres. Elle n’allait pas s’en sortir. Résignée, elle soupira et extirpa le livre qui se cachait derrière son dos. De toute manière, si Madame Pince la voyait dans la réserve sans autorisation, ç’allait mal tourner aussi. Même si Hermione avait toujours respecté l’ordre et le rangement des livres. Le règlement était le règlement.

Rogue examina le livre qui lui était tendu. Un bouquin dont la couverture avait été mangée par endroit. Son titre était devenu illisible. Les joues d’Hermione Granger étaient roses. Le maître des potions prit le livre des mains de celle-ci. Il l’ouvrit, calant le sien ouvert entre son bras gauche et son torse. Il le feuilleta tandis qu’Hermione se mit à danser sur la pointe des pieds. 

Le visage impassible, sans extirper son nez du livre, le professeur Rogue dit de sa voix doucereuse :

— Je ne crois pas que vous trouveriez quoi que ce soit en faveur de la métamorphose dans ce livre, Miss Granger. Néanmoins...

— Mais qu’est-ce que vous faites ? s’exclama une voix derrière le cordon. 

Hermione aurait voulu se réfugier dans un trou de souris. Madame Pince se rua vers eux.

— Professeur Rogue ! Miss Granger ! Mais qu’est-ce que… ?

— Oui, Madame Pince ? demanda Rogue sans fermer le livre devant lui.

— Je... mais de quel droit ! Je veux dire, la réserve est interdite aux élèves !

— Je..., commença Hermione, mais le professeur la coupa.

— Miss Granger est avec moi. Ne vous en faites pas, nous rangerons bien soigneusement vos livres.

— Oh, mais dans ce cas, fit Madame Pince, les joues légèrement roses. Bien, bien, je vous laisse...

— Miss Granger voudrait emprunter ce livre au passage, si cela est possible, ajouta Rogue en refermant le livre d’Hermione et en le tendant à la bibliothécaire.

— Oh, mais... oui, oui, bien sûr. Suivez-moi, Miss Granger. 

Hermione était trop abasourdie pour réagir immédiatement. Ce fut seulement quand Rogue lui mit le livre sous son nez qu’elle réalisa ce qu’il se passait. Elle prit le livre des mains un peu trop rapidement, ce qui le fit tomber. Elle le ramassa les joues empourprées avant de suivre Madame Pince en dehors de la réserve. 

Rogue suivit des yeux la jeune fille avant de se replonger dans son propre livre.

Quand Hermione sortit de la bibliothèque, elle se dépêcha de se rendre à son cours de l’histoire de la magie avec le professeur Binns. Un professeur fantomatique qui parlait d’une voix monotone. Elle avait soigneusement rangé le livre emprunté dans son sac. Elle n’avait pas encore compris pourquoi Rogue lui avait permis d’emprunter ce livre ni même pourquoi il n’avait pas sauté sur l’occasion de lui enlever cinquante points pour être allée dans la réserve. Il se comportait de façon de plus en plus étrange avec elle tandis qu’il gardait son habituel sarcasme pour les autres élèves. Ils avaient cours avec lui après la récréation.

La jeune fille s’installa au premier rang à côté de ses amis qui étaient déjà assommés à cause du cours de divination de tout à l’heure. Ron baillait à s’en décrocher la mâchoire alors que le professeur n’avait même pas encore prononcé un mot. Hermione sortit de son sac son encrier, sa plume et un parchemin. Harry en fit de même. Ron mit plus de temps à les imiter. Dix, quinze, vingt minutes passèrent et la page de parchemin d’Hermione était toujours blanche. Harry s’en étonnait même. Elle avait hâte que le cours finisse pour lire son nouveau livre. Obtenu d’une drôle de manière. À plus de la moitié du cours, Hermione craqua et extirpa son livre de son cartable. Elle l’ouvrit au-dessus de son livre sur l’histoire de la magie. Elle commença à le lire, la plume en main. Le professeur Binns ne fit même pas attention. Il ne faisait attention à rien en fait. Harry se tordit le cou pour lire au-dessus de l’épaule d’Hermione, sans résultat. L’écriture du livre était trop petite pour qu’il arrive à lire quoi que ce soit d’où il était. Ron était assis entre ses deux amis. Le rouquin regardait le plafond, la tête reposée sur sa main gauche. Hermione commença à lire le chapitre sur ce qui l’intéressait. Il restait à peine dix minutes de cours.

_« Luna tire son nom de sa consistance argentée. Des rumeurs ont prétendu que la potion attirait les loups-garous. Nous savons à l’heure actuelle que c’est totalement faux. Cette potion devrait au contraire les éloigner vu la peur qu’ont les lycanthropes vis-à-vis de l’astre lunaire. La lune cache la moitié d’elle-même durant les pleines lunes et n’est pas pareille suivant l’endroit où l’on se trouve. La lune avait été le rêve de l’homme dans sa conquête de l’espace. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi Luna ne fonctionne pas sans son homologue Mula qui doit être impérativement préparée par la personne voulait utiliser la potion. »_

La lune cachant toujours une partie d’elle-même, la potion qui révélait la partie que cachaient les gens. Hermione commençait doucement à comprendre son origine. Pas pour autant qu’elle en comprenait son utilité. Elle ne put en lire davantage vu que la cloche sonna la fin des cours. Elle rangea en vitesse son livre dans son sac et quitta la classe.

Quand elle se retrouva dans le couloir, elle fut soulagée de voir que Lavande et Parvati avaient cessé de la harceler pour son « petit-ami ». La jeune fille se tourna vers ses amis qui étaient passablement endormis par le cours.

— Il a dit quoi après les retraites des Gobelins du Magma ? demanda Ron avant de s’étirer. Je crois que j’ai eu une absence.

— Et une prolongée, fit Harry en souriant. Cela date du cours passé.

— Ha..ben... au moins, je m’en souviens !

— Dites les garçons…, commença Hermione timidement. 

Ils marchèrent doucement vers le donjon de Rogue. Hermione était entre les deux jeunes hommes.

— Vous ne trouvez pas que les gens sont bizarres ces temps-ci ? s’enquit-elle. Je veux dire... Drago qui me traite de sang-de-bourbe et qui chope une retenue ! Et ces deux pipelettes de Lavande et de Parvati qui n’arrêtent pas de glousser...

— Pour Lavande et Parvati c’est normal, mais pour Drago, ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il a une retenue, fit remarquer Ron. Peut-être que McGonagall a sonné les cloches à Rogue pour son favoritisme envers Serpentard ? Après tout, elle nous enlève bien des points, elle...

— Et cela ne nous empêche pas de gagner la coupe des maisons !

— Tu crois vraiment que McGonagall a pu convaincre Rogue d’arrêter de nous enlever des points à tout va ? dit Harry en jetant un œil aux sabliers des quatre maisons. Regarde, Serdaigle est en tête et Poufsoufle et nous, sommes à égalité. Serpentard est dernier. Je te parie qu’après le cours de Rogue, on sera tout dernier et Serpentard, deuxième au moins.

— C’est ridicule, fit Hermione en hochant la tête de gauche à droite. Pourquoi le professeur Rogue ferait-il cela ?

— Parce qu’il l’a toujours fait ! Mais enfin, tu le sais très bien en plus. À chaque fois que tu réponds juste, il t’enlève des points…

—… parce que j’ai répondu sans lever la main ou qu’il ne m’a pas permis de répondre, corrigea Hermione.

— Pourquoi tu le défends tout à coup ? fit remarquer à son tour Ron.

— Parce qu’apparemment vous n’êtes pas au courant.

— Pas au courant ? Ah bon ? dit Harry en haussant un sourcil. Et au courant de quoi ?

— Le professeur Rogue a enlevé dix points à Serpentard hier en donnant la retenue à Malefoy, raconta Hermione. 

Harry et Ronald Weasley s’arrêtèrent nets dans le couloir. Hermione fit volte-face :

— Oui, dix points. Pour cela qu’ils sont si bas. Les cours ne font que commencer, continua Hermione.

Ron et Harry s’échangèrent un regard.

— Maintenant, faites-moi le plaisir de lui donner une chance d’être juste avec nous. 

Mais la réalité fut tout autre au cours de potions. Le professeur Rogue commença son cours en déclarant que la potion 'Luna Mula' sera prête dans une semaine. Il énonça l’intitulé du cours du jour en maugréant que des limaces sans cervelle pourraient réussir la potion anti-rhume de foin. Le seul problème notable de la potion était le fait qu’elle agissait sur une réaction allergique. Avant de laisser ses élèves commencer la potion, le professeur Rogue expliqua le déroulement d’un rhume de foin. Hermione se trouvait à côté d’un Neville tremblant de la tête au pied. Ron et Harry étaient assis à un banc plus loin. La jeune fille ne pouvait s’empêcher de remarquer que les deux garçons n’arrêtaient pas de se murmurer des choses sans la quitter du regard. Elle était sûre que ce n’était pas de Quidditch qu’il s’agissait.

— Qui peut me dire quels effets a le rhume de foin exactement ? demanda Rogue en balayant la classe du regard. Même un simple Moldu pourrait y répondre... 

Harry soupira. Il n’avait pas envie de donner une chance à Rogue de s’en prendre à un Gryffondor s’il osait lever la main et qu’il donnait une réponse fausse contre toute attendre. Ron tira la manche de la robe de sorcier de son ami, pointa du doigt une jeune fille aux cheveux chocolat emmêlés. Elle avait les mains croisées sur son pupitre et fixait Rogue. La question de Rogue avait été trop simple pour qu’Hermione daignât lui répondre ?

Ce fut un Serpentard qui répondit exactement ce qu’Harry pensait. Rogue ne fit aucun commentaire et commença à noter les ingrédients au tableau.

— Cette potion est très simple à préparer, mais gare si elle n’est pas proprement préparée. Si c’est le cas — il lorgna sur Londubat — elle fera qu’accentuer l’allergie de la personne. Ce sera la première potion à faire de ce cours. Ensuite, nous commencerons un élixir de robustesse. Quelque chose de bien plus compliqué... Commencez ! Deux par chaudron. 

Le premier quart d’heure fut occupé par la préparation du remède pour le rhume des foins. Hermione s’occupait de la majorité des ingrédients à couper tandis que Neville se contentait de tourner doucement la mixture.

— Et après tu ajoutes les feuilles coupées comme ça et tu ajoutes un peu de pollen de cerisier. Et ça doit prendre la couleur d’un rose pâle…, fit Hermione en jetant les derniers ingrédients à la mixture. Je crois que c’est bon. 

La mixture prit un ravissant rose bonbon comme couleur tandis que celle de Ron et de Harry s’entêtait à rester sur un rouge pourpre.

— Non, il faut tourner dans le sens des aiguilles d’une montre, murmura la jeune fille au groupe.

— Oui, mais par rapport à quoi ? fit Ron paniqué. On va rater la potion la plus simple du siècle.

— Dans l’autre sens ! insista Hermione.

— Alors, Miss Granger ? Vous ne pouvez donc pas vous contenter de rester sur votre propre potion ? Vous vous sentez obligée d’aller faire part de votre insolent je-sais-tout-isme à vos camarades ? 

Le professeur Rogue se tenait devant elle, le chaudron les séparait à peine. Hermione soupira et baissa les yeux.

— Inutile de deviner qui a préparé la potion...

— Nous sommes à deux par chaudron, n’est-ce pas professeur ? Que Neville ait fait le quart de la potion, où est le…

— Le problème, Miss Granger, c’est qu’en vous occupant de la plus grosse partie d’une potion vous retirez à M. Londubat la possibilité de s’améliorer, même sur une potion aussi dérisoire qu’un remède contre le rhume des foins. 

Les joues de Hermione Granger étaient devenues presque aussi roses que sa propre potion. Elle n’avait jamais réfléchi à ce détail. Elle pensait juste à bien en aidant son ami. Peut-être que son niveau de potion était trop élevé pour que Neville s’améliore ? Ce dernier avait pris la couleur d’un linge en déglutissant silencieusement à côté de la jeune fille.

— Pour l’élixir, je vous mettrai avec quelqu’un d’autre. Sinon, il faudra que vous passiez les épreuves de BUSE à la place de Mr Londubat, fit Rogue, sa voix était presque devenue inaudible. Voyons — il arpenta la salle de cours — Ha ! Vous vous mettrez avec Mr Malefoy ! 

Hermione faillit s’étouffer. Il aurait pu choisir Goyle ou Crabbe ou même de la mettre avec Parvati ou Dean, mais pas avec Malefoy. C’était comme déclarer une guerre. D’autant plus que s’ils ne s’entraidaient pas, la potion serait ratée et ils auraient une mauvaise note. La jeune fille doutait des capacités de Drago en potions. 

Le jeune Serpentard quant à lui faillit se brûler en prenant un échantillon de sa potion rose extrêmement pâle. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, cracher sur Hermione, mais il se ressaisit vite. Il avait déjà eu une retenue, pas la peine d’en rajouter. Il aura sa vengeance plus tard.

— Mr Londubat, vous travaillerez avec Mr Crabbe, ajouta Rogue. Cela va peut-être vous mettre du plomb dans votre cervelle. 

Et dire qu’Hermione avait pensé ne serait-ce qu’un instant que Rogue ne serait pas injuste. Il avait été pire que cela. Il avait fait en sorte que les deux élèves de maisons adversaires et en plus, un avec des préjugés, se retrouvaient à concocter une potion délicate. Elle aurait payé cher pour lâcher son chaudron sur le pied de Rogue. 

Quand tout le monde eut fini sa potion anti-rhume de foin, Hermione marcha à contrecœur et doucement vers le banc du Serpentard à l’autre bout de la classe. Harry la regarda partir du coin de l’œil. Ron quant à lui cherchait dans son livre la recette de l’élixir. Quand il la trouva enfin, il remit sa balance à ingrédient au bon niveau. Hermione se trouvait maintenant à moins de deux mètres de Drago. Celui-ci paraissait à la fois dégoûté et fou de rage de la voir à côté de lui. Il pouvait avoir facilement une bonne note en la laissant tout faire bien sûr, mais cette idée de devoir assister une « sang-de-bourbe » le rendait fou. Il devait pourtant se forcer de se contenir. Il ne voulait pas perdre la face de nouveau face à elle. D’autant plus qu’il n’était plus sûr à cent pour cent que son cher directeur de maison serait derrière lui ou face à lui comme la veille. 

Hermione décrocha un sourire poli à Drago — non sans ajouter un soupçon d’amertume — et prit place à côté de lui, devant le chaudron. Le professeur Rogue ouvrit l’armoire à ingrédients au fond de la classe et distribua à tout le groupe des crins de licornes, des écailles de dragons noirs, un cœur rempli de sang séché dont Hermione ne voulait même pas en savoir son origine ainsi que quelques plantes aux couleurs chatoyantes. Le professeur donna un coup de baguette en direction du tableau et y indiqua la page dans le manuel ainsi que la liste des ingrédients à utiliser pour la potion. Hermione se leva doucement pour aller chercher ses bocaux d’ingrédients ainsi que son livre de cours. Drago feuilleta sans un mot le sien. Quand Hermione le rejoignit, il avait déjà commencé à découper une partie des crins de licornes. La jeune fille soupira en lisant son propre manuel. Drago commençait déjà mal la potion. Il fallait tout d’abord ajouter du sang d’Hippogriffe, faire bouillir, remuer le tout dans le sens des aiguilles d’une montre avant d’ajouter les crins. Elle se dépêcha de verser le sang dans le chaudron. Elle reposa le flacon sur sa droite et alluma un feu en dessous du chaudron.

— Qu’est ce que tu fais ? dit Malefoy de sa voix traînante.

— J’obéis au professeur Rogue. C’est-à-dire que je fais l’élixir avec toi, que tu le veuilles ou non, répondit Hermione sans même le regarder. Il faut d’abord mettre du sang d’Hippogriffe avant les crins de licornes.

— Non, objecta simplement Malefoy.

— Ne sais-tu donc pas lire ? rétorqua la jeune fille en expirant fortement.

— Ce n’est pas une sang-de-bourbe qui va me faire la leçon, Granger.

— Peut-être que la sang-de-bourbe, elle, sait lire, Malefoy. 

Ils avaient travaillé ensemble durant à peine deux minutes qu’ils se disputaient déjà comme de bons Gryffondor et Serpentard, mais le professeur Rogue ne faisait pas attention à eux. Il passait dans les bancs des Gryffondor de l’autre côté. Lavande Brown avait laissé tomber son flacon de sang par terre. Elle pleurait pitoyablement tandis que son binôme — Parvati — avait du mal à retirer le bouchon de son propre flacon. Drago regarda Hermione en plissant ses petits yeux grisâtres. Avant qu’il eût pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Hermione lui prit des mains les crins de Licornes fraîchement coupés et les ajouta à la potion. Elle saisit la louche et tourna délicatement la potion. Bientôt, elle prit une teinture verdâtre comme l’indiquait le manuel. La jeune fille lança alors un sourire triomphant à Malefoy. Ce dernier se contenta de proférer un juron inaudible avant de replonger dans le livre.

« _Recueillir le sang du cœur, le mélanger à des fleurs de tilleuls broyées avant de l’ajouter dans la potion_ »

Malefoy n’eut pas le temps de dire ouf que Hermione avait déjà saisi le cœur et appuyait doucement dessus avec le revers de sa lame en argent. Un jus brunâtre gicla et une odeur pestilentielle commença à s’élever du cœur. La jeune fille eut un haut-le-cœur, mais continua sa tâche. Elle devait se concentrer le plus possible sur sa potion. Sinon leur dispute finirait par attirer l’attention du professeur Rogue.

Tout se passa pour le mieux durant les dix minutes qui suivirent. Malefoy et Hermione ne s’étaient plus adressé la parole et travaillaient dans un silence absolu. Cependant, quand voulut ajouter une plante dans la potion, Hermione lui agrippa le bras pour l’en empêcher :

— Non, pas encore, dit-elle simplement.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Malefoy retira rapidement son bras du chaudron comme si la main d’Hermione l’avait brûlé et recula de quelque pas. Son dos toucha le chaudron de Goyle qui faillit se renverser.

— Ne me touche pas, sale sang-de-bourbe ! cracha Drago. 

Cette fois-ci, toute la classe avait entendu. Le silence s’installa rapidement. Londubat rattrapa de justesse le flacon qui venait de prendre. Harry leva les yeux de son livre pour regarder Hermione et Drago. Ron, qui touillait la potion, s’était arrêté net pour se retourner vers l’origine de la voix. Les autres Gryffondor l’imitèrent ainsi que les Serpentard. 

Le professeur Rogue se glissa vers le banc des deux protagonistes. Il croisa les bras lentement, le nez légèrement relevé vers le plafond, posa ses yeux ébène sur les deux élèves en face de lui. Hermione tenait en main une fleur de lilas qui pendait lamentablement au bout de sa tige. Drago se trouvait à deux mètres d’elle, le regard rempli de dégoût, une grimace lui déformant le visage.

— Que se passe-t-il, Mr Malefoy ? demanda Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.

Hermione sut que le Serpentard n’allait pas la rater.

— C’est Granger, professeur ! vociféra Drago Malefoy en se tenant machinalement le bras que la jeune fille eut osé toucher. 

Le professeur Rogue se tourna alors vers l’intéressée. Cette dernière lui soutint son regard. Elle voulait juste éviter à Malefoy de rater la potion. Était-ce interdit ?

— Miss Granger ?

— Je… Malefoy voulait ajouter de l’hortensia alors qu’il faut d’abord ajouter du lilas, tourner deux fois dans le sens des aiguilles d’une montre avant de l’ajouter, se défendit Hermione sans quitter son professeur du regard. J’ai mis ma main sur le bras de Drago pour l’empêcher d’ajouter la fleur.

— Je crois que Mr Malefoy sait parfaitement ce qu’il fait, Miss Granger. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. 

Il eut des protestations de l’autre côté de la classe. Harry soupira en levant les yeux au plafond l’air de dire « Et voilà, c’est parti. » 

Ç’aurait pu en rester là, mais c’était sans compter sur Hermione :

— Dix points en moins ? Mais pourquoi ? Pour l’avoir empêché de faire une bêtise ? s’écria-t-elle. C’est… c’est — mais les mots lui manquèrent.

— Oui, Miss Granger ? coupa Rogue, victorieux. Lisez parfaitement votre livre avant “d’empêcher vos camarades de faire une bêtise”. 

Les Serpentard pouffèrent de rire. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. C’en était trop. Elle prit le bouquin et le retourna avec force sur son banc :

— Lisez, professeur ! dit-elle, presque hystérique.

— Mettez-vous en doute votre professeur, Miss Granger ? lança Rogue dont la voix trahissant la colère.

— _PARFAITEMENT !_

La jeune fille s’était presque égosillée sur ce dernier mot. Ses joues étaient rouges de colère ; les larmes s’échappaient doucement, roulant délicatement le long de son visage. Elle respirait rapidement, ne quittant pas son professeur du regard. Les autres élèves assistaient à la scène, impuissants, laissant leur chaudron mijoter et cracher de la fumée opaque. Le visage du professeur Rogue était impassible comme toujours, mais ses yeux luisaient étrangement. Une lueur de colère. Une de ses rares colères qu’il avait eue dans toute sa vie.

— Vous saviez parfaitement… vous le saviez que…, commença Hermione, la voix portée par les sanglots qui l’envahissaient peu à peu. _Mais LISEZ !_ ajouta-t-elle en tapant du poing le livre sur la table. 

Dans un geste lent, le professeur Rogue tourna le livre vers lui, se pencha légèrement, ses cheveux noirs graisseux bougèrent faiblement. Personne n’osait chuchoter dans la classe. Les seuls bruits venaient des sanglots d’Hermione et des crépitements des potions de la classe. 

Le professeur Rogue prit le livre et arpenta la classe en lisant à haute voix :

— Broyer les écailles de dragons en fines poudres. Votre potion devrait avoir la couleur bleu-marine. Ensuite, ajouter une fleur d’hortensia. Une seule fleur. Votre potion s’éclaircira sinon touiller deux fois dans le sens d’une aiguille d’une montre. Ensuite, ajouter la fleur de lilas pour obtenir un vert émeraude pour enfin ajouter la deuxième fleur d’hortensia pour acquérir une couleur rose et une consistance pâteuse.

Il ferma d’un coup sec le livre, ce qui fit sursauter la moitié de la classe. Hermione sentit son cœur se tordre dans sa poitrine, son estomac se retourner, ses joues devenir de feu. 

Sa potion était bleue. Un bleu sombre. 

Elle avait haussé le ton sur un professeur. Elle avait piqué une colère sur un professeur. Elle avait mis en doute un professeur. Elle s’était conduite comme si elle savait mieux qu’un professeur. Plus que jamais, elle regrettait amèrement de s’être énervée, mais c’était trop tard.

— Alors, Miss Granger ? fit Rogue en se rapprochant du banc, le livre levé au niveau de son visage. Où en était votre potion ? Ha, Mr Goyle, quelle couleur est la potion de Miss Granger et de Mr Malefoy ?

— C’est bleu foncé, balbutia Goyle, incertain.

— Effectivement. _D’un beau bleu_. Peut-être que Miss Granger est atteinte d’une forme inconnue de daltonisme propre à son je-sais-tout-isme, ajouta-t-il d’un air hautain, ce qui déclencha des rires forcés aux élèves de sa maison. Alors, Miss Granger ? De quelle couleur voyez-vous votre potion ?

— Bleu, répondit Hermione entre ses dents, en essayant ses larmes du revers de sa manche droite. Bleu… marine. 

Il eut un rire général chez les Serpentard qui se turent presque aussitôt quand Rogue déposa avec force le livre d’Hermione sur le banc. Il mit ses mains sur le meuble, distancées d’une quatre-vingtaine de centimètres au moins, son visage à la hauteur d’une Hermione toujours secouée de sanglots. Le professeur Rogue se mit à parler sèchement d’une voix très basse, les élèves au fond de la classe eurent du mal à l’entendre :

— Comprenez donc bien, Miss Granger. J’accepte qu’on se trompe dans mon cours. Après tout, vous êtes là pour apprendre. Sinon je ne laisserai plus des personnes comme Londubat ou Potter mettre un pied dans ma classe. J’accepte qu’on saute une étape. J’accepte qu’on se trompe dans les ingrédients. J’accepte même qu’on se trompe de recette, Miss Granger. Néanmoins, je ne puis accepter qu’on mette mes qualités de professeur en doute.

— Je n’ai pas mis vos qualités en doute…, bégaya Hermione, mal à l’aise

— Vous pensez peut-être que mettre votre nez répugnant de petite-je-sais-tout dans tout les bouquins du monde vous donne le pouvoir de tout faire ? De ne jamais vous tromper ? De savoir plus que les autres ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi quelqu’un qui connaîtrait tous les bouquins de potions sur les bouts des doigts ne s’est-il pas encore présenté à mon poste, Miss Granger ? Croire que vous savez tout vous donne donc la certitude de savoir tout faire ? ajouta-t-il en baissant encore le ton de sa voix. 

Elle ne savait que dire. Elle avait fait une gaffe, certes. Elle avait compris. Elle le mettrait plus en doute, si c’était ce qu’il voulait. Elle avait peut-être touché sa fierté avec cela, mais elle en était désolée. Elle était vraiment désolée.

— Je suis désolée, professeur Rogue, murmura-t-elle, en contenant ses larmes le plus fort qu’elle put. Je suis vraiment désolée. 

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Les yeux noirs et impénétrables de son professeur ne la rassurèrent guère. Il la fixa sans ciller. La jeune fille dut détourner son regard vers un Drago au sourire triomphant. Il venait d’avoir sa revanche, mine de rien. Granger allait avoir une retenue. C’était évident.

Avant que la moindre retenue, même que le moindre mot fut prononcé, une sonnette retentit au loin. La fin du cours de potions. 

Certains élèves parfaitement réveillés rangèrent leurs ustensiles et prirent rapidement un échantillon de leur potion bâclée. Harry et Ron se dépêchèrent plus particulièrement, car ils avaient une réunion de Quidditch avant le dîner — il restait en fait une heure de cours, mais ils l’avaient libre. Les autres élèves, absorbés par l’élève et le professeur, mirent plus de temps à se rappeler qu’ils pouvaient quitter la classe. Le professeur Rogue se releva, bien droit devant la jeune fille et lui tourna le dos sans rien ajouter. Hermione sentit les larmes lui échapper à nouveau. Elle prit son livre — son fichu livre de cours de potions — le rangea avec force dans son cartable ainsi que ses ustensiles. Elle émettait déjà des sanglots étouffés quand elle quitta le cachot du professeur Rogue. Ce dernier la regarda partir du coin de l’œil.

Harry et Ron essayèrent de rattraper Hermione, mais elle était déjà partie dans les toilettes du deuxième étage au pas de course. Les deux jeunes hommes se dirent qu’elle avait besoin de récupérer du choc et foncèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch ou les attendait Angelina Johnson ainsi que le reste de l’équipe de Gryffondor pour un dernier meeting avant le match.

Mimi Geignarde planait au-dessus des toilettes en pleurant et en gémissant. Elle ne fit pas attention à Hermione qui se réfugia dans un coin, retroussant ses jambes contre elle et laissant aller ses larmes. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Évidemment, elle avait l’habitude peut-être de faire tout toute seule en cours de potion et quand elle devait réaliser une potion avec quelqu’un, elle se mettait la plupart du temps avec Neville pour lui éviter les regards narquois du maître des potions. Elle faisait la préparation seule. Lisant à son aise les instructions et donnant quelquefois des ordres et des conseils à Neville. Mais être avec quelqu’un d’autre de plus haut niveau que Neville… et aussi qu’il ne lui avait absolument pas dit où en était la potion ! Et où il en était dans les instructions ! Elle aurait dû vérifier la couleur de la potion ? Oui, c’était un fait. Elle aurait dû vérifier à deux fois avant de s’égosiller sur son professeur. Elle était sûre qu’à l’heure actuelle, le professeur McGonagall était au courant des cris de la jeune fille et en était très déçue. Elle allait même peut-être la renvoyer chez elle ! Elle allait être renvoyée de son année de BUSE. Le professeur Rogue était capable de saisir cette occasion pour se débarrasser de cette insolente Miss-Je-sais-tout. Mais elle avait fait une erreur, non ? Donc, elle avait démontré qu’elle pouvait avoir tort…

Elle fut extirpée de ses pensées par une caresse sur son visage. Elle leva les yeux. Elle ne vit rien pendant un moment, quelque chose se trouvait devant son visage. Un mouchoir blanc ?

— Prenez, Miss Granger.

La jeune fille obtempéra et essuya son visage avec le mouchoir.

— Merci, professeur, murmura-t-elle. 

Elle eut un hoquet sonore qui attira l’attention de Mimi Geignarde. Elle fit volte-face et dit de sa voix suraiguë :

— Un professeur dans les toilettes des filles ?...Ooooh..Et un garçon en plus ! ajouta-t-elle plus durement. 

Elle gémit de plus belle avant de sauter dans un conduit de toilette du fond en déversant une énorme quantité d’eau sur le sol.

Hermione gardait le mouchoir entre ses deux mains tremblantes. Elle frémissait sous les sanglots étouffés. Le professeur de potions était agenouillé devant elle. Il la fixait, le bras droit posé sur sa jambe droite.

— Vous allez… vous allez me faire renvoyer, professeur ? réussit à dire Hermione, sentant les larmes lui revenir. 

L’intéressé ne répondit pas tout de suite, continuant à la fixer. Après un moment qui parut interminable pour la jeune fille, il répondit d’une voix basse :

— Non, Miss Granger. 

Elle releva d’un geste vif son visage vers son professeur. Elle avait bien entendu ? Il n’allait pas la faire renvoyer ?

— Mais il est clair que vos propos ont été… déplacés, ajouta Rogue sur le même ton.

— Je… suis désolée…, s’excusa Hermione d’une voix stridente.

— Je le sais que vous êtes désolée, cessez de me le répéter. 

Il tendit sa main gauche vers le visage d’Hermione et chassa une larme sur une des joues de la jeune fille.

— Et cessez de pleurer. Cela ne résoudra rien. 

C’était évident que les pleurs d’Hermione ne pourraient pas effacer ce qui s’était produit plus tôt dans le cachot. En y repensant, celle-ci ne put s’en empêcher de laisser échapper une nouvelle vague de larmes.

— Miss Granger ! s’écria le professeur Rogue. 

Elle plongea son visage dans ses bras frêles repliés sur ses genoux. Son professeur poussa un soupir d’exaspération. Elle sanglota de plus belle :

— Vous… vous me détestez... c’est… c’est pour ça que….

— Miss Granger…

—… À chaque fois… à chaque fois que j’ouvre la bouche, vous…. vous savez que ça me rend horriblement…. je crois... à chaque fois que… que mes réponses sont mauvaises…..alors… alors… j’étudie encore et encore… mais jamais… jamais…

— Miss Granger, s’il vous plaît.

— … Vous me détestez… c’est pour ça que vous me torturez… en me forçant à étudier… à croire que ce que… je sais est faux.

— Miss Granger, je ne vous déteste pas.

Elle leva son visage de ses bras une nouvelle fois. Elle était dans un piteux état. Ses yeux étaient rouges ; ses joues humides et roses, les mèches chocolats autour de son visage collaient contre sa peau, du liquide transparent coulait de son nez jusqu’a ses lèvres tremblantes. Le professeur Rogue sonda le visage de la jeune fille et répéta d’une voix presque inaudible, détachant chaque mot :

— _Je ne vous déteste pas_. 

Hermione poussa un petit cri et à bout de nerfs, se vautra dans les bras du maître des potions. Ce dernier eut du mal à garder un semblant d’équilibre, tandis que son élève se trembla de plus belle contre lui. Elle entoura sa taille de ses bras frêles, calant son visage contre son torse. Rogue n’avait aucune once idée de comment réagir à cela. Il appréhendait un geste brusque qui pourrait faire dégénérer la situation, la rendre encore plus difficile que ce qu’elle était déjà. 

Il se releva doucement, la taille toujours emprisonnée par des bras tremblants, forçant Hermione à se relever aussi. Elle garda la joue droite collée au torse de son professeur. Rogue poussa un soupir lointain avant d’enrouler ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Il se mit à lui masser délicatement le dos avec la paume de sa main. Petit à petit, les sanglots et les tremblements de la jeune fille s’estompèrent. Le professeur n’avait pas l’habitude d’un tel contact. Il avait l’impression qu’Hermione l’étouffait presque. Pourtant, elle avait retiré ses bras de sa taille pour les placer près de son visage, au niveau du torse du dit professeur. Il n’avait pas non plus l’habitude de sentir une odeur douce et reposante. Certes, il avait déjà senti lors de l’excursion. Il ne s’en souvenait presque pas. Mais il ne l’avait pas sentie si distinctement. 

S’il s’écoutait complètement, il ne bougerait plus de là, gardant Hermione contre lui, la consolant malgré lui. La jeune fille se sentait mieux. Elle ne pleurait plus malgré son visage encore humide. Elle s’imprégnait de l’odeur du maître des potions. Une odeur masculine, protectrice et envoûtante.

Le temps semblait s’être arrêté. Ils revinrent à la réalité en entendant les gémissements de Mimi Geignarde qui regagnait ses toilettes. D’un geste qui faillit être brusque, Rogue se détacha de la jeune fille. Cette dernière ne leva pas le visage vers lui, essuyant ses yeux du revers de sa manche.

— Vous êtes encore là ? lança Mimi Geignarde.

Le professeur Rogue lança un regard hautain au fantôme, prit Hermione par le bras et la tira hors des toilettes. Ils allèrent franchir le dernier mètre des toilettes quand Mimi Geignarde fit d’une voix onctueuse :

— Ah, mais voilà donc, le fameux “petit-ami” de Hermy-Hermione, la Gryffondor. Franchement, Hermy, je croyais que tu avais un peu plus de goût quand je t’ai vu avec ce _beau joueur de Quidditch_ l’année dernière.

Elle éclata de rire avant de s’enfuir de nouveau dans un des conduits d’évacuation. Le professeur Rogue fusilla du regard l’endroit où était parti le fantôme. Hermione sécha ses dernières larmes du revers de sa main.

— Vous ferez mieux de regagner votre tour, Miss Granger.

Il la laissa planter là, à l’entrée des toilettes des filles. Il s’en alla en faisant voler sa longue cape noire vers les cachots du château. Hermione le regarda disparaître au loin, avant de se mettre en route vers la maison Gryffondor. Elle avait gardé sur elle un peu d’odeur de Rogue, ce qui la calma complètement une fois arrivée à la salle commune.


	9. La nouvelle peur d'Hermione

Hermione s’était assise dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Très peu d’élèves étaient présents dans la grande pièce, car la plupart étaient sorties profiter de l’air ou avaient cours. Tant mieux, elle n’avait aucune envie de se retrouver nez à nez avec un élève de sa classe. Surtout pas après ce qui s’était produit en cours de potions. Heureusement, le match opposant Serpentard à Gryffondor devait avoir lieu cet après-midi, après le déjeuner. De quoi faire oublier la scène de la jeune fille aux élèves. 

Les dernières paroles de Mimi Geignarde se tortillaient dans sa tête. Bien évidemment, elle avait dû entendre quelques élèves en parler durant ses escapades dans les conduits. L’idée qu’elle pût répéter ce qu’elle avait vu à d’autres élèves donnait des frissons à Hermione Granger. C’était déjà assez difficile de supporter les moqueries des Serpentard, leurs fascinations à la rabaisser, mais il ne fallait pas qu’ils aient une nouvelle arme. Même si Viktor Krum paraissait la personne la plus probable dans cette histoire de « petit-ami », Hermione ne voulait pas — ne pensait même pas — que des personnes sensées pussent avoir la sombre idée que le petit-ami d’Hermione fût le professeur de potions. C’était quelque chose de complètement absurde. Elle, la miss je-sais-tout. Elle, la Gryffondor, cloîtrée dans ses bouquins, avec le vil et insensible maître des potions ? Même si pendant un moment, même infime, elle avait pensé de lui comme étant « charmant ». 

Il avait été deux secondes gentil avec elle pour Madame Pince. Oui, mais qu’était-ce deux secondes par rapport à cinq années d’études à se sentir ignorée et humiliée en classe ? Il avait essayé de la calmer dans les toilettes. Oui et ? Il n’avait juste aucune envie qu’un autre professeur la vît et qu’il commençât à croire qu’il l’avait malmenée encore et toujours. Il avait fait ça sans doute dans le but d’assurer ses arrières plutôt que pour réellement s’occuper de la jeune fille en détresse. Elle s’était étonnée de le voir là, agenouillé devant elle. 

Il avait fait cela uniquement pour qu’elle arrête de s’apitoyer sur son pauvre sort et qu’elle comprenne quelle idiote elle fut ! Il était égoïste, insensible, impassible... Un Serpentard en somme. Les seuls moments où il paraissait gentil avec elle étaient parsemés d’égoïsme. 

_« Je ne vous déteste pas »_. Encore heureux ! Elle ne lui avait rien fait personnellement. Il manquerait plus que ça. Il détestait Harry à cause de son père. Il méprisait Neville, car le pauvre garçon avait peur de lui. Et elle, tout ce qu’elle avait voulu faire dans ses cours était de répondre bien gentiment à ses questions et de faire ce qu’il lui demandait de faire. Alors pourquoi n’arrêtait-elle pas de penser à tout cela au lieu de faire ce qu’elle faisait d’habitude dans ses temps libres : à savoir ses devoirs ?

Pattenrond sauta sur les genoux de la jeune fille, se roula en boule et se mit à ronronner avec vigueur. Hermione soupira et porta ses mains sur son visage un peu collant dû aux larmes. Quand ses mains effleurèrent son nez, elle sentit quelque chose. Une odeur masculine, envoûtante et rassurante. 

Le chat roux d’Hermione leva la tête et vint poser son museau sur la main droite — celle qu’Hermione regardait maintenant, perplexe. Le chat n’aima pas ce qu’il était en train de sentir. Il réprima un crachement, se remit en boule en tournant le dos à sa maîtresse. La jeune fille se rappela la scène dans les toilettes. Elle avait eu les nerfs qui avaient lâché. Elle avait eu si peur qu’il la renvoyait. Même si elle n’avait pas vraiment fait quelque chose de grave. Si, bien sûr, elle avait haussé le ton, piqué une crise, mis en doute un professeur. Elle aurait pu avoir de graves conséquences. Peut-être qu’elle sera appelée dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard où elle y trouvera sa directrice de maison terriblement déçue avec un directeur de Serpentard au sourire victorieux ? 

Pourtant, elle était persuadée que le professeur Rogue était humain après tout et qu’il ne cherchait pas forcément à faire le plus de mal aux élèves de Gryffondor. Sinon, aucun des élèves de Gryffondor n’aurait leur BUSE ou ASPIC en potions. Il détestait les Gryffondor. C’était un principe. Les maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor se détestaient par principe, mais leur haine mutuelle cachait-elle autre chose ? On pouvait croire qu’ils se détestaient, car leurs qualités étaient opposées. Pourtant le professeur Rogue semblait respecter énormément le professeur McGonagall. Où y avait-il une erreur ? Le professeur Rogue détestait les personnes simplement sans raison ?

Hermione continua à regarder ses doigts imprégnés de l’odeur du professeur. 

Son parfum n’était pas désagréable. Juste rassurant, apaisant, protecteur. Il n’y avait pas de quoi en être drogué. Pourtant, elle resta un long moment, les doigts proches du nez, respirant longuement. Le doux ronronnement de Pattenrond, le feu de la cheminée, la fatigue des pleurs, et cette odeur finirent par endormir la jeune fille.

— Hermione ! lança une voix.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Pattenrond n’était plus en boule sur ses genoux. Elle frotta délicatement ses yeux fatigués avant de les poser sur la personne qui l’avait appelée : Harry Potter. Il portait son uniforme de Quidditch, son éclair de feu à la main. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, le regard pétillant.

— Tu vas rater le match ! Allez ! Ça commence dans quinze minutes ! ajouta-t-il en l’aidant à s’extirper du fauteuil.

— Hein, quoi ? fit la jeune fille en s’étirant.

— Allez, Hermione !

Elle s’en souvint enfin. Le match contre Serpentard. Elle avait dormi si longtemps ? Elle se sentait bien mieux. Elle n’avait plus aucune envie de pleurer. Ses joues étaient sèches. Elle suivit son ami vers le stade. Elle le quitta pour aller s’asseoir dans une des tribunes. Harry, quant à lui, se dépêchait de rejoindre les vestiaires. Hermione retrouva dans la foule Hagrid et Neville qui portaient les couleurs de Gryffondor. De l’autre côté du stade, c’était une marée verte et argentée qui les faisait face. Le soleil était au rendez-vous. Le ciel était d’un beau bleu.

_D’un beau bleu…_

Elle chassa cette phrase de son esprit en secouant énergiquement la tête. Mrs Bibine se plaça au milieu de la pelouse, attendant les joueurs. Dans le stade, une voix s’éleva :

— La rencontre d’ouverture du Quidditch de cette année : Gryffondor contre Serpentard ! déclara fièrement Lee Jordan. 

Il y eut des cris de la foule enthousiaste quand les joueurs des deux équipes arrivèrent sur le terrain, leur balai sur l’épaule. Hermione remarqua d’amblée que Ron semblait aussi pâle que Drago Malefoy. Tiens… elle ne voyait justement pas Drago parmi les joueurs de Serpentard. Elle se tourna vers Neville :

— Malefoy ne joue pas ? demanda-t-elle perplexe.

— Je ne sais pas trop… C’est Pansy Parkinson qui le remplace… je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il paraît que le professeur Rogue l’a interdit de jeu…

— Interdit de jeu ? répéta Hermione, sceptique. 

Parmi l’équipe verdâtre de Serpentard, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et au visage dur était présente. … Était-ce ce genre de surprise dont elle voulait parler au petit-déjeuner ? Flint et Angelina se serrèrent la main durement. Au coup de sifflet de Mrs Bibine, les joueurs s’envolèrent. Ron parut avoir un mal de chien pour rejoindre ses buts.

— Et c’est parti ! lança Lee Jordan.

Au bout de dix bonnes minutes, les Serpentard avaient réussi à marquer neuf fois. Ron était terrorisé. Harry Potter volait à côté de lui pour lui donner du courage tout en cherchant du regard le vif d’or. Parkinson volait d’un côté puis de l’autre du stade. Le jeune attrapeur se demandait pourquoi Drago ne jouait pas. Parkinson serait meilleur que lui ?

— Serpentard mène cent points à trente, fit Jordan.

Harry devait de se dépêcher de retrouver le vif d’or avant que cela ne tourne à la catastrophe. Il évita de justesse un cognard, braqua dans une autre direction, cherchant la petite boule dorée. Les cris de joie des Serpentard n’arrangèrent rien. Ron était tout sauf bon gardien. Il réussit pourtant à parer un coup, mais plus par coup de chance qu’autre chose.

— Hé Petit Pote Potter ! cria Pansy Parkinson un peu derrière lui. 

Il ne fit pas attention à elle. Il tourna dans une autre direction, monta et descendit plusieurs fois. La boule dorée était introuvable.

Hermione cherchait du regard le jeune Drago Malefoy. Elle l’aperçut enfin après deux bonnes minutes dans la foule des Serpentard. Il avait le visage fermé. Visiblement, l’idée de ne pas pouvoir jouer contre Harry Potter l’avait rendu malade. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, Hermione sentit des représailles arriver. Après tout, si le professeur Rogue avait décidé de l’interdire de jeu pour cette partie, il semblait évident que c’était dû à la querelle entre Drago et Hermione dans le couloir. Un l’ayant traité de sang-de-bourbe. Ou alors ?

— Deux cent à trente pour Serpentard, dit Lee, visiblement irrité. 

Il avait envie d’ajouter « _vraie catastrophe_ », mais le regard noir de McGonagall lui fit changer d’avis. Ron laissa passer un autre but. Harry prit les choses en mains. Il devait absolument attraper le vif d’or pour mettre fin au massacre. Il appréhendait aussi une exclusion prochaine de Ron de l’équipe. Même si c’était son vrai premier match. Angelina ne sera sans doute pas contente après cela.

— Angélina envoie le Souaffle à Katie ! Katie qui repasse à Angelina ! Ah bien vu George, ou Fred, enfin un des deux quoi ! Oh non, Flint a repris le Souaffle ! Attention Ron ! 

Il était là. 

Harry venait d’apercevoir une boule dorée voler près des chevilles de Ronald Weasley. Il fonça comme une fusée sur son ami. Ron écarquilla les yeux et se retira de la trajectoire de son ami, laissant le champ libre à un Serpentard le champ libre. Pansy Parkinson se tourna vers Harry. Elle plissa les yeux et vit la boule dorée voleter pas loin de Ronald Weasley. Elle descendit en piquée.

— Potter, attends ! cria Angelina depuis l’autre bout du stade, mais son attrapeur n’écouta ni Lee Jordan ni son capitaine. 

Après quelques secondes, le jeune Harry Potter parvint à attraper la minuscule boule dorée. Il le brandit vers le stade ; cependant, à son grand étonnement, les Gryffondor adoptèrent une expression de mécontentement. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

— Potter a attrapé le vif d’or donnant cent cinquante points à Gryffondor, déclara Lee. Ce qui fait deux cent vingt points à deux cents points pour Serpentard. Serpentard l’emporte. 

L’estomac de Harry Potter se fit lourd. Perdu ? C’était la première fois qu’en attrapant le vif d’or, il donnait la défaite à son équipe. Il regagna le sol. Angélina lui sauta presque à la gorge :

— À ton avis, pourquoi on doit marquer ? C’est malin ça ! cria-t-elle hors d’elle. Et toi ! — elle se tourna vers Ron pâle comme la neige — je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te virer sur-le-champ !

— Arrête, c’est son premier match, tenta Ginny, mais Angélina l’ignora complètement.

— Je n’ai jamais eu autant honte ! tempêta-t-elle tandis que son équipe regagnait les vestiaires la tête basse. Le vif d’or attrapé par un gryffondor et une défaite par-dessus le marché !

— Si vous marquiez plus vite aussi…, fit George, passablement irrité.

— Si l’on arrive à gagner la coupe cette année, c’est un miracle, ajouta la capitaine sans faire attention aux moindres remarques de ses joueurs.

— Pourquoi Malefoy ne jouait pas ? demanda Harry à Fred, curieux.

— ‘sais pas. En tout cas, Parkinson ne vaut rien du tout. J’ai vu voler le vif d’or près d’elle deux ou trois fois et elle n’a jamais rien remarqué. C’est pas de ta faute, hein… pour le vif d’or. Après tout, c’est bien la première fois que ça arrive.

— La deuxième fois de toute l’histoire de Poudlard, même, précisa Fred en s’appuyant sur l’épaule de son frère jumeau.

La défaite des Lions fut un coup dur pour le moral des élèves de la maison en question. Heureusement pour les cinquièmes années, le lendemain, ils avaient soin aux créatures magiques, ainsi que défense contre les forces du mal. Harry et ses amis pourraient parler avec aisance à Hagrid durant le cours, chose qu’ils n’avaient pas encore faite depuis leur début d’année. Quant au second cours de la journée, aucun élève ne redoutait le cours du professeur Lupin. Ils se demandaient ce que le professeur allait leur apprendre cette fois-ci. Ils espéraient des travaux pratiques. 

Hermione, assise au fond de la salle commune, se demandait par contre pourquoi le jeune Malefoy avait été interdit de jeu. Si Pansy Parkinson avait attaqué Harry au début de la matinée sur ça, cela ne pouvait pas être dû à la crise de Drago en cours de potions de la matinée. La veille alors ? Quand il l’avait traitée de sang-de-bourbe ? Était-il donc possible que le professeur Rogue ait délibérément interdit de vol son attrapeur condamnant de la sorte son équipe ? C’était bien évidemment absurde. Le professeur Rogue ne déstabiliserait pas son équipe. Surtout face à des Gryffondor. Il avait bien une fois donné l’autorisation à son équipe de s’entraîner alors que leurs adversaires avaient réservé le terrain bien avant. Un hasard, sans doute. 

De toute manière, c’était une cause perdue d’essayer de le comprendre. Il vouait une haine pour ses élèves et chouchoutait ceux de sa propre maison. Quelque chose intriguait malgré tout Hermione. Il était tantôt abject tantôt doux avec elle. Enfin, « doux » était un grand mot. Plutôt « supportable ». Il l’était uniquement quand ils étaient seuls. Peut-être qu’il gardait son attitude méprisable avec elle que devant d’autres personnes pour ne pas se faire voler la face ? Il ne la détestait pas, avait-il dit. Pas pour autant qu’il l’aimait ou qu’il la supportait. Il la tolérait en quelque sorte.

La jeune fille ne sut pas exactement combien de temps elle était restée seule dans son coin dans la salle commune. Quand la dernière brindille du feu de la cheminée s’éteignit, elle monta se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, durant le cours d’Hagrid, les Serpentard ne se privaient pas pour commenter le match d’hier tandis que les élèves essayaient de s’occuper des bêtes aquatiques que leur professeur avait demandé de maintenir en vie deux heures. Ils ressemblaient à des tortues de mers dont la carapace était parsemée de pointes. Il fallait leur envoyer des algues dans l’aquarium à des instants réguliers. Hermione regardait le sien d’un air absent tandis que Ron tenait de le dessiner sur son parchemin. Harry quant à lui parcourait son livre de cours.

Le cours du professeur Lupin paraissait beaucoup plus passionnant quand celui-ci les accueillit dans la classe avec une grosse malle sous le bras :

— Aujourd’hui, nous allons un peu réviser notre sortilège “ridikkulus”, déclara-t-il en posant la malle sur son bureau. J’ai eu un peu de mal à trouver cet épouvantard pour la peine. Alors, voyons, qui peut me dire à quoi ressemble un épouvantard exactement ? 

Sans aucune surprise, la majorité des élèves — même le pauvre Neville — leva la main bien haut. Lupin désigna une élève au premier rang :

— Personne ne le sait, professeur, répondit fièrement Lavande en rabaissant sa main. Il prend la forme de la chose qui nous fait le plus peur donc on ne sait pas exactement à quoi il ressemble.

— Par contre, professeur, ajouta Parvati, légèrement excitée. Si nous avons peur des épouvantards, à quoi se transformeraient-ils ?

— Hum…, fit Lupin en arpentant la classe. C’est une bonne question, mais à l’heure actuelle, personne n’a encore eu cette phobie. Mais c’est une bonne remarque ! Dix points pour Gryffondor ! Allons, qu’attendez-vous ? Tout le monde en rang ! 

Tous les élèves se levèrent de leur chaise et, d’un coup de baguette magique, leur professeur fit voler les bancs sur le côté pour dégager la salle.

— Alors, je suppose que vous vous souveniez de ce qu’il faut faire pour neutraliser l’épouvantard ?...Voyons… Ha, Ronald, passez le premier.

— Moi ? fit le jeune rouquin. Mais…

— Allons, allons. Je suis sûr que vous pourrez rendre l’araignée de cette malle la plus risible au monde ! ajouta Lupin avec le sourire. 

Il s’approcha de la malle. Ron sortit sa baguette d’une main tremblante.

— Un… deux… Lupin. Allez-y ! 

Il ouvrit d’un grand geste la malle. De longues pattes noires sortirent doucement, puis un corps parsemé de poils. Ron Weasley gémit quelque peu, la baguette tremblante.

— Allez, Ron ! encouragea Harry un peu derrière lui.

— Ri… Ridikkulus ! bégaya Ron. 

Bang ! L’araignée se mélangea les pattes, créant l’hilarité générale.

— Bravo ! Excellent ! applaudit Lupin. Je n’en attendais pas loin de vous ! Harry, allez-y ! 

Harry, le nez en l’air, sortit sa baguette et la plaça bien à la verticale devant son visage. L’araignée le regarda d’un air mauvais puis tourna sur elle-même pour prendre la forme d’un détraqueur.

— Ridikkulus ! lança Harry. 

Des dizaines de roses rouges apparurent sur le monstre. La classe éclata à nouveau de rire. Les élèves se suivirent les uns après les autres. Quand ce fut le tour d’Hermione, Lupin vint près d’elle :

— Je sais que vous avez raté cette partie à l’examen en troisième, chuchota-t-il. Je vous demande de vous concentrer. Vous y arriverez cette fois-ci, j’en suis sûr. 

L’image d’une McGonagall annonçant qu’elle avait raté ses examens apparut dans le creux de la tête de la pauvre Hermione. C’était exact. Elle avait raté cette partie à l’examen. Mais elle était décidée à prendre sa revanche. Après tout, c’était qu’un simple épouvantard et elle n’avait pas encore passé un seul examen.

Sûre d’elle, Hermione sortit sa baguette et se mit en face de la momie jonchée au sol de Parvati Patil. La momie se releva lentement. Elle dévisagea Hermione qui tenait sa baguette tendue vers elle.

_Bang !_

Lupin fronça les sourcils en voyant en quoi l’épouvantard venait de prendre forme. 

Debout devant Hermione, le professeur Rogue la regardait avec un rictus mauvais, les bras croisés. La jeune fille semblait avoir perdu l’usage de la parole en le voyant. 

Rogue s’avança de deux pas et murmura d’une voix si sombre que seule la jeune fille put entendre. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues tandis qu’elle essaya vainement de prononcer une seule incantation. L’épouvantard répéta sa phrase conduisant Hermione à la crise de larmes, exactement comme lors de son examen. Ron — se sentant en âme de héros — courut devant Hermione :

— _ICI !_ — il prit la forme d’une araignée — Ridikkulus ! — l’araignée se fit écraser par une balle immense venue de nulle part, le jeune homme se tourna alors vers son amie : ça va ?

Non, cela n’allait pas. Cela n’allait pas du tout. 

Hermione tremblait de la tête au pied, le visage caché dans les mains. Lupin renferma l’épouvantard assommé dans sa malle.

— Je crois que ça suffira pour aujourd’hui. 

Les élèves quittèrent la classe, ravis d’avoir accompli de nouveau cet exploit. Hermione mit plus de temps à se remettre pour ranger ses affaires. Le professeur Lupin se rapprocha d’elle et lui tendit du chocolat :

— C’est bon pour le moral, dit-il doucement. Alors ? Une élève si brillante qui n’arrive pas à neutraliser un être aussi simple… ?

Hermione repensa à ce que l’épouvantard lui avait dit, se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Elle ne fit pas attention au morceau de chocolat tendu par son professeur, renversa son encrier sur le sol, déversant ainsi son contenu. Ron était resté en arrière tandis que Harry avait déjà filé manger avec les autres. Il agita sa baguette pour nettoyer le sol de l’encre avant de ramasser l’encrier vide.

— Elle doit être en saturation du professeur Rogue, fit-il en remettant l’encrier sur le pupitre de Hermione Granger. Elle… 

La porte s’entrouvrit. Le maître des potions s’avança dans la salle, ne fit aucun commentaire et déposa un gobelet sur le bureau de Lupin :

— Votre potion, Lupin, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse. Vous devriez la boire de ce pas.

— Merci, Severus.

— Toujours en train de pleurer, Miss Granger ? 

Sa voix était remplie de sarcasme. Hermione fit un gros effort pour ne pas pleurer de plus belle, se forçant à tourner le dos au professeur.

— Elle a juste raté un exercice, rien de grave, répondit Lupin doucement.

— Par Merlin, quelle horreur…, murmura le professeur de potions sans changer de ton. Elle a eu un dix-neuf sur vingt à votre cours au lieu d’un vingt et un sur vingt ? 

Le loup-garou se pinça les lèvres, regrettant d’avoir dit la raison des pleurs de la jeune fille. Ron eut les oreilles rougeoyantes, signe qu’il s’énervait. Hermione continua à trembler de la tête au pied.

— Vous êtes obligé d’en rajouter, professeur ? demanda Ron, en accentuant le dernier mot comme s’il était sceptique que l’homme en noir devant lui fut un professeur de Poudlard.

— En rajouter, Mr Weasley ? répéta Rogue sans bouger.

— Vous ne voyez pas qu’elle est assez secouée ?

— Je ne vois rien de cela. Je ne vois qu’une Miss je sais tout qui gémit, car elle a raté un exercice.

— Elle ne sait pas tout. La preuve, elle est encore à l’école pour apprendre et elle a raté la neutralisation d’un simple épouvantard, rétorqua Ron en faisant un effort surhumain pour ne pas hausser le ton.

— Vous serez en retenue ce soir avec Malefoy, Mr Weasley, fit Rogue en plissant ses yeux ébène sur le rouquin.

— Ha non ! s’exclama le professeur Lupin. Pas de retenue dans ma classe. Je vous interdis de lui donner une retenue, Severus.

— Ah ? Car pour vous répondre à un professeur est normal ? s’enquit Rogue en respirant profondément.

— Et s’acharner sur une élève en larmes c’est permis ça aussi ? 

Ron déglutit avec peine. Il n’aurait jamais cru qu’il assisterait à un combat Lupin contre Rogue à cause de lui dans des conditions pareilles. Hermione quant à elle avait repris des couleurs, mais reniflait toujours en fixant son cartable ouvert.

— Vous prenez parti d’élèves qui violent le règlement en s’adressant sans respect à un professeur ? fit remarquer Rogue de sa voix doucereuse avec un léger arrière-goût de colère et de mépris.

— Je ne prends le parti de rien du tout. Je n’accepte tout simplement pas qu’un professeur vienne taper sur le clou d’un élève effondré, déjà de un. Et de deux, de donner une retenue à un autre élève, car il lui a tout simplement dit la vérité sur son compte. Maintenant, sortez de ma classe. Et je ne vous remercie pas d’être venu ! s’emporta Lupin, sa voix était aussi acérée que des dents de dragons adultes. 

Le professeur Rogue regarda avec mépris le professeur qui le chassait. Il arpenta la classe sans un mot. Juste avant de sortir, il ajouta froidement :

— Si c’est comme ça que vous le prenez, Lupin, je ne concocterai plus la potion Tue-Loup pour vous.

— Tant mieux, de toute manière je m’en suis passé pendant trente ans je peux très bien continuer ! rétorqua sèchement le loup-garou. Sale bonhomme, ajouta-t-il une fois que Rogue eut claqué la porte. 

Il se massa les tempes et soupira longuement. Hermione ne prononça plus un mot de la journée.

Le week-end était arrivé. Les élèves se penchaient sur leur devoir. Seule Hermione ne semblait pas être d’humeur à les faire, ce qui était contre nature pour elle. Elle griffonnait sans cesse son devoir des runes, balançait au loin sur la table son grimoire sur les sortilèges. Ron était près d’elle, le devoir pour le professeur Rogue sous la main. Il n’avait pas eu de retenue heureusement, mais il appréhendait le cours de potions du lundi. Aucun des deux n’avait mis au courant Harry sur ce qui s’était passé dans la classe de Lupin. Et personne ne sut ce qu’avait dit exactement l’épouvantard à Hermione pour la mettre dans un état pareil. Cette dernière fondait systématiquement en larme à chaque fois que quelqu’un en faisait allusion. Ron trouvait que son amie ressemblait de plus en plus à Mimi Geignarde à force de pleurer pour si peu. Il évitait de parler de Rogue le plus qu’il le pouvait en sa présence. Harry quant à lui ne faisait aucun effort. Il rédigeait son travail de potions. Il ne cessait de parler à voix haute sur ce que « le professeur Rogue leur avait dit » à propos de ci et de cela. Ron finissait par croire qu’il le faisait totalement exprès par moment.

Hermione réussit enfin à terminer ses devoirs le dimanche soir. Elle rangea ses parchemins dans son cartable. Dans le fond de ce dernier, elle remarqua un livre. Le livre de la réserve que le professeur Rogue lui avait permis d’acquérir. Sans un mot, elle l’extirpa tandis que Ron et Harry s’adonnaient à une partie d’échecs version sorcier un peu plus loin d’elle de la table. Elle ouvrit le livre d’une main tremblante. Elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle voulait faire acquisition de ce bouquin. Elle le feuilleta délicatement. Il parlait de potions diverses. Après une vingtaine de pages, elle se souvint enfin. Là, affiché en grand sur la page de gauche : « _Luna Mula, potion dangereuse ?_ » 

Cette stupide potion. Elle commença à lire, ou plutôt, à relire le chapitre sur ladite potion, car, au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, elle se souvenait qu’elle avait déjà lu certains passages. Elle n’apprit rien de ce qu’elle ne savait déjà : prendre Luna en premier lieu.. _blablabla_..Mula était différente selon son fabricant.. _blablabla_. Par contre, ce qui étonnait grandement la jeune fille, c’était qu’il ne parlait pas de la fabrication de Luna en elle-même. Il parlait toujours de Mula, de comment la fabriquer, comment vérifier qu’elle était parfaite (généralement si elle avait deux odeurs, deux couleurs, etc. c’était sûr et certain qu’elle était ratée), mais rien n’indiquait comment réaliser la première potion. Tout ce qu’elle pouvait lire, c’était que Luna devait impérativement être préparé par deux personnes. Mais pas n’importe quelle personne. Le livre ne disait pas exactement les raisons du choix spécifique des personnes, juste des allusions.

« _Quand les deux personnes auront fini de fabriquer Luna, la potion agira sur eux indirectement même s’ils n’en ont pas pris une seule goutte._ »

Hermione relut plusieurs fois cette phrase sans en comprendre le sens exact. C’était absurde. Comment une potion pouvait-elle agir sans qu’on la prenne ? Décidément, la potion défiait toutes les lois de la logique. Et de la normalité. … Était-ce cela son danger ? Que personne ne pouvait dire explicitement comment elle agissait ? Hermione trouvait que plus elle en apprenait sur la potion, plus elle la trouvait anormale et ridicule. D’abord une potion qui savait qu’elle allait être ratée délibérément, maintenant une potion qui agissait sur ses fabricants sans qu’ils en prennent une goutte ? Ou alors, était-ce une histoire d’émanations ? Cela pouvait être une explication. L’odeur de la potion qui aurait un effet bien qu’elle fût inodore. Bien des choses dans le monde des moldus avaient un impact effroyable bien que ce fût inodore et indolore sur le moment. Comme les rayons gamma par exemple. 

Hermione Granger referma le livre d’un geste brusque et le rangea dans son sac. Elle monta sans un mot dans le dortoir des filles, en appréhendant le lendemain avec le professeur Rogue. Elle ne put s’empêcher de penser à l’épouvantard dans la classe du professeur Lupin. Elle aurait mille fois mieux préféré que le professeur McGonagall sorte et lui dise : « Vous avez raté tous vos devoirs, Miss Granger » que de voir le professeur de potions, avec ce rictus abominable, cette voix sombre et blessante dire cette chose. En repensant à la phrase — qui n’avait absolument rien à voir avec celle de l’ancien épouvantard de la jeune fille —, elle n’arriva pas à empêcher une larme de couler le long de sa joue.

— Voyons, Hermione, fit-elle à elle-même en s’asseyant sur son lit. Il t’a dit le contraire hier…

Pourtant, il donnait tellement l’impression que ce fut le cas. Et l’épisode dans la classe de Lupin renforçait l’idée. Et tout le monde pourrait le dire que ce fut le cas. Peut-être que cela l’était. Alors, pourquoi lui avoir menti dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ? Et pourquoi Hermione avait-elle eu cette nouvelle peur qui avait réussi à surpasser celle de l’échec scolaire ? Elle n’arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi à ce jour entendre le professeur Rogue lui susurrer qu’il la détestait représentait une peur irraisonnée. 

Elle était totalement perdue et abattue. 


	10. « Merci, professeur Rogue »

Quand Hermione Granger descendit les marches de son dortoir pour retrouver la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle fut surprise de constater que beaucoup d’élèves s’étaient rassemblés autour du panneau d’affichage. Il ne fallut guère longtemps à la jeune fille pour comprendre que la responsable de cette assemblée était une affiche jaunâtre où était notée une sortie au village de Pré-au-lard. La première sortie annoncée de l’année. 

Il y avait tant d’élèves que la jeune fille ne put arracher la moindre information d’où elle était. Elle entendit quelques élèves dire que la sortie aurait lieu ce week-end. Elle verra bien. De toute manière, avec les tonnes de devoirs qu’elle aura, elle n’était pas sûre de vouloir y aller. De plus, elle n’avait pas trop la tête à cela pour le moment. 

Elle devait faire face à un tout autre problème que cette sortie. Le problème se situait à quelques mètres sous la salle des Gryffondor, dans un cachot profond et lugubre. Un cachot où résonnaient depuis des années les doux ronronnements des chaudrons bouillants et avides d’ingrédients. Elle était consciente que, depuis la récente dispute dans la classe du professeur Lupin, elle devait s’attendre à des retombées des plus odieuses du professeur de potions. 

Une retenue ? Un renvoi ? Des points en moins ? Elle ne savait pas trop. Par contre, elle était sûre et certaine de ne pas lever la main en classe. Elle ne voulait pas attirer l’attention ni du professeur ni des autres élèves. Cela avait été assez pénible déjà dans celle de Lupin avec l’Épouvantard, ce serait encore pire si jamais... si jamais les Serpentard des allusions au fait que l’Épouvantard avait pris la forme de leur directeur de maison. Elle n’arrivait pas à s’imaginer ce qui se passerait exactement. Elle préférait chasser cette idée angoissante de son esprit.

La jeune fille suivit ses camarades de classe dans les cachots après le petit-déjeuner. Ron Weasley et Harry Potter se trouvaient de part et d’autre de la jeune fille. Aucun des deux n’avait ouvert la bouche de la matinée. Ils semblaient tous deux de mauvaise humeur ou dans une querelle silencieuse. 

Les Serpentard étaient déjà en rang quand les Gryffondor arrivèrent au cachot. Malefoy bavardait à forte voix avec quatre ou cinq Serpentard. Pansy Parkinson riait de façon hystérique à chacune de ses phrases. Si elle était paranoïaque, Hermione Granger aurait juré qu’ils parlaient d’elle. En se rapprochant, elle se rendit compte assez rapidement qu’elle se trompait complètement : Malefoy commentait le match de Quidditch et les « performances de Weasley ». La jeune fille en conclut qu’il cherchait juste à provoquer les Gryffondor dès le matin. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeront jamais. 

Cinq minutes passèrent et le professeur Severus Rogue apparut au bout du couloir. Les élèves se turent immédiatement et se rangèrent parfaitement devant la classe. Le maître des lieux ne leur attribua même pas un regard et se contenta d’ouvrir la porte à double battant d’un geste vif, faisant voler sa cape noire comme à son habitude. Les cinquièmes années entrèrent doucement et prirent place de part et d’autre du cachot. Le professeur Rogue sortit de son pupitre un tas de parchemins et se mit à les distribuer à chaque élève.

— Je vous ai noté comme si ce devoir était votre examen de BUSE. Il est regrettable de constater que certains d’entre vous avaient mis de l’essence d’imbécillité profonde dans leur jus de citrouille le matin de la rédaction de ce devoir — quoique certains n’en eussent pas vraiment besoin, commenta-t-il en passant devant la table de Drago Malefoy. 

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer quand le professeur s’approcha de sa table. Elle était assise entre Ron et Harry. Neville était à côté de ce dernier. Le directeur de Serpentard lui rendit son parchemin sans daigner la regarder. 

Il jeta néanmoins un regard méprisant comme il savait bien le faire à Neville Londubat et à Harry Potter. Il leur rendit les deux dernières copies avant de revenir près de son pupitre. Tandis que le professeur insista sur le fait que la majorité des élèves de la classe devait travailler dur pour espérer décocher un médiocre ‘A’ au BUSE, Hermione baissa les yeux sur son parchemin. Elle soupira doucement quand elle vit griffonnée en rouge pâle la lettre ‘E’ dans le coin supérieur droit. Elle jeta un œil en biais au devoir de son voisin. Ron avait la mine tirée : un horrible ‘D’était inscrit sur son parchemin, en haut à droite. Harry semblait logé à la même enseigne. Neville quant à lui avait le visage blême. Son parchemin était trop loin pour être lu.

— Je tiens à préciser que je n’accepte que les personnes qui ont décoché un Optimal dans ma classe. Donc pour certains, ce sera un adieu en fin d’année.

Le maître des potions se promena d’un pas lent d’un coin à l’autre de la classe, continuant son discours.

— La préparation d’une potion est un art... 

— ‘Mione, tu as eu quoi à ton devoir ? s’enquit Harry à voix basse, tandis que le professeur se dirigeait vers les tables des Serpentard.

— Hum..je…, commença Hermione. 

Elle n’eut même pas le temps de donner un semblant de réponse que le professeur Rogue se retourna vers eux de sa voix doucereuse :

— Il s’avère clair que Mr Potter peut nous en dire plus sur l’importance des potions dans les deux années qui vous restent à faire à Poudlard.

Harry se mordit les lèvres et ne préféra pas répondre. Le professeur esquissa un sourire narquois et continua son discours. Quand il eut fini, il fit part de l’intitulé du cours d’aujourd’hui.

— Vous allez préparer l’Essence de Sérénité. Cette potion a pour effet de faire rentrer les personnes dans un état flegmatique. Attention au dosage des ingrédients, la moindre erreur aura des conséquences lourdes. Un sommeil profond sans retour ou... la personne se voit être transformé en une lavette aussi méconnaissable qu’une victime des Détraqueurs. 

Hermione parut surprise du programme de la journée. Il ne devait donc pas administrer ‘Luna’ ? Aucun élève ne sembla lui faire la remarque. Elle se contenta donc de se taire et d’écouter attentivement les directives.

Dix minutes plus tard, les chaudrons mijotaient joyeusement d’un coin à l’autre de la classe. La jeune fille se frotta les mains d’un geste vif pour se réchauffer. Il faisait de plus en plus glacial dans ce cachot et la chaleur qui émanait de son chaudron était soit trop intense soit trop calme pour être utilisé comme feu de camp improvisé. La mixture qui bourdonnait doucement avait une consistance pâteuse et rouge foncé comme indiqué dans le livre de préparation. En revanche, celle de Harry et celle de Neville n’avaient pas du tout la bonne couleur. Celle de Harry avait une couleur grisâtre et celle de Neville une couleur jaune-canari.

La jeune fille soupira et continua la préparation. Elle coupa délicatement une ou deux cornes avant de les ajouter. Le chaudron émit des crépitements plaintifs avant de se stabiliser dans une couleur mauve foncé. Le professeur Rogue se mit à faire le tour des mixtures. Il s’arrêta longuement sur celle de Pansy Parkinson qui avait un teint d’un horrible vert foncé. Après quelques pleurs, Pansy Parkinson vit sa potion se faire volatiliser par son directeur de maison. Petit à petit, il se rapprocha du banc d’Hermione Granger. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que ses gestes prirent un tournant inhabile à mesure que la distance entre eux se résorbait. Elle en laissa même tomber son couteau qui fit un « CLINK » assourdissant sur le sol. Elle se dépêcha de le ramasser pour continuer à couper les cornes longitudinalement.

— Qu’est ce que c’est que ça ? s’enquit le professeur Rogue.

Hermione faillit faire un bon. Elle bafouilla :

— Une... une...

— Une essence de Sérénité, Professeur, lui répondit Harry Potter dans un murmure.

Hermione se tourna vers son ami. Le professeur était devant lui, les bras croisés, le nez au-dessus des vapeurs grisâtres de la potion de Harry. La jeune fille poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne put cependant réfréner une pensée dans le coin de son esprit. Était-elle trop parfaite pour qu’il la remarque ?

— Vous méritiez vraiment ce “D” en potion, Potter. Je crois que le supplice de votre présence dans mon cachot s’arrêtera cette année, murmura le professeur. Une potion aussi simple...

La jeune fille vit le poing de Harry se crisper. Il avait envie de répondre, se forçant à rester calme à contrecœur. De toute manière, il serait rentré dans le jeu de Rogue. Ce dernier sortit sa baguette et lança un « Evanesco » sur le chaudron.

— Cette potion est aussi utile que celle de Miss Parkinson, Potter... même le terme “ _désolant_ ” est mélioratif pour votre capacité dans ce cours. 

Hermione baissa à nouveau les yeux sur son propre travail. Elle ajouta la dernière corne et touilla méthodiquement la potion. Cette dernière acquit la jolie couleur beige du livre. Elle laissa le chaudron bouillir encore quelques minutes avant de l’ajouter dans un flacon d’échantillon. Le professeur Rogue invita ceux qui avaient un semblant de résultat à lui faire parvenir un flacon pour qu’il puisse l’analyser. La jeune fille referma doucement la fiole et se dirigea vers le pupitre du professeur Rogue afin de la ranger dans la boîte prévue à cet effet. Elle était à mi-chemin quand son pied gauche sentit un obstacle. Son sens de l’équilibre se perdit dans les méandres du cachot, ses doigts glissèrent du flacon qui se mit à voler plus haut, _trop haut_. Elle sentit la chute inévitable. Elle se rattrapa étrangement de justesse et le flacon atterrit dans ses mains fermes. Elle eut le temps de jeter un rapide coup d’œil derrière elle. Elle vit distinctement Drago Malefoy glousser, la jambe exposée sur le chemin et... le professeur Rogue ranger sa baguette, les yeux plissés sur la jeune fille.

— Vendredi soir, dix-neuf heures, dans mon bureau...

Les Serpentard ricanèrent. Hermione serra avec fureur son flacon d’échantillon, les larmes aux yeux. Évidemment, c’était elle qui avait été attaquée, c’était elle qui avait failli tomber lourdement sur le sol du cachot, la tête la première, et c’était elle qu’on punissait.

—… Malefoy. 

Les Serpentard se firent aussi muets que le monstre du lac. Le teint blême, Drago Malefoy se renfrogna derrière son bureau. Hermione resta plantée là, en plein milieu de la classe. Était-il possible que le Professeur eût jeté un sortilège imprononcé pour lui permettre de regagner l’équilibre ? Et de ce fait, elle avait pu récupérer de justesse sa potion ? Il l’avait aidée ? Vraiment aidée ?

— Je vois que votre précédente retenue ne vous a pas mis du plomb dans la tête, Malefoy, ajouta Rogue de sa voix habituellement doucereuse pour Harry. Miss Granger, comptez-vous prendre racine au milieu de mon cachot ou daignerez-vous poser ce flacon sur mon bureau et regagner votre place ?

Hermione acquiesça et déposa maladroitement le flacon dans la boîte — le flacon se mit de travers par rapport aux autres — et se précipita vers son propre bureau. Elle ne put s’empêcher de sentir le regard menaçant de Malefoy tandis qu’elle se rasseyait. Ron décocha à son amie un clin d’œil complice tandis que Harry avait de nouveau affiché ce sourire « trop » heureux pour être « honnête ». Neville quant à lui avait la main qui tremblait tellement que son flacon menaçait de tomber à chaque instant.

Deux minutes plus tard, la cloche sonna la récréation de dix heures. Comme la fois précédente, les élèves avaient cours de potions toute la journée. Ils laissèrent donc leurs affaires derrière eux pour aller respirer un peu l’air frais de la cour. Hermione nettoya son banc, son couteau, remit sa balance en parfait équilibre avant de se décider à partir. Il ne restait plus que Neville, qui cherchait sa collation dans son sac, et le professeur Rogue qui rangeait la boîte d’échantillons dans une armoire.

Elle ne sut absolument pas pourquoi. Elle ne sut absolument pas par quelle idée saugrenue elle fit ça. La jeune fille attendit que Neville quittât la salle de classe d’un pas rapide pour se rapprocher du pupitre. Le professeur Rogue était de dos, le nez dans une des armoires. Elle ramena ses mains devant elle, se mit à tortiller ses doigts, la tête baissée. Elle déglutit avec peine, les joues déjà rosies avant de murmurer :

— Merci, professeur Rogue. 

L’homme habillé de noir s’arrêta net, la main à mi-chemin d’un gros flacon rempli d’un liquide visqueux. Il fronça les sourcils, détournant légèrement le visage vers la source de la voix. Quand il eut fait complètement volte-face, il ne vit qu’une chevelure chocolatée sortir rapidement du cachot.

— De rien, Miss Granger, murmura-t-il au silence pesant du cachot.

Il se retourna vers l’armoire, un sourire discret au coin. Ce sourire n’avait rien de cynique ou de mesquin. Il replaça avec grâce deux flacons mal rangés, en sortit un rempli d’un liquide rougeâtre et le déposa avec fermeté sur son pupitre.

Hermione Granger respira longuement l’air frais de la cour. Harry et Ron se trouvaient sur un des bancs près du lac. Ils parlaient de Quidditch et la prochaine rencontre avec les Serdaigle. La récréation ne durait que quinze minutes, mais c’était suffisant pour se ressourcer. La jeune fille marcha quelques mètres dans l’herbe de la cour, regardant par-ci par-là les plantes, les arbres et les élèves qui se reposaient. 

Consultant sa montre, elle décida de rebrousser chemin. Il ne restait plus que cinq minutes avant de retourner en classe. Elle dépassa un grand chêne et sentit une douleur foudroyante dans le ventre. Avant même d’avoir pu comprendre ce qu’il lui arrivait, elle se retrouva le dos collé au chêne, une baguette sombre sous le menton.

Les Serpentard.

Crabbe et Goyle lui tenaient fermement les bras. Pansy Parkinson et une autre Serpentard se trouvaient derrière un Malefoy jubilant. Hermione sentait venir les « représailles lâches ».

— Alors Granger ? cracha Malefoy, sa baguette appuyant sur la carotide de la jeune fille. On fait moins la maligne, là...

Parkinson et son amie hurlèrent de rire.

Hermione n’afficha aucun signe de panique sur son visage, au grand agacement de Malefoy.

— À trois contre une, toujours aussi lâche Malefoy, rétorqua-t-elle d’une voix calme. 

_Vlan !_ La joue de la jeune fille devint douloureuse et brûlante. Le garçon blond ramena sa main le long de son corps et pressa encore plus sa baguette contre la gorge de Hermione. Cette dernière commença à suffoquer légèrement.

— Sang-de-bourbe…, murmura Drago avec dégoût. Continue à me tenir tête et ce ne sera plus une simple gifle que tu auras.

Il recula de trois pas, fit signe de tête à ses deux acolytes qui relâchèrent la jeune fille en même temps. Le blond cracha à terre avant de déguerpir vers le couloir de l’école, escorté par son groupe de Serpentard. Hermione se massa la gorge fébrilement. Elle aurait dû s’y attendre évidemment. Malefoy avait raté son coup en cours pour la ridiculiser et, par-dessus tout, il avait encore eu une retenue par sa faute. 

Encore une retenue par son directeur de maison qui plus est. 

Ces deux aspects de cette punition devaient lui sembler insupportables. Elle s’en moquait éperdument. Il avait ce qu’il méritait.

Passant légèrement sa main droite sur sa joue, elle consulta de nouveau sa montre. À peine avait-elle levée la main à hauteur d’yeux que la sonnerie retentit. 

Soupirant un bon coup, elle marcha lentement vers le cachot du professeur Rogue. Elle se demanda, tandis que Neville referma la porte derrière elle, si sa joue était encore rouge de la gifle de Drago Malefoy. Apparemment non, car ni Ron ni Harry ne lui firent une remarque. Tant mieux. Ou tant pis. 

Le professeur Rogue ramassa les copies du devoir de la semaine dernière. Certains semblaient nerveux de le remettre. En effet, les parchemins étaient pour la plupart presque vides. Celui d’Hermione par contre était plus que suffisant. Elle le présenta au professeur quand celui-ci passa devant elle. Il tendit la main pour s’en emparer. Quand sa main toucha le papier brunâtre du parchemin, il baissa les yeux vers Hermione. Celle-ci lui décocha un sourire crispé. Les yeux ébène du professeur luisaient étrangement. 

Il plissa les yeux comme s’il essayait de scanner le visage de la jeune fille. Cette dernière passa machinalement sa main sur la joue engourdie. Il s’empara du parchemin et détourna son regard sur Ron qui lui présentait un devoir de cinq malheureuses lignes. Sans aucune raison apparente, Hermione eut l’impression ne serait-ce qu’un instant que le professeur Rogue savait ce qui s’était passé dans la cour. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement son imagination ?

La suite du cours se passa sans encombre. Juste avant le déjeuner, le professeur ramassa de nouveau le flacon de l’échantillon de la potion demandée. Hermione boucha le sien d’un geste vif et le déposa sur le bureau sans trébucher. Harry réussit cette fois-ci la potion, pas aussi parfaitement qu’Hermione, mais suffisamment pour obtenir un ‘E’. Ron se persuadait de la même chose même si sa potion était loin du rouge vif demandé. Neville quant à lui cassa à plusieurs reprises son flacon en voulant prendre un échantillon, la main tremblante. 

La fin du cours sonna et tous les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires. Ron et Harry furent un des premiers à sortir du cachot. Hermione rangea soigneusement ses ingrédients dans sa boîte et son couteau en argent. Elle referma délicatement son livre de potions et le cala dans sa besace. Comme à l’accoutumée, Neville sortit le dernier avant elle. Il laissa tomber sa balance dans le couloir, la ramassa d’une main mal assurée avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle.

Hermione referma sa besace et s’apprêta à la mettre sur son épaule quand elle sentit quelque chose lui effleurer la joue droite. Elle sursauta quelque peu et leva doucement les yeux. Le professeur Rogue, la main tendue vers elle, la fixait, les yeux plissés. Sa joue devait avoir repris son teint pâle depuis tout ce temps. Pourquoi alors la regardait-il comme si elle était encore rouge à cause de la gifle de Drago Malefoy ? 

La jeune fille ne savait pas ce qu’elle devait faire ou dire. Devait-elle expliquer au professeur et directeur des Serpentard que l’un de sa propre maison l’avait menacée ? Qu’il l’avait giflée ? Après tout, elle l’avait bien giflé en troisième année. Et elle n’avait rien eu pour cela. Elle se contenta de soutenir le regard de l’homme en noir devant elle. Ses yeux reflétaient de la crainte tandis que ceux d’ébène ne laissaient entrevoir que le néant. Et cette main posée à quelques millimètres de cette chaire douce. Une chaire légèrement rosie. La jeune fille avait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. De partir très vite pour la Grande Salle et de laisser ses affaires là où elles étaient. Pourtant, quelque chose au fond d’elle l’obligeait à rester plantée comme un chêne.

Le professeur Rogue se releva légèrement et croisa les bras, lorgnant la jeune fille. Ses cheveux noirs en cascade, le regard toujours aussi insondable.

— Vous devriez me dire qui vous a fait cela, Miss Granger, murmura-t-il.

— Et pourquoi le devrais-je ? demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

— Parce que je suis votre professeur.

— Vous ne devriez pas intervenir dans les bagarres entre élèves, professeur, dit-elle en détournant les yeux.

— Non, bien sûr. 

Elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui. Il avait décroisé les bras et la regardait intensément.

— Malefoy, susurra-t-elle presque avec regret. 

Le professeur Rogue poussa un soupir résigné et fit volte-face, sa cape suivit doucement le geste. Il fit quelques pas vers son pupitre sans dire un mot. La jeune fille ne le quitta pas du regard. Elle ne put s’empêcher de se demander ce qu’elle devait en conclure de ce silence. Se rendait-il compte du harcèlement de ses élèves sur les Gryffondor ? Et en particulier de Malefoy sur elle ? 

— Vous a-t-il menacé ? 

Hermione secoua la tête d’un geste d’incompréhension. Le professeur Rogue se tourna vers elle de nouveau :

— Vous a-t-il fait des menaces, Miss Granger ?

— Eh bien…, commença Hermione, pas très sûre d’elle-même. 

Que faisait-elle encore là ?

— Oui, Miss Granger ?

Elle n’était pas sûre exactement si ce qu’il s’était produit était des menaces en l’air ou non. Peut-être même en les désignant comme menace, cela attisera la colère de Malefoy. Et il pourrait faire bien pire qu’une simple gifle.

— Miss Granger ? 

Elle sortit de ses pensées et balbutia :

— Heu... Pas vraiment. 

Elle était certaine que sa réponse n’était pas très convaincante. Le professeur Rogue se pencha sur son pupitre et fit :

— Vous ferez mieux de vous dépêcher, Miss Granger. Vous risquez de rater votre déjeuner. 

La jeune fille le regarda prendre quelque chose sur son bureau et le mettre dans une armoire au fond. Son estomac réclamait haut et fort de la nourriture. Pourtant Hermione restait sourde à ses cris désespérés. Elle n’avait pas trop envie de bouger à vrai dire. Peut-être que Drago et ses acolytes l’attendaient dans un coin du couloir à l’abri des regards pour lui faire subir pire qu’une gifle ? Une blessure ? Un viol ? 

Pourquoi les craignait-elle comme cela... ? Elle n’avait pas aussi peur d’eux en temps normal. Cherchait-elle simplement à se convaincre de rester ? De trouver une raison pour rester dans cette classe glaciale et vide ? 

Elle dégagea sa besace de sa chaise et demanda d’une voix timide :

— Puis-je rester, professeur ? Je n’ai pas très faim, à vrai dire.

Le professeur Rogue referma doucement l’armoire. Il se détourna de celle-ci pour faire face à la jeune fille. De là où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait pas discerner le regard qui lui lançait. Elle avait gardé la lanière de sa besace en main, l’autre main était posée sur le coin de son banc. Elle attendit, le visage incertain. L’homme en noir regagna son pupitre et en sortit les devoirs rendus quelques instants auparavant avant de s’asseoir et de prendre un encrier ainsi qu’une plume. La jeune fille suivit du regard chacun de ses gestes, l’estomac noué.

— Si vous y tenez. Pas un mot. Ceci est une salle de classe, pas une cour de récréation, répondit-il d’une voix douce, le nez dans un parchemin. 

Hermione le remercia dans un murmure. Elle rouvrit sa besace et en sortit son livre sur l’étude des runes. Elle déposa délicatement le manuel sur le banc, s’assit sur le tabouret avant de commencer à lire. Bientôt, elle n’entendit plus que les grattements de la plume sur les parchemins.

C’était quelque chose d’irréel de se retrouver là à ce moment de la journée. D’habitude, elle serait partie avec les autres afin de manger tranquillement et débattre sur la prochaine potion à faire l’après-midi. Ou rester dans la bibliothèque pour commencer ses devoirs. Ou bien, simplement prendre l’air de la cour près du grand lac. Y jeter des pierres et entendre ses amis rapporter les dernières nouvelles en matière de Quidditch. 

Mais ici, elle était dans la classe du professeur Rogue. Un des professeurs les plus détestés de Poudlard. Froid, injuste, cynique et ayant le sens de la répartie aussi tranchant qu’une lame de rasoir. Pourtant, derrière cet homme, pouvait se cacher une tout autre personne. Une personne sincère, respectable et respectueuse. Du moins, elle voulait s’en convaincre. Ces derniers jours, elle avait été dans une sorte de saturation de son professeur de potions. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser à lui. 

L’épisode de ce matin avec la fiole sauvée in extremis. Le fait qu’il l’avait aidée à regagner son équilibre pour ne pas se faire mal et punir le coupable. Pourtant, dans un sens, cela n’était pas habituel au professeur acerbe de potions. Il l’aurait regardée s’étaler sur le sol. Il aurait souri tandis que les élèves de Serpentard auraient ri aux larmes. 

Hermione aurait eu les larmes aux yeux devant sa fiole brisée en mille morceaux, le précieux liquide devenu irrécupérable naviguant sur les méandres du sol. Elle aurait eu un zéro. Peut-être que le professeur aurait fait la même chose pour chaque élève dans cette situation. Cela aurait été Parkinson, Weasley, Parvati ou même Goyle, il aurait fait la même chose.

_Il aurait fait la même chose._

Le temps passait très lentement. Hermione ne savait pas combien de fois elle avait lu la phrase de son manuel de Rune sans vraiment la comprendre. Elle n’était pas du tout attentive. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Elle avait cette impression étrange que depuis quelque temps — ou même depuis le début de l’année — quelque chose avait changé dans le comportement du professeur Rogue vis-à-vis d’elle. Tantôt cruel, tantôt compatissant. Taciturne ? Ou était-ce autre chose ?

Les yeux de la jeune fille commençaient à se brouiller, tandis qu’elle piquait du nez. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de se retrouver le visage contre le manuel des runes, un bras posé sur le banc, la respiration apaisante. Le professeur Rogue rangea les devoirs corrigés dans un tiroir de son bureau. Il leva les yeux vers son élève qui s’était endormie, affalée sur le banc. Il esquissa un sourire et s’extirpa lentement de son pupitre. Il retira les devoirs qu’il venait de ranger dans le tiroir, secoua la pile pour en faire un tas parfait. Il se dirigea vers l’armoire du fond de la classe, ouvrit le battant pour y déposer les devoirs corrigés à côté de ceux des Serdaigle et des Poufsoufle. Il plissa légèrement les yeux, regarda derrière lui, vers le banc de la jeune fille. Sa poitrine se soulevait de façon régulière. Parfaitement endormie. Il exprima une fausse toux avant de refermer la porte de l’armoire d’un geste volontairement trop brusque. La porte se claqua en faisant un bruit assourdissant. La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut en poussant un hoquet de surprise. Elle mit quelque temps avant de se rappeler où elle était. Elle se frotta les yeux avant de comprendre qu’elle s’était tout bonnement endormie dans la salle de classe.

— Oups ! s’exclama le professeur Rogue, d’un air faussement désolé. Je vous ai réveillée.

Ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire mesquin. Le teint de la jeune fille prit une couleur rouge vif.

— Pardon... tenta-t-elle. Ça m’est rarement arrivé...

— Ne vous justifiez pas. Après tout, vous n’êtes pas théoriquement en cours. 

Comment avait-elle pu s’endormir comme cela ? Elle ne manquait pas de sommeil pourtant. Son manuel sur les runes était-il devenu si... ennuyeux ? Impossible, elle adorait les runes plus que n’importe qui. Peut-être les odeurs, l’ambiance de la classe qui l’auraient bercée. Elle secoua la tête pour bien se réveiller et rangea son livre en réprimant un bâillement. Même durant le cours de l’histoire de la magie où la plupart des élèves devenaient somnolents à cause de la voix monocorde du professeur Binns, elle ne s’était jamais retrouvée allongée de la sorte sur son propre bureau.

La porte du cachot s’ouvrit dans un grincement. Hermione et le professeur Rogue se tournèrent en même temps vers l’entrée de la classe. Le professeur Dumbledore, les lunettes en demi-lune pendant sur le bout de son nez, fit son apparition. Il semblait aussi joyeux qu’à l’ordinaire. Il s’exclama en les voyant tous les deux :

— Ha ! Severus ! Je vous cherchais ! Je me demandais pourquoi vous n’étiez pas au déjeuner. Ces remarquables elfes de maison ont fait une succulente tarte à la cerise. J’étais attristé que vous ne fussiez pas là pour en profiter.

— Oui, bien sûr, professeur, répondit l’homme en noir, d’une voix doucereuse. 

Hermione jurait qu’il aurait préféré dire : « C’est cela, oui » d’un air perplexe. Les yeux pétillants du directeur de Poudlard se posèrent sur la jeune fille. Cette dernière lui décrocha un sourire crispé. Elle se forçait de ne pas réagir aux elfes de Maisons. Après tout, la S.A.L.E n’était pas du tout fermée.

— Et vous, Miss Granger ? Pourquoi n’étiez-vous pas au dîner ? demanda-t-il. J’ose espérer que vous ne suiviez pas des cours de... rattrapage en potions avec vos notes si excellentes !

— Je…, commença la jeune fille, mais le professeur Rogue la coupa.

— Professeur, si vous nous disiez ce que vous faites exactement dans mon cachot au lieu d’interroger inutilement Miss Granger ?

— Oh, bien sûr ! lança-t-il d’un air toujours réjoui. Le professeur Chourave a une de ses serres envahies. Elle aimerait un de vos puissants insecticides.

— N’est-ce pas le travail même... du professeur Hagrid ? rétorqua Rogue, en haussant un sourcil, pas très convaincu. 

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l’impression que cette histoire d’insecticide était tout sauf véridique. Comme si le professeur Dumbledore avait eu besoin d’une excuse pour venir les voir. Ou peut-être, s’assurer de quelque chose...? Elle était persuadée que le professeur Rogue en pensait de même. Il croisa les bras et fixa son supérieur.

— Oui, oui Hagrid ! fit le directeur. Mais vous connaissez le professeur Chourave...

— Pas vraiment, non, répliqua sèchement Rogue, mais Dumbledore continua comme s’il n’avait jamais été interrompu. 

Hermione pouffa légèrement en entendant la phrase de son maître des potions et se ressaisit sur-le-champ.

— … une cinquantaine de spécimens ! Elle n’en avait jamais vu autant en une journée ! Ces pauvres mandragores en sont toutes recouvertes...

Le professeur Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. Hermione se retint de nouveau à rire.

— Bien, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. La reprise des cours sera dans quelques minutes ! déclara le professeur Dumbledore en se tournant vers la porte.

—...Sera dans vingt-cinq minutes, rectifia le professeur Rogue en consultant sa montre, mais encore une fois, sa remarque fut ignorée.

— Je vous laisse Severus et Miss Granger, salua-t-il. 

Il referma la porte derrière lui. Hermione jura qu’il lui fit un clin d’œil avant de disparaître. Le professeur Rogue soupira d’exaspération et regagna son bureau. La jeune fille chercha une raison à cette visite. Il n’avait pas semblé surpris de les voir tous les deux. S’attendait-il réellement à les trouver là ? Et si... même les professeurs avaient eu vent de cette rumeur ridicule sur le « petit-ami » d’Hermione Granger ? Et si Mimi Geignarde avait dit à tous ceux qui voulaient l’entendre que ce mystérieux petit-ami n’était nul autre que le professeur Rogue ? Que les récents évènements avaient conduit le professeur Dumbledore d’en douter sincèrement et de vouloir vérifier par la même la véracité des propos du fantôme ? 

Que cela ne tienne ! 

Même si c’était vrai, cela concernait que la jeune fille. Du moins, elle l’espérait. Le directeur n’avait quand même pas cru qu’ils étaient restés tous les deux dans le cachot pour être seuls ? Ce ne serait pas trop discret. De plus, il était évident que les pipelettes Brown et Patil se donnaient à cœur joie pour répandre la rumeur qu’Hermione Granger aurait préféré dîner avec son « petit-ami ». Pire encore si aucun élève ne semblait manqué à l’appel et qu’il n’y avait qu’eux deux d’absents au dîner. De quoi avait-elle peur au juste ? Une rumeur n’était pas un fait. Une rumeur n’était qu’une histoire qui pouvait être vraie dans certains points. Du moins, normalement...

Hermione pensa alors à Harry et à Ron. Que pouvaient-ils bien penser — eux — de cette situation ? Elle n’était ni dans la cour, ni à la bibliothèque, ni dans les toilettes des filles. Et s’ils apprenaient qu’elle était restée avec le professeur Rogue ? Penseraient ils ne serait-ce qu’un instant qu’il puisse y avoir quelque chose entre l’élève et l’enseignant ? Ils n’oseraient pas, quand même ?

— Vous me semblez bien soucieuse, Miss Granger, lança le professeur Rogue depuis son bureau. 

Soucieuse ? Anxieuse était plutôt le mot juste. Elle se convainquait que les rumeurs ne devaient pas la toucher. Que de toute manière, c’était faux. Dans un coin de sa tête, elle regrettait l’époque où Krum la courtisait. Elle ne répondit pas au professeur et remit son nez dans son livre de cours. 

De potions, cette fois.

— Stupide potion, pensa-t-elle quand le souvenir de ‘Luna Mula’ resurgit. 

Une question lui vint à l’esprit. Elle releva la tête vers son professeur qui se trouvait près du banc des Serpentard à vérifier quelque chose dans un des chaudrons.

— Professeur, pourquoi m’avez-vous choisie pour ‘Luna Mula’ ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix tremblante. 

Il se tourna vers elle, perplexe. Il l’avait déjà répondue à ce propos. Il avait eu besoin d’elle pour la potion. Pourquoi à nouveau cette question ? Que cherchait-elle à savoir de plus ?

— Enfin je veux dire... pourquoi plutôt moi et pas une autre personne...

Le professeur marcha vers le banc de la jeune fille en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, la regardant de toute sa hauteur.

— Est-ce maladif chez vous ? fit-il d’une voix doucereuse. 

La jeune fille déglutit avec peine. Elle avait encore réussi à le mettre en colère. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il vraiment ne rien dire là-dessus ? 

— Mais…, commença-t-elle d’une voix mal assurée.

— Ce besoin de reconnaissance, de faire ses preuves... Êtes-vous donc plus Serpentard que Gryffondor ? 

Le ton était blessant. Hermione se força à ne pas pleurer de nouveau.

— C’était juste une question, professeur...

— Dois-je vous répéter ce que je vous ai déjà dit la fois précédente ? “J’avais besoin de votre aide”. Point final. Je ne pouvais pas me dédoubler. Ou vouliez-vous entendre quelque chose de plus mélodramatique ?

— Non... non, professeur. Non.

Le professeur la toisa de la tête au pied, le sourire narquois. La jeune fille sentit un liquide chaud s’écouler le long de la joue droite. Pourquoi avait elle encore osé poser la question ? Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.

— J’avais besoin de votre aide, point final. N’essayez pas de chercher une explication inexistante en plus. Je suis mieux placé que vous pour le savoir, ajouta-t-il sur le même ton.

— Je ne vous demande pas de vous justifier, professeur, murmura Hermione, pleurant silencieusement.

— À vous entendre, je vous aurai choisi comme une “élue” et non pas comme une “élève qui avait la capacité nécessaire pour réaliser cet exploit et en qui j’avais suffisamment confiance pour le réaliser.” 

Hermione se pinça la lèvre inférieure et détourna son regard du maître des potions. Elle avait du mal à le reconnaître qu’il y avait du vrai dans ce qu’il venait de dire.

— Pardon, professeur... barbouilla-t-elle en ramenant ses mains sur son visage.

— Et cessez de pleurnicher pour un “oui” ou un “non”, cracha-t-il, l’air dégoûté. Cela n’arrangera pas le teint méprisable que vous affichez. 

Ce fut la remarque de trop pour Hermione Granger. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot, les mains plaquées au visage, la voix tremblante :

— C’était juste... juste une question... professeur Rogue... juste une question... 

Le professeur resta de marbre.

— Je voulais juste savoir... c’était tout. Il... il m’arrive des choses... des choses bizarres... alors... alors je croyais que... c’était la potion... la... la responsable, sanglota-t-elle. L’é-é-é-pouvantard et-et-et vous qui êtes tantôt doux tantôt ignoble avec moi. Vous-vous-ne comprenez pas-ce-ce-ce que je peux re-ssen-ti-i-i-ir par moment.

— L’épouvantard ? s’enquit le Professeur. Votre épouvantard a changé ?

— Oui, _professeur_ ! s’écria-t-elle en dégageant ses mains, libérant ainsi un visage ruisselant de larmes. _C’EST VOUS ! VOUS MON EPOUVANTARD !_

Complètement hystérique, elle se leva de sa chaise, bien décidée à sortir de ce cachot qui l’oppressait. Sa respiration était devenue haletante et ses jambes fébriles. Avant qu’elle ait pu faire un pas rapide vers la sortie, son professeur lui agrippa très doucement le bras.

— Laissez-moi, professeur ! hurla-t-elle, hystérique.

— Miss Granger, tenta-t-il sans hausser le ton. 

Il lui agrippa l’autre bras et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Hermione continua à sangloter, à crier, la respiration saccadée.

— Calmez-vous, Miss Granger, souffla-t-il inutilement. Vous ne comprenez donc pas que vous êtes ridicule ?

— Et vous ? Vous ne comprenez donc pas que vous êtes horriblement abjecte avec moi ? Cela vous fait plaisir n’est-ce pas ? Cela vous fait jubiler de me mettre dans un état pareil !

— Oui, j’ai tout à fait l’air de m’amuser, en effet, répliqua-t-il ironiquement.

— Je... je... 

Elle n’arrivait plus à trouver les mots. Elle se laissa mener par la souffrance et se colla contre le professeur de potions, pleurant et gémissant. L’homme en noir était de nouveau confronté à cette situation peu convenable. Il lui délivra les bras avant de poser doucement ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille, la gardant contre lui. Il espérait dans un coin de la tête qu’aucun fantôme ne viendrait les narguer. 

— Je.. vous... déteste, gémissait Hermione dans la robe noire du directeur des Serpentard. Je vous... déteste, professeur Rogue. 

Il se détacha doucement d’elle, prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains. Il était humide, chaud et crispé par l’hystérie, la détresse et la colère. Les yeux étaient hermétiquement fermés, laissant parfois passer une larme.

— Regardez-moi, Miss Granger... s’il vous plaît.

La jeune fille ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Leurs visages n’étaient plus qu’à une dizaine de centimètres. Elle sentait à nouveau cette odeur apaisante du professeur. Sa respiration se calma peu à peu. Elle réprima un sanglot. Leur regard ne se quitta pas tandis que l’homme descendit lentement ses mains pour les poser sur les épaules de la jeune fille. D’un mouvement toujours aussi lent et doux, il chassa du bout des doigts les larmes qui perlaient près des yeux chocolat d’Hermione Granger. Cette dernière referma à nouveau les yeux. Il reposa les mains sur son visage pour la forcer à la regarder de nouveau. Le visage tremblant, les larmes plus ou moins séchées, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, elle soutint le regard de son professeur. Il n’était pas de défi ou de mépris. Juste un regard plein d’angoisse et de désespoir. Sa plus grande peur était qu’il la détestait que cet homme aux yeux insondables ne ressentait que mépris et haine envers elle. 

— Je n’ai pas cherché à vous blesser, souffla-t-il. Ce n’était pas mon intention.

— Vous devriez revoir vos méthodes, professeur, murmura-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. 

Elle crut un instant qu’il l’avait mal pris. Cependant, il esquissa un sourire légèrement espiègle.

Sans un mot, elle lui passa les bras autour des hanches et se colla un peu plus contre lui, la tête sur son épaule. Elle respira profondément l’odeur de la robe du maître des potions. Cette odeur si apaisante et si douce. Il ne fallut pas plus d’un instant au professeur Rogue pour la détacher de là d’un geste doux ; la jeune Gryffondor ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Il lui agrippa les épaules tandis que la jeune fille, refusant de le regarder en face, se contenta de fixer un point loin devant elle. Dans ce cas-ci, un bouton de la robe du sorcier habillé de noir. D’un geste lent, Rogue leva le menton d’Hermione pour qu’elle le regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais son visage était encore tout humide. Elle lui décrocha un sourire timide, voire crispé. Sans un mot encore, il lui plaqua le front contre le sien, nez contre nez, leur souffle se mélangeant :

— Je ne vous déteste pas, Miss Granger, fit-il dans un murmure.

— Je ne vous déteste pas, professeur Rogue, répéta la jeune fille sur le même ton. 

Cette odeur. La proximité. Ce silence pesant du cachot. Toutes ces dernières émotions. Ces pleurs. Ces cris. Ces interrogations.

— Je ne vous déteste pas... souffla-t-il à nouveau. 

Déplaçant légèrement son visage, ses lèvres effleurèrent celles d’Hermione. Trop secouée pour réagir, elle ne bougea pas. Il rompit la distance entre eux. Doucement puis tendrement. Hermione répondit sur le même ton, tremblant légèrement, se laissant porter par le moment présent. Elle avait fermé les yeux, savourant le baiser plus que chaste. Elle se sentait bien, si bien… 

Quand ils se séparèrent, Hermione lui tourna le dos, massant son bras droit mécaniquement, les joues rosies. Le professeur Rogue regarda ailleurs, comme si l’armoire du fond contenait quelque chose qui lui attirait l’attention. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d’Hermione Granger quand elle tourna la tête vers lui :

— Merci, professeur Rogue, murmura-t-elle. 

Il la regarda à son tour. Elle jura qu’il avait légèrement rougi. Il esquissa un sourire crispé avant d’ajouter :

— De rien, Miss Granger.

Il se détourna d’elle pour se diriger vers son bureau, un sourire aux coins des lèvres, tandis que la jeune fille regagna son banc, les joues rosies. La sonnerie retentit au loin et les élèves entrèrent dans la classe pour rejoindre une Hermione étrangement sereine et souriante. 

Ce n’était pas une si mauvaise journée que cela au cachot.


	11. « Amour, Haine et Désespoir »

La sonnerie venait de retentir quand Hermione Granger se pencha vers sa besace pour en sortir son livre de potions. Elle déposa sur son banc devant elle sa balance près de son chaudron récuré, son manuel, sa plume et un encrier presque vide. Un sourire ravi au coin des lèvres pour une raison qu’une seule autre personne connaissait dans la salle, elle ouvrit son manuel au dernier chapitre entamé. Elle croisa les mains à quelques centimètres du livret et attendit. Le professeur Rogue préparait les ingrédients pour le prochain cours, assis derrière son pupitre. Il n’avait pas dit un seul mot depuis la scène d’il y avait à peine dix minutes. Mais, c’était mieux comme cela, du moins pour le moment. Les élèves entrèrent en classe en silence. Harry et Ron se placèrent de nouveau de part et d’autre d’Hermione, mais cette fois-ci Ronald était du côté de Neville, qui arrivera une minute avant que le professeur Rogue ne ferme la classe.

— On ne t’a pas vu au déjeuner, avoua Harry en sortant son manuel des potions de son sac.

— Ni à la bibliothèque, enchérit Ron en évitant, par un rattrapage in extremis, de laisser tomber sa balance sur le sol.

— J’avais juste besoin d’être un peu seule, fit Hermione en haussant les épaules, sans effacer son sourire, ce qui n’échappa pas à Harry Potter.

Ce dernier plaça sa tête un peu horizontalement devant celle d’Hermione et s’exclama d’une voix espiègle :

— Et que nous vaut ce sourire ?

La jeune fille rit avant de se reprendre. Ils étaient en classe même si le cours n’avait pas encore commencé. Elle se vengea sur Harry en lui chatouillant la hanche droite, la mine innocente. Elle était de si bonne humeur tout à coup que les disputes datant de quelques jours étaient complètement effacées de son esprit. Le jeune homme se cambra, refoulant son hilarité et jeta un regard demi-noir, demi-espiègle à sa voisine. Il prit un air faussement vexé, le nez en l’air, regardant dans une autre direction. Dès que la jeune fille se tourna vers Ron, il sauta sur l’occasion pour lui renvoyer le supplice. Ce qui créa une séance de chatouilles jusqu’à ce que Neville Londubat rentre dans la classe à demi essoufflée et qu’un professeur Rogue, à la mine sombre, referme la porte derrière lui d’un geste lent.

— Pour vos deux dernières heures en ma présence, vous allez préparer un élixir de... qu’avez-vous donc, Potter ? fit le directeur de Serpentard en haussant un sourcil.

— Rien... rien du tout, professeur, répondit le jeune homme en essayant d’éviter le plus possible les caresses d’Hermione sur ses hanches et de se retenir d’éclater de rire.

Le professeur leva les yeux au ciel, se tourna vers les Serpentard et continua l’intitulé du cours :

— L’élixir de Force. Une simple potion pouvant augmenter la force physique de celui qui la boit. Faites attention au dosage, il arrive fréquemment que cette potion ne soit mal mélangée — il lança un regard accusateur sur le pauvre Neville qui essayait de reprendre son souffle — et qu’elle n’ait qu’effet que d’engourdir les membres de la... victime.

Harry Potter attrapa le poignet gauche d’Hermione pour l’arrêter de lui faire chatouille en plein cours. Il n’était en rien agacé, il était même très amusé, mais ce n’était pas une raison pour attirer les foudres de Rogue. La jeune fille, quant à elle, continuait à écouter le professeur sans montrer le moindre signe de fléchissement dans sa concentration. Personne ne pouvait deviner que sa main gauche pendait à quelques centimètres à peine de la robe du célèbre sorcier. À quelques mètres d’eux, Malefoy murmurait quelque chose à Crabbe et Goyle tout en ayant un œil sur la jeune fille.

Quinze minutes plus tard, les chaudrons bouillaient doucement de part et d’autre de la salle de classe. Ils étaient par groupe de deux. Ron était avec Neville et Harry avec Hermione ; cette dernière ne cachant pas sa bonne humeur. Elle découpa soigneusement les ingrédients et les ajouta avec délicatesse dans le chaudron. La mixture prit une teinte rosée comme indiqué dans le livre. Harry Potter avait du mal à suivre le rythme. La jeune fille semblait connaître la recette par cœur. À peine avait-il eu le temps d’ajouter un ingrédient qu’elle passait au suivant. Par contre, à côté d’eux, c’était toute une autre histoire. Ron Weasley essayait par tous les moyens de réparer les fautes de Neville en touillant ou en ajoutant des ingrédients par-ci par-là. Si bien qu’il n’arrangeait absolument rien et rendait la situation pire qu’elle l’était auparavant. Leur mixture — qui aurait dû avoir une jolie teinture orangée comme celle de leurs voisins — affichait une horrible couleur noire. La consistance était pâteuse contrairement au liquide bien fluide de l’autre côté. 

Le cours s’acheva dans le calme. Neville et Ron prirent avec regret un échantillon de leur potion ratée pour la donner à leur professeur. Ce fut Harry qui s’en chargea pour la sienne et celle d’Hermione. Cette dernière commença déjà à ranger la table de travail.

—... Et vous me ferez quatre-vingts centimètres de parchemin sur les propriétés des potions que nous avons étudiées aujourd’hui en classe. En espérant que ce devoir-ci vous donnera la possibilité d’avoir une cote moins... catastrophique, déclara le professeur Rogue de sa voix doucereuse, non sans avoir jeté un regard au pauvre Neville qui craignait déjà la cote de son devoir rendu le matin même. 

La sonnerie retentit enfin et les élèves commencèrent à se disperser vers la sortie. Drago se leva de sa chaise, mais le professeur Rogue l’appela à son bureau d’une voix autoritaire. Hermione en conclut en jetant son livre de potions dans sa besace que c’était pour lui délivrer la retenue de vendredi soir. Le jeune Serpentard marcha d’un air énervé vers son directeur de maison, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers la sortie du cachot suivi par Neville encore blême de ses performances désastreuses de la journée. Hermione voulut suivre ses amis dans un premier temps avant de s’arrêter nette à un mètre à peine de sa table de travail.

Elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elle devait faire. Elle avait été sous le coup de l’euphorie durant toute la durée du cours de l’après-midi. Elle était maintenant frappée par une sorte de contrecoup. Qu’était-elle censée faire ? Embrasser le professeur puis prendre congé de lui ou déguerpir en vitesse ? Elle réfléchit aussi vite qu’elle le pouvait. 

Pouvaient-ils se considérer comme un « couple » depuis ce baiser effleuré du bout des lèvres ou n’était-ce qu’une façon comme une autre de calmer la jeune fille ? Que rien ne pourra se passer entre eux par la suite ? Le professeur Rogue ne l’enverra-t-il pas promener une fois la fin de son entrevue avec Drago Malefoy ? Attendait-il justement qu’elle vienne vers lui ? Elle était si confuse qu’elle mit du temps à remarquer que le professeur Rogue était en train de l’appeler depuis deux minutes pour qu’elle s’approche de son bureau au fond de la classe où était Malefoy. Elle laissa sa besace sur sa chaise et se dirigea à pas lent vers le maître des potions. Drago Malefoy la regarda avec dédain avant de reposer les yeux sur son professeur impassible.

— J’ose espérer que vous saviez pourquoi vous serez en retenue vendredi soir, Malefoy ? fit-il de sa voix doucereuse. Que vous ennuyiez Miss Granger dans les couloirs à la faire trébucher ou dans un autre cours, cela m’est complètement égal. Hors de question que cela arrive dans mon cours. Et surtout pas avec une fiole en main. Avez-vous pensé aux conséquences de ce qu’il aurait pu arriver si elle avait reçu de la potion au visage ?

— Elle n’avait qu’à faire attention où elle mettait les pieds, se défendit Malefoy.

— Et je suppose que ta jambe se sentait trop à l’étroit sous ton bureau et qu’elle avait besoin de prendre l’air ? rétorqua Hermione avec mépris. 

Malefoy voulut répliquer, mais le professeur parla avant lui :

— Il suffit. Vendredi soir, dix-neuf heures, dans mon bureau, Malefoy. Et j’espère que ce sera la dernière fois que vous y serez de ce trimestre. 

Le jeune homme n’ajouta rien et se détourna de son directeur de maison avant de quitter la salle d’un pas rapide. Hermione laissa échapper un long soupir. Rien n’était jamais terminé avec Drago Malefoy. Elle était persuadée que cette fatigante querelle ne faisait que commencer. Être « proche » du maître des potions n’allait rien arranger. Cette pensée l’attristait bien malgré elle. Elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de croire que cette situation étrange allait au contraire attiser les tensions entre les deux élèves. Elle secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ces pensées devenues peu à peu envahissantes. Ce n’était pas le moment pour ça. Elle dévisagea le professeur Rogue stoïque derrière son bureau, la boîte de fioles des élèves posée devant lui. 

Elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elle devait faire. Partir comme cela ou faire allusion à ce qui s’était passé juste avant la reprise des cours ? L’estomac noué par la gêne, une légère angoisse et l’appréhension, Hermione fixa quelques instants une des fioles dans la boîte, cherchant une aide quelconque parmi les liquides de couleurs variées sans aucune chance de succès. 

— Quelque chose à ajouter, Miss Granger ? demanda le professeur Rogue d’un ton mielleux.

— Non, professeur, répondit timidement Hermione Granger. 

Elle lui décrocha un sourire crispé avant de faire volte-face en direction de la porte du cachot. Elle sentit une goutte de déception l’envahir. Sans doute son imagination. Elle fit un pas, puis un autre. Pas de réaction. Elle s’empara de sa besace, la mit sur son épaule et continua sa route. Juste devant la porte, elle s’arrêta une demi-seconde, tendant une nouvelle fois l’oreille au cas où le professeur daignerait l’appeler à nouveau. Rien. Refoulant une déception grandissante ainsi qu’un peu de frustration, elle passa la porte et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle où un copieux dîner l’attendait. 

_Quelle idiote._

Elle avait été si stupide de penser, ne serait-ce qu’un tout petit instant, qu’ils étaient maintenant « en couple ». Elle et le professeur Rogue... un couple ? N’importe quoi.

_N’importe quoi._

La mine triste, la jeune fille rejoignit ses camarades de classe dans la Grande Salle. Elle s’assit entre Parvati et Ron, sans prononcer un mot. En face d’elle, Ginny tentait de prendre un peu de pommes de terre sur le plateau devant Harry. Celui-ci la taquinait en déplaçant doucement le plateau dans l’autre sens. Hermione se servit quelques pommes de terre et une aile de poulet. Elle ne put s’empêcher de jeter un œil à la table des professeurs. Le professeur McGonagall était en grande discussion avec le professeur Chourave. Le directeur parlait calmement avec Hagrid, dont l’assiette contenait à elle seule deux gros poulets grillés. Tout au bout de la table, vers la gauche, se tenait le professeur Rogue. De là où elle était, elle n’arrivait pas à distinguer s’il s’était servi quelque chose à manger. Il semblait silencieux, fixant un point devant lui. Il ne la regardait pas. Cette simple pensée coupa l’appétit à la jeune fille qui déposa son couteau et sa fourchette de part et d’autre de son plat. Elle posa la tête sur sa main gauche, le coude sur la table et scruta ses camarades de Gryffondor d’un air las.

—... Et après Flitwick m’a retransformé ma baguette magique ! C’était effrayant d’avoir un serpent en guise de baguette, raconta Fred Weasley à Harry.

— Mais on a déjà fait pire, rassure-toi, renchérit George, qui se trouvait en face de son jumeau. Une fois, Fred a réussi à rendre vivant un des livres sur lequel Flitwick se met pour parler aux élèves.

— Le pauvre, fit Harry, la mine amusée. 

Hermione perdit le fil de la conversation. Elle se remémorait la scène dans le cachot. Le sentiment que le professeur Rogue lui cachait quelque chose à propos de la potion n’arrêtait pas de lui titiller le cerveau. Se faisait-elle du mauvais sang pour rien et qu’il s’était emporté juste parce qu’elle voulait absolument qu’il y eût quelque chose d’autre que la simple volonté de créer cette potion avec elle ? Plus le temps passait, plus elle se convainquait qu’elle aurait mieux fait d’attendre le lendemain pour rédiger le devoir de potions. Ce satané devoir qui l’avait conduite à veiller tard la nuit à la bibliothèque, à se retrouver enfermé dehors, devant un portrait buté et...

—... Elle a eu un « E » ça veut dire excellent ça non ? demanda Harry en se resservant un peu de pommes de terre.

— « Effort exceptionnel », rectifia Georges. Mais ce n’est pas mal du tout. Même si le bon vieux Rogue n’accepte que les « Optimal » dans sa classe en sixième année.

Hermione tourna légèrement la tête vers Harry et le jumeau Weasley sans prêter grande attention à ce qu’ils disaient sur elle.

— Fred et moi, on s’est toujours dit que les professeurs auraient dû nous donner un « E » à chacun de leur cours.

— Oui, car le simple fait que Georges et moi allions au cours...

—… était un « effort exceptionnel ».

Hermione profita de l’hilarité enclenchée par la dernière phrase du jumeau Weasley pour se lever de table. Elle quitta la Grande Salle sous l’œil interrogateur de Ron, sa fourchette en bouche. Harry quant à lui y prêta autant d’attention que si ç’avait été Parvati qui se serait levée. Le désert apparut devant eux et il se servit une bonne part de tarte. La seule personne ayant remarqué la fuite d’Hermione à part Ronald fut le professeur Rogue. Il l’avait regardée s’en aller du coin de l’œil depuis la table des professeurs. Après avoir affirmé au professeur Dumbledore qu’il ne voulait pas de cette « tarte à la cerise si délicieuse », il se leva et quitta la Grande Salle par une porte située à quelques mètres de la table des professeurs.

La jeune fille, son sac sur ses épaules, arpentait les couloirs de l’école sans se soucier de savoir où elle allait. De temps à autre, elle rencontrait un morceau de dalle détachée du sol et tapait dedans d’un coup de pied de dépit. Un des morceaux se cogna contre une des armures qui résonna quelques instants avant de laisser place au silence. 

Comment avait-elle pu croire un instant que le professeur Rogue était charmant ? Il savait l’être uniquement quand cela le servait. Il était calculateur et odieux. Un Serpentard dans sa grande puissance. Il devenait de plus en plus évident qu’elle ne devait pas plus en attendre de lui que du monstre du lac noir. Si cela s’avérait inexact, alors pourquoi n’avoir pas fait un seul geste « affectif » envers elle dans la classe avant de partir au dîner ? Était-ce trop tôt ? N’osait-il pas ? N’avait-il pas compris qu’elle n’attendait que cela ? Un simple geste de sa part ?

Elle s’arrêta nette.

Depuis quand se préoccupait-elle à ce point de son professeur ? Tout ça pour un baiser volé ? Que signifiait exactement ce baiser ? « Calmez-vous, Hermione Granger, je ne vous déteste pas ? » Elle, non plus, elle ne le détestait pas. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu’elle l’aimait _réellement_. 

L’aimait-elle ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose en fait. Ni de la signification des récents événements ni même de quelconques sentiments en son égard. Ce genre de choses ne devait évidemment pas s’ébruiter. Si l’on apprenait qu’un professeur sortait avec une élève. Non, ils s’étaient juste embrassés. Un simple baiser. Rien de plus. Dans un des pires cas, ils se feraient renvoyer. Au mieux, ils se feraient muter dans des établissements différents pour les éloigner. Elle était horrifiée en imaginant la déception de ses parents. Eux qui étaient si fiers d’elle. 

Non, c’était ses histoires. Leurs histoires, si histoire il y avait. Elle n’était même pas sûre qu’il y aurait une après la scène du cachot. Peut-être que le professeur s’était rendu compte de son erreur et avait voulu y mettre à terme à sa manière ?

La jeune fille s’assit sur une des marches d’escalier entre une allée d’armures. Elle déposa sa besace à côté d’elle et mit sa tête entre ses mains avant de fixer un point devant elle dans l’obscurité.

Et lui. L’aimait-il réellement ? Après toutes ces années à lui taper sur le clou. Après toutes ces années où il n’avait jamais daigné lever le petit doigt quand Malefoy s’en prenait à elle dans sa classe. Pourquoi aujourd’hui, et pas hier ? Si tout était dû à la potion ? Il y avait forcément une explication. Cherchait-elle inutilement une raison à tout ? Peut-être devrait-elle se relever et rejoindre ses compagnons et faire ses devoirs en bonne élève qu’elle était ?

— Ha ! Ça m’énerve ! s’écria-t-elle pour elle-même.

— Des problèmes, Miss Granger ?

Cette voix. Encore. Il fallait qu’il fût toujours là quand elle ne s’y attendait pas. Elle sursauta et se retourna vers l’origine de la voix. Le professeur Rogue se tenait près d’elle, la baguette en main. De là où elle était, elle n’arrivait pas à déterminer si son visage était crispé ou paisible. À vrai dire, elle s’en moquait complètement de savoir s’il était de bonne ou de mauvaise humeur. Ne pouvait-il pas la laisser en paix cinq minutes ?

— Est-ce maladif chez vous tout le temps de me faire sursauter ? fit la jeune fille avec la voix remplie d’amertume.

Elle se détourna de lui avant de continuer à fixer le point devant elle. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu’elle venait de prononcer le genre de réplique que ferait son professeur de potions. Elle entendit qu’il fit deux pas en avant, avant de s’asseoir à sa droite, baguette toujours en main. Elle refusa cependant de lever les yeux vers lui. Ce qui n’était pas le cas de Severus Rogue.

Un silence s’installa. Un silence pesant et gênant. Si bien qu’Hermione réprimait de plus en plus des larmes de colère.

— Pourquoi... professeur ? murmura-t-elle d’une voix tremblante.

Il voulut sécher ses larmes du bout des doigts, mais la jeune fille le dégagea doucement :

— Non, professeur, pas cette fois.

Elle se leva, fit quelques pas, lui tournant le dos. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle était complètement perdue. Que devait-elle faire exactement ? Qu’attendait-il d’elle ? Si elle se jetait dans ses bras, il la serrerait contre lui ou l’enverrait-il promener ? Elle l’entendit se lever :

— Bien, Miss Granger. Si nous ne pouvons pas avoir de conversation sans que vous pleuriez, autant que vous alliez vous coucher, dit-il, acariâtre.

Il fit volte-face.

— Attendez ! s’écria Hermione en se retournant à son tour.

Il ne devait pas partir. Non, pas maintenant. Il tourna la tête vers elle, les yeux plissés.

— Pardon, professeur, s’excusa-t-elle en essuyant les larmes du revers de sa main. C’est que... avec toutes ces émotions...

— Oui, Miss Granger ? la pressa-t-il sans changer de ton. 

Elle le regarda, la mine triste. Elle se lança : « Puis, zut ! » au coin de la tête avant de se précipiter dans les bras du maître des potions. Elle lui entoura la taille de ses bras frêles avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. C’était maintenant ou jamais de savoir. De savoir exactement ce que tout cela signifiait. Elle attendit quelques instants avant de sentir les bras de l’homme en noir s’enrouler autour de son dos. Dans l’obscurité pesante du couloir, Hermione Granger afficha un sourire réjoui.

Cette chaleur. Elle se sentait si bien. Elle n’avait aucune envie de s’enfuir. 

— Est-ce futile de vous faire la remarque que cette... situation doit rester secrète ? murmura le professeur Rogue.

Comme toute réponse, elle décala doucement sa tête pour la placer sous le menton de l’homme en noir. Elle ramena sa main gauche près de son visage et ferma les yeux. Elle voulait savourer chaque instant, chaque moment privilégié entre eux. Bien consciente que ce genre de moment risquait d’être rare. Tandis que le professeur lui entoura les épaules du bras gauche très doucement ainsi que les bas de ses reins de l’autre. Hermione Granger murmura :

— Oui, professeur Rogue.

Elle se blottit encore un peu plus contre lui, le rideau de cheveux noir lui balayant légèrement le front tandis que le nez de la gryffondor se trouvait juste en dessous du menton du sorcier.

— Et si jamais quelqu’un... nous surprenait ? chuchota-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux. 

Elle sentit la tête du professeur de potions remuer doucement. Son estomac se resserra. Avait-elle bien fait de poser cette question ?

— Nous nierons, répondit-il comme si c’était la chose la plus normale au monde.

— Et si l’on nous posait des questions ?

— Nous mentirons.

— Professeur ! Et si vraiment...

— Miss Granger, voulez-vous vraiment savoir jusqu’où je peux aller pour garder ce secret ? s’exclama le sorcier, d’une voix autoritaire. 

Elle se dégagea légèrement de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient étrangement froids. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il la mettait dans une situation compliquée. Elle posa alors une dernière question en le regardant dans les yeux et en prenant une voix mielleuse.

— Et si jamais, professeur Rogue, on m’invitait à sortir, que dois-je répondre ? Si un garçon m’invitait, que dois-je lui répondre ? 

Il plissa les yeux, observant gravement la jeune fille. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

— Vous m’avez dit de mentir si l’on nous posait des questions... alors... dois-je leur mentir en déclarant que je suis libre ? 

Il lui décrocha un rictus mauvais :

— Répondez-leur ce que vous voulez. Dans tous les cas, ils ne pourront pas vérifier n’est-ce pas ?

— Cela ne vous fera rien...? s’étrangla presque la jeune fille. 

Il haussa les épaules :

— Bécotez qui vous voulez, du moment que vous ne me souillez pas avec leurs microbes.

— Comment osez-vous ?! s’exclama Hermione, indignée.

Elle s’écarta violemment de lui, se retrouvant à quelques pas du sorcier, le visage crispé par la rage.

— N’avez-vous donc aucun sentiment ? cracha-t-elle. Aucune once de dignité ou de respect ?

— Dois-je vous rappeler que nous ne devons pas éveiller les soupçons et que si vous persistez dans le fait que vous avez un... petit-ami, vos camarades, disons... Patil et Brown s’en donneront à cœur joie de remonter jusqu’à nous et nous faire renvoyer, expliqua-t-il sèchement. Est-ce cela que vous voulez ?

— Non, mais...

— N’est-ce pas un médiocre sacrifice ? 

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle n’aimait pas cette perspective de l’infidélité en quelque sorte. Cette infidélité juste pour se protéger. Ce n’était pas juste. Vraiment pas juste. Elle avait l’impression qu’il se servait d’elle. Elle se mordit à nouveau les lèvres et murmura timidement :

— Et si je m’arrangeais pour qu’elles croient que je suis encore avec... Viktor ?

— Avec la presse qui tourne autour de lui... s’il s’avérait que votre ancienne aventure a quelqu’un d’autre dans sa vie, votre plan tombera à l’eau.

— Professeur, je peux seulement répondre que je n’ai pas envie de voir quelqu’un, non ? Je veux dire... ce n’est pas parce qu’un garçon m’invite quelque part que je devrais lui dire « oui » absolument ?

— Faites comme bon vous semblera. 

Elle n’en était pas plus convaincue. Elle se massa le bras gauche d’un geste mécanique :

— Même quand je n’ai pas de petit-ami, il y a des rumeurs du contraire. Donc je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais y changer. 

Le professeur Rogue tendit le bras et souleva doucement le menton de la jeune fille pour qu’elle le regarde dans les yeux :

— Nous n’avons pas le choix, murmura-t-il. 

Hermione ne souriait pas, même tristement. Elle avait les yeux rouges et les joues rosies. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter cette perspective. Elle avait déjà assez de mal à comprendre comment elle en était arrivée là. Toutes ces mesures de précaution pour qu’on les ne trouve pas la rendaient malade. Elle avait envie de dire qu’elle avait quelqu’un et que c’était son droit de tout garder pour elle, que si ces deux pestes de Parvati et de Lavande découvraient quelque chose ce serait vraiment un très grand hasard, car qui croirait que le professeur Rogue sortait avec son élève détestée ? Peut-être était-ce le véritable danger ? Penser que personne ne pourrait justement y réfléchir à cette perspective ? Au-delà de cette angoisse d’être découverte, Hermione ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de réfléchir aux autres conséquences bien plus dangereuses de leur relation. Comment pourrait-elle accepter d’enfreindre le règlement de l’école sur la relation professeur et élève ? Elle avait certes déjà violé quelques lois et règles avec Harry et Ron durant leur scolarité. Cependant, c’était souvent justifié. Quand cela ne l’était pas du tout, elle était la première à menacer de tout révéler aux autorités compétentes à savoir le directeur de Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore ou bien sa directrice de maison. Elle n’avait que seize ans. Le professeur Rogue était bien plus âgé qu’elle. Certes, elle sera majeure pour le monde des sorciers en septembre de sa sixième année à Poudlard, mais qu’allait-il se passer s’ils étaient découverts avant ça ? Le professeur Rogue avait simplement parlé de renvoi, pourtant Hermione était persuadée qu’il risquait la prison d’Azkaban pour cela. 

Elle était totalement perdue. 

Elle lui retira délicatement la main de son menton. Toucher du bout des doigts cette main. Elle lui caressa les doigts de la main droite avant de laisser épouser ses propres doigts avec les siens, les laissant s’entrelacer entre eux deux. La main de la jeune fille semblait si minuscule comparée à celle de son professeur. Cette dernière était chaude ; non pas rugueuse comme elle l’aurait toujours pensé ainsi qu’étrangement douce.

Hermione soupira et se blottit de nouveau contre Severus Rogue.

— Advienne que pourra, pensa-t-elle. 

Leurs doigts entrelacés, le bras libre entourant l’autre contre soi. Bientôt, la jeune fille eut les bras enlaçant le cou du maître des potions, les bras de ce dernier autour la taille de son élève. Elle leva la tête vers lui. Elle scruta son visage. Les cheveux noirs en cascade autour d’un visage terne et jaunâtre. Ces yeux d’ébène, tantôt sans expression, tantôt pleins de cruauté. Un nez crochu. Des rides profondes par endroits. Des lèvres dessinées en un sourire crispé. Il se pencha délicatement vers elle. Quand leurs nez se touchèrent et que leurs lèvres s’effleurèrent de nouveau, la jeune fille s’enquit :

— Et Harry et Ron ?

Le professeur Rogue remit une distance suffisante entre les deux pour distinguer les yeux de la jeune fille. Ces derniers étaient suppliants :

— Dois-je leur mentir aussi ?

Le sorcier se redressa complètement. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage.

— Si vous n’êtes pas capable de tenir ce secret, Miss Granger, autant que nous en arrêtions là, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse.

— Non ! Je veux dire...

— Quoi, Miss Granger ?

— Vous êtes facile, vous ! Vous savez mentir à Vous-savez — qui et fermez votre esprit ! et... et vous me demandez de mentir à mes meilleurs amis ? s’écria-t-elle, les larmes lui revenant aux yeux.

— Où est le problème ?

— Le problème ?...Le problème est que vous vous ne rendez pas compte à quel point c’est difficile pour moi de faire une chose pareille. Ils devineront que je cache quelque chose.

— Voulez-vous que je vous enseigne l’Occlumancie ? fit-il sarcastiquement.

— Oh ! Vous êtes... tellement... tellement..., répliqua-t-elle, sentant la rage la gagner.

— Je suis tellement quoi, Mistorturai _SER-PEN-TARD !_ cracha-t-elle avant de se dégager de lui.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard pendant un long moment. Un complètement impassible et une aux joues ruisselant de larmes. La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres avant de laisser échapper son sanglot. Sans un regard, sans un mot, elle bondit sur sa besace et se mit à courir vers la tour de Gryffondor. Le sorcier la regarda s’enfuir avant de continuer sa route dans le couloir obscur, sa cape volant doucement derrière lui.

Hermione ne comprenait plus rien. Elle s’en voulait tellement. Pourquoi ne l’avait elle pas envoyé promener plutôt ? Vouloir absolument tout cacher. Ce n’était pas du tout son style. Une Hermione qui avait un petit ami c’était si rare. À part Krum, elle n’avait eu personne près d’elle. Et encore, il ne faisait que la regarder étudier dans la bibliothèque. Ce n’était pas tout le temps agréable. Et là, son propre professeur... Non, elle devait plus y penser de toute manière.

Sa vision était trouble quand elle arriva enfin devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Cette dernière n’eut même pas le temps de lever un œil qu’un élève sortait de la salle commune. Hermione en profita pour s’y glisser. Elle jeta sa besace dans un coin. Prés de la cheminée, assis dans un fauteuil de part et d’autre de la table, Ron et Harry s’adonnaient à une partie d’échecs. Vu le nombre et l’état des pièces, ils venaient de commencer. Ils n’avaient pas remarqué qu’Hermione venait de rentrer. Tant mieux. Elle marcha doucement comme un automate vers eux, les bras pendants, le visage ruisselant et crispé par la douleur, avant de se mettre à courir et de se laisser tomber sur le premier qu’elle vit — en l’occurrence Harry. Harry Potter fut tellement surpris du geste qui en laissa tomber sa tour au sol qui se mit à crier au meurtre. La jeune fille se colla à son ami, les bras entourant son cou et pleurant à chaudes larmes. Ron assista à la scène, aussi impuissant que son ami.

Le myope mit quelque temps avant de réagir. Il tapota le dos d’Hermione en signe d’affection, la gardant contre lui. Il fit une grimace au roux qui voulait dire : « qu’est ce qu’elle a ? ». Ce dernier hocha négativement la tête. Hermione sanglotait dans les bras de son ami. Elle n’en pouvait plus. C’était trop en si peu de temps. Elle voulait leur raconter absolument tout. Comment le professeur l’avait traitée dans le cachot avant de l’embrasser. Comment il lui avait ordonné de mentir à quiconque voulant en savoir plus sur eux. Pourtant dans un autre côté, elle avait peur de la réaction du professeur face à cela. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle ne voulait ni leur mentir ni décevoir son maître des potions. Qu’est-ce qui comptait le plus pour elle en ce moment même ? Elle ne le savait même pas. Elle n’était plus sûre de rien.

Elle se blottit encore plus contre son ami à lunettes. La proximité, cette amitié et cette sécurité à la fois, la calma peu à peu. Ron et Harry continuèrent à jouer aux échecs. Ce dernier tenait toujours Hermione contre lui avec son bras gauche et bougeait les pièces avec son bras droit.

Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée projetant des ombres dansant sur le sol de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Petit à petit, les élèves montaient se coucher en se disant « Bonne nuit » et en bâillant en s’en décrocher la mâchoire. Ron Weasley et Harry Potter refaisaient une autre partie, pas encore assez exténués pour aller se coucher. Hermione quant à elle s’était endormie, la tête en dessous de celle d’Harry, les bras lui enlaçant la taille. Son visage était légèrement collant dû aux larmes récemment séchées. Ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille que jamais. Elle était si paisible. Qui aurait imaginé que quelques heures plutôt elle avait enduré des drôles de choses avec le professeur Rogue ? Que celui-là même lui eut demandé de se cloîtrer dans un mensonge perpétuel tout ça pour que personne ne les découvre ? Bien que cette optique de ne pas être découvert dût être respectée, la jeune fille ne pouvait s’y résoudre à mentir à ses meilleurs amis. Même s’ils ne comprendront pas pourquoi elle était avec son maître des potions. Même si elle ne pouvait pas dire elle-même pourquoi elle l’avait laissé aller si loin. Elle aurait dû prendre ses jambes à son cou dans le cachot. Ou même lui donner une gifle. Malheureusement, elle avait beaucoup trop peur des conséquences — d’autant plus que ce ne serait pas la première fois qu’elle s’interposait avec le professeur Rogue, même si cela n’avait été que verbal. Elle craignait tout aussi des regards des gens. Était-ce peut-être de cela que le professeur voulait la protéger ? Des regards et de l’avis des autres ? Elle s’en fichait. Il suffisait de la voir avec Krum pour comprendre. Toutes les filles avaient commencé à la détester, car elle avait réussi là où elles avaient échoué c.-à-d. sortir avec Krum. Ces filles voulaient simplement que l’on remarque avec Viktor Krum, ce qui avait été tout le contraire pour Hermione. Elle n’avait pas été avec lui pour se pavaner devant tout le monde.

Harry bougea légèrement le bras gauche, ce qui réveilla la jeune fille. Elle s’extirpa de lui en secouant la tête. Elle se frotta les yeux avant de les poser successivement sur ses deux amis. La salle commune était déserte.

— Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, bailla Ron. Je ferai le devoir pour Rogue demain soir.

— Bonne nuit, lança Harry — il se tourna vers son amie — ça va, Mione ?

— Je me suis endormie, répondit-elle inutilement. Pardon

— Ce n’est rien. 

Il lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux avant de se lever à son tour, s’étirant en long et en large.

—... Complètement crevé. Bonne nuit, Mione.

Il lui sourit chaleureusement avant de rejoindre Ron dans son dortoir. La jeune fille resta seule un moment assise dans le feu de la cheminée de la salle commune. Elle fixa un point devant elle avant de poser la tête sur ses deux mains, les bras sur ses genoux. Et maintenant ? Faire comme si de rien n’était ? Elle était heureuse et à la fois déçue que ses amis n’eussent pas daigné lui demander ce qu’elle avait. Peut-être avaient-ils deviné que ce n’était que de passage ou les nerfs qui craquaient ? Ou alors préféraient-ils lui demander le lendemain au petit-déjeuner ?

Soupirant longuement, elle se leva du fauteuil et monta se coucher. Demain sera un autre jour. Et peut-être se réveillera-t-elle en n’ayant aucun souvenir de la veille. Ou encore que tout ceci n’était qu’un rêve.

Ou un cauchemar.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla avec un mal de tête. Elle avait très peu dormi. Elle n’avait pas arrêté de réfléchir à tout ce qui s’était passé durant la journée, si bien qu’elle n’eût pas trouvé une seule raison de cacher la vérité à ses amis. Ils arrivaient bien à garder le secret pour l’Ordre du Phénix. Alors pourquoi pas ça ? Pourtant, elle préférait attendre un peu avant de se lancer dans un discours sur son « possible » couple avec le professeur Rogue. Elle n’était même pas sûre elle-même qu’ils fussent un couple à part entière. Elle était consciente que sa réaction d’hier pouvait être interprétée comme une sorte de rejet auprès du maître des potions. Elle l’avait laissé totalement en plan ; peut-être qu’il en voulait pour cela et que cela lui avait enlevé toute envie de la revoir « en dehors de la classe ». Cette pensée la rendait à la fois folle et soulagée. 

Bon sang, elle n’avait aucune idée de comment elle était censée réagir. 

Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus l’angoisse envahissait son estomac. Elle avait peur de ce qu’il pourrait lui dire s’ils se croisaient à nouveau après la scène dans les couloirs. Peut-être se torturait-elle trop l’esprit. 

Elle prit sur elle pour ne plus y penser, du moins pendant le reste de la journée. Cela ne servirait à rien de ruminer ou de spéculer sans cesse. Elle verra bien. 

Lors du petit-déjeuner, elle prit place à la table de Gryffondor en affichant un sourire sincère, se forçant légèrement. Ron bâilla, le nez dans son bol et Harry salua Hermione une fois que celle-ci prit place à côté de lui.

— Tes lunettes sont sales, Harry ! lança la jeune fille d’une voix faussement outrée. 

Le jeune homme leva le nez en l’air d’un air vexé, mais espiègle et tourna le dos à son amie. Ce qui eut comme effet de la faire éclater de rire. Le courrier arriva. Les hiboux postaux laissèrent tomber ça et là des paquets, des lettres et des journaux. Une gazette des sorciers s’écroula sur la tête de Ron qui s’empressa de l’enlever, poussant un jurant sur le hibou qui avait mal visé. Hermione se versa quelques céréales tandis que Harry ouvrit une page du journal que Ron venait de jeter au loin devant lui. Du coin de l’œil, en prenant le pichet de lait, la jeune fille scruta la table des professeurs. Le professeur McGonagall discutait avec le directeur de Poudlard. Le professeur Flitwick était en grande discussion avec le professeur Chourave. Pas une trace du maître des potions. La jeune fille soupira et se versa du lait. Une partie se déversa à côté et elle sortit sa baguette pour la nettoyer. Au moment où elle allait prononcer le « recurvite », la tache de lait disparut. Elle se retourna instinctivement et vit une baguette pointée vers la table. En suivant cette baguette du regard, ses yeux se posèrent bientôt dans ceux du professeur Rogue. Il la toisa, le sourire crispé, les yeux à demi plissés. Elle lui sourit timidement, sans se lever de son banc.

— Vous devriez faire plus attention, Miss Granger, murmura-t-il. 

Il n’ajouta pas un mot de plus et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Hermione se mordit les lèvres et replongea dans son bol de céréales. Harry Potter, le visage caché derrière la gazette des sorciers souriait. C’était très « mignon » de voir que le professeur Rogue se trouvait toujours derrière Hermione en cas de problème. C’était même très « affectueux ». Il était sûr et certain qu’Hermione était restée dans la salle de classe avec le directeur de Serpentard. Il était sûr et certain que c’était juste pour se retrouver seuls, dans un endroit où personne ne les chercherait. Il se promettait de regarder de temps à autre la carte du maraudeur pour appuyer ses dires. S’il pouvait prouver qu’il y avait quoi que ce soit entre ces deux tourtereaux… Son sourire prit une tournure machiavélique.

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves se levèrent pour se diriger vers leurs cours du matin. Les Gryffondor de cinquième année marchèrent en silence vers la salle de classe du professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière les accueillit avec son sourire sévère, les lunettes pendantes au bout de son nez. Le cours se passa dans le calme. Le reste de la journée aussi. En soirée, Hermione s’empara de ses livres de cours et se cala quelque part dans la bibliothèque. Elle ouvrit le livre de métamorphose et commença à rédiger le devoir s’y rapportant. Elle y inscrivit son nom, sa classe, sa maison avant de se lancer dans la rédaction de la transformation de hérissons en coussin à aiguilles. Elle avait fait à peine dix centimètres de parchemin qu’elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle bougea la tête vers son origine et soupira de soulagement en voyant Neville se battre avec un livre pour le remettre en place. Le livre lui montrait des dents crochues et aiguisées et le jeune homme tout en essayant de ne pas se faire déchiqueter tentait vainement de le refermer. Hermione aurait pu l’aider, c’était vrai, mais en repensant à ce que lui avait dit le professeur Rogue à propos de sa façon de vouloir sauver tout le temps la peau de Neville, elle se ressaisit avant de replonger la tête dans son parchemin. Après tout, il n’allait pas perdre un bras. Elle leva un œil en reprenant un peu d’encre du bout de la plume. Neville venait de coincer le livre en dessous de ses pieds, transpirant et dégoulinant. Hé bien, voilà. Il suffisait d’attendre.

Une heure passa. La jeune fille roula le parchemin pour le professeur McGonagall avant de s’attaquer à celui pour le professeur Rogue. Elle commença comme à l’accoutumée : nom, classe, maison. Elle inscrivit en haut du parchemin l’intitulé du devoir puis s’arrêta net. Elle ne l’avait pas vu de la journée. Il était venu au petit-déjeuner. Au dîner et au déjeuner, il n’était pas venu. … Était-il malade ? Non, c’était stupide. Il était juste resté dans son bureau.

_… Était-il avec une autre ?_

Hermione griffonna de rage son parchemin et en cassa sa plume. Ridicule. C’était tout simplement ridicule. Pourtant, elle n’en était pas convaincue. Elle rangea ses affaires dans sa besace et sortit de la bibliothèque sous l’œil méfiant de Madame Pince. Elle arpenta un ou deux couloirs avant de changer complètement de direction. Un peu plus loin, elle entendit Peeves qui chapardait une des armures en riant de façon hystérique. Elle s’arrêta un moment devant les marches lugubres qui descendaient vers la partie inférieure du château : les donjons. Non, c’était ridicule. Elle fit un pas en arrière sur le point de rebrousser chemin. Cependant, une petite voix dans sa tête la poussa à continuer. Cela n’était pas interdit d’en avoir le cœur net ? Et même si elle se disputait à nouveau avec lui, au moins elle saura que tout… allait bien. Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença sa descente.

Ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir tandis qu’elle marchait très lentement, sa besace sur son épaule. Elle reconnut bientôt le cachot pour la classe de potions. Le bureau du professeur Rogue n’était pas loin. À mesure qu’elle avançait, son cœur se resserrait et son estomac se retournait. Que cherchait-elle exactement… ? Peut-être que le professeur ne voulait plus la revoir depuis la veille ? Elle devait en avoir le cœur net, c’était plus fort qu’elle. Même s’il la renvoyait méchamment dans son dortoir. Même s’il la traitait de tous les noms. Même s’il lui disait qu’elle aurait un « T » en potion. Même tout cela. Elle n’en avait pas peur. Arrivée devant la porte close du bureau du professeur Rogue, Hermione respira profondément. Elle leva le poing vers le battant et attendit avant de frapper par trois fois. La porte s’ouvrit lentement, laissant entrapercevoir un professeur de potions plutôt de mauvaise humeur, le visage crispé, les lèvres en un sourire narquois. Il jaugea la jeune fille — dont la main resta quelques instants de trop en l’air — avant de murmurer :

— Miss Granger ?

— Bonsoir, professeur, dit-elle poliment en ramenant sa main le long de son corps. 

Il croisa les bras, restant dans l’entrebâillement de la porte. La jeune fille se demanda alors ce qu’elle faisait là exactement et voulut s’enfuir à toutes jambes. Elle regarda partout, sauf vers son professeur.

— Je… enfin, balbutia-t-elle.

— Oui, Miss Granger ? pressa-t-il de sa voix doucereuse. Qu’y a-t-il ? 

Il ne voulait vraiment pas faire un effort pour l’aider. Elle se mordit les lèvres, cherchant ses mots.

— Si vous êtes venue juste pour me faire perdre mon temps, vous feriez mieux de regagner votre tour, Miss Granger, dit-il avec dédain. 

Il referma la porte au nez de la jeune fille qui n’attendit pas une seconde de plus pour partir, les yeux humides, le visage crispé. Pourquoi était-elle descendue ? C’était complètement ridicule. Absolument ridicule. Maintenant, elle était pire que mieux. Même si elle s’était dit qu’une dispute risquait d’éclater ou même qu’il l’enverrait promener, cela faisait toujours mal.

Elle s’arrêta net.

Qui était-il pour la traiter de la sorte ? Tout ça parce qu’il lui enseignait une matière ? Elle fit demi-tour et retapa à la porte du bureau du professeur Rogue, bien déterminée à mettre les choses au point. Elle inspira profondément et frappa par trois fois. Elle attendit quelques instants avant que la porte daigne s’ouvrir. Le professeur Rogue ne semblait pas surpris de la retrouver à sa porte. Il s’appuya sur le côté de la porte, tenant la poignée de l’autre. Il lui lança un regard dédaigneux et murmura à nouveau :

— Miss Granger ?

— Professeur, pourrions-nous parler un instant ? demanda-t-elle en se forçant d’afficher un air serein.

— N’est-ce pas ce que nous faisons à l’instant ?

— _Professeur, s’il vous plaît_! 

Il faisait vraiment tout pour ne pas l’aider. Après un long silence, il soupira en se retirant de la porte pour la laisser entrer. Elle pénétra dans le bureau du maître des potions et referma la porte derrière elle. Le bureau était plongé dans l’obscurité. Seules deux ou trois bougies posées par-ci et par là donnaient une once de lumière. Les bocaux remplis de liquides aussi divers que répugnants avaient adopté une aura encore plus malsaine que d’habitude. La jeune fille se frotta les mains plus pour s’occuper les secondes qui s’en suivirent que pour réellement se réchauffer. Le professeur Rogue la regarda, les bras croisés, au milieu de la pièce. Il attendait.

— Alors ? dit-il avec impatience. 

Elle jeta un œil aux alentours comme pour s’assurer que personne ne les surprendrait à parler ensemble. Elle cessa de se frotter machinalement les mains pour se tortiller les doigts avec gène. En fait, elle ne savait pas trop de quoi parler. Elle avait tellement de choses à demander. Tellement de choses à comprendre.

— Est-ce… je veux dire…, bafouilla-t-elle. Enfin professeur… que dois-je penser de tout cela ?

— De tout cela quoi ? répéta-t-il en plissant les yeux.

— M’aimez-vous, professeur ? 

Ces mots étaient sortis comme si quelqu’un avait pris contrôle d’Hermione Granger. Elle regretta sur-le-champ de les avoir prononcés et tourna le dos au maître des potions, de peur de voir se dessiner sur son visage, la colère ou le dégoût. Et… pourquoi pas : la tristesse. Elle attendit. Un peu, beaucoup. Le silence se fit de plus en plus pesant. Elle ne voulait pas se retourner avant qu’il eût pris la parole.

— Si je vous aime ? dit-il dans un souffle après quelques minutes. 

Elle s’apprêta au pire, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, soutenant plus son estomac qu’autre chose. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour contenir ses larmes. Elle s’écria la voix tremblante :

— Bien, j’ai eu ma réponse apparemment. Bonne nuit professeur et pardon… de vous avoir dérangé. 

Dérouté par cette soudaine réaction, le principal intéressé ne bougea pas directement. Ce fut seulement quand Hermione posa la main sur la poignée de la porte du bureau qu’il fit :

— Je ne vous ai pas encore répondu, Miss Granger.

— C’est cela ! cria-t-elle, la voix perdue dans l’hystérie. Vous allez encore me sortir ce bon vieux discours du « Je ne vous déteste pas ? »

Elle lui fit face. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu’elle se rendit compte de son erreur. Le visage du professeur Rogue était devenu impassible.

— Veuillez sortir de mon bureau, Miss Granger. 

Sa voix était tout sauf de la gentillesse. Elle était aussi tranchante que la lame d’un rasoir. La même intonation avec laquelle il s’adressait à Harry.

— Très bien, je ne comptais pas rester une seconde de plus dans cet endroit infect, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. 

Elle ouvrit la porte de quelques centimètres, le professeur Rogue la referma d’un geste vif, faisant face à la jeune fille, leurs souffles se mélangeant.

— Bon sang, à quoi vous jouez, Granger ? cracha-t-il.

— À quoi je joue ? À quoi je joue ? répéta-t-elle abasourdie. Et c’est à moi que vous posez la question ? 

Ils se fusillèrent du regard. Aucun des deux ne voulait laisser emporter l’autre. Leurs visages se trouvaient à quelques centimètres. Hermione avait toujours sa main droite sur la poignée de la porte. Le professeur Rogue ne fit aucun mouvement de plus qu’elle. Une minute, peut-être deux, s’écoula. Hermione brisa le silence entre eux, une larme roulant le long de sa joue :

— Pardonnez-moi de croire… que vous m’avez menti l’autre jour, murmura-t-elle en prenant bien soin de détacher chaque mot.

— Que je vous ai menti ? susurra-t-il ahuri. Comment… ?

— Vous me détestez, professeur. Et cela vous amuse de me faire souffrir de la sorte, n’est-ce pas…

Sans ajouter un mot, elle ouvrit la porte que le professeur ne bloquait plus et s’en alla. Elle marcha d’abord doucement puis elle accéléra le rythme. Elle ne voulait pas qui la rattrape.

Elle monta en trombe dans la salle commune, s’écroula dans son lit et se mit à pleurer doucement, étouffant ses cris dans son oreiller. Elle le haïssait. Elle le haïssait de l’avoir mise dans un état pareil. 

Il ne méritait même pas qu’elle s’inquiète pour lui. Il ne méritait même pas qu’elle s’imagine des choses. Il ne méritait même pas qu’elle l’apprécie plus que raison. Il ne méritait même pas qu’elle l’aime.

Cloîtré dans son bureau, sous une lumière tamisée, le professeur Rogue sortit de son tiroir un parchemin et une plume blanche. Le visage impassible, les yeux n’exprimant que le néant, il se mit à gratter le papier. Quand il eut terminé d’y mettre assez d’encre, il referma le parchemin et l’enferma dans une enveloppe. Il y inscrivit quelque chose avant de déposer la lettre près d’un bocal derrière son bureau. Puis, le directeur des Serpentard sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

À la lumière de la faible flamme d’une bougie, on pouvait lire ces mots inscrits dans une encre vert foncé :

_« À Hermione Granger avec les plus plates excuses du professeur Rogue »_


	12. « Amitié corrompue »

Au petit-déjeuner de ce matin-là, Hermione ne toucha pas à la nourriture. Elle n'avait pas cours le matin tandis que ses amis devaient se rendre en cours de divination. Elle observait son bol d'un air. Elle avait le teint blême, la mine crispée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à la veille. Peut-être avait-elle commis une erreur. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de cette situation. Elle se forçait de faire comme si de rien n'était devant ses camarades de classe. Tôt ou tard, ils se rendraient compte de quelque chose. Aucun mensonge ne pourra les sauver. Dire la vérité… ? À quel prix ?

La jeune fille posa la tête sur sa main droite, en continuant à fixer un point devant elle. Le courrier arriva. Harry reçut sa gazette du sorcier qu'il déplia devant lui. Ron, quant à lui, ouvrit un colis qu'Errol, le hibou maladroit de sa famille, venait de déposer.

— Hermione, tu as du courrier ! fit Neville en donnant un coup de coude à sa voisine.

Cette dernière sursauta comme si elle sortait d'un rêve et regarda devant elle. Un hibou grand-duc l'observait, une lettre attachée à sa patte droite. La jeune fille se demanda qui pouvait lui écrire. Ses parents ? Non, ils passaient par la poste moldue. Viktor Krum ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pour quelle raison ? Elle retira délicatement l'enveloppe de la patte de l'oiseau ce dernier prit son envol avec les autres. Neville Londubat continua à ingurgiter ses céréales tandis que Harry Potter replia son journal pour se tourner vers son amie. Il baissa les yeux sur l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait entre ses mains frêles, esquissa un étrange sourire avant de dévisager son amie. Il aurait voulu lui souffler qu'il avait une petite idée de son expéditeur ou même qu'il en était quasiment persuadé de son identité. Tout lui semblait _si évident_. Il se contenta cependant de lui décrocher un sourire amical et sincère. Hermione se tourna un instant vers le survivant, les mains tremblantes légèrement sous le poids de cette étrange lettre. Harry lui fit un clin d'œil complice avant de replonger dans la gazette des sorciers.

La jeune fille examina l'enveloppe. Elle ressemblait à celle qu'envoyait Poudlard pour donner la liste des livres à acheter. Elle la retourna délicatement entre ses doigts pour lire une note de l'expéditeur. Elle resta figée sur place.

« _À Hermione Granger avec les plus plates excuses du professeur Rogue._ »

Elle balaya les alentours du regard pour s'assurer que personne ne l'observait. Neville bavardait avec Seamus, brandissant sa culière de temps à autre pour ponctuer ses propos. Ron était en grande conversation avec Dean, quant à Harry, il s'était caché derrière son journal. Dans un geste lent, elle glissa la lettre dans son sac avant de le ranger sous ses pieds. Elle la lira une fois que les autres Gryffondor seront partis en cours de divination.

Des milliers de questions germèrent dans son esprit. Des excuses ? Lui annonçait-il quelque chose de grave ? Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire de vive voix ? Quelque chose qui les concernait « tous les deux » ? Quelque chose de _si grave_ qu'il devait s'excuser avant même de lui expliquer ? Elle était à la fois impatiente et terrorisée à l'idée de lire cette lettre. Après ce qui s'était passé la veille, elle ne pouvait qu'être angoissée de ce qui pourrait arriver.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut le principal concerné qui l'observait d'un air grave, assis à la grande table des professeurs. Dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, le directeur de Serpentard détourna la tête vers Dumbledore avant de partir dans une longue discussion. La jeune fille se tortilla les doigts en dessous de la table jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse, annonçant le début des cours.

Les élèves de Gryffondor se levèrent d'un geste lent avant de sortir de la salle avec les autres maisons. Quelques élèves de Serdaigle ainsi que deux ou trois de Poufsouffle restèrent dans la Grande Salle. Les professeurs se levèrent à leur tour, finissant leur discussion.

Hermione quant à elle prit la décision de se rendre à la bibliothèque, ayant l'intention d'y lire la lettre du professeur Rogue. En cas de problème quelconque, elle pourra facilement se cacher derrière un des énormes livres qui jonchera sa table de travail. Elle se leva doucement de la table de Gryffondor. Le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall passèrent devant elle sans la regarder, bavardant tranquillement. La jeune fille se dirigea doucement vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. Elle jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Assis à leur table, Flitwick et Rogue discutaient doucement. L'estomac douloureux, elle se pinça les lèvres bien malgré elle et monta à la bibliothèque.

Madame Pince bougonnait dans son coin à propos des premières années qui n'avaient pas remis les livres comme il le fallait la veille. Quand elle aperçut Hermione, elle maugréa quelque chose et s'en retourna à ses occupations. La jeune fille chercha une place à l'abri des regards, quelque part près de la réserve. Elle opta pour une table vernie dans le fond près d'une fenêtre.

Elle inspira profondément pour se donner du courage avant de s'asseoir, le dos tourné à la réserve. Elle posa sa besace près d'elle et en sortit ses livres de cours qu'elle dispersa autour d'elle. Elle ouvrit un livre au hasard — le cours du professeur Chourave en l'occurrence — sortit son encrier et sa plume avant de les déposer délicatement près d'une feuille de parchemin à moitié utilisée.

Elle scruta les alentours. Madame Pince s'adonnait à son rangement quotidien des livres en pestant contre les élèves qui les souillaient. Elle se tordit le cou pour voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autres élèves dans les environs. Personne.

Sans un bruit, elle sortit l'enveloppe blanche nacrée de son cartable, la retourna et l'ouvrit d'un geste tremblant. Un parchemin beige plié en deux se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle inspira à nouveau profondément, cherchant à calmer l'angoisse qui commençait à l'envahir.

Ce n'était qu'un petit bout de parchemin, pas une gueulante. Ce n'était rien qu'un petit bout de parchemin écrit par la main de son professeur de potions. Un simple parchemin parfaitement plié en deux. Un tout petit bout de parchemin où pouvait être écrit « Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses, Miss Granger » et absolument rien d'autre. Un tout petit bout de parchemin où « Nous devons arrêter cette mascarade, cela vaudrait mieux pour vous et pour moi » pouvait _aussi_ être écrit. Un tout petit bout de parchemin avec une longue explication sur les problèmes qu'engendraient les relations professeurs et élèves. Un tout petit bout de parchemin qui pouvait lui envoyer dans la figure que le professeur s'excusait d'avoir pensé serait-ce un instant que Hermione pouvait….

_Ça suffit. Pas le moment de te laisser submerger par des angoisses, Hermione._

Comme si le parchemin allait soudainement lui mordre les doigts avant de les arracher sauvagement, la jeune fille le sortit très lentement de l'enveloppe sans calmer ses propres tremblements.

Sous les rayons d'un soleil timide, Hermione Granger commença sa lecture. L'écriture était petite, mais lisible.

_« Miss Granger,_

_Je comprends votre désarroi par rapport à tout cela. »_

Tu parles. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Surtout... par rapport aux mensonges qu'elle devait vomir tout ça pour qu'ils soient en paix.

_« Comprenez bien cependant que cela me fait autant de mal qu'à vous. »_

Par Merlin, était-elle si aveugle qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué quelque chose de si flagrant ? Bien sûr qu'elle le comprenait.

_« Je ne peux pas vous promettre que vous ne devriez pas mentir à vos meilleurs amis. Du moins, je ne vous y encourage pas. »_

L'encourager ? Il lui avait ordonné de mentir.

_« Je ne peux pas non plus vous promettre que nous n'aurons plus ce genre de conversations mouvementées._

_Je peux seulement vous affirmer une seule chose, Miss Granger : je ne vous ai jamais menti._

_Si le cœur vous en dit, j'ai eu vent que vous avez une sortie au village de Pré-au-lard ce week-end. Nous pourrions nous y retrouver. Devant la clairière de la Cabane hurlante._

_Inutile de me répondre oui ou non par courrier ou même en face, de vive voix. Je préférai vous attendre toute la journée là-bas s'il le fallait._

_S. Rogue_

_P.-S. Ne vous en faites pas pour cette lettre, je l'ai ensorcelée. Si une autre personne que vous la lit, elle ne trouvera qu'un parchemin vierge. »_

Elle relut la lettre deux ou trois fois d'affilié. Un rendez-vous ? Était-il sincère ? Cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié qu'il eût ensorcelé le parchemin. Il devait se douter que si Hermione l'avait lu en plein déjeuner, les autres Gryffondor n'auraient pas pu s'empêcher de lire par-dessus son épaule. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un large sourire en lisant à nouveau cette phrase : _« Je ne vous ai jamais menti »_. Dans un geste rempli d'affection, Hermione colla la lettre contre son cœur

et murmura :

— Oh professeur...

Elle rangea ses affaires, un sourire illuminant son visage, avant de sortir de la bibliothèque en fredonnant. Madame Pince la regarda partir du coin de l'œil tout en astiquant un des vieux livres de la réserve.

Le reste de la semaine fut très lent pour la jeune fille. Les cours semblaient s'allonger au fur et à mesure que le week-end se rapprochait. Elle s'était précipitée sur la liste des élèves se rendant au village de Pré-au-lard afin de s'y inscrire. Avant cette histoire avec le professeur Rogue, elle n'avait pas prévu de s'y rendre lors de la première sortie. Elle aurait préféré rester à la bibliothèque pour travailler ses cours de manière méticuleuse tandis que Ron et Harry seraient partis et lui auraient ramené des confiseries et autres douceurs.

Pour l'heure, elle avait terminé ses devoirs encore plus vite que son ombre contrairement à ses amis Ron et Harry qui ne s'en sortaient pas du tout avec celui d'astronomie. Étant de très — voire de trop — bonne humeur, Hermione accepta de leur passer son long parchemin d'astronomie pour qu'ils puissent s'y référer. Elle les disputa par ailleurs au sujet de leur organisation et leur promit de leur offrir un agenda pour Noël.

Durant le reste de la semaine, bien qu'elle n'eût pas cours avec le professeur Rogue avant le lundi, elle avait cherché à l'apercevoir au détour d'un couloir. Le maître des potions était inexplicablement toujours en conversation avec ses collègues ou occupé avec des élèves. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il attendait le jour de la sortie au village de Pré-au-lard pour lui parler à nouveau. C'était peut-être mieux comme cela. Elle avait dû aussi freiner l'envie de répondre à la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée. Lettre qu'elle relisait de temps à autre de la journée coincée entre deux pages de livres de cours. Elle affichait un sourire radieux durant les deux derniers jours et même Drago Malefoy n'avait pas réussi à la mettre de mauvaise humeur en l'imitant, les dents en avant, le bras levé très haut, durant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Ce samedi-là, Hermione Granger se leva un peu plus tôt que d'habitude pour préparer son sac pour la sortie au village de Pré-au-lard. Elle y glissa une liste de sucreries à acheter pour ses parents avant de sortir sa robe de sorcière fraîchement lavée de sa garde-robe. Elle se battit une minute avec sa brosse pour lui faire un semblant de coiffure avant d'abandonner. Ses cheveux étaient aussi ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle aurait pu ensorceler une pince pour que ses cheveux restent en place ou utiliser le reste de lotion qu'elle avait utilisée durant le bal de Noël de sa quatrième année cependant, elle prit la décision de tout laisser dans le fond de son tiroir. Peut-être que cette chevelure chocoltée et en bataille faisait partie de ses charmes.

La salle commune de Gryffondor était déserte. Harry et Ron étaient encore en train de se battre aux échecs.

— Vas-y ! Tape-le ! Massacre-le ! encourageait Harry.

Son fou essayait d'embrocher un pion de Ron. Hermione soupira et les rejoignit. Elle prit place à côté de Harry, qui grimaça en voyant son fou terrassé par un pion. Il le jeta dans sa boîte en murmurant un « crétin ».

— Désolé, c'est le jeu ! fit Ron en haussant les épaules.

— C'est horriblement barbare ! s'écria Hermione faussement indignée.

— C'est pour cela que c'est très amusant ! remarqua Harry en lui souriant. Tu viens au village de Pré-au-lard pour finir ?

— Oui, j'ai des courses à faire pour mes parents. Ils adorent les sucreries des sorciers.

— Un comble pour des dentistes, non ?

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et observa Ron demander à sa tour d'avancer de quelques cases.

— J'espère qu'il ne neigera pas, avoua-t-il en frissonnant tandis que sa tour venait de croiser les bras, adoptant de la sorte une posture extrêmement boudeuse. Il fait de plus en plus froid.

La jeune fille consulta sa montre. La sortie au village de Pré-au-lard n'avait pas lieu avant dix heures du matin. Elle les laissa jouer en prétextant aller chercher son écharpe et se faufila dans son dortoir. Elle sortit de sa valise sa belle écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor et la passa autour du cou. Elle mit des bottes hautes au cas où il neigerait comme avait indiqué Ron, prit ses moufles (qu'elle fourra dans la poche-avant de sa robe).

Elle consulta sa montre derechef. Neuf heures et demie. Rusard était sans doute en train de rassembler les élèves. Elle descendit de nouveau du dortoir. Ses deux amis finissaient leur partie tandis qu'un groupe de Gryffondor quittait la salle commune. Elle leur emboîta le pas.

Plus elle avançait vers la sortie de Poudlard, plus son estomac se contractait. Et s'il ne venait pas ? Et si quelqu'un les apercevait ? Et si elle se trompait d'endroit du rendez-vous ? Et si elle décidait de ne pas y aller, quelles conséquences cela aurait-il ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle pense cela à deux mètres de la sortie de Poudlard, distinguant au loin Rusard regarder chaque autorisation de sortie ? Elle fit un pas en arrière. Puis un autre avant de se retourner complètement pour rebrousser chemin. Elle eut à peine le temps de faire quatre pas qu'elle se télescopa contre Harry et Ron.

— Oh Harry ! Oh Ron ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant nerveusement. Je ne vous ai pas vus !

— Cela se voit ! fit remarquer Ron en se massant le bras qui était entré en collision avec son amie. Tu veux aller acheter des sucreries avec nous ?

— Oh ! heu… oui, bien sûr ! répondit-elle en regardant autour d'elle comme si elle s'attendait que le professeur Rogue allait apparaître de derrière un mur ou d'un détour d'un couloir comme il savait si bien le faire.

— Tu es sûre que ça va, Hermione ? s'inquiéta Harry.

— Oui, oui, bon… on y va ?

Elle les entraîna vers la file d'élèves. Elle se frotta les mains d'un geste impatient. Il faisait très froid ce matin-là. Quand vint son tour de présenter son autorisation, la jeune fille la tendit nerveusement au concierge avant de suivre les autres élèves vers le village, ses deux amis sur les talons. Elle imagina tout un tas de plans dans un coin de la tête pour fausser compagnie à Ron et à Harry sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Il suffisait peut-être de se faufiler dans le magasin de sucrerie, de se fondre dans la foule et de ressortir ni vu ni connu. Ou bien de dire qu'elle allait chercher quelque chose… ce qu'elle ne fera pas du tout ? La jeune fille avait la désagréable impression que son cerveau tournait au ralenti, comme si quelque chose s'était accaparé ses pensées tandis qu'elle resserrait son écharpe autour du cou. Non, il y avait toujours une solution à tout. Elle trouvera bien quelque chose il n'était pas nécessaire d'échafauder un plan digne d'une évasion de la prison d'Azkaban.

Ils marchaient doucement en discutant des derniers devoirs et du prochain match de Quidditch. Hermione s'efforçait de paraître la plus naturelle possible. Elle admonesta Ron sur son devoir de potion qui n'avait compté que cinq lignes. Ils avaient eu toute une semaine pour le rédiger, mais Ron tempéra qu'il n'avait pas la science infuse en potions et qu'elle n'avait pas été là pour l'aider. Harry assista à la dispute de ses amis en levant les yeux au ciel. La jeune fille continua dans sa lancée en disant qu'ils n'allaient pas obtenir une meilleure note s'ils passaient leur temps à jouer aux échecs version sorcier dans la salle commune. Ron manqua de lui rétorquer qu'ils étaient au début de l'année et qu'ils avaient encore pas mal de temps devant eux. La dispute continua jusqu'aux Trois Balais. Harry poussa la porte du bar, prit trois bierraubeurres et s'installa avec ses amis à une table près d'une des fenêtres. Il déboucha sa bouteille tandis qu'Hermione notifia :

— Vous avez eu un 'D'en potions. C'est quand même une très mauvaise note ! Même si c'est le début d'année….encore pire si c'est le début, en fait ! Comment vont être vos autres devoirs ?

— Bah... tu nous laisses copier sur toi, comme ça, nos notes augmenteront ! rétorqua Ron en haussant les épaules.

— Mais oui ! vociféra la jeune fille sur un ton sec. Laissez-moi faire tout le boulot. Et au BUSE ? tu vas aussi demander de regarder sur mes examens ?

— Voyons, Hermione ! bougonna Harry. Ce ne sera pas la première fois que tu nous aideras pour nos devoirs, non ?

— Oui, mais…

— Puis Ron a parlé de copier… je dirai plutôt _« s'inspirer_ » de tes rédactions.

— Oui, mais je trouve cela trop facile.

— On te demande pas de nous passer tout le temps tes devoirs, juste quand….on a pas eu assez de temps pour les rédiger.

Hermione serra un peu plus fort sa bouteille qu'elle n'avait pas encore ouverte :

— Pas assez de temps ? Si moi, j'ai assez de temps pour les faire, vous aussi ! cracha-t-elle.

— Accepte qu'on ait besoin de plus de temps pour les faire contrairement à toi ! répliqua Harry, légèrement énervé.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer un point devant elle. Combien de temps étaient-ils aux Trois Balais déjà ? Elle devait leur fausser compagnie pour aller rejoindre le professeur de potions.

— Et puis, de toute manière, tu as eu quoi en potions ? marmonna Ron, la main en dessous du menton. Un 'A ' ?

— Elle a eu un 'E', Ron. Un 'EUH', répondit Harry avec mépris.

Ron esquissa un sourire crispé, légèrement dégoûté. Hermione soupira d'exaspération et se mit à tapoter sa bouteille des bouts des doigts. Sortir. Elle devait sortir de là. Non pas qu'elle eut vraiment envie de les laisser là à discuter de prochains devoirs ratés, de matchs ou bien même de la dernière chemise du fantôme de la tour des Gryffondor, mais elle avait un rendez-vous.

Un rendez-vous. Rien qu'en pensant à ce mot, son estomac se contractait.

Elle attendit quelques minutes encore avant de déboucher sa bouteille et de la boire presque d'une traite tandis que les garçons parlaient de Quidditch. Elle consulta sa montre : dix heures et demie. Elle était loin encore de dix-huit heures, heure pour laquelle elle devait être rentrée à Poudlard.

— Et si on allait à Honeydukes ? proposa Hermione en regardant alternativement ses deux amis.

Harry consulta sa montre et d'un sourire crispé répondit :

— Ça n'ouvre pas avant une bonne demi-heure.

Elle tapota nerveusement sa bouteille. Elle devait trouver le moyen de sortir des Trois Balais. Elle réfléchit à la vitesse de la lumière :

— Zonko peut-être ?

— hum... mouais... Tu en penses quoi, Ron ?

— Qu'elle va acheter des trucs qu'elle devra se confisquer après…, maugréa-t-il.

— Il n'y a pas de mal à s'acheter... heu... des tasses de thé mordeuses, non ? tenta Hermione.

Devant l'air incrédule de ses amis, elle se renfrogna. Elle devait trouver une astuce, quelque chose. Ce serait tellement plus simple si elle leur disait qu'elle devait aller retrouver le professeur Rogue et qu'elle les retrouvait chez Zonko un peu plus tard. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

— Excusez-moi les garçons, Luna m'attend. Elle voulait que je l'accompagne chez Gaichiffon. Elle a besoin de nouvelles robes, mentit-elle en prenant un air le plus dégagé qu'il existait.

— Tu vas l'attendre pour rien, fit Harry en haussant les épaules. Elle est malade comme un chien. C'est Ginny qui me l'a dit tout à l'heure. Elle ne veut même pas des remèdes de Madame Pomfresh. Elle dit que ça donne la rage.

Harry prit une mine faussement apeurée et éclata de rire avec Ron au plus grand désarroi de la jeune fille.

 _Raté_.

Les minutes passèrent vite, très vite... trop vite même. Hermione consulta de nouveau sa montre : onze heures et demie. Dehors, la pluie tombait à grosses gouttes et les passants se pressaient d'entrer dans le café. Madame Rosmerta accueillait les nouveaux arrivants avec son plus beau sourire. La jeune fille eut une nouvelle idée. Elle se leva doucement et regarda ses amis :

— Je reviens... heu... je vais aux toilettes.

Sans même prendre la peine d'écouter la réponse des garçons, Hermione Granger passa çà et là entre les tables pour se diriger vers la porte se situant à côté du bar de Madame Rosmerta. Cette dernière lui sourit tout en servant un groupe de gobelins de Gringott. La jeune fille jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Harry et Ron étaient apparemment en grande conversation. L'un des deux faisait de grands gestes, sans doute pour imiter un joueur de Quidditch ou quelque chose comme ça. Dans tous les cas, ils ne faisaient plus attention à elle. Parfait. Elle s'avança doucement vers la porte des Trois Balais. Cette dernière s'ouvrit largement :

— Hermione ! Contente de te voir !

_Zut._

Une jolie jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux et au parapluie de la même couleur vive la dévisageait sur le pas de la porte. Ginny Weasley ferma son parapluie et le déposa dans un coin près de la porte.

— Quel temps de chien ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il y a de la boue partout... Ah ! voilà Harry et Ron !

La « tornade rousse » arrangea ses cheveux qui avaient gonflé à cause de l'humidité. Elle afficha un sourire sincère à Hermione avant de faire quelques pas en direction de la table des deux autres Gryffondor, laissant derrière elle un peu de boue sur le plancher. Hermione laissa échapper un long soupir de fatigue mélangé à un fond de frustration. Elle pouvait encore sortir en douce. Elle s'apprêta à faire un pas en direction de la sortie des Trois Balais, mais Ginny lui agrippa le bras :

— Viens ! fit la jeune rousse. Allons nous asseoir.

La mine plus crispée que jamais, Hermione n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre son amie. Elle se rassit à sa place tandis que Ron commentait un ancien match de Quidditch. Quand Ginny prit place à côté de lui, il arrêta de s'extasier sur un de ses joueurs favoris et se tourna vers sa sœur. Ne supportant pas que ses cheveux gonflent à cause du temps dehors, Ginny soupira d'exaspération avant de secouer la tête comme un animal mouillé. :

— Il pleut à grosses gouttes, murmura-t-elle, les cheveux en bataille. Tout le monde s'est réfugié chez Honeydukes se mettre à l'abri...

— Et que fais-tu là ? s'enquit Ron en haussant un sourcil.

— J'ai rendez-vous, répondit simplement Ginny, la mine sombre.

À ces mots, Hermione tendit le cou vers son amie pour ne pas perdre un seul mot. Peut-être son billet de sortie ?

— Mais voilà, il m'a posé un lapin. Ou plutôt, il m'a laissée planter là comme une idiote, expliqua-t-elle, en appuyant sa tête sur sa main droite, le coude sur la table. Un vrai demeuré.

— Comment ça…. il t'a laissée planter là ? s'intéressa Hermione.

— Ce pauvre crétin de Zacharias Smith ! Il est passé devant moi avec qui ? Lavande au bras ! Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! expliqua Ginny déconcertée. Un vrai... crétin.

— Remarque je suis plutôt content, dit Ron en scrutant le fond de sa bouteille dans l'espoir qu'il y restait quelques gouttes. Smith était un crétin avant même qu'il ait Lavande au bras. Je ne veux pas que ma sœur sorte avec des crétins.

— Je sortirai avec qui je veux ! s'égosilla Ginny.

Certains clients des Trois Balais se retournèrent vers la jeune rouquine. Hermione — qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre — soupira et se mit à observer ce qu'il se passait dehors, la tête reposée sur sa main gauche. Bien qu'il plût abondamment, la jeune fille arrivait à discerner ce qui se passait. Des passants se hâtaient de rejoindre un abri. Certains marchaient doucement, un parapluie en main. Un chien sautillait de marre en marre, se couvrant de la boue. En le voyant déambuler de la sorte, la jeune fille regrettait de ne pas être un animagus.

Elle consulta sa montre une nouvelle fois. Midi.

—... tu crois vraiment que tu pourras tenir au prochain match ? Attends, mais... la dernière fois, c'était plus qu'une catastrophe ! fit Ginny Weasley.

— Ça ira ! T'inquiète pas ! J'attraperai le vif d'or dans les cinq minutes qui suivront le sifflet ! assura Harry.

— Ha tiens ? Comme c'est étrange... n'ai-je pas déjà entendu ça quelque part, déjà ? rétorqua la rousse ironiquement. Attends voir... mais oui ! C'est ce que tu avais dit au dernier match !

Harry parut scandalisé. Ginny en rajouta une couche. Ron se faisait tout petit sur chaise tandis qu'Hermione commençait en avoir assez de leur discussion sur le Quidditch.

— Lui, au moins, n'y joue pas, pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

La pluie devenait moins rude à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Et les minutes, la jeune fille les voyait s'écouler inexorablement. Elle n'arrêtait pas de consulter sa montre. Elle commençait à craindre de ne pas pouvoir réussir à sortir des Trois Balais discrètement.

Quand treize heures sonnèrent, Ginny se leva de table :

— Je reviens. Je dois faire un tour aux toilettes, marmonna-t-elle.

Hermione sauta à pieds joints sur l'occasion :

— Je viens avec toi, fit-elle sur le même ton.

Les deux garçons les regardèrent partir puis se remirent à bavarder. Hermione respira longuement. Enfin... Elle allait sortir de là. Elle dépassa Madame Rosmerta qui portait un plateau de bierraubeurres et suivit Ginny jusqu'à la porte des toilettes. Elle laissa la rousse s'y faufiler. La jeune fille jeta une dernière fois un œil aux garçons. Ils ne regardaient pas dans sa direction. Esquissant un sourire, elle marcha vers la sortie des Trois Balais et s'y glissa.

L'air libre ! Enfin ! Il pleuvait encore légèrement, mais pas de quoi attraper une pneumonie. Bon sang, pourquoi n'avait elle pas tenté une nouvelle fois de partir aux toilettes comme juste avant l'arrivée de Ginny ? Peut-être aurait-elle évité ces quelques heures d'attente et d'angoisse de ne jamais pouvoir leur fausser compagnie ? Cela aurait été si simple. Elle mit son manque de discernement et de jugeote sur le compte de la nervosité.

La jeune fille réajusta son écharpe, parcourut les alentours du regard avant de marcher d'un pas vif vers la Cabane hurlante. Elle devait descendre plusieurs rues. Il y avait suffisamment de distance entre les Trois Balais et la clairière de la cabane pour ne pas être suivi. Quand elle changea de rue, elle piqua un sprint de deux minutes et changea à nouveau de rue. Elle se colla contre un des murs, regardant derrière elle. Personne qu'elle connaissait. Quelques élèves de Poudlard, mais aucun qu'elle connaissait personnellement. Soulagée, elle ramena sa main gauche sur son cœur pour le calmer de l'effort et de toutes ces dernières émotions. Elle pensera à une explication de sa disparition plus tard. Au moins, elle leur aura faussé compagnie au bon moment. Ils ne s'inquiéteront de sa disparition qu'une fois Ginny revenue des toilettes. Elle y passait quelquefois dix bonnes minutes ce qui lui laissait assez de temps pour creuser la distance entre les Trois Balais et elle. Elle leur fera des excuses plus tard. Elle leur achètera des chocolats et des friandises chez Honeydukes prétextant qu'il y avait une file monstre et que c'était pour cela qu'elle avait mis autant de temps. Oui, bonne idée.

Elle n'avait pas encore pris conscience qu'elle était en train de suivre bien malgré elle les recommandations du professeur Rogue.

_Les mensonges. Ces petits mensonges tout simples._

Sans prêter attention à la petite voix qui lui soufflait de revenir vers ses amis, la jeune Gryffondor reprit la route vers la Cabane hurlante. Elle vagabonda entre les maisons et les passants. Elle consulta sa montre : treize heures trente. Elle y était presque. Bientôt, elle vit les arbres entourant les barricades de la Cabane hurlante. Elle marcha jusqu'aux barricades, y posa les mains et leva la tête vers la maison au loin. Si elle ne connaissait pas la véritable histoire de cette maison — les cris déchirant du professeur Lupin dans sa jeunesse durant les pleines lunes —, elle aurait eu froid dans le dos. La demeure malgré tout ce temps n'avait pas perdu de son aspect fantomatique.

La pluie cessa de tomber et un vent se leva. La jeune fille tourna le dos à la maison la plus hantée d'Angleterre avant de scruter les environs. Les arbres n'avaient plus aucune feuille le sol était boueux et un rocher se tenait près d'un chêne.

Aucune trace du professeur Rogue.

Cela dit, il ne lui avait pas donné d'heure, n'est-ce pas ? Il pouvait venir à n'importe quel moment. Était-il déjà passé ? Non, il avait écrit qu'il resterait toute la journée s'il le fallait. Avait-il bien écrit cela ? Hermione était prise soudainement d'un doute affreux bien qu'elle eût passé la semaine à lire et relire la lettre jusqu'à connaître chaque tracé manuscrit des mots du professeur. Non, il avait bien certifié qu'il l'attendrait.

Peut-être que le rendez-vous avait changé d'endroit ? Après tout, Hermione n'était pas allée au petit-déjeuner et peut-être qu'un courrier l'attendait.

_L'avait-il simplement oubliée ?_

Avait-il eu un empêchement ? Était-il coincé à Poudlard ? Avait-il eu des retenues à superviser ?

_Et si le professeur Rogue avait voulu lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se donner rendez-vous de la sorte et qu'il attendait à ce qu'elle ne vienne pas ?_

La jeune fille était en proie à des angoisses de plus en plus envahissantes. Elle en avait la nausée. Elle n'était là que depuis cinq minutes. Cinq petites minutes. Il pouvait très bien venir dans cinq, dix, vingt minutes... voir une heure ou deux. Et pendant ce temps-là, ses amis pouvaient avoir la mauvaise idée de faire un tour ici. Elle tripota le bout de son écharpe, fit quelques pas par-ci par-là en se convainquant qu'il était sur le point d'arriver.

Elle s'assit sur le rocher, la tête entre les mains avant de consulter à nouveau sa montre : quatorze heures et cinq minutes.

D'un geste nerveux, elle décrocha sa montre de son poignet et la glissa dans la poche de sa robe. Elle devait arrêter de regarder ce truc toutes les secondes. Cela ne l'aidait pas du tout à garder la tête froide.

Pour passer le temps, elle se mit à compter les branches des arbres puis à se demander si quelqu'un allait racheter la Cabane hurlante un jour. Elle se mordit les lèvres en pensant à tout ce temps « perdu » alors qu'elle ait pu étudier les runes ou le cours de défense contre les forces du mal pendant que son professeur daignerait venir. Enfin, pas « professeur » pour le moment. En attendant que son « petit-ami » daigne venir était une formulation plus appropriée. Même si le terme « petit-ami » la faisait sourire plus qu'autre chose.

_Était-ce qu'il était maintenant pour elle ? Son petit-ami ? En était-elle sûre et certaine ?_

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers la Cabane hurlante. Elle s'y remémora la scène où Sirius s'était fait prendre par le professeur Rogue et comment Harry avait agressé ce dernier. La haine qu'éprouvait Harry Potter pour le professeur Rogue était démesurée. La perspective qu'il sût quelque chose sur eux la rendait mal à l'aide. Si jamais elle devait leur avouer qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, comment réagira-t-il ? Ron hurlera sans doute, sera quelque peu abasourdi, lui fera la tête quelques jours puis se calmera à coup sûr.

Mais Harry ? Lui qui avait tant haï cet homme... Ne cherchera-t-il pas un moyen pour les séparer ? Ou pire trouver un moyen pour faire renvoyer le professeur ? La jeune fille frissonna à cette idée. Car si cela s'avérait exact, elle serait responsable aussi.

Elle se frotta les mains pour se réchauffer. Le vent était glacial et elle n'était pas du tout à l'abri des courants d'air. Elle resserra son écharpe, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et se crispa.

Que faisait-il, bon sang ? Hermione soupira, vit son souffle se matérialiser devant son visage. Il faisait de plus en plus froid. Dans un coin de la tête, elle y imprima un désir : ne pas quitter la barricade de la Cabane hurlante avant dix-sept heures trente. Sinon, elle était certaine de le regretter. Cependant, dans un autre côté, elle risquait une grippe. Elle avait été une idiote de ne pas prévoir assez d'épaisseur. Son doux manteau d'hiver l'attendait sur son lit. Pattenrond devait dormir dessus en boule parfaite et ronronner comme une cafetière.

Elle frissonna de la tête au pied à nouveau, se demandant depuis combien de temps elle était là. Elle se leva du rocher. Elle avait besoin de bouger un peu sinon elle se transformera en glaçon. Elle entreprit de faire un pas en avant quand elle sentit deux bras puissants la retenir par la taille. Elle resta figée sur place tandis qu'on plaça un visage près du sien et qu'on lui chuchota à l'oreille :

— Désolé du retard, Miss Granger.

Elle laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes, lui rendant l'étreinte. Elle esquissa un sourire radieux, savourant ce moment.

— Vous m'avez fait peur, professeur, avoua-t-elle en basculant sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

Il déplaça son bras droit pour le placer sous le menton de la jeune fille, l'enlaçant encore un peu plus. Il enfouit son nez dans la chevelure chocolatée de la Gryffondor tandis que celle-ci lui enlaçait les doigts de la main gauche avec sa propre main du même côté. Après quelques minutes, il lui fit faire volte-face pour voir son visage. Hermione lui esquissa un sourire avant de poser délicatement sa tête sur son épaule, le nez en dessous de son menton, lui enserrant la taille. L'écharpe aux couleurs de sa propre maison autour du cou, le professeur Rogue lui rendit son étreinte, lui massant doucement le cou.

— J'ai cru que vous ne viendriez pas, confessa-t-il.

— C'est moi qui ai cru que vous ne viendriez pas, répliqua-t-elle doucement. J'ai cru aussi ne pas pouvoir venir.

— Comme cela ?

— Oh rien... juste un problème pour fausser compagnie à mes amis sans qu'ils se doutent de quoi que ce soit. Et sans pour autant leur raconter des abominations.

Elle se blottit encore un peu plus contre lui avant de s'écarter tout en restant dans son étreinte, la mine ravagée par une fausse colère :

— Et vous ? Où étiez-vous donc ?

— Dumbledore, répondit-il simplement.

— Que voulait-il ? s'enquit-elle, en basculant légèrement la tête sur le côté d'un signe interrogateur.

— Pas grand-chose, en fait.

— Et cela vous a pris tout ce temps ?

— J'ai dit qu'il ne voulait pas grand-chose, pas que cela fut rapide.

Elle plissa les yeux, sceptique.

— Mais encore, professeur ?

Il la jaugea un instant, le sourire crispé, le visage toujours aussi impassible. Hermione s'attendit au pire. Il garda cependant le silence. Il réajusta l'écharpe d'Hermione :

— Avec seulement votre uniforme et cette écharpe, vous courrez à la grippe, maugréa-t-il.

— Mais je comptais sur vous pour me tenir au chaud ! s'indigna Hermione, le sourire espiègle.

Elle crut un instant qu'elle avait commis une erreur. Le professeur Rogue la libéra doucement de leur étreinte. Il marcha quelque peu autour d'eux, observant les alentours, lui tournant le dos. La jeune fille ne le quitta pas du regard. Elle se mit à tortiller ses doigts, sentant venir un reproche, une dispute. Il hocha légèrement la tête et marmonna :

— Je suis... navré pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux. Lire que le professeur Rogue lui présentait ses excuses était un fait... mais l'entendre était encore plus étrange et inimaginable. Sans un mot, elle se rapprocha de lui, lui prenant doucement la main droite. Il se tourna vers elle. Son visage était tout sauf sévère. Il était animé par une sorte de tristesse qui lui fendit le cœur. Elle lui caressa le dessus de la main du bout des doigts sans le quitter du regard.

— J'accepte vos excuses, professeur, souffla-t-elle. Cela bien avant que vous me les ayez dites. Sinon, je ne serai pas ici.

Le sorcier regagna son air hautain, celui qu'Hermione connaissait le plus, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle continua à lui sourire tout en lui prenant sa main droite entre les siennes pour la réchauffer bien que ses propres mains fussent glacées. Une minute passa, peut-être deux ou trois. Aucun des deux ne quitta l'autre du regard. Celui d'Hermione était rempli d'affection et d'espièglerie à la fois quant à celui du professeur Rogue, la jeune fille avait du mal à le croire elle-même : il était froid. Ou était-ce juste son imagination ?

— Professeur ? tenta-t-elle doucement, la mine inquiète.

Il continua à la fixer sans un mot. Elle eut soudainement l'impression qu'elle avait fait ou dit quelque chose de mal. Elle libéra délicatement la main du professeur et ramena les siennes contre son cœur. Une sensation de malaise s'installa entre les deux personnages. Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal à mesure que le silence s'installait. Elle tentait de comprendre sans succès ce que voulait dire ce regard. Elle ne voyait qu'un regard froid, un visage impassible, des bras tantôt réconfortants tantôt si distants.

— Professeur ?

Il ferma les yeux et expira longuement avant de la reprendre contre lui. Cette fois-ci, elle lui enlaça le cou tandis que le professeur fit de même avec la taille de la jeune fille. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que lui et dut monter sur la pointe des pieds pour approcher son visage du sien.

— Je me disais juste que le vert vous irait si bien, souffla le maître des potions.

Contre toute attente, Hermione éclata de rire. Ah, c'était juste cela...

— Vous faites toujours cette tête-là quand vous réfléchissez ? dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire de nouveau.

— Essayez, Miss Granger, de vous concentrer quand quelqu'un vous regarde comme vous m'avez regardé, dit-il avec une teinte de voix acariâtre.

Elle redoubla son rire. Puis, son cerveau lui amena l'information : le vert ? Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle aurait pu être une...? Elle le prit plus comme un compliment qu'une remarque cachant un double sens. Elle se déplaça pour le regarder dans les yeux, leur nez se frôlant :

— Dites-moi, professeur. C'était sérieux… ?

— Cette histoire de vert ? fit-il sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase.

— Non, non, professeur... je veux dire... cette histoire d'Occlumancie.

Il la considéra pendant un moment. Pourquoi faisait-elle allusion à cela maintenant ?

— Enfin. Vous voyez, avoua-t-elle en le quittant du regard. Je ne sais pas sur le moment... ça m'a... paru étrange et mal placé. Mais dans un autre côté...

— Votre soif de connaissance vous pousse à essayer les cours d'Occlumancie ? fit-il en se redressant légèrement, le ton terne.

— Oui ! Enfin, je veux dire... — elle se mordit les lèvres — je ne suis pas douée en défenses contre les forces du mal et cette branche, du peu que j'en sais, est très difficile et...

— Voulez-vous oui ou non que je vous enseigne l'Occlumancie, Miss Granger ?

— Oui, professeur.

Contrairement à beaucoup de sa maison, elle était persuadée qu'il serait un magnifique professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Peut-être bien mieux que le professeur Lupin. Elle n'avait jamais été très habile dans cette matière. L'épouvantard en était la preuve. Même si elle devait affronter sa peur — que maintenant elle comprenait —, cela lui semblait si difficile d'en rire. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi elle pouvait transformer son épouvantard pour qu'il fût le plus risible au monde. Son ancien épouvantard n'était pas mal non plus. Contrairement à Ron, qui était arachnophobe, elle n'avait pas cette possibilité de nouer les pattes de McGonagall pour faire rire tout le monde. Ou alors elle devait être en chat. Mais encore en chat, elle ne pouvait pas lui déclarer qu'elle eût raté tous ses examens.

Elle lui esquissa un sourire timide. Il lui mit le front contre le sien, leur souffle se mélangeant. Elle se serra fort contre lui, une petite seconde. Deux secondes. Peut-être trois. Il fit un mouvement vers elle, incertain. Quand leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent de nouveau, elle retint son souffle.

Légèrement tremblante, elle laissa les lèvres du professeur Rogue venir toucher les siennes. Elle déplaça délicatement sa main droite pour la poser sur la joue du sorcier. Se tenant très droits, collés l'un à l'autre, ils savourèrent leur union comme on pouvait savourer du nectar. La jeune fille se laissa bercer par la chaleur du professeur tout en lui rendant son baiser. Il n'avait rien d'un baiser volé cette fois-là. Elle laissa courir ses doigts le long de sa joue avant de les faufiler dans ses cheveux. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'ils étaient plutôt secs au toucher alors qu'ils avaient cette apparence si graisseuse. Son cœur se serra quand elle sentit qu'il brisait le lien entre eux, mais c'était pour intensifier leur étreinte. Hermione réprima un gémissement quand une langue hasardeuse vint lui caresser le bout des lèvres. Légèrement tremblante, elle ouvrit doucement sa bouche pour l'accueillir. Elle n'arriva pas cette fois-là à étouffer un gémissement quand le maître des potions lui caressa la langue. Tendrement. Doucement. Elle lui rendit timidement le geste, ce qui rendit leur baiser encore plus passionné. Elle lui enlaça le cou, l'attirant le plus qu'elle le pouvait à lui, se tenant douloureusement sur la pointe des pieds.

Elle ne pensait plus qu'à leur étreinte. Dans un coin de la tête, elle ne voulait pas imaginer que ce genre de moment privilégié serait rare à cause des autres. Pourtant, dans un autre recoin de son esprit, quelque chose clochait. C'était ce genre de détail qui pouvait gâcher ces moments particuliers.

Le professeur Rogue se sépara d'elle, la respiration légèrement haletante. La jeune fille était logée à la même enseigne et lui esquissa un sourire timide.

Elle déplaça ses mains pour les placer au niveau des épaules du sorcier avant de poser la tête contre sa poitrine. Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, son estomac à jeun commençait à lui faire mal. Elle ne souhaitait pas plier au caprice de son corps pour risquer de gâcher ce moment.

— Merci pour votre lettre, professeur, murmura-t-elle.

Il lui massa le cou du bout des doigts :

— De rien, Miss Granger, souffla-t-il.

— Hum...

Elle se détacha doucement de lui, lui décrochant un regard espiègle.

— Et si vous arrêtiez de m'appeler "Miss Granger" ? fit-elle avec un large sourire.

— Désolé jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est votre nom, répliqua-t-il le plus sérieux du monde.

Elle lui fit une mimique faussement indignée.

— Je voulais dire... nous pourrions nous..., commença-t-elle, pas très sûre d'elle.

— Nous pourrions nous ? Oui, Miss Granger ?

— Nous... tutoyer quand nous sommes... seuls ? Finit-elle dans un souffle, les joues empourprées.

Il la toisa, un rictus dessiné sur son visage :

— Voyez-vous cela... Essayez, Miss Granger, lança-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

Elle le dévisagea. Ce n'était pas si difficile. Elle prit une grande inspiration :

— Très bien, dans ce cas... heu...

Elle n'arrivait plus à trouver ses mots. Ce n'était absolument pas aussi facile que ça en avait l'air. Dans le creux de sa tête, elle le voyait toujours en tant que professeur. Et par un réflexe de politesse, elle ne parvenait pas à lui coller un « toi » ou un « tu ». Il haussa un sourcil devant le silence de la jeune fille.

— Comment allez-vous, professeur ?! lança-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Elle ferma les yeux, détourna la tête. Idiote.

— _Lamentable_ , commenta le principal intéressé.

C'était sans doute encore trop tôt pour cela. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer le tutoyant comme cela même si devant les autres, elle continuer à être d'une politesse implacable. Même. Elle n'arrivait pas à scinder la partie « Professeur » et « Homme » au sorcier devant lui.

Elle joua quelques instants avec l'écharpe du maître des potions d'un geste désintéressé. Elle observa avec beaucoup d'attention le mélange de couleur argenté et verdâtre. Au bout de l'écharpe étaient brodés un Serpent et l'inscription « Serpentard ». Il baissa les yeux vers les mains de la jeune fille avant de les reposer sur cette dernière. D'un geste lent, il la libéra de son étreinte. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il porta ses mains à son écharpe et la retira de son cou. Il garda son écharpe pendante sur son bras gauche avant d'enlever celle de la jeune fille qui continuait à l'observer.

Doucement, il lui passa l'écharpe aux couleurs argentées autour du cou en prenant soin de ne pas coincer une mèche de cheveux. Il se passa l'écharpe dorée autour du cou sans la nouer. La jeune fille baissa la tête pour apercevoir qu'une longue traînée laineuse vert et d'argent partait de son cou et se terminait aux alentours de son ventre. Elle toucha du bout des doigts le serpent brodé avant de lever à nouveau la tête vers son professeur. Il l'observait, les yeux plissés. Avec un rictus, il murmura :

— Oui, le vert vous va très bien, Miss Granger.

Elle lui sourit, les joues empourprées. Elle joignit ses mains et lui tourna le dos. Un compliment de la part du maître des potions était quelque chose d'inhabituel. Elle regarda autour d'elle, fit quelques pas par-ci par-là. Une odeur douce et sécurisante émanait de l'écharpe et la remplissait de bien-être. Elle respira profondément avant de se tourner vers son professeur de potions. Il avait enlevé l'écharpe de Gryffondor et était en train de la plier en faisant un tas parfait. La jeune fille feignit d'enlever sa propre écharpe, mais il l'arrêta net :

— Gardez-la.

La jeune fille ramena ses mains le long du corps. Sans y prêter attention, elle mit sa main droite dans le renfort de sa robe et y sentit quelque chose. Sans un mot, tandis que le professeur se déplaçait pour la rejoindre, Hermione Granger sortit sa montre et la consulta avant d'écarquiller les yeux : seize heures et vingt-cinq minutes. Elle leva la tête vers son professeur, le regard légèrement anxieux.

— Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si tard, murmura-t-elle avec regret.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru que le temps passerait si vite... Ils étaient là depuis tout ce temps ? Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait dix minutes qu'il était là. Sa montre devait être déréglée. Cela devait être ça. Elle replaça l'objet dans sa poche. Quand elle releva la tête vers son professeur, elle tomba nez à nez avec une boîte venue d'Honeydukes. Elle s'empara délicatement. La boîte était blanche, carrée et avait un certain poids. Elle leva timidement les yeux :

— Qu'est ce que c'est, professeur ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

— Du chocolat venu d'Honeydukes, expliqua-t-il. Je... pensais que cela vous ferait plaisir.

Elle lui afficha son plus beau sourire. Il le lui rendit de façon timide. Elle ouvrit doucement la boîte, y trouva des fondus au chaudron, en cassa un des bouts des doigts et en présenta un morceau au professeur qui refusa d'un hochement de tête. Elle porta le morceau en bouche tandis qu'il lui passa les doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle colla sa tête contre sa poitrine, tenant fermement la boîte de chocolat dans la main droite. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura l'étreinte.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme cela jusqu'au moment où le professeur Rogue se dégagea gentiment d'elle. Il tenait toujours l'écharpe dans sa main gauche. Il lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres puis lui tourna le dos. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer à nouveau. Il allait partir.

— Vous feriez mieux de regagner le château, Miss Granger, lança-t-il de sa voix doucereuse. Vous allez être en retard.

Il fit quelques pas loin d'elle, la laissant en plan. Elle resta figée sur place. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Quand son cerveau réussit à analyser la situation, le professeur avait déjà franchi cinq ou six mètres. Hermione s'écria :

— Attendez, professeur !

Il s'arrêta net. Elle accourut et le fit face, les joues légèrement rougies, les cheveux plus emmêlés que jamais.

— Ne me laissez pas comme cela…, supplia-t-elle. Je veux dire... quand devrons-nous nous revoir ? Dois-je espérer vous voir à chaque sortie au village de Pré-au-lard ?

Elle intensifia son regard pour laisser apparaître que supplication et désespoir. Il n'allait quand même pas l'abandonner maintenant. Même si l'heure approchait, ils avaient encore pas mal de temps devant eux. Le professeur expira longuement, le visage crispé.

— Je n'ai pas pris la divination durant mes années d'études donc je ne saurai pas vous le dire, répondit-il froidement.

— Il n'y a pas besoin de divination pour le savoir, professeur ! s'écria Hermione, le cœur serré. Vous pouvez quand même me dire si demain je pourrai vous voir dans votre bureau ou... ou après nos cours le lundi ?

— Non.

Sa voix était glaciale.

— Non ? répéta la jeune fille incrédule. Non ?

Elle attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Le professeur la dépassa et continua son chemin vers les rues du Pré-au-lard. Hermione accourut de nouveau, lui prit le bras et l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle murmura d'une voix plus suppliante que jamais :

— S'il vous plaît, professeur.

 _Juste une date. N'importe quand_.

— Miss Granger, je ne veux pas vous mentir, susurra-t-il sur le même ton.

— Me mentir à propos de quoi ? fit-elle, la voix tremblante, les larmes perlant au coin des yeux.

— Je ne peux pas vous promettre que nous nous reverrons à une telle date alors que le professeur Dumbledore — ou même l'Ordre — me rappelle au même moment. Et comprenez-moi bien... Je ne peux pas vous faire passer avant.

— Et vous ? Ne comprenez-vous pas que je vous laisse passer avant mes amis pour venir vous retrouver ?! Ne pensez-vous pas un instant que j'aurais pu tout aussi bien passer mon après-midi avec mes amis plutôt qu'avec vous car... car...

Elle laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues avant de détourner la tête et de lui lâcher violemment le bras. Elle essuya inutilement du revers de la main ses larmes, essayant de contenir sa rancœur.

— Miss Granger, tenta le professeur, mais elle le coupa.

— Ce n'est rien, professeur. Je suis ridicule. Après tout, j'ai mes BUSE à obtenir, dit-elle d'une voix qui ne lui était pas naturelle.

Elle lui afficha un sourire forcé et se mit en route vers les rues du Pré-au-lard. C'était un bel après-midi. Oui. Tranquille, serein, calme. Une sortie de réconciliation... Elle allait retrouver le château de Poudlard avec ses cheminées, ses fantômes, sa Grande Salle dont le plafond était magique, sa tour où les autres élèves de Gryffondor étaient en train de rédiger leurs devoirs pour la semaine prochaine, ses serres dont les plantes attendaient impatiemment le cours de botanique pour être chouchoutées ou bien pour mordre un élève imprudent, ses cachots où les pas résonnaient et où les chaudrons se remplissaient de substances exquises, ses salles de classe, ses cours, ses dortoirs...

— Hermione.

Elle se paralysa. Avait elle bien entendu ? Elle tourna la tête lentement vers son professeur qui la considérait avec une mine crispée. D'un geste toujours aussi lent, elle fit volte-face. Elle le dévisagea, déconcertée. Le maître des potions s'avança vers elle et lui essuya les larmes du bout des doigts sur le visage de la jeune fille.

— Vous avez... dit... Hermione ? murmura-t-elle, incrédule. Vous... m'avez... appelé par...

— Par votre prénom, oui, finit-il.

Elle semblait aussi interloquée que si on lui avait dit que Neville avait eu la meilleure note en potions.

— Si cela vous pose un problème, je..., dit-il

— Non, non, répliqua-t-elle vivement en hochant la tête. Bien au contraire.

Sa rancœur se volatilisa comme soufflée par le vent. Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Elle se colla à lui pour une dernière étreinte. Elle lui enlaça le cou et mit son visage contre le sien. Ils restèrent un long moment comme cela jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione le lâche d'elle-même.

— Ce soir dix-neuf heures, murmura le professeur Rogue en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

En voyant qu'elle lui affichait un regard interrogateur, il explicita :

— Dix-neuf heures, dans mon bureau, pour vos cours d'Occlumancie.

— D'accord, professeur, chuchota-t-elle.

Durant le dîner de ce soir-là, Hermione se servait des raviolis pour la seconde fois tout en affichant un sourire enjôleur. Elle discutait avec Lavande qui — pour une raison qu'elle en remerciait le ciel — ne pouffait plus de rire dès qu'elle croisait son amie. Elle lui racontait comment le jeune Smith l'avait préférée à Ginny. Cette dernière au bout de la table piquait un ravioli du bout de sa fourchette de rage. Harry et Ron se parlaient en murmurant, leur tête rapprochée de l'une de l'autre, tout en regardant Hermione pouffer de rire avec Lavande et Parvati.

— Je te le dis, murmura Harry. Elle est revenue avec une écharpe de Serpentard.

— Et ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Ron en ne quittant pas Hermione des yeux.

— Ça veut dire qu'un Serpentard le lui a donnée… c'est tout, chuchota à nouveau Harry en se forçant à garder un ton serein devant le manque de compréhension de son ami.

— Ben ça arrive, répondit le rouquin en haussant les épaules.

— Et où était-elle passée durant tout ce temps ? Hein ? Elle est partie en douce comme cela.

— Si tu insinues qu'elle est partie faire un tour avec un Serpentard, c'est possible. Et alors ?

— Ron... Un Serpentard n'irait jamais faire un tour avec une Gryffondor, et surtout pas avec Hermione.

Il planta sa fourchette dans le dernier ravioli qui lui restait :

— Si tu veux mon avis, elle sort peut-être... avec un Serpentard, fit Ron, en appuyant sa tête sur sa main gauche. Et quand on est amoureux, on fait n'importe quoi. Quand Percy sortait avec cette fille de Serdaigle, il n'arrêtait pas de lui toucher les cheveux ou de toucher un morceau de sa robe quand elle passait près de lui.

— Ron ! Qui de Serpentard sortirait avec Hermione, sérieusement ?

Harry Potter ne voulait pas lui cracher à la figure qu'il savait éperdument bien que celui qui avait donné l'écharpe à Hermione était assis à la table des professeurs. Il avait vu Hermione se précipiter dans son dortoir pour y ranger une boîte et une écharpe qu'il avait bien discernée comme étant argenté et vert. Les couleurs de Serpentard !

La perspective qu'Hermione eût pu passer la journée avec le professeur Rogue le rendait malade. Non seulement elle leur avait faussé compagnie, mais en plus elle leur cachait la vérité. Harry soupçonnait de plus en plus quelque chose entre eux. Et bien qu'il n'eût que des bribes de leur relation, il n'avait jamais eu de preuve assez flagrante pour s'inquiéter. Il ne s'inquiétait nullement en fait. Il était même ravi de la situation. S'ils commençaient à commettre des erreurs, ce serait encore plus simple de se débarrasser du professeur Rogue.

— Et c'est quoi ta théorie à toi ? Elle sort avec un Serdaigle qui aurait piqué l'écharpe d'un Serpentard ? marmonna Ron. Et j'y pense... si elle sort avec un Serpentard, raison de plus pour nier qu'elle est avec quelqu'un. Comme ça, elle n'a pas à supporter à longueur de journée — il prit une voix faussement indignée — _les Serpentard et les Gryffondor se haïssent par principe. Tu fraternises avec l'ennemi !_

— Ron...

— Non, mais sérieusement, c'est ce que je crois ! Je me demande seulement avec qui elle est.

Harry se mordit les lèvres pour se retenir de lui dire ce qu'il savait.

— Ce soir, elle a dit qu'elle irait à la bibliothèque faire le devoir pour Rogue, déclara Harry. Je prendrai la cape de mon père et la carte du maraudeur. Comme ça, on verra bien si elle nous ment.

— Et si elle va vraiment à la bibliothèque ? s'enquit Ron.

— Je continuerai à la suivre jusqu'à ce que je les surprenne.

Ron eut un sourire crispé :

— Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Harry...

— Tu veux savoir oui ou non ?

— Et si elle le découvrait ?

— Je prétexterai que je suivais Malefoy. Enfin... j'essayais de suivre Malefoy.

Ron regarda à nouveau Hermione. Celle-ci lui fit signe de la main avant de pouffer à nouveau avec Lavande et Parvati.

— Et dire qu'elle les détestait il y a un moment... soupira-t-il.

— Alors ?

— D'accord, d'accord, je veux bien te couvrir. Mais si d'ici la semaine prochaine tu n'as rien vu d'anormal, tu laisses tomber d'accord ?

— Oui, je te le promets.

Dans un coin de sa tête, le jeune Potter savait éperdument bien qu'il allait forcément trouver quelque chose. Même s'il savait que s'il se faisait avoir, non seulement il risquait gros avec Rogue, mais il risquait aussi de perdre Hermione. Sa détermination à les démasquer ne s'en faisait que plus grande. Il se servit un morceau de tarte au citron. Ron soupira un moment puis regarda son ami :

— Tu ne serais pas jaloux par hasard ?

Harry faillit s'étrangler avec son morceau de tarte. Il se frappa la poitrine, manquant d'air. Les larmes aux yeux, il répliqua à Ron d'une voix étranglée, le regard froid :

— _Jaloux ?_

— Tu es obsédé par le petit-ami de Hermione, expliqua Ron en détournant les yeux.

— Ron ! Hermione sort avec...

— Coucou les garçons ! lança une voix derrière eux.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent. Hermione affichait un large sourire. Elle ne portait évidemment plus l'écharpe que lui avait donnée le professeur Rogue. Écharpe qu'elle avait rapidement rangée sous son oreiller et la boîte de chocolat dans sa valise.

— Je vais à la bibliothèque si vous avez besoin de moi. Au fait, Harry, Lavande me fait dire que Cho te cherchait depuis ce matin.

Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent dans un grognement et la jeune fille quitta la Grande Salle accompagnée par une dizaine d'élèves. Harry enfourcha un morceau de tarte tout en regardant partir la chevelure chocolatée. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle n'irait pas à la bibliothèque et que — contre toute attente — elle irait dans les cachots. Pour y faire quoi ? Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Avec qui ? C'était ce qu'il comptait bien savoir et surtout prouver. Personne d'autre ne semblait être au courant. C'était un bon point pour lui. Sa rumeur sur le soi-disant petit-ami d'Hermione Granger commençait à s'étouffer avec les potins de Lavande qui sortait avec Smith sous le nez de la tornade rousse.

— Je continue à penser que tu es jaloux, Harry, marmonna Ron en se resservant une part de tarte. Il suffit de voir ta tête.

Sans un mot, Harry laissa tomber sa fourchette dans l'assiette et se précipita en dehors de la Grande Salle sous l'œil intrigué de Nick -quasi-sans-tête et deux ou trois autres Gryffondor. Quant à Ron Weasley, il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant d'exaspération.

Hermione Granger arriva à la bibliothèque pendant que Madame Pince frottait avec conviction une étagère. Elle lui lança un regard noir tandis qu'Hermione vagabondait d'étagère en étagère, le doigt posé sur ses lèvres. Elle examina chaque reliure des livres qu'elle apercevait. Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle le retira de sa place dans un geste précis et l'ouvrit devant elle. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une tornade à lunettes arriva devant elle en s'écriant :

— Hermione !

Elle sursauta en laissant tomber le livre qu'elle venait de prendre, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle porta sa main droite sur son muscle cardiaque, calant son dos contre l'étagère.

— Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

Elle lui sourit malgré tout. Le jeune Potter avait du mal à se contenir. Il regardait à droite et à gauche nerveusement comme s'il s'attendait à le voir arriver d'un moment à l'autre. La jeune fille nota cette attitude :

— Ça va, Harry ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Juste... juste que... je voulais savoir..., dit-il en cherchant bien ses mots. Si tu pouvais me passer ta copie du devoir pour Rogue après ?...Je ne m'en sortirai pas sinon.

Il se mordit la lèvre, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Hermione continua à lui sourire malgré elle puis se renfrogna dans une attitude qui lui rappelait étrangement le professeur McGonagall :

— Harry, je croyais que tu avais fini ton devoir pour le professeur Rogue, dit elle indignée.

— Oui, mais... je voudrais... que tu me prêtes le tien pour que je vérifie, voilà,

marmonna-t-il en se retenant de justesse à lui crier : " _Tu sors avec Rogue ?!"_

— C'est d'accord. Je te le prêterai.

— Qu'est ce que c'est ? fit-il en remarquant le livre au pied de Hermione.

Il se pencha pour le ramasser. La couverture était brun foncé et les lettres d'or du titre étaient en train de s'effacer. Il regarda successivement le livre et Hermione. Cette dernière ne semblait pas du tout troublée.

— Les mystères et les secrets des forces obscures, lut le jeune Potter. Hermione ? Tu ne veux pas devenir une apprentie mangemort, quand même ?

Elle éclata de rire et lui reprit le livre des mains.

— Mais non, gros bêta. C'est pour la partie "Affrontez votre peur : l'épouvantard." Tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'ai des problèmes en défense contre les forces du mal, expliqua-t-elle en ouvrant le livre et en lui montrant le chapitre qu'elle venait d'énoncer. Et puis il y a tout un tas de petits trucs que le professeur Lupin nous a omis.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, continuant à scruter le visage émerveillé d'Hermione à chaque fois qu'elle trouvait un livre intéressant.

— Et il y a tout un chapitre sur les patronus. Tu savais qu'il était possible de changer la forme de son patronus ? Un choc émotionnel en est souvent la cause — elle tourna quelques pages — ha... non, c'est au sujet des détraqueurs... voyons.

— Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas au professeur Lupin un coup de main comme il a fait pour moi et les détraqueurs ? s'enquit Harry tout en continuant à scruter le visage de la jeune Gryffondor.

La jeune fille leva les yeux du livre. Les yeux émeraude du jeune homme semblaient tout sauf sereins. Ils étaient comme animés par une folie... une folie très inquiétante et effrayante. Elle mit cela sur le dos de l'éclairage de la bibliothèque, replongea le nez dans le livre et répondit :

— Je ne voudrais pas le déranger.

— Et Rogue ?

Elle leva la tête d'un geste brusque. Pourquoi faisait-il allusion au professeur Rogue ?

— Quoi et Rogue ? répéta Hermione en se forçant de prendre une mine interrogatrice.

— Il a toujours souhaité être professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et... en troisième année quand il a remplacé Lupin, j'ai trouvé qu'il avait l'air de très bien s'y connaître.

Il éclata de rire qui fut plus nerveux à ses oreilles qu'autre chose. Hermione par contre parut apeurée du comportement de son ami. Il replongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Cette dernière eut l'impression d'avoir affaire à un dément. Elle fit instinctivement un pas sur le côté. Un bras se plaqua avec force pour lui barrer la route. Hermione se retourna vers son ami, la respiration haletante. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il rapprocha son visage de celui de la jeune fille, leur souffle se mélangeant, cependant cette proximité eut quelque chose de malfaisant.

— La plus brillante élève de Poudlard, murmura-t-il avec une voix doucereuse.

— Harry ? fit Hermione de plus en plus paniquée. Laisse-moi passer.

— La plus brillante élève de Poudlard, répéta le jeune sorcier en la chantant presque.

Il poussa un nouveau rire nerveux, mais qui parut plus qu'inquiétant aux oreilles de la jeune fille.

— La plus brillante élève de Poudlard, susurra-t-il d'un air sombre. Fricotant avec un professeur.

— Non…, s'étouffa Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, l'estomac retourné.

Comment avait-il su ? C'était impossible. Non, il devait faire une erreur. Le jeune Potter eut un large sourire en voyant le teint de la jeune fille pâlir ainsi que ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Ainsi comme cela c'était vrai. Il plaqua l'autre bras de l'autre côté de son visage.

— Très touchante cette écharpe, murmura-t-il, toujours sur ce même ton glacial.

— Harry, laisse-moi passer ! supplia Hermione en laissant courir ses larmes sur son visage.

Elle redoutait qu'il ne veuille pas la laisser passer. Que faisait Madame Pince ? Avec ces rires, elle aurait dû déjà être venue voir ce qu'il se passait et les gronder de perturber le silence de sa demeure. Harry Potter toucha du bout des doigts les cheveux de la brune. Celle-ci se figea d'horreur et laissa tomber le livre sur le sol qui s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd en touchant le sol. Il fit promener ses doigts jusqu'au visage de la jeune fille, lui effleurant les lèvres du bout des doigts.

— La plus brillante élève de Poudlard, chantonna Harry dans un souffle.

— Harry, fit la jeune fille en se forçant à paraître la plus autoritaire possible. Laisse-moi passer.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard un long moment. Hermione tâtonna discrètement sa robe à la recherche de sa baguette magique. Elle se souvint avec horreur qu'elle l'avait laissée sur sa table de nuit en remontant dans le dortoir des filles, juste avant de cacher l'écharpe et la boîte de chocolat.

— Tu sais, ma chère Hermione, murmura de nouveau Harry, la voix glaciale. Qu'avec ce que je sais, il va être sans doute renvoyé de Poudlard — il eut de nouveau ce rire déplaisant — et toi aussi. Quoique… pour toi, ce serait dommage, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne seras qu'un malheureux dommage collatéral, _n'est-ce pas_?

— Tu ne sais rien du tout ! s'emporta Hermione. Maintenant, lâche-moi !

Elle le repoussa violemment. Avant même qu'il eût pu se stabiliser, elle s'était déjà enfuie. Hermione passa en trombe à côté du bureau de Madame Pince. Elle réfuta un hoquet d'horreur : elle était stupefixiée derrière celui-ci. Non, ce n'était quand même pas Harry. Elle passa la porte de la bibliothèque, regarda autour d'elle et se dirigea vers l'escalier du cachot. Soudain, quelqu'un la bouscula par-derrière et elle se retrouva face contre terre. Elle fit volte-face, les cheveux emmêlés sur son visage, la respiration haletante : Harry Potter. Il se tenait au-dessus d'elle et était très proche. Trop proche. Bientôt, il emprisonna les poignets de la jeune fille et lui cala les jambes avec les siennes. Hermione tenta de se débattre, mais le jeune homme était plus fort qu'elle. Il se rapprocha d'elle, nez contre nez. La jeune fille sentit son cœur s'emballer, sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée. Elle était complètement à sa merci.

— On va jouer à un jeu, Granger, murmura Harry.

— Harry, je t'en prie, supplia Hermione, les joues rougies par les larmes. Lâche-moi.

S'il te plaît... lâche-moi.

Il ne l'avait encore jamais appelé « Granger » et cela l'inquiétait énormément qu'il le fit maintenant. Pourquoi...Pourquoi personne ne venait à la bibliothèque le samedi soir ? Le jeune homme happa la lèvre supérieure de Hermione avec les siennes. Cette dernière essaya de fermer hermétiquement sa bouche. Il avait complètement perdu la raison. La jeune fille bougea légèrement et les doigts de sa main gauche touchèrent quelque chose de dur. Du bois. Elle ne quitta pas des yeux Harry quand celui-ci lui sourit de façon machiavélique.

— La plus... brillante élève de Poudlard... chuchota-t-il. Entre mes mains...

— Harry, souffla Hermione. Lâche-moi.

Elle bougea encore un peu plus ses doigts. Il resserra son étreinte sur ses poignets tandis que ses lèves emprisonnèrent celles d'Hermione. Elle eut l'impression d'étouffer, elle se débattit plus violemment encore. Harry lui mordit les lèvres au sang, complètement pris de folie. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la main gauche d'Hermione agrippa ce morceau de bois et dans un geste et un cri presque de désespoir, elle hurla :

— _STUPEFIX !_

L'éclair rougeoyant toucha en plein fouet Harry Potter. Elle le repoussa au loin, fit quelques pas à quatre pattes avant de se lever, de jeter la baguette de Harry au loin et de s'enfuir à toute jambe, les larmes aux yeux. Par jalousie ou par pure folie, son meilleur ami, le survivant, celui en qui elle avait le plus confiance...Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ?


	13. « Jalousie et Occlumancie »

Hermione Granger s’arrêta à quelques pas de l’escalier menant aux cachots, le souffle coupé, la tête bourdonnante et les jambes tremblantes. Elle resta comme cela quelques instants, le buste penché vers l’avant, les mains sur les cuisses pour tenter de calmer sa respiration et son cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle réussit avec grande peine à étouffer un gémissement avant de se laisser totalement submerger par les sanglots. Elle se plaqua contre le mur, se laissa glisser tout le long avant de tenter d’étouffer ses pleurs dans ses genoux, les cheveux collés au visage.

Son meilleur ami. Harry Potter. Le survivant. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi ? Qu’avait-elle fait pour qu’il la regarde de cette manière avec autant de colère et de dégoûts ? Qu’avait-elle fait pour qu’il ose se jeter de cette manière sur la jeune fille et tenter de…

 _Non !_ C’était impossible. Totalement impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu’elle venait de subir, ce qu’elle venait de vivre à l’instant près de cette bibliothèque, allongée sur le sol glacé. Ce n’était pas possible ; cela ne pouvait pas être son meilleur ami. C’était une hallucination, _un cauchemar_.

Harry avait perdu la raison. Il n’avait _jamais_ agi de la sorte avec quiconque à Poudlard. Jamais, ô grand jamais, le survivant pourrait tenter de faire une chose pareille ou que même cette idée lui aurait traversé l’esprit.

Voulait-il vraiment la faire renvoyer ? Voulait-il vraiment réduire sa scolarité à néant ?

_La plus brillante élève de Poudlard…_

Était-il vraiment au courant de leur relation ou était-ce seulement un test pour vérifier cette rumeur idiote ? Était-ce Mimi Geignarde qui lui aurait raconté les avoir vus entrelacés dans les toilettes des filles ?

Ce baiser forcé. Cette horrible impression qu’il avait été sur le point de commettre l’irréparable envers sa meilleure amie.

 _NON !_ C’était tout simplement impossible. Il devait être sous le sortilège de l’Imperium. Voilà. Ou c’était quelqu’un d’autre. Oui, c’était une tout autre personne qui avait utilisé du Polynectar. Cela ne pouvait pas être lui. Cela ne pouvait pas être Harry !

_Et si ?_

Cherchait-elle une explication pour ne pas regarder la vérité en face ? Les yeux d’Harry étaient remplis de rancœur, de colère et de _dégoût._ Avait-il cru qu’elle sortait avec le maître des potions juste pour lui faire du mal indirectement ? Tout simplement, car Harry détestait cette personne du plus profond de son être ?

Hermione ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu se mettre dans une telle situation avec le professeur Rogue. Un jour, elle le détestait ; le jour suivant, elle l’aimait plus que quiconque. Haine et amour seraient donc si proches, si irrémédiablement liés ?

Que pensera le professeur Dumbledore ? Avait-il lui aussi des soupçons avant même qu’ils s’embrassassent dans la salle de cours de potions ? Était-ce si évident avant même que cela n’existe ?

Était-ce pour cela qu’il était venu dans les cachots pour s’assurer que tout allait bien et qu’ils n’étaient pas en train de s’embrasser sur un des bureaux ou plus si affinité ? Était-ce aussi pour cela qu’il avait demandé « pas grand-chose » au professeur Rogue uniquement pour essayer de le retenir le plus longtemps possible afin qu’il ne vienne pas au rendez-vous ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille au lieu de simplement mettre les choses au clair directement avec le maître des potions ? Il n’avait sans doute aucune preuve de ce qui se passait entre les deux concernés. Cependant, Hermione ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser que rien n’échappait au directeur de l’école de sorcellerie. Alors, pourquoi ?

La jeune fille commençait à penser que tout le monde autour d’elle voulait les séparer à tout prix. Oui, c’était son professeur. Oui, elle était une de ses élèves. Oui, elle n’avait que seize ans. Oui, elle était encore mineure. Oui, ils étaient en tort, en tort et encore plus en tort dans cette histoire. C’était insensé, de la folie pure. Tout allait forcément mal se finir entre eux. Si par miracle, leur relation restait secrète et devenait aussi solide que de la roche, elle n’était même pas sûre de la direction de cette même relation. Allaient-ils droit dans le mur par eux-mêmes quoiqu’il arrive ? Elle ne savait pas ; elle n’en avait aucune idée. Elle n’avait jamais réfléchi à ce genre de chose. Et elle se sentait incapable pour le moment de prendre ce genre de décision.

Le règlement ; ce fameux règlement auquel elle tenait tant depuis sa première journée à Poudlard : pouvait-il être suffisamment dissuasif sur les sentiments, _sur ses propres sentiments_ ? Cet amour insensé et naissant entre eux pouvait-il leur perdre la raison comme à Harry Potter, le survivant ?

La jeune fille ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se demander s’il l’aimait vraiment. Bien sûr qu’il l’aimait ! Sinon, il ne se serait jamais mis dans une telle situation. Il aurait mis fin à tout cela quand ils étaient dans le cachot, à s’enlacer avant leur premier baiser ou juste après cet instant sous la pluie durant le cours de botanique, sous cet arbre, la serrant contre lui.

Il aurait mis fin à tout cela avant même que Hermione ait pu ressentir la moindre chose.

Cependant, que se passerait-il si quelqu’un savait pour leur relation ? Et si cela lui dissuadait de continuer avec la jeune fille ? La laisser là… toute seule…

Elle savait éperdument bien qu’en racontant ce qui s’était passé dans cette bibliothèque, le professeur Rogue se montrerait indifférent — il n’y avait eu _que_ tentative et un baiser forcé — ou il se mettrait dans une colère noire et voudrait faire de la chair d’hippogriffe du célèbre Harry Potter.

_La plus brillante élève de Poudlard…_

Cependant, la jeune fille redoutait une tout autre possibilité ; celle où le professeur Rogue lui annoncera tout simplement qu’il valait mieux arrêter leur relation avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

Pour l’heure, elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se demander si c’était l’idéal de le mettre dans la confidence. Elle dramatisait peut-être pour Harry, son meilleur ami. Ce dernier avait certainement cédé à la folie, « pété un câble ». Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu’il réagirait d’une façon aussi disproportionnée.

_La plus brillante élève de Poudlard fricotant avec un professeur. Vraiment, Hermione ?_

Tout cela était ridicule. Harry devait l’attendre à la salle commune de Gryffondor pour s’excuser, s’expliquer, lui donner sa bénédiction et lui souhaiter bonne chance avec le maître des potions. Harry n’avait eu aucunement l’intention de la…

Non, elle ne devait plus y penser. Ce n’était pas ce qu’elle croyait. Non, Harry n’aurait jamais _osé._ Il attendait peut-être une explication d’elle ? Il était devenu fou, car elle lui avait menti et qu’elle lui avait caché un truc aussi gros que le château de Poudlard ?

Pourtant, ne pouvait-il pas se montrer plus compréhensif envers elle ? Comme si elle avait voulu tout cela depuis le début. Elle aurait voulu tout lui raconter depuis le début, le mettre dans la confidence, avoir un ami qui pourrait la conseiller ou la consoler après les innombrables disputes avec le professeur Rogue. Elle aurait tellement voulu ne pas être obligée de leur fausser compagnie comme elle l’avait fait aux Trois Balais pour passer un peu de temps avec le maître des potions. Elle aurait tellement voulu leur partager son sourire, à Harry et à Ron, après être rentrée à l’école, l’écharpe de Serpentard autour du cou et la boîte de chocolat de Honeydukes sous le bras.

Toutefois, le professeur avait raison. Pour être tranquilles, personne ne devait être au courant de leur situation. Moins de gens savaient pour eux, mieux ce sera pour l’avenir à tous les deux. Combien de temps allait-elle supporter cette situation ? Devoir se cacher et mentir ? Elle savait pertinemment bien qu’elle ne pouvait pas s’afficher avec le professeur Rogue dans les couloirs, devant toute l’école et le corps enseignant. Même si tout le monde le savait, elle ne le pourrait tout simplement pas. C’était au-dessus de ses forces. Sa timidité était beaucoup trop présente.

En admettant que le règlement strict sur les relations professeur-élève n’eût pas lieu d’être, cela ne changerait absolument rien du point de vue des lois du monde des sorciers. Bon sang, dans quelle situation désastreuse s’était-elle mise ? Peut-être se sentira-t-elle mieux l’année prochaine quand elle aura la majorité… ? Le professeur Rogue était beaucoup plus âgé qu’elle. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier.

De point de vue de la loi du monde des sorciers, ils étaient en tort dans un sens. Elle était mineure et, lui majeur. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Néanmoins, ce genre de raisonnement semblait ambigu, car quelqu’un de vingt ans pouvait très bien sortir avec quelqu’un qui en avait seize sans qu’on paraisse offusqué.

_Non, Hermione, non, tu le sais très bien de quoi il retourne._

Une question de morale, de protection, pour éviter les abus des plus horribles. Bon sang, elle aurait pu être _sa fille_.

Le dos contre le mur glacial, à quelques mètres des escaliers menant aux cachots, elle releva la tête d’un geste brusque. Pourquoi se posait-elle ces questions que maintenant ? Était-ce parce que bien malgré lui Harry lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ce qu’elle refusait de voir jusqu’à aujourd’hui ? Que cette relation était totalement… prohibée et dangereuse ? Ils ne devaient pas être les premiers dans ce cas-là. C’était évident. Elle s’imaginait avec beaucoup de facilité les tours de passe-passe qu’aurait pu faire ce genre de couple, comme prendre du polynectar ou des potions de rajeunissement ou de vieillissement pour être tranquilles. Allait-elle en arriver là ? Elle secoua rapidement la tête pour chasser cette pensée absurde. Non, bien sûr que non.

Elle devait se ressaisir. Pour l’instant, rien ne disait que Harry avait des preuves. Et même si cela avait été le cas, qui le croirait ? Le professeur Dumbledore ? Et si ce dernier avait déjà tout compris et attendait le bon moment pour intervenir ? Si elle pouvait se prouver à elle-même qu’ils ne risquaient rien, elle n’aurait plus à avoir peur de son ami. Tout cela n’était que des menaces en l’air. Il ne pouvait pas répéter sur tous les toits sans avoir la moindre preuve de ce qu’il avançait. C’était bien trop risqué et dangereux.

Dangereux pour qui ? Pour Harry ou pour Hermione ? La jeune fille n’en avait aucune once d’idée. Elle n’avait pas envie d’y réfléchir pour le moment. Pour l’heure, elle était persuadée qu’il ne les avait pas vus s’embrasser ni échanger des mots complices. Il n’avait rien sauf des spéculations. Même s’il montrait la carte du maraudeur au directeur, cela ne prouvera rien, car le professeur Rogue et Hermione Granger seraient simplement dans la même pièce à un moment donné. Oui et alors ? Cela n’était pas inscrit ce qu’ils faisaient ou se disaient. De plus, s’ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, c’était dans le bureau du directeur de Serpentard afin de s’entraîner pour le cours du professeur Lupin. Ce dernier pouvait témoigner qu’elle en avait bien besoin.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé au professeur Lupin lui-même de lui donner ce genre de cours ? Le loup-garou avait encore des soucis avec la pleine lune et le professeur Rogue continuait d’assurer ses cours pendant ce temps-là. Hermione avait simplement souhaité passer plus de temps avec le maître des potions pour lui prouver que Serpentard et Gryffondor pouvaient s’entendre tout simplement ? Était-ce vraiment le rôle d’une élève, mais plutôt de celui de la directrice de Gryffondor ? Hermione restait persuadée que si personne ne les _voyait s’embrasser_ , ils ne risquaient rien.

Le jeune Potter pouvait aller « se faire voir chez les elfes de maisons » ! Il risquait aussi le renvoi si jamais on apprenait qu’il avait fait une tentative de viol et qu’il avait stupéfixié la bibliothécaire.

La jeune fille se leva, tapota sa robe du bout des doigts, remit le mieux qu’elle pouvait ses cheveux d’un geste maladroit. Elle prit une grande inspiration, le cœur battant à tout rompre avant de reprendre sa route en direction des cachots.

Nier ce qui s’était produit n’était pas la meilleure solution. Cependant, avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Harry devait s’attendre à un changement de comportement de sa part, de la panique dans sa voix ou un besoin extrême de venir s’expliquer, ou même de le mettre dans la confidence en le suppliant de ne rien faire ou de ne rien révéler. Hermione n’en fera rien. Elle savait qu’en faisant ce genre de chose, cela ne pouvait que confirmer les soupçons du jeune homme envers cette relation indélicate.

Elle devait absolument rester de marbre, même devant un ami dont les réactions semblaient exagérées et dangereuses. Ne rien dire. Ne rien laisser transparaître. Tout devait rester secret. Tout devait rester comme ils l’avaient souhaité. Tout devait rester parfait.

Trop parfait.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte du bureau du professeur Rogue, Hermione prit une longue inspiration avant de frapper par trois fois. Elle ne put s’empêcher de tripoter ses doigts d’une manière anxieuse en attendant que le maître des potions daignait lui ouvrir. Elle se balança sur un pied puis sur l’autre d’impatience mélangé à de la gène avant de se retourner pour parcourir les alentours du regard. Elle se fabriqua à un petit jeu de patience qui consistait à compter les pierres du mur. Quand elle en fut au chiffre quatorze, la porte s’entrouvrit. Elle se retourna pour faire face à un professeur Rogue à la mine apathique. Elle lui afficha un sourire timide, les joues sèches et légèrement rosies. Il la toisa de toute sa hauteur et lança d’un ton sec :

— Vous êtes en retard.

— Je.. Je n’ai pas vu l’heure... j’étais à la bibliothèque, expliqua rapidement Hermione. Je suis navrée.

Il se dégagea de l’encadrement de la porte pour la laisser entrer avant de refermer derrière elle. La jeune fille balaya la pièce du regard, l’estomac noué. Il était mieux éclairé que la dernière fois. Les bocaux aux mille mixtures avaient pour la plupart une consistance verdâtre et passablement dégoûtante. Triturant toujours ses doigts, la jeune fille se tourna vers son professeur qui prit place derrière son bureau. Sur ce derrière se trouvaient un tas de parchemins, deux ou trois bocaux, un encrier et une plume verdâtre.

Le maître des potions joignit les mains devant lui et invita d’un signe de la tête la jeune fille à s’asseoir en face de lui. Elle s’exécuta. Elle posa les mains sur ses genoux, l’estomac légèrement capricieux. Il la dévisagea avant d’ajouter :

— Bien, Miss Granger. Que savez-vous sur l’Occlumancie ?

Elle le considéra à son tour. Il était de nouveau derrière ce masque impassible. Bien entendu, tout cela était un cours, pas un rendez-vous.

— L’art de lire dans les pensées ? se risqua Hermione d’une voix mal assurée.

Il était évident que sa réponse était tout sauf parfaitement juste. Elle n’avait presque rien lu sur cet art. Elle le regrettait. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir débattre à ce sujet avec l’homme en face d’elle, avoir une conversation intéressante sur cette pratique plus que secrète et compliquée. Au lieu de cela, elle lui présentait une réponse bancale alors qu’elle avait pour réputation de toujours être dans l’exactitude de ses réponses.

_La plus brillante élève de Poudlard, vraiment ?_

Elle secoua doucement la tête comme pour chasser cette odieuse phrase de son esprit. Le ton qu’avait employé Harry Potter pour cette déclaration lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Pourquoi n’arrivait-elle pas à sortir cela de son esprit ?

Le professeur décroisa les mains pour croiser les bras cette fois-ci, sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux.

— Non, Miss Granger. Je m’abstiendrai d’enlever des points à Gryffondor cette fois-ci, car je peux comprendre que vous n’y connaissez rien en cette matière, car... cette discipline de la magie n’est plus enseignée à Poudlard depuis des années.

Il se leva lentement de sa chaise et fit le tour du bureau tout en expliquant, sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux.

— L’Occlumancie est une branche obscure de la magie, Miss Granger. Elle est en doublé avec son antonyme Legilimancie. Cet art permet de lire votre esprit, d’y trouver des souvenirs et de les interpréter. Seuls les moldus parlent de lire les pensées ; or vos pensées ne sont pas des lignes dans votre esprit n’est-ce pas ? Ce sont des images et des émotions. Et l’Occlumancie vous permet de cacher ses images au légilimens qui essaie de l’interpréter.

Contre toute attente, Hermione pâlit tandis que son professeur passa derrière elle. Et s’il voyait le souvenir de la scène dans la bibliothèque ? Tout était encore _frais_ dans sa mémoire. Comment allait-il interpréter cela ? Elle se sentit de plus en plus mal à mesure que le professeur expliquât le processus étudié.

— Vous allez vider votre esprit de toute pensée et de toute émotion, Miss Granger, murmura-t-il en se plaçant en face d’elle. C’est par ce procédé que vous pourriez m’empêcher d’approcher vos souvenirs les plus lointains.

Elle acquiesça, le teint toujours livide. Il remarqua sa pâleur, lui afficha un rictus avant de lancer d’une voix douce :

— Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. Juste vous lancer le sortilège de Légilimancie, Miss Granger. Essayez de me repousser en vidant voter esprit.

Il brandit sa baguette sur elle, arrachant un hoquet de surprise à Hermione. Elle n’était pas prête du tout. Comment pouvait-elle vider son esprit comme ça ? Elle avait tant de choses en tête pour le moment. Ces merveilleux souvenirs de l’après-midi passé avec le professeur Rogue par exemple. Cependant, il y avait eu cette scène dans la bibliothèque et les yeux d’Harry. Elle respira longuement, ferma les yeux pour se détendre. Elle rouvrit les yeux, pinçant ses lèvres.

— Legilimens ! s’écria le professeur Rogue.

Hermione eut l’impression que son crâne aller exploser. Des souvenirs de son enfance refirent surface. Elle se vit petite fille se faire maltraitée par des enfants de son âge qui lui criaient dessus et ricanaient. Malefoy qui lui avait traité de sang-de-bourbe. Le troll dans les toilettes qui essayait de la tuer.

Tout s’arrêta.

Elle haletait sur sa chaise, le visage livide et en sueur. Devant elle, le professeur Rogue la fixait, la baguette le long de son corps. C’était beaucoup plus difficile qu’elle l’aurait imaginé.

— J’aurais été surpris… voir... _inquiet_ que vous puissiez y arriver du premier coup, Miss Granger, avoua le maître des potions.

— Pardon, professeur, murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Il se remit en position tandis que la jeune fille retrouva une respiration plus sereine. Il prononça à nouveau l’incantation. Hermione se força à ne penser à rien. Pourtant, encore une fois, elle revit des scènes qui lui avaient fait de la peine.

Buck qui se faisait trancher la tête avant bien sûr de se faire sauver par Harry et Hermione grâce au retourneur de temps. Drago qui l’avait touché avec le sortilège de dents longues. Ron qui se moquait d’elle après leur premier cours de sortilège. De nouveau, tout s’arrêta.

— Miss Granger, vous me donnez des armes, concentrez-vous ! fit le professeur d’un ton sec.

— Je sais, professeur, mon dieu, je sais, haleta-t-elle avant de secouer vivement la tête.

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, se concentrant pour ne penser à rien, la tête un peu penchée vers l’avant. Elle pouvait y arriver, elle en était certaine. Elle releva la tête et sentit ses lèvres se faire happer. Elle eut la respiration coupée pendant quelques fractions de seconde. Des cheveux noirs lui caressèrent les joues ; un souffle chaud se mélangea au sien. Elle enlaça le cou du directeur de Serpentard ; ce dernier, un genou à terre, posa sa main gauche sur la base du cou de la jeune fille, la main droite tenant fermement sa baguette. Il cessa le baiser aussi brusquement qu’il l’avait commencé, laissant une Hermione légèrement haletante, les joues rougies.

— On essaie encore une fois, murmura-t-il.

Il se releva, prit un peu de distance et brandit de nouveau sa baguette. Hermione était encore sous l’emprise du baiser si soudain qu’elle ne fit même pas attention quand il s’écria pour la troisième fois « Legilimens ».

Le polynectar raté. Elle en chat. Le basilic dans le miroir. Une bibliothèque. Deux bras la bloquant, des yeux émeraude remplis de fureur.

— Non, pensa-t-elle en retrouvant ses esprits. Il ne faut pas qu’il voie cela.

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de faire le vide dans son esprit. Les lunettes rondes si proches du nez de la jeune fille. Ces lèvres happant la sienne dans un baiser forcé. Tout s’arrêta. La jeune fille haleta, lançant un regard interrogateur au professeur Rogue. Celui-ci la considéra un long moment, la main gauche touchant le bout de sa baguette. Il eut un sourire crispé :

— Touchant, commenta-t-il.

Non. Non. Non. _Non !_ Il n’avait pas tout vu. La jeune fille sentit son estomac se retourner, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas avoir mal interprété. C’était impossible.

— Au moins, j’ai une explication plus plausible de votre retard, cracha-t-il.

Il lui fit volte-face et déposa d’un geste brusque sa baguette sur le bord de son bureau. La jeune fille se leva d’un bond :

— Ce n’est pas ce que vous croyez ! cria-t-elle, la voix hystérique et tremblante. Je vous en prie, professeur.

Des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux, la jeune fille était sur le point de s’effondre ; ses jambes n’avaient plus la force de la porter. Le professeur Rogue tourna la tête vers elle. Elle eut un hoquet d’horreur en captant son regard. Il était _haineux._

— Et qu’est-ce que je crois, Miss Granger ? dit-il d’un ton sec.

— Vous… vous…, balbutia Hermione en prise à la panique.

Cela lui apprendra à ne pas tout lui raconter en arrivant dans son bureau. Elle aurait pu venir ici en pleurant à chaude de larmes, en se collant contre lui pour expliquer ce qu’il s’était passé quelques minutes auparavant. Non, elle avait voulu lui cacher cela, pensant que cela ne pouvait pas l’atteindre ; pensant même que cela pouvait, l’aider à affronter les menaces de Harry. En voulant être trop prudente, elle risquait de tout perdre.

— Expliquez-moi, Miss Granger, ordonna-t-il sans changer de ton.

— Je... je.. , paniqua Hermione.

— Vous allez me sortir que c’était ce qui était convenu, n’est-ce pas ? Que vous bécotiez le premier venu dans mon dos ? cracha-t-il en lui faisant face.

— Non... non... professeur… Je vous en prie, ce n’est pas cela.

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. C’était impossible. Ne pouvaient-ils pas passer une seule journée sans se disputer à tout va ? Comment lui expliquer ce qui s’était produit dans la bibliothèque sans attiser encore plus sa colère ? C’était même incroyable ! Avec lui c’était toujours pareil. Quand quelque chose arrivait et que Hermione en était la victime, c’était elle qu’on punissait. Le professeur Rogue lui tourna à nouveau le dos et fit d’un ton de dépit :

— Vous faites ce qui vous chante, je m’en contrefiche. Maintenant, sortez de ce bureau.

— Professeur..., supplia Hermione en réprimant un sanglot.

— _SORTEZ_ ! hurla-t-il en faisant volte-face.

La jeune fille se jeta contre lui, le visage suppliant, ses larmes roulant le long de ses joues, ses yeux remplis de désespoir.

— Harry a essayé de me violer, professeur... sanglota-t-elle sans le quitter du regard. Professeur... je vous en prie. Vous devez me croire… Regardez-moi, je vous en supplie.

Elle lui tint fermement sa robe, sanglotant et priant qu’il comprenne. Ce n’était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas mal interpréter ce qu’il avait vu. Il devait comprendre.

Il se dégagea d’elle sans la brusquer. Elle leva les yeux. Son visage était impassible, mais ses yeux brillaient encore d’une colère noire. Il lui tourna à nouveau le dos, s’appuyant contre une des étagères et murmura d’une voix qui se voulait calme.

— Sortez, Miss Granger.

Non. Pas maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans un état pareil. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule comme cela.

— J’ai fait une erreur en voulant préparer Luna Mula avec vous. J’en paie les conséquences.

— Professeur, conjura Hermione. Je vous en prie...

— Sortez de ce bureau et n’y remettez plus les pieds, Miss Granger.

— _PROFESSEUR ROGUE_ ! s’égosilla la jeune fille.

— _MISS GRANGER, SORTEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT DE MON BUREAU !_ lança-t-il sur un ton plus fort.

La jeune fille prit peur et s’enfuit en claquant la porte derrière elle. Le professeur Rogue donna un coup de dépit contre le mur avant de s’emparer de sa baguette et de sortir lui aussi du bureau.

Elle courut le plus vite qu’elle le pouvait dans une direction au hasard avant de ralentir et de se laisser glisser le long du mur en sanglotant et en criant. Tout était fini. Elle n’allait plus jamais le revoir. Plus jamais elle n’aura ce moment de complicité, ce moment où elle se sentait si bien contre lui. Plus jamais elle ne se sentirait autant en sécurité avec quelqu’un. Et tout ça à cause de quoi ?...À cause de qui ?...Du survivant. Celui qui défiait celui dont on ne devait pas prononcer le nom. Le garçon qui avait survécu. Celui qui avait décidé qu’Hermione ne devait pas s’amouracher de son professeur tant détesté.

Elle en était certaine maintenant. Le directeur de la maison Serpentard la détestait plus que tout.

Harry Potter reprit conscience, allongé contre le sol à quelques mètres de la bibliothèque. Il porta une main au front tout en se mettant en position assise. Il essaya de se remémorer ce qui s’était produit ici même. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il se souvint de la tête désespérée d’Hermione Granger quand il lui avait dit qu’il pouvait faire renvoyer le maître des potions. Il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres. Celles d’Hermione étaient incroyablement douces et sensuelles. Comment un homme aussi misérable et vil que le directeur des Serpentard pouvait avoir ce privilège de les toucher ?

— Bientôt, il ne les touchera plus jamais, pensa le survivant. 

Il poussa un rire mesquin. C’était parfait. Comme il le souhaitait. Hermione allait prendre peur, casser la relation laissant derrière elle un Rogue démoralisé. Après tout ce qu’il lui avait fait subir, c’était bien mérité. Il ne méritait que cela.

Le jeune sorcier fit mine de se lever. Il sentit une déflagration et bientôt, il se retrouva collé contre le mur, impossible de bouger, une baguette noire collée contre sa joue droite, une main lui tenant fermement le col de sa robe. Il eut un hoquet d’horreur. Devant lui, le visage ravagé par la colère, une colère qu’il n’avait encore jamais vue chez lui : le professeur Rogue.

— Lâchez-moi, professeur, s’étouffa Harry, incapable de se débattre.

— Oh non, Potter, souffla-t-il, avec un rictus de mépris.

Il appuya sa baguette plus fort sur la joue du survivant. Ce dernier réprima un cri de douleur.

— Je vous avertis, Potter, le sortilège Doloris sera une caresse comparée à ce que je vais vous faire si vous remettiez la main sur Miss Granger, dit-il d’un ton menaçant. Et vous pouvez me faire confiance pour mettre ma menace à exécution.

Le jeune Potter était paralysé par cette peur soudaine que lui donnait son professeur de potions. Il ne l’avait jamais vu dans une telle rage. Au fond de lui, Harry savait qu’il n’hésiterait pas utiliser un sortilège impardonnable sur lui, là, en plein milieu de l’école.

— Ceci est aussi valable si vous la menacez ou si vous dites quoi que ce soit sur la relation que nous avons, ajouta-t-il, les yeux pétillant de fureur. Ai-je été clair ?

Harry essaya d’approuver, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Le professeur s’impatienta et accentua encore plus la pression de sa baguette sur le visage du survivant.

— Ai je été clair ? répéta-t-il avec dédain.

— Oui... oui, professeur Rogue, bégaya Harry.

Il le relâcha d’un geste brusque. Le jeune homme tituba quelque peu avant de retomber sur le sol. Le professeur Rogue le toisa de toute sa hauteur :

— Fichez le camp, Potter.

Le jeune homme s’exécuta, récupérant sa baguette au passage. Il courut comme il ne l’avait jamais fait jusqu’à la tour des Gryffondor, la joue engourdie. Il était certain maintenant d’une chose : il le fera renvoyer quoi qu’il lui en coûtera.

Hermione rêvait.

Elle se revoyait en première année. Elle levait la main très haute, espérant que le maître des potions y fasse attention. Il passait devant elle sans la regarder, lâchant son venin sur les autres qui ne répondaient pas à une question qui lui semblait si simple. Elle avait lu tous ses livres de premières années deux mois avant la rentrée. Elle avait dévoré l’histoire de Poudlard et pouvait réciter n’importe quel chapitre du livre des Enchantements, niveau un. Elle faisait ses devoirs avec une telle énergie qu’elle en faisait toujours trop. Deux fois plus de ce que demandait les professeurs et elle écrivait petit. Ses potions étaient toujours parfaites. Elle attendait avec amusement que son professeur la félicite. Mais jamais. Jamais cela ne se produisait. Il jetait un œil à sa potion, acquiesçait et partait vers un élève à critiquer. Elle répondait sans qu’il en donnât l’ordre, dictant avec passion les paragraphes répondant à la question qui ne lui était pas posée. Il la grondait, méprisant son je-sais-tout-isme.

Elle se revoyait en deuxième année, entourant de son gros feutre rouge les heures de cours avec le professeur Lokart. Lui dans le club de duel, se montrait d’un ridicule face au maître des potions qui le toisait de tout son être, le sourire malsain. Et là, la déflagration entre les deux professeurs. Un à terre, cherchant une excuse pour se justifier, l’autre le regardait avec mépris, le visage crispé par la rage et l’envie de lui jeter un sort plus dangereux pour le calmer. Elle, inquiète pour celui qui était à terre, les autres riant de la stupidité de la scène.

Elle se revoyait en troisième année. Elle était assise en défense contre les forces du mal. Elle écoutait le professeur Lupin avec avidité. Quand son tour était arrivé pour l’Epouvantard, elle avait paniqué. L’illusion du professeur McGonagall riait et répétait qu’elle avait eu zéro à ses devoirs. Hermione pleurait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n’y arrivait pas. Un jour sombre, le professeur Rogue la toisait de son pupitre dans cette même classe. Il la remettait à sa place, insistant bien sur le fait qu’elle répondait toujours aux questions qui ne lui était pas destinée. Il était rempli d’amertume. Comme à chaque fois, aucun de la classe ne semblait vouloir aider la jeune fille.

Elle se revoyait en quatrième année. Elle avait très peur pour le jeune Harry. Les épreuves du tournoi des trois sorciers étaient horribles. Dans la foule, une personne se dessinait un jeune sorcier étranger. Lui tant aimé des autres filles l’avait choisie. Elle se voyait au bras du sorcier dansant à Noël dans sa belle robe pervenche, ses cheveux tenus dans une coiffure stricte. Ces mêmes cheveux qui étaient à l’ordinaire touffus et complètement décoiffés. Elle souriait. Elle était belle et élégante.

Elle se revoyait en cinquième année. À l’aube de ses seize ans. Elle était impatiente et anxieuse à la fois de commencer cette année. L’année la plus importante du cycle. L’année des BUSE. Elle voulait étudier sans relâche pour obtenir le maximum de Optimal. Elle voulait être la meilleure. Montrer que les enfants de moldus pouvaient être aussi doués que les enfants de sorciers. Elle se voyait assise sur un escalier. Puis, énervée, devant la Grosse Dame. Une lumière. Une baguette. Un visage narquois. Un cachot. Un chaudron. Une potion. Des ingrédients. Une élève. Un professeur. Un toucher délicat. Une odeur. Une sécurité. Un baiser.

_Comment pouvait-elle l’aimer ?_

Quand Hermione Granger ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans le couloir où elle s’était assise pour laisser échapper sa peine et ses larmes.

À l’exception près que deux bras puissants lui enlaçaient la taille.

À l’exception près qu’un menton était posé sur son épaule droite.

À l’exception près que son visage était contre un autre, plus terne.

À l’exception près qu’elle sentait une odeur si familière et que des cheveux noirs lui balayaient le visage.

À l’exception près qu’elle sentait un souffle apaisant sur sa nuque.

À l’exception près qu’elle ne voulait plus pleurer, plus crier, plus bouger.

_À l’exception près qu’elle comprit enfin ce que voulait dire « aimer »._


	14. « Luna Mula à la rescousse »

Ce fut emmitouflée dans une couverture que Hermione se réveilla, allongée dans un lit des plus sommaires, ses cheveux en cascade sur un coussin d’un blanc nacré. Une odeur agréable flottait dans l’air. La jeune fille se releva difficilement, se mit en appui sur les coudes avant de parcourir les alentours du regard.

Elle n’avait aucune idée de l’endroit où elle se trouvait. Cela semblait être une chambre ou une minuscule pièce à vivre. La lumière tamisée ne lui permettait pas de distinguer la couleur du papier peint qui se décollait par endroit. Les lattes du parquet étaient dans un état déplorable. La pièce semblait étroite ; le lit à une place se trouvait contre le mur du fond tandis que, de l’autre côté de celui-ci, une table arborait quelques bougeoirs dont les bougies étaient presque toutes consumées. Hermione se demandait si cela pouvait servir comme bureau de fortune. Une commode poussiéreuse se situait juste à droite de cette même table.

La jeune fille était incapable de distinguer le reste de la pièce de sa position. Sur le sol, près de son lit aux ramures de bois, un tapis de forme arrondie. La lumière vacillante des bougies lui indiquait qu’il était d’une couleur vert foncé.

_Vert ?_

Elle prit place sur le bord du lit, le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine. Où était-elle exactement ? Pas dans le dortoir des filles en tout cas. Cela était-il possible que… ?

— Je vois que vous êtes enfin réveillée.

Elle se tourna vers l’origine de cette voix si familière. Le professeur Rogue se trouvait à deux mètres d’elle, dans la pénombre. Elle fut incapable de déchiffrer les traits de son visage. Il se rapprocha doucement tandis qu’elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et se détendit un petit peu. Il s’agenouilla devant la Gryffondor avant de lui tendre un verre d’eau. Hermione contempla ledit verre comme si c’était la première fois qu’elle en voyait. Elle le prit délicatement entre ses doigts avant de poser les yeux sur son professeur de potions. Son visage était impassible et ses yeux la dévisageaient sans aucune once d’hostilité. 

Elle regarda à nouveau autour d’elle avant de murmurer :

— Où suis-je ?

Comme toute réponse, il s’empara de ses lèvres durant une fraction de seconde, coupant le souffle de la jeune fille. Le professeur se releva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Hermione avala une gorgée de son verre. Un liquide froid et insipide s’écoula doucement jusqu’au fond de sa gorge :

— Dans ma chambre, Miss Granger, répondit le professeur Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.

La jeune fille recracha ce qu’elle venait d’avaler sur une partie du lit.

— Et je vous serai reconnaissant de ne pas cracher sur mon lit, ajouta-t-il sur le même ton.

_Son lit ?_

La jeune fille se leva d’un bond, renversant une partie de son verre sur le sol. Les joues empourprées, elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Que faisait-elle dans la chambre du directeur des Serpentard ? Il contempla avec un certain amusement manifeste son air paniqué et effaré.

— _Votre chambre ?_ s’écria-t-elle, le visage écarlate. 

Il la prit doucement par les épaules et la fit s’asseoir au bord du lit. Il saisit le verre et le déposa sur la table de chevet avant de prendre place à côté de la jeune fille.

— Ne paraissez pas si effarée, Miss Granger, dit-il d’une voix douce. Rien ne s’est passé de répréhensible, je peux vous l’assurer. Vous vous êtes endormie contre moi dans le couloir et je vous ai portée jusqu’à la tour de Gryffondor où la Grosse Dame n’a rien voulu entendre — me crachant au visage de vous porter « dans les cachots lugubres et malsains de Serpentard ». Je n’ai malheureusement pas eu la chance de croiser un de vos congénères.

— Vous avez décidé de me porter... jusqu’à vos appartements ? finit Hermione abasourdie en regardant autour d’elle d’un air nerveux. Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir réveillé le professeur McGonagall ?

— Miss Granger, avez-vous une idée de l’heure qu’il peut être ?

— Non, professeur. Je ne sais pas du tout.

— Il est..., commença le professeur en levant son bras gauche, retirant doucement le bout de sa manche révélant une montre au cadran blanc. Une heure et quarante-sept minutes du matin. Je doute que votre directrice de maison apprécie de savoir que vous avez passé la soirée à dormir dans les cachots.

— Mais... mais on va se demander où j’étais, non ? s’enquit Hermione de moins en moins rassurée.

— Bibliothèque ? murmura le professeur de potions en haussant un sourcil.

— Oui…, oui sans doute, marmonna-t-elle en regardant ses chaussures. Cela me semble… logique. 

— Miss Granger, comprenez-moi bien. Je ne compte pas vous garder ici. J’attendais que vous vous réveilliez pour que vous puissiez retourner dans votre dortoir. Je veux bien vous couvrir pour justifier que vous avez passé un long moment dans la bibliothèque après nos cours pour vos devoirs et que vous n’avez pas fait attention à l’heure.

Elle se leva, dépoussiéra du bout des doigts sa robe de sorcière avant de se figer.

— Professeur, attendez. Je ne comprends pas bien. Vous... vous..., bredouilla-t-elle en tortillant ses doigts, en évitant soigneusement son regard.

— Oui, Miss Granger ?

— Dans votre bureau... vous... m’avez dit que... enfin... j’avais compris que…

Hermione ferma les yeux un moment pour se donner courage avant de les poser sur le maître des potions.

— J’avais compris que vous ne vouliez plus me voir.

Il soutint son regard, le visage toujours impassible, avant de se lever à son tour.

— J’ai dit que je ne voulais plus que vous remettiez les pieds dans mon bureau, murmura-t-il en croisant les bras. Pas que je ne voulais plus vous revoir.

Comme toute réponse, la jeune fille hocha vivement la tête, sentant les larmes lui revenir. Elle afficha néanmoins un sourire timide au directeur de Serpentard.

— Il appert cependant que vous me devez des explications.

Nous y voilà.

— À quel propos, professeur ?

Il la toisa, un sourire crispé aux lèvres :

— Pourquoi ne pas m’avoir raconté votre problème avec Potter devant la bibliothèque ? lança-t-il avec amertume. C’est quelque chose d’assez grave pour être signalé.

Elle baissa les yeux et se mordit les lèvres. Comment lui expliquer qu’elle pensait que Harry n’était pas du tout dans son état normal ? Peut-être que le survivant voulait réellement des explications de la jeune fille sur ce qui se passait. Peut-être avait-il cru qu’elle lui cachait les choses, car elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Et, sans doute, Hermione se refusait de croire ce que tous les indices révélaient sur les véritables intentions de son meilleur ami. 

Malgré cela, elle savait pertinemment bien qu’elle aurait dû tout expliquer au directeur de Serpentard à la seconde même où elle était entrée dans ce bureau sombre et froid. Elle se sentait terriblement idiote.

Devant son silence, le professeur de potions insista d’un ton sec :

— J’attends, Miss Granger.

— Je... je ne savais pas comment... enfin... vous savez…, murmura-t-elle, en étouffant ses sanglots naissant le mieux qu’elle pouvait.

— Miss Granger, répéta-t-il d’une voix douce. Je vous parle en tant que votre professeur. Harry Potter s’est jeté sur vous, n’est-ce pas ?

— Oui, mais...

— Il vous a embrassée de force, n’est-ce pas ?

— Oui, mais...

— Vous avez senti que vous étiez en danger et que vous deviez partir très loin, n’est-ce pas ?

— Oui, mais...

— Dans la bibliothèque, il vous a bloquée, vous obligeant à vous enfuir ?

— Oui, mais...

— Il vous a proféré des menaces, n’est-ce pas ?

— Oui, mais...

— Il a essayé de vous faire... _peur_... n’est-ce pas ?

Les derniers mots furent prononcés dans un souffle. Elle leva les yeux ruisselants sur lui.

— Je suis sûre que Harry n’était pas dans son état normal, c’est tout, confessa-t-elle.

Il fit quelque pas dans la salle :

— Et quand votre ami est dans cet état, cela lui donne le droit de sauter sur une élève de la sorte ? répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement. Ne lui cherchez pas d’excuses, Miss Granger.

— Je ne lui cherche pas d’excuses, professeur ! s’offusqua la jeune fille.

— Et que venez-vous de dire ? « _Je suis sûre que Harry n’était pas dans son état normal_ ». Si vous n’appelez pas cela une excuse..., rétorqua-t-il avec mépris.

— De toute manière, qu’est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire ? s’emporta Hermione, sentant la rancœur l’envahir cette fois. Vous m’avez _explicitement_ fait comprendre que vous vous fichez de savoir qui je _bécote..._ Du moment que je ne vous _souillais_ pas avec leurs _microbes._ Et maintenant, vous me faites une... _une scène de jalousie_?!

D’un geste brusque, il la plaqua contre le mur et la jambe gauche de la jeune fille s’érafla sur le coin de la table de chevet. Elle étouffa un cri, et dans un souffle, les yeux brillants, Rogue murmura :

— Est-ce maladif chez vous, petite sotte, de comprendre ce que vous voulez comprendre ?

— Et que dois-je comprendre alors, _professeur ?_ pesta-t-elle, la jambe douloureuse.

— Que les choses sont différentes, dit-il simplement.

— Différentes ? Différentes en quoi ? continua la jeune fille avec mauvaise humeur. Vous découvrez la scène avec Harry dans mon esprit. Vous m’accusez à tort, vous pestez contre moi et me flanquez à la porte et qu’est ce que je dois comprendre, _professeur ?_

Elle le regarda avec mépris tandis que le visage du maître des potions redevint impassible.

— Je ne sais pas qui est le pire d’entre nous : vous ou moi ? susurra-t-il.

— N’essayez pas de faire de l’humour pour éviter de me répondre, professeur Rogue, trancha Hermione.

Elle plissa les yeux, tenta de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur, la respiration sifflante :

— Et puis, qui êtes-vous pour me dire ce que je dois faire ? cracha-t-elle, acariâtre.

— _Qui suis-je_? tempêta le professeur Rogue. Ma pauvre fille ! Vous me demandez _qui je suis_ pour vous dire _ce que vous devez faire ?_

Encore un ton au-dessus et tout Poudlard était réveillé. Hermione pesta de nouveau, sans le quitter du regard :

— Vous arrivez là comme ça une nuit pour me demander de faire votre _stupide et ridicule_ potion de je ne sais quoi ! Je me réveille effarée et déboussolée. Vous... vous... ne me remarquez même pas lors de la fabrication de la potion. Non. VOUS NE M’AVEZ JAMAIS REMARQUÉE ! Pour une raison qui m’est toujours _inconnue_ , j’avale cette _stupide_ potion au nom _stupide_ de « Mula » sous les yeux de tout le monde dans votre _stupide_ classe. Vous êtes là, à mon chevet, pour me faire un sermon sur le suicide. Vous refusez toujours de me dire _pourquoi_ vous vouliez faire cette potion _avec moi._ Car je suis sûre, _professeur,_ il y a bien une autre raison que celle que vous m’avez indiquée encore et encore. Et par-dessus le marché, vous semblez m’apprécier plus que vous ne le devriez. Ou peut-être est-ce une ruse ? Une nouvelle façon de _torturer_ Miss je sais tout ? Et moi dans l’histoire ? Je ne sais même pas ce que je dois en penser ! Vous m’embrassez ! Vous me jurez que vous ne me détestez pas ! Alors… [des larmes de rages se mirent à couler à flots le long de son visage], vous me dites que tout doit rester secret, mais c’est au-dessus de mes forces, _professeur._ Vous êtes tantôt gentil tantôt exécrable avec moi. Si bien que j’en viens à penser que cela vous _amuse._ Et là… Harry a essayé de me faire des choses… et vous me donnez autant de réconfort qu’une théière ! Non, _pire,_ vous me chassez de votre bureau en pestant contre moi. Je n’ai rien d’autre à faire que _pleurer._ Oui, encore et _toujours._ J’en ai plus qu’assez, professeur. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps à pleurer et à m’imaginer des choses à cause de vous. _J’en ai marre de pleurer à cause de vous, professeur Rogue._

Elle avait dit tout cela sans le quitter des yeux. Il semblait toujours impassible, mais elle le vit se mordre les lèvres. Il se dégagea d’elle et alla s’asseoir sur le lit. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains d’un geste las avant de poser les yeux sur la jeune fille :

— Vous avez fini, Miss Granger ? dit-il doucement. Ou dois-je attendre que vous arriviez à réveiller toute l’Angleterre pour vous donner des explications ?

Elle le toisa, croisa les bras avant de lui tourner le dos. Elle ne voulait même pas entendre ce qu’il avait l’intention dire. Elle n’était pas du tout intéressée. Tout ce qu’elle voulait était de partir de cette pièce, de retrouver son lit, ses devoirs, ses livres et qu’on lui fichait la paix. La journée ainsi qu’une partie de la nuit avaient été beaucoup trop longues et fatigantes. 

— Miss Granger, venez vous asseoir, invita le professeur Rogue sans élever le ton.

— Non, refusa sèchement la jeune fille sans se retourner. Je n’en ai pas envie.

Le maître des potions poussa un soupir d’exaspération.

— Miss Granger, si vous voulez que je vous donne des explications, venez vous asseoir près de moi.

— Je peux très bien entendre d’où je suis, répliqua-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur, toujours le dos tourné.

— Très bien, faites comme bon vous semblera.

— J’y compte bien.

— Vous êtes certaine de vous ?

— Totalement.

— Bien.

Un silence pesant s’installa entre les deux. Il ne fut rompu que lorsque le professeur prit la parole, cette fois-ci, plus doucement :

— La vérité, Miss Granger, c’est que ni vous ni moi, sommes conscients de ce qui se passe réellement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. _Bah voyons._ _Tout et n’importe quoi._

— Dites les choses comme elles le sont, professeur, s’il vous plaît, maugréa la jeune fille. 

Il eut un silence puis :

— Nous avons préparé « Luna Mula » ensemble ce soir-là... comme vous me l’avez si gentiment rappelé. Et après ce jour-là, vous avez remarqué peut-être un changement non ? murmura-t-il.

— Un changement ? répéta la jeune fille incrédule en tournant la tête vers lui. Quel changement ? De quoi parlez-vous, professeur ? 

— Vous étiez plus nerveuse dans mon cachot alors que vous avez toujours été parfaite. Vous avez essayé de détruire votre travail alors que vous avez toujours préparé les potions d’une façon aussi parfaite qu’insupportable. Plus que tout, vous avez essayé d’attirer mon attention sur vous alors que vous préfériez que je vous ignore une fois le travail lancé, de peur que je prenne plaisir à enlever des points à Gryffondor. N’est-ce pas, Miss Granger ?

Elle ne répondit pas, baissa les yeux quelques instants et se retourna complètement vers le directeur des Serpentard. Elle devait reconnaître qu’avant toute cette histoire, elle se contentait de préparer sa potion et d’attendre la fin du cours, car elle savait pertinemment bien que le professeur Rogue ne se pencherait jamais sur son chaudron comme il le faisait plus qu’à raison sur celui de Harry ou du pauvre Neville. Le directeur de Serpentard ne lui avait jamais fait un seul commentaire. Il l’avait toujours ignorée, car il n’avait jamais rien eu à lui redire sur ses potions. Cependant, quand Hermione lui désobéissait — comme pour aider Neville ou même Harry — il ne pouvait que laisser échapper sa frustration et sa colère avec des propos et des remarques plus que cinglantes sur la capacité de la jeune fille à lui désobéir quand il s’agit d’aider un de ses camarades en grande peine.

La Gryffondor secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées envahissantes. De toute façon, rien ne sera plus comme avant.

— Vous avez essayé d’attirer mon attention sur _vous_. Un regard, une remarque, un compliment. N’importe quoi qui vous aurez prouvé que je vous accordais un peu de mon temps et un peu de mes pensées. Cela ne vous met pas la puce à l’oreille ?

— Non, professeur, je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir avec tout ça, murmura-t-elle.

D’un mouvement lent, elle le rejoignit sur le bord du lit avant de croiser à nouveau les bras et les jambes dans la défensive.

— « Luna Mula ». Une potion en double. Dangereuse et redoutable potion, Miss Granger. Elle fait partie de la famille du « Veritaserum ». Elle n’est pas commune et est horriblement compliquée à préparer, car il faut _deux personnes_ pour Luna et la personne — _la victime_ en quelque sorte même si je n’aime pas ce terme — doit préparer la seconde partie. Jusque-là, vous me suivez ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

— La raison pour laquelle cette potion fait partie de la famille du « Veritaserum » est qu’elle révèle un talent, une compétence cachée chez celui qui la prend complètement. Quelque chose que l’on cache au plus profond de soi. _La face cachée de la Lune,_ Miss Granger.

— En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? Je ne pense pas cacher quoi que ce soit. Vous avez dit aussi que cette _potion_ « sentirait » si on tente de la rater délibérément. Qu’il fallait la prendre de manière correcte, car la seconde partie était un _poison_ seul. Au-delà de cela, professeur, je ne comprends pas ce que tout cela a avoir avec moi.

— Miss Granger, comprenez-moi bien. Vous n’avez pas pris cette potion. Pas convenablement, du moins. Je n’ai pas avalé une seule goutte de cette potion en ce qui me concerne. Cela dit…

— Oui, professeur ? pressa Hermione, sentant une boule d’angoisse se former au creux de son ventre.

Le professeur Rogue la dévisagea intensément, cherchant ses mots. 

— Je ne peux expliquer pourquoi cela s’est produit. Je ne peux que constater ce qui s’est passé. Le fait que vous prépariez cette potion avec moi… Cette potion « Luna » n’en a fait qu’à sa tête. Elle a agi sur nous d’une façon improbable. Normalement, les personnes qui la préparent ne sont pas affectées par cette potion ou même que très très faiblement par les émanations. 

— Vous n’allez tout de même pas me faire croire que c’est « Luna » qui m’a poussé dans vos bras ?! s’exclama Hermione.

— Vous dans les miens, moi dans les vôtres…, soupira-t-il. C’est pour cela que je vous ai dit tout à l’heure que j’avais fait une erreur de préparer cette potion avec vous. 

— Vous ne m’aimez pas vraiment, n’est-ce pas ? Vous êtes comme... sous un philtre d’amour ? Et… moi aussi ? Vous réalisez dans _quelle situation_ cette potion nous a mis ? Est-ce que tout ce que nous avons vécu n’est qu’illusion ? Tout cela n’était pas réel ? Ce moment dans votre bureau, dans votre classe, derrière la cabane hurlante… Tout cela ne compte pas ? Cela n’a jamais compté ? 

Elle lui afficha un air si désespéré que le professeur Rogue en fut presque peiné :

— Non, Miss Granger. Vous avez pris « Luna » après « Mula », ce qui a _annulé_ la potion en elle-même. Et si j’ai... voulu préparer cette potion avec vous...

— Vous vouliez un coup de pouce ? murmura-t-elle. Quelque chose qui pourrait m’attirer vers vous, c’est cela ?

Elle n’était pas fâchée, bien au contraire. Elle commençait à comprendre. Tout comprendre.

— Tout comme vous sous l’influence de « Luna », j’ai essayé d’attirer votre attention.

Cet aveu le fit se lever du lit et arpenter la pièce.

— Pensez ce que vous voulez, Miss Granger. Il appert cependant que ni vous ni moi ne sommes encore sous son influence. Quand je vous déclare que je ne vous déteste pas, c’est on ne peut plus sincère. Je le réitère en cet instant : je ne vous déteste pas. 

Elle n’arrivait pas à le croire. Depuis le début, depuis tout ce temps, son professeur avait un faible inavoué pour elle ? Les sentiments… étaient donc réels ?

— Je vous ai choisie pour cette potion, car je pouvais vous faire confiance. Je savais que la potion serait _parfaite._ Plus vous étiez là à couper les ingrédients avec la même détermination que j’affichais, plus j’espérais au fond de moi que je pourrais toucher quelque chose qui m’était interdit, Miss Granger… Miss Granger ? 

La jeune fille affichait un sourire timide, les larmes aux yeux. Ce n’était pas des larmes de rage, de colère ou de tristesse. C’était des larmes de soulagement. Elle se sentait beaucoup plus légère, heureuse et soulagée. Après tout ce temps, elle comprenait enfin ce qui se passait. Ils étaient tombés amoureux l’un de l’autre et « Luna Mula » n’a été qu’un déclencheur. Une sorte de prétexte pour les réunir. _Une aide._

N’était-ce pas de la triche de tomber amoureux de la sorte ? Et si Hermione avait aimé quelqu’un d’autre au même moment, que serait-il arrivé ? La potion aurait-elle fait en sorte qu’elle oublie la première personne pour se rapprocher du professeur Rogue ? 

Très lentement, la jeune fille se leva du lit et se colla contre son professeur. Elle respira doucement son odeur, sa chaleur avant de lui enlacer le cou, le menton sur son épaule.

— C’est la plus belle déclaration d’amour qu’on m’ait jamais faite, murmura-t-elle.

Il lui enveloppa les épaules, la serrant fort contre lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux, les couvrant de baisers. Hermione afficha le plus beau sourire qu’elle possédait. Ce n’était pas une si mauvaise journée après tout. Un peu longue et fatigante, mais pas si horrible que cela. Une matinée à angoisser, un début d’après-midi un peu sportif, une après-midi enjôleuse, une soirée mouvementée et une nuit magnifique.

Attendez une minute. Une _nuit_?

La jeune fille se dégagea un peu trop rapidement de son professeur bien malgré elle. Sous l’œil perplexe du maître des potions, la jeune fille prit sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à arpenter la pièce en parlant toute seule :

— Si jamais… Oh non… je n’ai pas encore étudié les runes pour la semaine prochaine... Hum le devoir de potions je peux le faire demain après midi, oui, après avoir peaufiné le devoir de métamorphose. Ha ! Je n’ai pas encore fait celui d’astronomie, il faut absolument… deux rouleaux et peut-être encore plus. Heu…

— Miss Granger ? lança le professeur Rogue.

— Oh non… le devoir pour Binns… je l’avais complètement oublié.

— Vous êtes sûre que ça va, Miss Granger ?

Elle lui fit volte face, la mine déconfite :

— Je m’en rends compte qu’avec tout ça, ne le prenez pas mal, je n’ai pas fait le huitième du travail qu’on m’a demandé.

Contre toute attente, le professeur Rogue éclata de rire. La jeune fille rougit jusqu’aux oreilles, tripotant à nouveau ses doigts.

— Voulez-vous que je vous aide à rattraper votre retard, Miss Granger ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de secouer vivement la tête. Elle était fatiguée et une tonne de devoirs l’attendait en dessous de son lit. Elle ne savait pas ce qu’elle devait répondre exactement. Oui, ça lui fera plaisir bien entendu. Ils passeront du temps ensemble à la bibliothèque ou autre. Elle n’aura pas peur que Harry revienne lui sauter dessus. D’un autre coté, peut-être qu’elle pourra en profiter pour avoir une explication avec lui.

Elle avait cependant besoin de beaucoup de sommeil pour récupérer de la journée. 

— Heu… enfin…, bégaya-t-elle. Je ne suis pas sûre… Je suis vraiment très fatiguée.

— Il est tard, en effet.

La jeune fille se sentait à la fois embarrassée et ridicule. Elle venait d’assister à la plus belle déclaration d’amour de sa vie et elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de tout ramener à ses devoirs, à ses études. Pour l’heure, elle avait besoin d’une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle avait encore tout un tas de devoirs à rédiger et elle avait promis aux garçons de les aider. Certes, elle évitera comme la peste Harry pour le moment — à moins qu’ils ne fussent à plusieurs dans la salle commune —, mais elle aidera quand même Ron. D’ailleurs, elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se demander comment il réagirait si elle lui racontait ce qui s’était passé. Peut-être était-il déjà au courant ? Peut-être qu’il dira qu’Hermione avait rêvé ou qu’elle avait eu affaire à Malefoy, sous Polynectar. C’était très compréhensible de sa part de vouloir « protéger » Harry Potter. 

Le célèbre Harry Potter… Elle comprenait un peu mieux la signification de la moquerie de Malefoy : Saint Potter. C’était évident que personne ne pourrait la croire à moins de recouvrir à la légilimancie ou à un sérum de vérité. Personne ne pourra la croire que le survivant avait _osé_ faire une chose pareille à sa meilleure amie. Une bonne couverture en somme. Pire, on pourrait lui reprocher d’être la fautive dans cette histoire ! Elle n’avait pas à s’amouracher d’un professeur de Poudlard et Harry n’aurait pas réagi de la sorte. Peut-être était-il simplement _jaloux ?_ Était-il possible que le jeune Potter eût perdu la raison simplement parce qu’il ne supportait pas qu’Hermione fût avec quelqu’un ? L’année dernière, Ron avait semblé profondément blessé qu’Hermione sortît avec Krum. Peut-être que cette année-ci, c’était au tour de Harry Potter ? Et que cette jalousie l’avait rendu complètement aveugle et qu’il ne s’était pas rendu compte de ses actes ?

Ou peut-être que la jeune fille lui cherchait trop d’excuses et refusait de voir la vérité en face. Harry Potter, le garçon qui avait survécu, avait tenté de la violer à même le sol devant la bibliothèque.

Et si c’était un tour de la potion ? Si Harry était devenu comme cela à cause de _cette stupide potion_ ? Si son but avait été de rapprocher la jeune fille du professeur, peut-être que cela devait passer par l’éloignement et la colère du survivant ? Non, c’était impossible. Harry semblait vouloir les séparer à tout prix. Cela n’aurait pas de sens. 

_Tout ceci n’avait aucun sens._

L’hilarité soudaine passée, Hermione reprit son sérieux. Elle alla s’asseoir de nouveau sur le bord du lit, suivie presque aussitôt par le directeur des Serpentard. Il lui passa un bras autour de la taille la jeune fille posa la tête sur son torse. Ils restèrent un long moment comme cela sans bouger, Hermione fixant un point sur le sol, Rogue ayant le menton reposé sur la chevelure chocolatée de cette dernière. Cette proximité si apaisante commença à assoupir la jeune fille. Sentant le sommeil l’envahir de plus en plus, elle se dégagea doucement avant de s’étirer.

— Vous devriez retourner dans votre tour, Miss Granger, murmura le Serpentard.

— Hum hum, fit la jeune fille, ce qui ressemblait à un « oui ».

Elle se laissa tomber sur le côté, le visage dans le coussin. Elle se mit en position fœtale, sentant le sommeil la gagner de plus en plus. Une bonne nuit de sommeil bien mérité en perspective.

— Miss Granger, je désapprouve votre idée de rester dans ce lit, chuchota le professeur d’une voix qui se voulait ferme.

— Hum hum, répéta la jeune fille sans conviction.

Elle l’entendit soupirer et se lever avant de faire quelques pas dans la pièce. Aucun de ses muscles n’avait envie de bouger. Elle se sentait si bien, si heureuse et si fatiguée à la fois. Fatiguée mentalement et physiquement. 

Il prit place à nouveau au bord du lit. Il pouvait s’énerver et la jeter dehors en bon Serpentard qu’il était. Il pouvait tout aussi bien lui enlever cinq points par seconde passée allongée dans ce lit. Il pouvait tout aussi bien rester là, à ne rien faire, juste à la contempler dormir. Elle était presque complètement endormie quand elle sentit qu’on prenait place à côté d’elle. Des bras puissants lui entourèrent les hanches et bientôt, un souffle chaud lui caressa la nuque. Elle sourit avant de se retourner et se lover contre le professeur de potions. Elle lui entrelaça les jambes délicatement avec les siennes enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il lui souffla à l’oreille d’un ton qui se voulait malicieux :

— À la première heure, je vous mets dehors, Miss Granger.

— Votre faute, professeur, murmura-t-elle. Vous n’aviez qu’à me porter jusqu’aux appartements ou bureau du professeur McGonagall…

Avant même que le directeur de Serpentard eût pu lui répliquer quelque chose, la jeune fille se laissa aller au sommeil.

  


  


Hermione Granger se réveilla doucement ce matin-là. Elle s’étira en long et en large en bâillant à s’en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle ramena son avant-bras sur son front avant d’ouvrir les yeux. La pièce à la lumière du jour était moins sinistre et moins stricte que la veille. Les murs étaient tapissés de vert foncé. Une porte, qui était légèrement entrouverte, se trouvait sur le mur à droite de la jeune fille. 

Sur le mur où était appuyé le lit, une autre porte, cette fois-ci fermée. En face de cette même porte, la pièce continuait et des rayons de soleil baignaient le sol à cet endroit. Sur le bureau en face du lit de la jeune fille, des livres étaient déposés çà et là. Elle en reconnut qu’un seul : le livre pour le cours de potions, niveau de deuxième année.

Elle était seule dans le lit. Le professeur Rogue ne semblait pas être dans la pièce. Quelle heure était-il ? Elle regarda mécaniquement sa montre : sept heures et demie du matin. Elle avait dormi très peu certes, mais très bien. 

Elle était agréablement surprise d’être encore dans cette chambre. Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien se réveiller dans le froid dortoir des filles, à entendre glousser Lavande et Parvati. Elle referma les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres, savourant les odeurs et les quelques bruits de la chambre du professeur Rogue. 

Elle était à deux doigts de se rendormir quand quelqu’un entra par la porte située près de son lit avant de la refermer aussitôt. La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux instantanément, se tournant sur le côté. Le professeur Rogue semblait avoir la mine des mauvais jours. Il portait sous le bras des parchemins qu’il déposa sur son bureau à côté des livres, sans lancer un regard à la jeune fille. Cette dernière se mit en appui sur les coudes :

— Bonjour, professeur !

Il s’arrêta net dans la pièce, se tourna vers elle comme s’il avait oublié qu’elle était là :

— Bonjour, Miss Granger, murmura-t-il.

Son teint s’adoucit, sans pour autant lui afficher le moindre sourire. La jeune fille se laissa glisser hors du lui. Elle s’étira derechef.

— Vous avez bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

— Assez, répondit-il en se tournant de nouveau vers la porte. Vous devriez descendre prendre votre petit-déjeuner. Sortez par cette porte, prenez le couloir sur la droite, descendez un escalier puis partez vers la gauche pour vous retrouver près de votre classe de métamorphose. Vous retrouverez votre chemin toute seule après cela.

— J’ai très faim en effet, avoua-t-elle comme si elle n’avait retenu que le quart de ce qu’il avait dit.

Elle se faufila dans les bras du professeur de potions, posant la tête sur sa poitrine. Jusqu’à maintenant, elle ne s’était jamais posé la question si elle aimait ce genre d’étreinte le matin. Elle était certaine d’une chose : elle éprouvait le besoin de serrer le professeur dans ses bras. 

— Miss Granger, j’ai beaucoup de travail. J’ai les devoirs des deuxièmes à corriger et ceux pour le professeur Lupin. Si vous voulez, je vous retrouverai à la bibliothèque plus tard en journée afin de vous assister pour vos devoirs comme je vous l’avais proposé.

— Non, ça va aller, professeur, assura-t-elle en levant la tête vers lui. Je pourrai me débrouiller, mais merci.

Il lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux.

— Vous corrigez aussi les devoirs de défense contre les forces du mal ? s’enquit Hermione pour relancer la conversation.

— Seulement quand le professeur Lupin me le demande, répondit-il dans un murmure.

— Et vous acceptez ?

— Miss Granger, je le remplace quand il a son… » problème », vous comprenez. C’est normal que je le fasse ; bien que les intitulés de cours me laisseront toujours quelque peu perplexe.

Hermione gloussa. Il leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui renforça le rire de la jeune fille.

— Désolée, s’excusa-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Bien ! À propos des cours d’Occlumancie, une nouvelle date ?

Il parut réfléchir à la question :

— Je vous communiquerai la date plus tard. Ce n’est pas une priorité. J’ai beaucoup de travail. Et vous aussi.

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l’embrassa délicatement. Il posa la main droite sur la joue de la jeune fille pour répondre au baiser. Quand ses pieds lui firent trop mal, elle rompit le contact. Rougissant légèrement, elle marcha jusqu’à la porte, se massant le bras droit.

— Donc, à tout à l’heure, professeur, dit-elle le dos tourné, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Oui, Hermione, répondit-il d’une voix douce.

Elle s’arrêta à un mètre de la porte. L’entendre prononcer son prénom n’était pas commun. Cela lui faisait toujours une drôle d’impression. Cela ne faisait que renforcer l’idée qu’ils étaient maintenant intimes. Peut-être devait-elle aussi l’appeler par son prénom ? Elle avait essayé devant la cabane hurlante avant de lamentablement échouer. Un jour, peut-être, cela sortira tout aussi naturellement que cette étreinte de bon matin.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit avant de sortir. Il lui rendit son sourire plus timidement avant de se mettre au travail et de corriger les parchemins.

La jeune fille se sentait si légère qu’elle avait l’impression de flotter. Elle n’avait jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu’un. Elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’éprouver un peu de peine de Krum. Elle s’était bien reposée dans ce grand lit bien que la nuit eût été très courte. Elle avait envie de sauter, de courir partout en criant à qui voulait bien l’entendre qu’elle était heureuse. 

Certes, elle avait une tonne de devoirs à faire. Certes, elle risquait de devoir supporter les gloussements de Parvati et Lavande à propos de son absence dans le dortoir. Et, _certes,_ il y avait Harry. Elle n’avait aucune once d’idée de comment elle était censée le gérer. Elle n’avait pas envie d’y penser. Pour l’heure, elle se sentait heureuse et c’était tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

Elle arriva devant la salle de classe du professeur McGonagall. Elle soupira longuement avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner et, ensuite, se glisser dans un grand bain bien chaud. Elle en avait besoin.

La Grande Salle était presque vide quand elle y entra. À la table des Gryffondor, Neville, Ron, Ginny et quelques autres Gryffondor d’années inférieures prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Elle enjamba le banc pour se mettre à côté de Neville qui avait le teint livide, juste en face de Ron qui bâilla en s’en décrocher la mâchoire. Ginny mangeait des céréales, le nez dans un bouquin. Quant à Neville, il observait avec appréhension son bol de lait.

— « jour, “Mione, lança Ron, la voix exténuée.

— Bonjour Ron, salua l’intéressée, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se versa des céréales dans son bol tandis que Ginny tourna une page de son livre.

— Tu m’aideras, hein ? Pour le devoir de potions, murmura Ron, le nez dans son bol.

— Et… et moi aussi si tu veux bien, murmura Neville d’une voix tremblante.

— Pas de souci, répliqua la jeune fille en se versant du lait.

Le visage de Ron s’illumina comme si on l’avait dispensé d’examens de fin d’années :

— Oh Hermione, tu es la plus géniale, la plus merveilleuse, la plus…

— … bonne poire ? tiqua Ginny en levant un œil.

Ils éclatèrent de rire en voyant la tête de Ron plutôt vexé. Hermione commença à manger ses céréales tandis que Ginny referma son livre d’un coup sec. Bientôt les élèves se hâtèrent dans la Grande Salle ainsi que les professeurs. 

Le professeur Dumbledore était déjà en train de manger quand Hermione était arrivée. Le professeur Flitwick arriva avec le professeur McGonagall en grande conversation à propos des souris sucrées. Le professeur Sinistra, Chourave et Lupin — qui avait les traits tirés — les suivirent de près. Le professeur Rogue ferma la marche. Il passa tout près d’Hermione si bien qu’elle crut un instant qu’il lui avait caressé subtilement les cheveux. Ce ne fut cependant que sa cape flottante derrière lui.

Un peu plus tard, avec la mine sinistre, Harry prit place à côté de Ron, qui discutait avec Hermione du cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Ron n’était pas enjoué à l’idée que cette semaine, Rogue assurait le cours.

— Je sens qu’il va nous sortir un chapitre au fin fond du manuel comme la dernière fois, maugréa-t-il. Et adieu les travaux pratiques.

— Oh, Ron, ce n’est pas si terrible que ça, lança Ginny, irritée. Il ne fait pas ça par bon cœur non plus.

— Pas par bon cœur ? On voit bien que tu ne l’as jamais eu comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ! s’écria le rouquin. Tout le monde sait qu’il préférait mille fois donner ce genre de cours. 

— Moi, du moment qu’il ne nous colle pas des sortilèges impardonnables…, murmura Neville le teint livide. Vous vous souvenez de Maugrey, non ?

— Ce n’était pas vraiment le professeur Maugrey, tu sais, calma Hermione d’une voix douce.

— Bonjour, Hermione, fit soudain Harry.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, ainsi que Neville. Le jeune Potter n’avait jamais eu cette voix si ténébreuse. On aurait dit qu’il allait annoncer la fin du monde, un suicide, une guerre ou une damnation. Hermione se força de prendre une mine décontractée malgré le sourire assez désagréable que lui affichait son ami. Ron répliqua à Harry, passablement énervé :

— Je peux savoir où tu étais hier soir.

— “me suis baladé, murmura-t-il sans quitter Hermione du regard, gardant son sourire quelque peu malsain.

Hermione se sentit si mal à l’aise qu’elle laissa retomber sa cuillère dans son bol, se leva précipitamment :

— Tu viens, Neville ? Je vais t’aider pour ton devoir de potions, lui lança-t-elle d’un ton avenant. Ron, si tu veux nous accompagner, tu es le bienvenu.

— D’accord, bégaya Neville en se levant à son tour.

— Tu viens, Harry ? demanda le rouquin en mettant de l’ordre devant lui.

— Non, merci… j’ai une faim de loup ainsi que beaucoup de choses à faire après…, répondit-il en suivant Hermione des yeux, ce sourire désagréable dessiné sur les lèvres, un rictus qui faisait froid dans le dos. Je pense que je viendrai sans doute tout à l’heure.

Le petit groupe de Gryffondor accompagné de Ginny sortit de la Grande Salle. Le survivant n’effaça pas son sourire quand il beurra une biscotte d’un geste lent. Quand il en eut pris deux bouchées, Parvati et Lavande prirent place devant lui en gloussant.

—… et il n’arrêtait pas de dire : elle est beaucoup trop ‘rousse’ pour moi. On dirait qu’elle a les cheveux en feu ! commenta Lavande à son amie, les yeux pétillants.

— Bonjour les filles, lança Harry d’une voix chaleureuse.

Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent vers lui en gloussant de nouveau.

— Bonjour Harry ! firent-elles en chœur.

— Dis, dis, tu sais où était Hermione hier soir ? s’empressa de demander Lavande, avide de potins.

— Elle n’a pas dormi dans son lit, cette nuit, précisa Parvati d’une mine faussement triste. On s’est fait beaucoup de soucis pour elle ! 

Le sourire de Harry s’élargit :

— Oh, ne vous en faites pas. Elle était avec son ‘copain’, les filles, voyons ! fit-il comme si c’était la chose la plus normale du monde. Un peu de jugeote.

Elles gloussèrent à nouveau, se tournant l’une vers l’autre pour se murmurer. Harry prit une gorgée de jus de citrouille avant de se refaire assaillir de questions :

— Elle a passé la nuit avec lui ? demanda Lavande, les yeux pétillants de curiosité.

— Et tu sais c’est qui pour finir ? enchérit Parvati.

Harry Potter posa doucement son verre sur la table, à côté de son assiette. Il se remémora la scène dans la bibliothèque, puis celle avec le professeur Rogue. Il connaissait les risques. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus son sourire s’élargissait. Après tout, il n’était pas celui qui risquait de tout perdre. 

Il prit une mine faussement mystérieuse :

— Non, c’est un secret, les filles. Je peux rien vous dire.

— Allllleeeeezzz Harrryyyy chériiiiiii, supplièrent Lavande et Parvati en chœur. Dis-nous tout !

— Venez près de moi les filles, murmura-t-il.

Les deux jeunes filles firent rapidement le tour de la table et se mirent de part et d’autre de Harry Potter qui leur enserra les épaules. Il se pencha légèrement afin que personne d’autre ne puisse l’entendre et souffla :

— Vous me promettez de ne rien dire ?

Autant demander à Hagrid de ne pas acheter une créature dangereuse, mais qu’il trouverait totalement mignonne de son point de vue. Il savait pertinemment bien que les jeunes filles étaient incapables de tenir ce genre de secret et qu’elles comptaient tout répéter à la moindre occasion. Elles le regardèrent avec les yeux pleins d’envie : 

— Oui ! susurra Lavande.

— Promis, assura Parvati avant de glousser.

— En fait, Hermione est une grande cachottière, vous voyez, fit Harry pour perdurer son propre plaisir mesquin.

— Elle sort avec un Serdaigle ? tenta Lavande.

— Non, avec ce gars de Poufsouffle là je crois, ajouta Parvati pensive. Un gars blond et qui est très maladroit. Il lui avait demandé de lui passer quelque chose en botanique la dernière fois.

Le sourire de Harry ne s’estompa pas. Il se baissa un peu plus, les rapprochant de lui :

— Vous n’y êtes pas du tout, les filles.

Ces dernières ne purent s’empêcher de glousser à nouveau tandis que Harry continua dans sa lancée en détachant chaque mot et en regardant intensément ses deux comparses : 

— Hermione Granger ne sort pas avec un élève.

Elles écarquillèrent les yeux, ne comprenant pas du tout où le survivant voulait en venir. Ce dernier ajouta dans un souffle : 

— Et elle sort avec un _Serpentard_.

Fier de l’effet qu’il avait obtenu en voyant les deux jeunes filles figées sur place et pendues à ses lèvres, il termina avant de retirer doucement ses bras de leurs épaules :

— Vous voyez de qui je veux parler, n’est-ce pas ?

— Hermione sort…, commença Lavande, le sourire aux lèvres.

—… _avec le professeur Rogue_ ? acheva Parvati, le souffle coupé.

D’un geste théâtral, le jeune Harry acquiesça, leur lança un clin d’œil complique avant de prendre un peu de son jus de citrouille. Les deux jeunes filles s’échangèrent un regard avant de glousser. Parvati changea de place pour se mettre à côté de son amie.

— Alors… c’était ça, l’écharpe de Serpentard ? murmura Lavande.

— Et tu as vu comment il la regardait en classe ou dans les couloirs parfois ? fit son amie sur le même ton.

Du coin de l’œil, portant le verre à ses lèvres, Harry observa la grande table des professeurs. Dumbledore et Rogue étaient en train de discuter. Il devait reconnaître qu’il avait eu la peur de sa vie en découvrant l’expression de colère et de haine du directeur de Serpentard dans la bibliothèque. Les mots de ce dernier résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Cependant, le survivant ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser qu’il n’avait pas grand-chose à perdre dans cette histoire. Même s’il se faisait expulser pour son comportement envers Hermione, qu’il devait alors retourner chez son oncle et sa tante pour le reste de sa scolarité, le mal était déjà fait.

Et Harry ne prendra pas la porte tout seul.

Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, le jeune Potter finit sa biscotte, avant de se lever, laissant ainsi les deux commères bavarder entre elles. 

Avec Parvati et Lavande, toute l’école sera informée en moins de vingt-quatre heures. 

Et cette fois-ci, ce ne sera bien plus qu’une simple rumeur.


End file.
